


Santuario

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 129,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Las Guerras Santas al fin han terminado después de incontable sangre derramada, los cinco soldados de Athena, han desaparecido junto a los dioses, dejando a un puñado de sobrevivientes para reparar los daños.Pero como el ganador es el que escribe la historia, se avecinan tiempos oscuros en el santuario, en donde sólo tres santos parecen conservar la cordura.Como todo lo que escribo es yaoi y en esta ocasión habrá estas parejas:Kanon/Radamanthys, Saga/Minos, Dohko/Aiacos, Afrodita/Deathmask/Shura y Aioros/Shura.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, dohko libra/aiacos garuda, saga gemini/minos griffon
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo.

La guerra había terminado con la victoria de la diosa de la sabiduría, sin embargo ella y sus guerreros divinos habían desaparecido, dejando atrás un caos que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera los ancianos maestros habían presenciado en el pasado.

Shion ya no era el patriarca, pero su decisión pesaba mucho más que la de Saga y su silencio había sido el antesala de una larga discusión que parecía no tendría fin, Dohko guardaba absoluto silencio, pero por razones completamente diferentes a las de Shion, quien parecía meditar el castigo que recibirían los jueces.

Uno que fuera recordado por las guerras venideras, de allí nació la discusión, para saber que castigos eran los adecuados para esos espectros, logrando que el anciano maestro de los cinco picos sintiera vergüenza por lo que estaba viendo.

Así cómo extrañeza al ver que Mu y Aioria eran los que más despreciaban a los espectros, a uno en especial, el que mató a cinco de ellos, sin embargo, ni Milo, ni Deathmask, ni Afrodita hablaban del castigo adecuado para los caídos.

Los tres con heridas que parecían importantes, encadenados con gruesas piezas de metal, sin su armadura, observando la discusión como si estuvieran ajenos a ella, haciéndo que pudiera ver cuan jóvenes en realidad eran.

Cuan lastimados estaban y por un momento Dohko creyó que deberían dejarlos ir, ya no portaban sus surplices, ni siquiera sabían cuanto recordaban de sus vidas pasadas con su dios encerrado en el Inframundo.

Saga era el patriarca y su hermano el santo de géminis, ambos estaban juntos, ambos con los brazos cruzados, tal vez porque ambos habían cometido pecados atroces y habían sido perdonados.

Tal vez, ellos también se preguntaban que hacer con los espectros, que hincados juntos, se veían hasta inocentes, como unos muchachos cualquiera, el de cabello blanco sosteniendo al rubio, mientras que el de cabello negro trataba de parar la hemorragia, no creían que su castigo debía ser peor que el suyo, a ellos les habían perdonado.

Dohko esperaba que los gemelos pensarán como el y quisieran perdonar a los caídos, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, como salvarlos de las penas que mencionaban, algunas tan crueles como las de los mitos.

Hasta que recordó la forma de salvarlos, al menos a uno de ellos.

—Como uno de los vencedores, y sobreviviente de la guerra santa anterior a esta, exijo la vida de uno de los caídos para usarla como me convenga.

Pronuncio antes de que Shion diera su opinión al respecto, puesto que recordaba que uno de ellos, Minos, había sido quien asesino a su amado Albafica.

—Quiero que aquel llamado Aiacos sea mi consorte.

De pronto un rugido de murmullos pudo escucharse, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—Si el patriarca no lo aprueba, o alguien más esta en contra, que lo diga ahora o que guarde silencio por siempre.

El silencio reino por algunos instantes, hasta que de pronto Saga se acercó a los caídos.

—El anciano maestro Dohko esta solicitando una recompensa, la vida de uno de nuestros enemigos y esta en su derecho de hacerlo, por lo que es suya.

El espectro de cabello negro jadeo, observando al hombre pequeño pero musculoso que decía lo deseaba como su consorte.

—¿Hay alguien en contra?

Kanon dio un paso, observando a Dohko y después a su hermano, quien sólo asintió, como animándolo.

—En ese caso, yo deseo al que dice llamarse Radamanthys, quiero que el sea mío.

Minos apretó los hombros del rubio con un poco más de fuerza, demasiado sorprendido, primero Aiacos y ahora Radamanthys.

Saga al ver que la sorpresa aun reinaba en el santuario asintió, relamiéndose los labios.

Sintiendo la mirada de Shion en sus hombros, como si esperará que se negara a darles la recompensa que esperaban.

Como si no comprendiera que debía detener la locura que imperaba en el santuario.

—Solo queda uno de ellos, lo que le convierte en mi consorte, porque yo también deseo un esclavo.

Pronunció, no sabía la razón del actuar de Dohko, pero si permitía que castigaran a los caídos, no serían mejores que los espectros y así los mantendrían con vida.

—Como nuestros prisioneros deberán habitar en nuestros templos y obedecer cada una de nuestras ordenes.

Saga esperaba ser claro, aquellos espectros dependían de ellos para sobrevivir.

—Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, a cambio de su obediencia y su sumisión, nosotros los mantendremos vivos.

Estaba hecho, esos espectros les pertenecerían desde ese momento hasta que pudieran liberarlos o buscaran la muerte.

—Afrodita, Shura y Deathmask, lleven a los espectros a una celda separada, deseo escuchar su respuesta.

Saga no estaba seguro, pero podía ver su temor, casi como si no entendieran que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, logrando que sintiera piedad por ellos.

—Los demás, pueden retirarse a sus templos.

Ordeno a todos los presentes, esperando no haber cometido ningún error, seguro que actuaba con justicia, aunque Shion parecía decepcionado.

—No hay nada más que discutir.


	2. Nueva vida.

Los espectros seguían encadenados, sin decir nada, ni moverse siquiera, habían sido transportados a una celda en donde los dejaron solos apenas unos minutos.

En donde los encerraron sin sentir piedad por ellos, los tres seguían juntos, uno de ellos aún sangraba, su hemorragia no había sido atendida, ese era el que había asesinado a cinco santos dorados, el que pidió Kanon.

Minos abrazaba a Radamanthys, quien apenas parecía consciente, Aiacos veía la sangre en sus manos, angustiado, tanto como el platino que se dedicaba a recorrer su cabello con delicadeza.

—Se esta muriendo.

Susurro, como si nunca hubiera visto a una persona morir frente a sus ojos, demasiado angustiado para ser un espectro de Hades, como si tuviera sentimientos, sin portar ni una sola vez aquella sonrisa demente por la cual era conocido.

Tratando de ignorar la sangre de sus dedos, fresca, goteando, la que trató de limpiar en su uniforme, seguro que el menor ya no soportaría más tiempo la pérdida del elixir vital.

—Ustedes, no son más que basura, solo porque Dohko quiere hacerles pagar con sus propias manos han tenido suerte.

Minos no se movió, Aiacos apretó los dientes, era obvio que su hermano se estaba muriendo, pero no la razón por la cual no habían cerrado su herida o parecían reírse de su infortunio, necesitaba un medico con urgencia, pero parecía que se lo negarían.

—Esperamos que estén cómodos, no tengan cuidado, las celdas son muy frías en las noches.

Era como si se estuvieran burlando de ellos y disfrutarán de su caída, aunque no parecían entender la razón de ello, Minos busco al patriarca, o a uno de sus autonombrados consortes, para observarlos a sus espaldas, sorprendiendose mucho por eso, con una mirada impenetrable en sus ojos.

—Se esta muriendo.

Susurro angustiado, antes de que los guardias del santuario les dijeran de nuevo algo desagradable, Kanon abrió la celda para acercarse al tipo rubio a sus pies.

Minos vio al que portaba la armadura de géminis, quien intento llevarse a su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos lo permitiría.

—Veré que atiendan sus heridas, no me sirve de nada un consorte muerto.

Un consorte muerto, esa era su nueva vida, aunque por un momento deseo que fuera una mentirá y esos hombres estuvieran fingiendo.

Sin embargo habían sido claros, ellos eran escoria y serían tratados como tal, o usados como esclavos de la peor clase, como sus consortes, haciendo que sus temores solo empeorarán.

—¿Que clase de lugar es este?

Pregunto con genuina curiosidad, aun sin permitirles llevarse a su hermano, su cabello blanco, tan largo como el de Saga, cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Que le harán a mi hermano?

No porque tuvieran la misma sangre, sino porque la familia Heintein los habían adoptado y eso los hacia hermanos, no de sangre pero si por lazos intangibles, haciéndolo a él, el mayor, por lo tanto el responsable de los menores.

—El santuario de Athena, que otro lugar podría ser.

Minos guardó silencio de momento, observando a Radamanthys, después al santo de géminis, que parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—¿Que desean lograr con exactitud?

Saga arqueo una ceja, agachándose para ver al joven de cabello blanco, quien era mayor que Radamanthys por algunos meses, que Aiacos por un año.

—Ustedes son los jueces de Hades, han sido derrotados y los queremos como nuestros consortes, como nuestras esposas, para ser más claros.

Aiacos observó de reojo a Minos, quien le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada, el parecía ser el más asustado de los tres, sin atreverse a mirar a Dohko, ni una sola vez, después de todo tenía veintidós y el anciano maestro doscientos sesenta y dos, aunque aparentaba treinta años.

—¿Son de alguna clase de secta?

Dohko sabía que las armaduras de los espectros eran las que les conferían sus memorias, por lo que tal vez, ellos no entendían lo que estaba pasando, en ese caso podía imaginarse que tan asustados debían estar.

—Supongo que no desean dinero, porque eso parece oro y a ti te nombraron patriarca, así que son de una secta, que nos trajo aquí...

Kanon de nuevo trato de cargar al inconsciente Radamanthys, pero de nuevo Minos no se lo permitió, pensando que le haría daño, si bien era cierto que trataría sus heridas, pero porque no le servía de nada un consorte muerto. 

—Para nombrarnos como sus esposas...

Kanon comenzaba a desesperarse, debían curar a Radamanthys o no pasaría de aquella noche y deseaba que viviera.

-Por eso lo salvarán, aunque digan que nosotros somos los jueces de Hades, aunque todos los demás nos hayan nombrado...

Minos comprendió que debían curar al menor así que de pronto lo soltó, permitiendo que ese sujeto vestido de oro se llevara a Radamanthys, su mirada fija en el, preguntándose si volvería a verlo.

—Como sus enemigos...

Fijando su vista en el suelo, una actitud extraña para los que pensaron pelearían como fieras.

—¿Porque razón lo harían?

Saga no supo que responder, observando al anciano maestro, el que llegaba a la misma conclusión que el, en ese momento, los temibles jueces de Hades, eran tan sólo unos humanos, con Hades muerto, ellos eran de nuevo inocentes, a los que la mitad del santuario deseaba matarlos y solamente ellos deseaban salvar, solamente ellos deseaban que vivieran.

—Porque ustedes son unos espectros y estos no hacen más que mentir y aunque no lo parezca, aunque piensen que somos unos bastardos, hemos salvado sus vidas, al hacerlos nuestros consortes, por lo cual deberían estarnos agradecidos.

Respondió el anciano maestro de los cinco picos, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, recordando que estos espectros, que estos jueces no eran demasiado diferentes a sus discípulos, pero la diferencia era que ellos peleaban por la vida y sus enemigos por la muerte.

—Vinimos por ustedes, Minos vivirá con Saga en el templo del patriarca, Radamanthys en el templo de géminis con Kanon, Aiacos en mi templo, en la casa de libra, a menos que deseen quedarse aquí, para recibir más insultos o el castigo de otros dorados.

O la esperada venganza de Shion de Aries, el otro anciano maestro, Kanon se encargaría de proteger a Radamanthys, Saga a Minos y el a Aiacos, un acto que bien podría ser recompensada por los jóvenes jueces de Hades.

—¿Como si tuvieran otra opción?

Preguntaron de pronto a sus espaldas, una voz que no estaba muy convencida de su actuar para con sus enemigos, uno que le extrañaba demasiado proviniendo de Dohko.

—Espero que estén seguros de sus actos, Saga trata de recapacitar, es justo mantenerlos con vida, en el santuario, cuando lo mejor para esas criaturas es la muerte, regresar a los brazos de Hades.


	3. Susurros en la oscuridad.

Kanon veía el rostro pálido de Radamanthys, recordando lo que le habían dicho los sanadores, si sobrevivía esa noche sería un milagro, pero si no, hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Aun recordaba el pasado, cuando Shion le condenó a permanecer en las sombras todo el tiempo que su hermano viviera, la facilidad con la cuál idearon que se trataba de un ente maligno y como lo dejaron a ahogarse en Cabo Sunion, al mismo tiempo que su hermano cargaba con el destino del santuario. 

Saga se había manchado de sangre a causa del peso que su condena de ser considerado un semidios, eternamente bueno, provocó en su psique, ambos sufrieron demasiado.

Los dos siendo entes malignos por naturaleza, como todos los humanos, no solamente los espectros de Hades, pero una vez los juzgaron dignos de perdón, cada una de sus fallas debía ser perdonada.

Nadie quería matarlos ni someterlos a castigos impronunciables, en cambio a estos tres, todo el peso de la justicia caería sobre sus hombros, para que recordarán cuan justos eran con los caídos, porque todos los libros de StarHill no hacían más que alabar sus acciones.

Pero los vencedores siempre escribían la historia y no creía que ellos fueran muy diferentes, no lo eran, se dijo recordando su desesperación, así como el dolor en el rostro de Saga cuando le forzaron a encerrarlo.

Radamanthys era joven, tal vez demasiado, a pesar de ser un juez de Hades, cuyo rostro durmiente le hacia ver pacífico, demasiado inocente, si acaso podía llamar de esa forma al guerrero rubio que pensó destruir con su último esfuerzo.

Un hombre, que era un guerrero temible, pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de un humano, que alguna vez se trato de un muchacho, un efebo sonriente que lo encontró en sus horas más oscuras, que intento brindarle ayuda lo mejor que pudo, llevándole pan, botellas de agua y en algunas ocasiones, trato de abrir los barrotes de su celda, prometiendo con lágrimas en sus ojos que le llevaría ayuda.

Un acto de bondad que no pudo recibir, ni verificar que fuera cierto o no, porque ese mismo día, el ya portaba las escamas del dragón marino, las que estaban ocultas en el templo de géminis, porque aún lo aceptaban como su amo.

De la misma forma que esperaba que este joven guerrero le aceptará una vez que abriera los ojos, porque el siempre quiso hacerlo suyo en su celda, aunque se estaba ahogando, aunque apenas podía tocar su cabello, la forma en que le sonrió esa primera vez logro arrebatarle la cordura y su corazón.

*****

Saga se alejo dándoles una oportunidad para elegir su destino, aunque Shion tenía razón, ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna, era ser su consorte o perecer en las manos de alguno de los guerreros del santuario.

Minos parecía calmado, tranquilo, muy diferente al espectro que vio en el Inframundo y aun más, del que lo visitó en las cámaras del patriarca cuando portaba el casco rojo, la máscara azul y el nombre de Arles.

El que con su armadura e inmensurable belleza lo sedujo en ese instante, siendo al que Hades mando para que fuera su mensajero, prometiéndole la gloria, riqueza y aun la mano del primer juez del Inframundo, escuchando los susurro de las mariposas del abismo. 

Unas muy parecidas a las que podían verse de vez en cuando en el santuario, criaturas hermosas, casi místicas que le hacían ver cuan hermosos eran en realidad los tres espectros de Hades.

Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos, siendo ellos los elegidos para poseerlos, hacerlos sus consortes.

Sin embargo el suyo sería el más hermoso de los tres, el que era el más fuerte, aquel de cabello blanco, tan sedoso como la seda, del color de la luz de la luna, cuyos ojos grises eran como dos orbes de plata, que iluminaban su rostro sensual, de rasgos finos, ocultos en su cabello.

Cuya fuerza mental y control de sus emociones le hacia desear desesperadamente por arrebatarle gritos de placer, desarmar a esa belleza sin remordimiento, convertirlo en su tesoro, en su compañero por el tiempo que pudiera seguir con vida.

De tal forma, que aun muerto, el Juez de Hades lo buscara en el más allá, para qué fuera suyo, para que no pudieran alejarlo de su lado y fuera el, al fin y al cabo, quien gobernará a ese hombre milenario, esa figura mítica cuya belleza nunca había sido descrita con justicia.

Porque de hacerlo, de hablar de su belleza, sería el tesoro de los santos dorados por más tiempo que aquella vida, aunque se preguntaba la razón detrás de la belleza de los jueces de Hades, si acaso eran amados por su dios, como lo serían por simples mortales.

Saga estaba seguro de que su actuar era el adecuado, sin embargo no era un violador, no era un monstruo, esperaría a que Minos fuera a sus brazos.

*****

Dohko se agachó junto a Aiacos, al otro lado de la celda, sonriendo de medio lado cuando su consorte no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera, sentado junto a Minos, quien rodeaba sus hombros, como si lo estuviera consolando.

—No seas absurdo Aiacos, lo único que deseo es salvar tu vida, deberías estarme agradecido.

Aiacos le observó de reojo, para después esconderse en el cabello de Minos, sin decirle una sola palabra, lo único que recordaba era la promesa de viajar a Europa por unas vacaciones, después de obtener sobresaliente en todas las materias.

—Soy un buen hombre y puedo guiarte, ayudarte a utilizar tu cosmos, hacerte feliz, pero sólo si te comportas como una buena esposa.

Aiacos de nueva cuenta le observó fijamente, sus ojos lilas pasándose en cada rasgo, en su armadura y poco después en el suelo de nuevo, aquella mirada no era rapaz, ni astuta, sólo estaba asustado, pero el anciano maestro sabía que debajo de aquella mirada aun existía el Juez del Inframundo, que regresaría cuando esté joven volviera a dormir.

Después de todo eran los envases de los jueces del Inframundo, ellos debían estar presentes en todo momento, aun en esa oscura noche en la que actuaban como lo harían unos jóvenes que habían sido secuestrados, encerrados y convertidos en los consortes de tres desconocidos a cambio de no parecer penas insoportables.

—Radamanthys morirá por las heridas que ustedes debieron hacerle.

La sangre aun seguía fresca, roja en sus manos, en su ropa, sangre que no parecía importarles en lo absoluto a sus carceleros.

—Su sangre cubre mi ropa y mis manos, pero no le ayudaron hasta que después de no se cuanto tiempo, tu decidiste dar un paso para volvernos sus esclavos.

De nuevo le observo, como si fuera un monstruo, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, el que trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no había forma, Aiacos estaba seguro de que le obligarían a compartir la cama del nombrado anciano maestro.

—Sin importarles nada más que hacernos sus esposas, pero no creo que deseen que limpiemos las ventanas, sino que desean que nos entreguemos a ustedes, realizando nuestras obligaciones maritales.

Dohko, asintió, era un buen resumen de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, la versión de esos tres espectros al menos, por lo cual, ingresando su mano en la celda, acariciando el largo cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, logro que de nuevo su futuro consorte mostrará su aversión por el, dejando de moverse, haciéndole sonreír.

—Durante más años de los que puedo recordar, estuve solo, observando la belleza del amor, de la vida humana transcurriendo frente a mis ojos, vigilando la entrada al Inframundo, escuchando los susurro de las mariposas azules en la oscuridad, diciéndome que pronto tendría una recompensa, en el cuerpo de uno de mis enemigos.

Aquello era una locura, mariposas susurrando en la oscuridad, era absurdo, demente y aun así, esos sujetos vestidos de formas extrañas, uno de oro, el otro con una túnica blanca, parecían creer sus demenciales historias.

—Tienen hasta el amanecer, si no han elegido el amor para ese momento, serán entregados a nuestros aliados.


	4. Las manchas del leopardo.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, el destino de los tres prisioneros del santuario estaba por ser alterado.

Podían aceptarlo y morir, o resignarse a ser los consortes de los atenienses hasta que se cansaran de ellos.

Minos no había dormido en todo ese tiempo, sus ojos cerrados, respirando hondo, con demasiada tranquilidad para ser un joven común.

Aiacos se quedo dormido en su regazo, dándole la espalda a los barrotes, respirando hondo, igualmente tranquilo para estar tan asustado como lo aparentaba.

Radamanthys era el único que durmió en una cama, su cuerpo manteniendo su resistencia, logrando que sobreviviera cuando cualquier otro habría muerto.

Sin embargo, sería regresado a la celda cuando apenas abriera los ojos, de eso se haría cargo Milo, quien sólo guardó silencio al ver a Kanon postrado en la cama, no como si fuera su prisionero, sino como si de verdad fuera su futuro esposo.

Saga y Dohko habían permanecido despiertos, esperando por la respuesta de sus futuros consortes.

Quienes abrieron los ojos cuando regresaron a Radamanthys a la celda, siendo llevado por Kanon, como si se tratase de una novia.

Depositándolo a su lado con demasiado cuidado, siendo Kanon, el único que hasta el momento parecía preocupado por la salud de su futuro consorte.

—¿Cual será su respuesta?

Quiso saber Dohko, haciendo que Minos le mirara fijamente, mostrando desprecio por ellos.

—Debemos tomar una decisión, dejenos a solas unos minutos, es lo único que les pedimos.

Kanon asintió, su consorte no sabía lo que pasaba, era mejor que ellos se los explicaran, ni quería asustar al menor.

Saga después de unos momentos decidió retirarse, escuchando los pasos de Dohko a sus espaldas.

Lea darían unos momentos y después actuarían de acuerdo a su respuesta, la que esperaban fuera afirmativa.

—Esos hombres desean que nos convirtamos en sus esposas, lo decidieron cuando discutían a que clase de tormento debían someternos.

Radamanthys se levanto con esfuerzo, su herida le dolía y estaba demasiado débil.

—Aiacos a actuado como si estuviera muy asustado, el anciano maestro sera su esposo, el embaucador te ha elegido a ti, a mi el falso patriarca.

Minos había decidido actuar como un mortal, así sus crímenes serían perdonados y su don para juzgar las almas les había mostrado como seducir a sus posibles verdugos.

—Puede descubrirme y en ese momento me matara.

Se quejó Aiacos, no entendía el porque de su mala suerte, haciéndolo temer en lo que pasaría de ser descubierto por el anciano de más de doscientos años, en cambio sus aliados, que además eran sus hermanos adoptivos por más vidas de las que podía recordar tendrían a dos jóvenes gemelos.

—Nos matara.

Minos negó aquello, la lujuria era real, podían sentirla emanando de sus cuerpos, pero había algo más, un cosmos entrelazado con el suyo, haciéndolos mucho más propensos a ser seducidos, si acaso no cometían ningún error.

—No lo harán, a quien le temo es a los otros, los lemurianos nos desprecian, ese león y el hombre más cercano a dios, ellos han visto nuestra mentira.

Aiacos asintió, jamás había tenido que servirle a otro hombre como consorte y creía que no estaba a su altura.

Ese anciano era poderoso y después de su larga vida seguramente había aprendido demasiado.

Sería muy difícil mantener su mentira, sin que Dohko sospechara de su resignación o de su miedo.

—Dohko desea protegerme, cuidar de mi, supongo que eso es hasta lindo, pero son santos dorados, ellos no conocen nada del deseo, supongo que hasta el momento son célibes.

Radamanthys se recargo en la pared, manteniendo su mano en su costado, ser el consorte de Kanon era un acto inconcebible, a pesar de la belleza del mayor, sólo físicamente.

—Como lo veamos, estamos atrapados y me temo, que al ser espectros tienen el derecho de hacer con nuestras vidas lo que ellos deseen.

Eso no era muy diferente a lo que pasaría con los santos dorados de ser ellos los vencedores y de haber encontrado alguno que desearan, pero habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que ellos habían sido victoriosos.

Aquellas reglas habían sido escritas con la sangre de sus enemigos, en otras ocasiones sus cuerpos, pero siempre habían sido los hipócritas atenienses quienes habían realizado los raptos, elegido a sus trofeos, ignorando su vanagloriada nobleza para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos y ocultos.

—Pero si somos unos jóvenes cualquiera no podrán lastimarnos, sólo por eso trataron de salvar nuestras vidas, pero, podremos engañarlos el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

Minos sonrió de pronto, aquella sonrisa que te hacia retroceder, carente de cordura y repleta de sadismo, no por nada eran los jueces del Inframundo, no eran unos jóvenes delicados, ellos podían ser lo que esos mojigatos deseaban.

—Ellos desean creernos y lo harán, Dohko desea protegerte pero lleva mucho tiempo solo e irá a ti por placer, Saga hacer lo correcto, esperará a que yo vaya a él, Kanon desea dejar de ser la sombra del mayor y te buscara para reafirmar su existencia.

Pero cada uno de ellos buscaría complacer sus necesidades en su cuerpo y ellos con su don para leer las almas de los mortales, le darían a esos muchachos lo que deseaban de un amante.

—Lo mejor es actuar como si no supiéramos nada de nuestro renacimiento, como si fuéramos únicamente unos muchachos cualquiera y tarde o temprano, ellos mismos nos darán todo lo que deseemos, porque la soledad es el peor de los castigos.

Tan terrible que decían escuchar los susurros de mariposas azules y sus vestimentas seguían siendo por mucho, demasiado extrañas.

—Y seremos una cura para ese mal.

La túnica blanca del patriarca y las armaduras doradas, ellos por lo general no vestían sus armaduras todo el tiempo.

—Un regalo de los dioses.

*****

Dohko, el anciano maestro llamo a los gemelos, debían tener cuidado con esos espectros, que de alguna forma representaban lo que ellos deseaban en un amante, eran jóvenes, eran hermosos y de alguna forma estaban indefensos, a su merced, una imagen demasiado tentadora para poder ignorarla.

—No tengan piedad, los espectros son criaturas que mienten, nos harán creer que son inocentes, que están asustados, pero sólo intentarán utilizar nuestras debilidades en nuestra contra, nuestro deseo y nuestra soledad.

Tal vez habían cometido un error y el pedir sus vidas a cambio sería su perdición, pero aún así, Dohko sabia que no deseaban dar marcha atrás y con mucha suerte, podrían seducirlos, como ellos ya lo habían hecho.

—Estos son los jueces del Inframundo, no son unos muchachos inocentes, aunque lo parezcan.

Pero como podían estar seguros de eso.


	5. Decisiones.

Los santos dorados esperaron pacientes por la respuesta de los espectros, Dohko estaba seguro que dirían que si, Saga esperaba que fuera cierto, Kanon, que su consorte no le odiara por eso, no quería que le tuviera miedo el joven rubio.

En el momento en que los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, entraron para recibir su tan esperada respuesta, notando que los jóvenes estaban de pie, parecían protegerse entre ellos, en especial al menor, el del cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo.

—¿Cual es su respuesta?

Minos respiro hondo, no tenían otra opción y esos santos lo sabían muy bien, sin embargo, debían hacerles creer que se trataban de unos simples muchachos, usar el deseo y la piedad a su favor.

—¿Porque nos están haciendo esto?

Aquella pregunta vino del rubio, quien se sostenía de los barrotes, observándolos perplejos, esperando cualquier clase de respuesta, algo que justificará sus acciones, tanto el joven que fue en algún momento como el juez del Inframundo deseaba comprender sus motivos.

—¿Porque convertirnos en sus consortes?

Kanon desconocía las reglas que mencionó Dohko para salvarlos, pero aún así, existía un motivo para necesitar, con la misma desesperación con la cual peleó para respirar en su celda, una forma, una oportunidad para salvar a su amado, un muchacho, un espectro, una ilusión, lo que fuera en ese momento, en cualquier momento, con el absoluto deseo de hacerlo suyo.

—Yo te amo, tal vez en este momento ni siquiera me recuerdes, o pienses que sólo fui una ilusión de tu niñez, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, tu eras, eres hermoso y te deseo a mi lado, como mi esposo, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Kanon había recibido las visitas de Radamanthys como lo hacía con las mareas, era vida y sustento, casi aire para respirar, un alivio momentáneo de su pesadilla, el que a pesar de ser tan joven lo deseaba y cuando era el general marino de Poseidon, de haberse llevado la victoria le habría tomado como suyo, su tesoro, ahora, en ese momento se daba cuenta que aun le deseaba.

—También te prometo, que jamás levantaré un solo dedo en tu contra, que no tendrás trabajos agotadores en mi templo, no tendrás que levantar una sola mano, lo único que pido a cambio es tu amor, tu cuerpo y tu compañía.

Radamanthys jamas había escuchado una promesa parecida, tampoco le habían dicho que era hermoso, desarmándolo por algunos momentos, haciendo que dudará de momento si podía usar al embaucador o sería el quien terminaría siendo su víctima.

—No tengo ninguna opción, aunque me preguntes lo que yo deseo, tu me obligaras a compartir tu lecho, por lo que no importa lo que digas, tu tomaras lo que deseas de todas formas, te desee o no.

Kanon dio un paso hacia su consorte, tratando de tocarlo a través de los barrotes, pero este se alejo, Minos dio un paso adelante, sosteniéndose de los barrotes, para posar sus ojos en Saga.

—No queremos morir, aunque no sabemos el porque de su castigo, que hemos hecho para merecer esto, pero mi hermano tiene razón, no hay forma de negarnos, ustedes tomarán lo que desean, les demos nuestro consentimiento o no.

El menor de los gemelos al ver que su amado le temía retrocedió, preguntándose de que manera podría seducirlo, como enamorarlo y si alguna vez desearía por su propia voluntad, quedarse a su lado.

—Así que somos suyos, hasta que decidan dejarnos ir.

Saga asintió, Dohko permaneció inmóvil, Kanon comenzaba a arrepentirse, no quería que su amado le tuviera miedo, pero aún así, al fin era suyo, su vida le pertenecía, viviría en su templo, dormiría en su cama, era suyo.

—Solo les pedimos que cumplan su promesa y no les permitan hacernos daño.

Saga asintió abriendo las puertas de la celda, sosteniendo la mano de Minos para besarla con cuidado, antes de sostenerlo por la cintura, utilizando una de sus técnicas para llevarlo a su templo en StarHill.

Dohko le ofreció la mano al joven Aiacos, al que llamó su atención desde su renacimiento, esperando que la aceptará, pero no lo hizo, sólo retrocedió, aun parecía tenerle miedo.

—Prometo ser gentil, pero, sólo si no me causas problemas.

Aiacos después de observar a Radamanthys acepto su mano, sujetándola con demasiada delicadeza, como si deseara mantenerse alejado del anciano maestro, quien lo condujo a su templo, escuchando sus pasos resignados, seguro que más de uno de aquellos muchachos lo pensarían un hombre senil.

Kanon al ver que Radamanthys de nuevo sostenía su costado, se apresuró a cargarlo, apenas hacia unos momentos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, en esos momentos debía sentirse demasiado débil para moverse por su propia cuenta.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, no tienes nada que temer.

Sin embargo, a quien le debía tener miedo en ese momento, seguramente era a él, más que a los santos dorados, siendo el joven León, quien parecía ser el más indignado de todos ellos.

*****

Shura había mantenido su distancia de Aioros durante todo ese tiempo, sin saber que decirle o como pedir perdón, después de actuar como lo hizo, de terminar con la vida del santo más leal a su diosa, actuando como una herramienta de la injusticia encarnando el cuerpo de Saga, quien hacia llamarse Arles, pero sólo cuando portaba su máscara de color azul, decidió que ya no podía retrasar más su reunión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no desear enfrentarse con el arquero, se daba cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, así que, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad ingreso en el templo del que por mucho tiempo fue su mejor amigo, antes de conocer a sus cómplices y actuales amores.

—¿Shura?

El español asintió, había elevado su cosmos para que le dejarán entrar y esperaba ser bienvenido, así que al ver a Aioros vestido únicamente con sus pantalones de entrenamiento supuso que había llegado en un mal momento.

—Quería... he venido a disculparme, yo hice lo incorrecto, pero aún así, quiero que sepas que haré lo que este en mis manos para ser perdonado.

Aioros asintió, por supuesto que lo perdonaba, era solo un pequeño al que Saga manipuló, por lo que era inocente, tan puro como lo fue antes de ser envenenado por el santo de géminis, el actual patriarca, quien deseaba desposar a un espectro, con el mismo anhelo con el que el deseaba ser uno, con el hermoso español que lo visitaba para pedirle perdón por actuar en contra suya y de su diosa.

—Podría perdonarte Shura, con una condición.

Shura no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta, pero aún así, esperaba poder cumplir los deseos del arquero, para de una vez por todas ser libre de la culpa.

—Se mío, se mi amante, mi amado, se mi consorte y yo podre perdonarte.


	6. Minos.

Minos vio un cuarto que no parecía tener fin, con fuentes que alimentaban una alberca como solo había visto una vez, cuando lo bañaron con agua hirviendo, haciendo que se paralizará momentáneamente.

Sintiendo de nuevo aquella agonía, respirando hondo, mientras que el temor de la muerte llegaba a su psique como aquellos torrentes alimentando esa piscina.

Atormentándolo con un recuerdo que le hizo retroceder, pero los brazos de Saga se lo evitaron, cabía decir que ser menor que el hombre que lo sostenía y unos centímetros más bajó, actuaron en su contra, mucho mas que la fuerza sobrenatural del nacido en géminis.

—No me digas que te da miedo el agua, Minos, a mi me fascina.

Minos vio que Saga se despojaba de su túnica sin ningún esfuerzo, quitándose la camisa de entrenamiento poco después.

—¿Como llegamos aquí? ¿Que es este lugar?

Saga se río al escuchar esas preguntas, ese supuesto temor, volteando para admirar la belleza de su consorte, cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, pero sabía que eran plateados, que brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran las pupilas de un gato, ese era el cosmos manando de su cuerpo.

—Tu sabes muy bien que es este lugar y como llegamos aquí, lo que no pude imaginar es que tu aún le tuvieras miedo al agua, fue tan doloroso ser escalfado vivo.

Lo había sido, pero no se suponía que pudiera saberlo, por lo que Minos, debía ignorar ese temor milenario, enfocándose en su aprensión por compartir la cama de un demente y la forma en que lo transportaron.

—!No se de que estas hablando¡

Respondió retrocediendo varios pasos más, al ver como seguía desvistiéndose, estaba bañado de sangre y ese lugar era una pesadilla, su temor era real.

—Ustedes nos menosprecian tanto, creen que nos engañaran cuando sus cuerpos los delatan, temes compartir el lecho conmigo, pero la sangre no te molesta y nada de este santuario ha llamado la atención de ninguno de ustedes.

Minos retrocedió, ese santo dorado estaba desnudo, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, emanando seguridad y deseo.

—Trataras de decirme que no recuerdas nada de nuestro pasado, ni como me visitabas para tratar de seducir al falso patriarca o que Hades me prometió tu mano a cambio de la cabeza de Athena.

La voz de Saga era aterradora, mucho más su seguridad e inmediatamente cuando trato de tocarlo, repelió su caricia con un fuerte manotazo, sosteniendo la muñeca del patriarca.

—Pero yo sabia que Hades no cumpliría su promesa, por lo que hablando con mi hermano, decidimos que yo te conservaría a ti, y Kanon a ese efebo rubio, que resultó ser el Radamanthys de la mitología.

Minos mantuvo la compostura, sin creer lo que era pronunciado, esos santos mentían, no comprendían quienes eran en realidad.

—Solo tuvimos que convencer a Dohko, ofrecerle un compañero que pudiera entenderlo, que no hubiera sido un niño nunca y le ofrecimos a Aiacos.

El anciano maestro pensaba que se trataban de tres inocentes, el tenía sus dudas, pero si el muchacho seguía tranquilo, seguro, debía estar en lo cierto.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso están locos?

Saga se detuvo a unos pasos de su cuerpo, recargándose a ambos lados, aspirando su aroma, notando el temor de Minos, como temblaba de momentos.

—Se que mientes pequeño íncubo, porque no dejas de fingir temor y aceptas que después de todas tus vidas, seras mi consorte por los muchos años por venir.

Minos volteo en otra dirección, sintiendo como Saga recorría su torso, tirando de su ropa negra para rasgarla.

—Seré un buen esposo, pero solo si cumples tu promesa, porque al contrario de lo que piensan, sabemos todo del placer y mis amantes jamas pudieron quejarse, pero...

Minos sostuvo sus muñecas, tratando de liberarse del semidiós, pero su cosmos únicamente era la décima parte del que fue en el pasado y aun así, no tenía el poder para vencerlo.

—Aunque era capaz de copular con esas mujeres, era a ti a quien yo deseaba.

Su ropa crujió liberando su cuerpo de la barrera ensangrentada, al mismo tiempo que Saga besaba su cuello, lamiéndolo con delicadeza.

Recorriendo sus caderas antes de librarse de toda su ropa, seguro que pronto pelearía por su libertad, pero no se movió, ni siquiera cuando llevo su mano a su entrepierna, buscando una recompensa que no llego.

—Eres un maldito bastardo.

Respondió tratando de usar sus hilos, pero sostuvo las manos de Minos juntas, detrás de su espalda, mordiendo su cuello.

—Y tu eres tan frío, pero pronto haré que gimas para mi, Minos de grifo.

Minos había comprendido que no tenían forma alguna de engañarlos, al menos, no al que fuera el envase de Ares en aquella era, pero al menos esperaba que cumplieran su promesa de mantenerlos seguros.

—Ustedes son unos bastardos y esta no es la primera vez que sufrimos esta condena, Saga, porque nosotros somos inmortales, pero les prometo esto, no podrán rompernos.

Saga no deseaba quebrarlo, el placer no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero si Minos pensaba que le haría daño, en ese caso, tal vez, lo mejor era decepcionarlo.

—De todas las ocasiones que he poseído a uno de mis amantes, he notado, que el mayor placer lo hemos sentido en las tranquilas aguas de mi alberca.

Minos retrocedió, perdiendo su tranquilidad momentánea, convocando su cosmos, no entraría a esa alberca y de ser preciso utilizaría esa técnica con la cual intento destruir Rodorio tantos siglos atrás.

—¡No sabes quien soy, soy Minos de Grifo, el primer juez del Inframundo, tu no eres nada y no podrás obligarme a fornicar contigo!

Pero claro que lo haría, eran espectros, eran sus consortes, podían fornicar con ellos, poseerlos de todas las formas posibles y sus amados no tenían nada que hacer, solo tenían que entregarse a su voluntad, después de todos esos años, de aquella década deseándoles, por fin los tenían en donde los deseaban.

—Seras el consorte del semidiós, del patriarca del santuario, de Saga de Géminis.

Respondió, convocando su cosmos, seguro de su poder y de su victoria, Minos elevando sus hilos como tentáculos o serpientes invisibles.

—Tu seras mío.

*****

Kanon depósito a su amado en la cómoda cama que había preparado para él, temiendo que si actuaba con rudeza, su amado volvería a sangrar o que su consorte de pronto querría escapar de sus brazos.

—Radamanthys...

Susurro, recorriendo su frente con delicadeza, diciéndose una y otra vez que al fin era suyo, estaba en su cama, su cama en su templo y el tenía la única forma de abrir las puertas, su amado rubio no podía escapar, el era suyo.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi?


	7. Victoria Oculta.

Kanon recorría el cabello de Radamanthys con extrema delicadeza, su mirada fija en su cuerpo y en su rostro, recorriendo su pecho con las puntas de sus dedos, como si esperará que le dejarán ver su herida.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

De nuevo esa pregunta, era como si esperará descubrir su mentira, ponerlo a prueba, por lo que trató de fingir sentir mucho dolor, haciéndose un ovillo, que llamó la atención de Kanon, quien intento socorrerlo y sin darse cuenta jalo de su ropa, para revisar su torso.

-Yo te hice esto y se que te duele, pero no tuve otra forma de incapacitarte, no quería ponerte en riesgo, lo sabes no es verdad.

Radamanthys no lo sabía, hasta el momento creía que habían utilizado su cosmos hasta el máximo y saber que le tuvo piedad empeoraba su situación, mucho más esa forma que tenía de hablarle, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño e inocente.

-Sabes, cuando le hable de ti a mi hermano, el pensó que me trataba de un demente, enamorado del pequeño rubio, mi efebo, una mera ilusión que yo me cree durante mis días encerrado en la prisión de cabo Sunion.

De su herida en su costado, sus manos pasaron a recorrer sus bíceps, cada uno de sus músculos, relamiéndose sus labios, algo sonrojado, antes de besar su herida, lamiendo la poca sangre que aun resbalaba en su piel pálida.

-Decidimos repartir la tierra y el mar, ninguno de ellos lo sabe, nadie sospecha que yo sigo siendo el general marino, senescal de Poseidon ahora que duerme en su vasija, pero nos faltaba el Inframundo.

No les interesaba el cielo, pero tomar el Inframundo era un acto que se daría solo una vez que los jueces fueran vencidos por el deseo, las mariposas tenían razón, ellos no eran diferentes a cualquier humano.

-Pero si los desposamos con las leyes escritas por los dioses, una vez que decidan obedecernos, aun el Inframundo será nuestro, aunque no me importa gobernar los reinos, yo solo espero tenerte entre mis brazos por los años por venir, tal vez siglos de ser verdaderas las leyendas acerca de la sangre de los dioses.

Kanon se recostó a su lado, esperando que de un momento a otro, Radamanthys lo rechazará, pero no se movió, mirándolo fijamente como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Acaso piensas, que nosotros, que hemos engañado a los dioses, podíamos ser traicionados por ustedes, que a pesar de ser los jueces del Inframundo, sólo son mortales.

Radamanthys esta vez lo empujó, pero no logro moverlo, los brazos de Kanon eran unos barrotes irrompibles, como lo fueron aquella vez, esa ocasión en que destruyó su cuerpo y se llevó la victoria.

-Lo supe al ver esos ojos, eran los mismos del espectro que asesine en el Inframundo, tan parecidos a los de mi amigo en esa celda, que supe que eras tu.

Kanon se recargo a su lado, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sosteniendo su cintura, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo, relamiendo sus labios al separarse, disfrutando su sabor, su fuerza y el calor de su piel, la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, parecidos a los de un gato.

-Aunque llorabas jurando traer ayuda, pidiéndome resistir, sufriendo por mi.

Radamanthys recordaba ese momento con claridad, por mucho tiempo pensó que sólo era una alucinación, pero si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el agua calando sus huesos, recordar los panes y el agua que le llevó, aun el sabor del chocolate que compartió con este mismo hombre.

-Eras tan tierno, tan hermoso, pero ahora lo eres más, con sólo verte supe que tenías que ser mio y de haber tenido un poco menos de escrúpulos, de no estar esos mocosos presentes, te habría poseído en el Inframundo.

En ese momento, tenía dos opciones, rechazar al embaucador o entregarse a él, y en nombre de Hades, no traicionaría al Inframundo en ninguna de sus vidas, mucho menos a su señor.

-Siempre pensé que no eras más que una ilusión.

Kanon se detuvo, de pronto, mirándolo fijamente, recorriendo su mejilla.

-Ni siquiera tu puedes escapar al amor, mi Radamanthys, tu lo sabes muy bien.

No podía controlar su deseo, esa necesidad por tocar sus labios con los suyos, volver a saborearlo y lo hizo con hambre, como si necesitará de su cuerpo para respirar.

Radamanthys trató de liberarse, empujándolo con fuerza, pero no pudo moverse, petrificándose de pronto cuando Kanon llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

Rodeándola sobre la ropa, acariciado su cuerpo, jadeando cuando se alejo de él.

-Eres tan hermoso.

Pero si seguían peleando, Radamanthys tratando de soltarse, volvería a sangrar cuando su herida se abriera de nuevo y no deseaba retrasar su recuperación.

-Descansa, no quiero que vuelvas a sangrar.

Pronunció de pronto, besando su frente, recorriendo su mejilla con sus nudillos, con una sonrisa delicada que en vez de tranquilizar a Radamanthys, logro que comenzará a comprender en la clase de situación en la que estaba.

Radamanthys se apartó, alejándose unos centímetros, sintiendo como Kanon sostenía su muñeca, besando su dorso.

-Regresare cuando haya logrado controlarme.

Susurro, llevando su propia mano a su mejilla, restregándose contra ella, con demasiada ternura para volver a besar su mano, tratándolo como si estuviera hecho de cristal o fuera demasiado valioso para él.

-Trata de dormir, solo descansa, yo regresaré en unas horas.

Susurro, marchándose de su templo usando la otra dimensión, sin preocuparse porque abandonara su nuevo hogar, la única llave la tenía él, era su cosmos, Radamanthys estaba en su templo, el era suyo.

*****

Aiacos ingreso en el templo de libra e inmediatamente se libero de la mano del anciano maestro, un hombre algo bajo, musculoso y con unos aparentes treinta años.

-Este es mi templo, la casa de libra.

Dohko no podía cerrar su templo de la misma forma en que lo hacían los gemelos, no tenía esa clase de cosmos, sin embargo, esperaba que el joven hermoso, el envase de Aiacos, cuyos ojos eran negros con un tinte lila, comprendiera que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

Estaba seguro a su lado y el se trataba de un buen hombre, demasiado solo, pero un buen esposo si le daba una oportunidad.

-¿Porque no puedo regresar a mi casa? ¿Porque nos castigan de esta forma?

Susurro con el mismo tono de voz que había usado hasta el momento, seguro que podría engañarlo, porque Dohko deseaba creerle, suponiendo que era muy difícil saber que su sucesor sería por mucho más fuerte que él, necesitaba sentirse útil, poderoso y él, debía darle eso.

Ya fuera que lo creyera inocente o descubriera su mentira, Minos tenía razón, ellos podían darles lo que necesitaban y mientras más tiempo pasaban a su lado, era más fácil comprenderlo.

-¿Que hemos hecho para merecer esto?


	8. El remoto pasado.

Dohko suspiro, ese encuentro no estaba pasando como debería, no se suponía que Aiacos estaría asustado, tampoco ansioso por verlo, pero definitivamente no estaría asustado.

-Ustedes son espectros, han cometido crímenes innumerables, asesinatos de nobles guerreros, torturan a las almas de los desdichados y le sirven al dios de la muerte.

Aiacos retrocedió asustado, eso no era cierto, ellos habían sido encomendados por Zeus para que jugarán a las almas según sus propios pecados, no porque ellos desearan torturarlos, su dios Hades no era la muerte, solo el regente de ese plano porque sus hermanos lo engañaron y sus crímenes, ellos eran soldados, también había bajas de su lado, pero suponía que en lo que ellos era un atropelló, en los atenienses era un acto de justicia.

-Eso no es verdad...

Respondió, chocando con una silla de madera que cayo pesadamente en el suelo, haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en la cama.

-¡Ustedes son unos dementes, son unos psicópatas o algo peor, unos enfermos que solo quieren hacernos daño!

Las mentiras funcionaban mucho mejor cuando eran sazonadas de verdad, y eso era lo que pensaba Aiacos en ese momento, que solo deseaban hacerles daño, violarlos, porque estaban en su derecho.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor! ¡No te acerques más!

Dohko mantuvo su distancia, levantando las manos con delicadeza, esperando no asustarlo de pronto, aunque sabía que ya lo estaba.

-No soy un violador, no te haré daño.

Por supuesto que no lo violaría, pensó Aiacos, lo sometería, desfloraría, o realizaría cualquier clase de sinónimo que justificaría sus actos por ruines que fueran, siendo el un espectro y su consorte obligado, porque bien sabía que de ser su igual, habrían unido sus vidas con un ritual del pasado.

-Eso dices, pero todos ustedes piensan que somos culpables de crímenes en contra de la misma naturaleza y la única forma de mantenernos vivos es volviéndonos sus esposas, aunque somos hombres, aunque no los deseemos, solo quieren violarnos, pero no lo llamaran así.

Aiacos retrocedió de nuevo, al ver que se acercaba a el, con un paso lento, demasiado controlado, preocupando mucho mas al espectro, quien desde un principio tuvo un muy mal presentimiento de aquella situación.

Dohko respiro hondo, esa reunión iba de mal en peor, era imposible que un juez del Inframundo hablara con semejante terror, seguro que le haría daño y que no podría defenderse, haciéndole creer que en efecto era tan solo un muchacho asustado.

-Solo quiero charlar, explicarte mis motivos detrás de todo esto.

Aiacos negó aquello, no quería escucharlo y cuando Dohko se acerco un poco más a el, comenzó a retroceder, un paso por cada uno que diera el mayor, acercándose peligrosamente a la cama, una matrimonial, como siempre, o eso pensó, lo mejor era que le preguntara a sus hermanos donde les habían obligado a dormir, porque bien sabía que esos dementes les forzarían, como este anciano deseaba hacer con el.

-¿Dirás que me salvarás la vida si me vuelves tu maldito esclavo?

No era su esclavo, era su consorte y lo atesoraría por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, pero probablemente después de lo que habían escuchado no querría comprender lo que le decía,ni la verdad detrás de sus palabras, aunque bien comprendía que estaba asustado.

-¿Que debo estar agradecido por esto?

Debería, ellos deseaban matarlos y los salvaron, les debían sus vidas, no eran malas personas, eran atractivos, poderosos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba junto con los gemelos.

-Y si no me vuelvo tu esposa me asesinaran, como si yo no valiera nada, ni yo, ni mis hermanos, por eso debo agradecerles, en especial a ti, que seras el encargado de forzarme a compartir tu lecho, porque supongo que esto es sólo otro castigo.

Dohko era un hombre paciente, pero las palabras pronunciadas por Aiacos comenzaban a ofenderlo, hacerle pensar que debió elegir a otro, tal vez el propio Radamanthys, pero este era quien había llamado su atención desde su juventud, la única ocasión que vio a este espectro, cuando era joven, mucho antes de que Tenma hubiera sido puesto a su cuidado.

-¡Silencio!

Aiacos retrocedió de nuevo, chocando contra la pared, notando las olas de cosmos manando del anciano maestro, seguro que dentro de poco lo atacaría, tal vez, haciéndole mucho daño, recordando que su cosmos estaba seriamente disminuido, apenas era la décima parte de lo que fue antes de ser derrotados.

-No vas a convencerme de tenerte piedad, mas allá de la que ya te mostré, ustedes mataron a mis amigos, a mis hermanos, a mi discípulo, ustedes no son mas que sombras deshonestas.

El joven de cabello negro estaba asustado, recargado contra la pared a sus espaldas, junto a la cama que pensaba pronto compartirían, al mismo tiempo que el anciano maestro llevaba una mano a su cuerpo, casi como si fuera a rodear su cuello para hacerle daño, pero en vez de eso, sostuvo su cabello negro, jalándolo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Ustedes tres encabezan el ejercito de los enemigos de la humanidad, por lo cual, deberían tratar de ser mucho mas agradecidos, tomando en cuenta que, sus vidas dependen de cuan satisfechos estemos con ustedes.

Dohko de pronto le beso, apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza, jadeando al admirar su sabor, la suavidad de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo y el temblor, un estremecimiento que se apodero de su ser por un instante, antes de retroceder, o tratar de hacerlo, llevando sus manos al pecho del santo de libra.

-¡Solo quiero ir a casa, déjenos marcharnos!

Su temor era real y en verdad deseaba regresar al Inframundo, pero sobre todo, deseaba alejarse del anciano maestro, no estaba preparado para ser su esclavo, mucho menos para compartir su lecho, no lo deseaba, no lo merecía, él era Aiacos de Garuda, no cualquier humano, no debería ser sometido a semejante maltrato.

-¡No les hemos hecho nada! ¡Déjenos ir a casa!

Pronuncio, imprimiendo suficiente desesperación para que Dohko le dejara ir, alejándose de su bello consorte, quien se resbalo con la espalda recargada en la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza, como si estuviera cubriendo su propio cuerpo, esperando que de un momento a otro el anciano maestro lo atacara, para que de una vez por todas iniciara la luna de miel forzada que llegaba después de todo rapto.

-Solo queremos ir a casa...

Dohko sintió pesar por el muchacho delante suyo, sin embargo, agachándose a su lado, obligándole a descubrir su rostro, hizo que le prestara atención, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos.

-Ya están en casa.

Respondió, antes de besarle de nuevo, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Este es su nuevo hogar.

*****

Shura se pregunto en ese momento si había escuchado bien, si acaso Aioros había pronunciado lo que pensó que había dicho, siendo esa la declaración de amor más extraña que jamas pudo concebir, porque no le pedía su corazón, ni le decía cuanto lo quería, sólo trataba de ponerle un precio a su perdón, uno demasiado alto que bien podía lastimar a sus amores.

-¿Me perdonarás si me vuelvo tu consorte? ¿Eso es lo que has dicho?

Quiso estar seguro, antes de intentar hallar una forma de rechazar al que pudo ser el patriarca.

-¿Es lo que deseas a cambio de tu perdón?


	9. Amor no correspondido.

Aioros asintió, pero supo inmediatamente que su propuesta sería rechazada, por la forma en que Shura desviaba la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero, si eso es lo que te toma perdonarme, no puedo hacerlo.

Shura no dudo en su respuesta, era absoluta, no lo deseaba a su lado y de pronto Aioros no supo como reaccionar.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

Pregunto lleno de dolor, su templo volviéndose oscuro y frío, perdiendo la esperanza de pronto.

Era un secreto a voces, su relación con sus dos amigos de la infancia, compañeros y camaradas, pero suponía que no había forma en que Aioros lo supiera.

Tal vez no era justo para el, pero lo que le pedía también carecía de justicia, no tenia derecho a pedirle algo como eso.

Ser su compañero a cambio de su perdón era un precio demasiado alto, que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Y estaba seguro que Aioros lo comprendería, era el mejor hombre que había conocido, uno sin faltas, la clase de persona que podía llamarse un santo.

Muy diferente a la locura que podía ver en el santuario, cuando santos como Mu y Aioria deseaban castigar mucho mas a los caídos.

-Yo quiero mucho a Deathmask y Afrodita, nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, no voy a dejarlos en un momento como este, en el que parece reinar la locura en el santuario.

Aioros no entendió en un principio lo que se le decía, preguntándose si acaso podía ser cierto lo que su imaginación le decía.

-Nosotros estamos juntos, nos amamos.

Eran tres, eran hombres y eran los guardaespaldas de Saga, quienes comprendían la verdad detrás de aquella máscara de falsa virtud.

Pero esos tres también estaban enamorados, era imposible, pero Shura lo decía con seguridad, eran compañeros.

Por esa razón no podía ser suyo, era injusto, porque de no haber sido asesinado, protegiendo a su diosa, al mismo tiempo que no podía levantar una sola mano en contra de su pequeño Shura, quien si pudo lastimarlo y ahora lo rechazaba, eso no estaría pasando, su Shura sería su consorte.

-Pero yo te amo y tu me quisiste alguna vez, lo sé, porque rechazarme ahora que podríamos intentarlo.

Solo era admiración, no era amor, ni mucho menos lo que sentía por Aioros, quien sostuvo sus hombros con delicadeza, ahora de la misma edad, pero siempre tendría un mayor peso, para el seguía siendo una figura de autoridad.

-Porque yo los amos y ellos me aman, me conocen como nadie jamas lo hará, me aceptan por lo que soy ahora, que ha pasado tanto tiempo, aunque tengamos las manos manchadas de sangre.

Aioros no evito que Shura se apartara, ni que saliera de su templo, pero eso no quería decir que abandonaría el único sueño que aun lo perturbaba, que sabía que podría hacerlo feliz.

No era justo, no después de todos los sacrificios que había realizado por el bien de la humanidad.

Sin darse cuenta se dejo caer de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo con ellas, a punto de llorar.

Escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, era su hermano, quien al verle de rodillas, como si estuviera derrotado, se acerco con delicadeza.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, que ellos se quieren demasiado, pero no me escuchaste.

Su hermano se lo había dicho, pero no creyó posible que esos tres estuvieran juntos, ellos no se parecían en lo absoluto a su inocente Shura.

Afrodita era una criatura indecente, seductora, inmerso en su vanidad, sin importar sus esfuerzos en limpiar su nombre o su pasado, en la guerra con Hades o Loki, el leopardo no cambiaba sus manchas.

Deathmask era peor aun, siempre había sido una mala semilla, un asesino y un ente corrupto, manchado con la sangre de sus víctimas, las que adornaban su templo cuando aún estaba vivo, antes de que Shura se acercara a ellos.

Tal vez buscando su protección, su comprensión, su Shura era inocente, puro y perfecto, la clase de alma que solo nacía una vez en la eternidad.

-Es culpa de esos dos, Shura es inocente, el sigue siendo una criatura pura y perfecta.

Aioros estaba seguro de eso, pero el que tenía la culpa de la corrupción de su amado Shura, era el mismo que podía darle una solución a sus problemas.

El patriarca Saga de Géminis, el que en ese momento estaba fornicando con uno de los jueces del Inframundo.

Haciendo que el santuario se cayera en pedazos, logrando que maldijera su decisión de no ser el patriarca, porque de ser el quien mandaba en el Santuario, su cabeza, no habría dejado que la corrupción destruyera sus cimientos y Shura no lo habría rechazado.

-¿Que saben de esos espectros?

Era tiempo de ponerles un alto, esas oscuras sombras del Inframundo, que como manzanas podridas, esparcían su ponzoña en el Santuario con el permiso de Saga.

*****

Dohko esperaba escuchar cualquier clase de queja del espectro, quien seguía en su puesto recargado en la pared, alejado de su futuro esposo.

-Mira esto, lo compre cuando era joven y creía que algún día tendría una pareja, una esposa, pero aquí estas tú, mi consorte.

Dohko busco un cofre algo empolvado, el que tenía un candado grueso, con una llave que guardaba en el cinto de su ropa.

En su interior, había una prenda roja con bordes dorados, parecidos a una túnica, demasiado vistosa.

-Este vestido de novia lo obtuve hace mucho tiempo, me sorprende que aun este en una sola pieza.

Aiacos en un principio no supo que decir o como responder, comprendiendo que el anciano maestro deseaba que se casaran, preguntándose que se suponía que usaría su futuro esposo.

-Yo usare mi armadura y tu este hermoso vestido, es de la mejor seda de toda china, yo no lo compre, pero fue un regalo de una persona importante a la que ayude.

Dohko suspiro, comprendiendo que estaba asustando a su consorte, a quien le mostró su futuro vestido, lo usaría algunas horas y después tendrían su luna de miel, pero antes, debía seducirle para que aceptara unir su vida a la suya.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?

Pregunto de pronto, algo extrañado con su silencio, así como su expresión, su visible indignación.

-Soy un hombre.

También sería su consorte, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara su papel en su nueva vida.

-Pero también seras mi esposo y aunque no soy rico, te prometo que te cuidare, tendrás una vida cómoda en el santuario, lo único que tendrás que hacer es cuidarme un poco, ser un buen esposo.

Solo eso, el era un juez del inframundo, era poderoso y aunque era bisexual, prefería dormir con mujeres que con hombres, siendo siempre la pareja dominante.

-Porque no tomas lo que deseas de una buena vez, porque fingir esta amabilidad cuando tu lo único que deseas es poseerme, también quieres humillarme, esto es parte de nuestro castigo.

Estar a su lado no era un castigo, así que no entendía las palabras del joven de cabello negro, el más hermoso de los tres.

-No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero lastimarte e intentare ser paciente, pero yo tengo mis limites, por favor, trata de comprender que esto es lo mejor para ambos.

*****

Radamanthys se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar revisando el cuarto de Kanon, cada uno de los muebles, fijándose en el desorden, ese cuarto necesitaba ser organizado con mas frecuencia.

-Que chiquero...

Susurro antes de buscar una salida, corriendo, usando su cosmos para utilizar el descuido del embaucador.

Preocupado por Minos, pero mucho más por Aiacos, Dohko era un santo del pasado y ellos no tendrían piedad.

-Debe haber una salida, en alguna parte.


	10. Preludió.

Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que había cruzado ese mismo cuarto, ese laberinto interminable de heladas sombras, para regresar a la cámara principal, una habitación empolvada, un chiquero desagradable para su punto de vista, siendo el un fanático de la limpieza, como sus colegas tan graciosamente le decían.

Su herida ya casi no le dolía y al regresar de nuevo a la habitación de grandes columnas, con una cama casi del mismo tamaño, con sábanas blancas de colchas mullidas, Radamanthys llevo sus manos a la cintura, respirando hondo, recordando un dicho respecto a las jaulas de barrotes dorados.

Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera para no sentirse nervioso, negar que en ese momento era un prisionero y la clase de vida que tendría como el consorte del embaucador.

Era absurdo que se pusiera a limpiar ese cuarto, pero era lo único que podía hacer, para no recorrer buscando sin encontrarla, como alguna de las almas del Inframundo, una salida de aquella oscuridad, diciéndose que habría la forma de salir, de escapar, pero debía resistir las primeras horas de su cautiverio.

*****

Kanon salió a caminar a Rodorio, había comprado lo necesario para prepararle una agradable cena a su pequeño, panes, vino y quesos, así como un paquete de té, el mejor que pudo conseguir, junto a una barra de chocolate de doscientos gramos de la misma marca del que compartió con él aquella ocasión.

Debía estar hambriento, no había duda alguna de eso, a su edad, con su fuerza física, seguramente comía como él o Saga y creía que desde su juicio, del que lograron salir ilesos gracias a la ayuda del anciano maestro, o mucho antes, su niño rubio no probaba bocado alguno.

Sería una agradable cena, pero antes debían darse un baño, separados por supuesto, no le obligaría a nada que no quisiera hacer, tenía que quitarse la sangre de su cuerpo, esa ropa destrozada por su premura de revisar su herida y vestirse con la nueva que le había conseguido.

Ropa cómoda, que estaba seguro le quedaría perfecta, resaltaría su masculina belleza, la que esperaban que quisiera ponerse, sin hacer preguntas, sin contar que lo había asustado un poco.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras que daban a su templo, cuando repentinamente una silueta salió a su encuentro, no era otro más que Aioria, vestido de civil, con su peto café y sus hombreras de color verde.

-Milo dice que eres de fiar, pero yo tengo mis dudas, que clase de persona solicita un sucio espectro como su consorte, en especial ese espectro.

Kanon quiso ignorarlo, tenía las manos llenas con sus regalos para su hermoso rubio, quien lo esperaba en su cama, recuperándose de su mano en su costado, la que uso como si fuera un cuchillo, pero al menos estaba vivo y a salvo.

-Deberías presentar su cabeza, como Hades quiso que tu hermano le llevará la de nuestra diosa, así podrías comprobar tu lealtad, que no eres más la sombra de la desgracia, ni tu, ni tu hermano.

Trato de mantener la calma, sus bolsas de papel en sus manos, Aioria deseaba pelear con el y no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón, eran buenos hombres, sólo se habían enamorado de su enemigo.

-Es mi consorte elegido, por lo que si tocan uno solo de sus cabellos tendrán que pagarlo, les advierto que ninguno de nosotros perdonará un atropello como ese, ni yo, ni el patriarca, mucho menos el anciano maestro.

Aioria quiso decirle algo más, pero en ese momento Mu colocó una mano en su hombro, para que guardara silencio, logrando que Kanon sintiera que un balde de agua helada lo bañaba, el gatito no podía entrar en su templo, el discípulo de Shion si.

E inmediatamente, sin esperar a que lo perdieran de vista, uso su otra dimensión para ir directamente al cuarto donde había dejado a su pequeño, esperando que no le hubieran lastimado.

*****

Shura avanzó pocos pasos en silencio, escuchando como se movían a sus lados, una sombra a su derecha, la otra a su izquierda, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarlo, y eso harían, de eso estaba seguro.

Por lo que estaba preparado para recibirlos, el primer golpe vino de la derecha, el que corto de un solo movimiento de su mano, para esquivar el golpe de su izquierda, al que le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Eso me dolió, imbécil!

Se quejo uno de ellos, sosteniendo su torso con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que el que usaba una rosa, la que estaba cortada a la mitad, se río con gracia, un sonido hermoso que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Que ocurrió?

Pregunto saliendo a la luz, su cabello azul ondulando con el viento, al mismo tiempo que su otro compañero prendía un cigarrillo, el que fumo unas cuantas veces antes de dárselo.

-¿Ya te perdono ese mojigato?

Deathmask no deseaba que fuera, había algo raro en el santuario, mucho mas en como veía el resucitado Aioros a su amigo, justo como los gemelos y el anciano decrépito a esos espectros.

-No le digas así, sabes que Shura tiene al arquero en muy buena estima.

El español respiro hondo, preguntándose si debía o no decirles la verdad, optando por lo segundo.

-De hecho no me perdonó, el me dijo que lo haría si yo me convertía en su consorte.

Afrodita no supo que decir en un principió, Deathmask maldijo en voz baja, pero Shura suspiro, sintiendo como lo rodeaban con afectó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no nos separaran.

Eso esperaba, pero por la forma en que algunos santos del santuario se estaban comportando, aun Saga, los tres tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

-No creo que Aioros, sea capaz de cometer alguna locura.

Susurro, pero tanto Afrodita como Deathmask estaban seguros de que no sería la única ocasión que escucharían de Aioros, Shura era perfecto a su manera y Saga ya no era el mismo, o por el contrario, era el mismo de hacia mucho tiempo.

-Si lo hace, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte, no es verdad Dita.

Afrodita asintió, rodeando la cintura de Shura, al mismo tiempo que Deathmask rodeaba los hombros de su amado español.

-Así es, siempre estaremos juntos.

*****

Kanon ingreso a su habitación completamente angustiado, abandonando los víveres en la mesa.

Para correr en dirección de su amante rubio, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

Notando que se había quitado la camisa, estaba cubierto de polvo y su habitación estaba mucho más limpia que antes de haberlo abandonado.

Parecía que en vez de dormir se había puesto a limpiar, tal vez, después de transitar su templo sin salida durante algunos minutos o hasta por algunas horas.

-Pensé que te habían hecho daño mi pequeño, mi dulce niño.

Radamanthys respiro hondo, como si de pronto le costara trabajo respirar, alejándose de su lado, molesto, demasiado enojado.

-¿Que lugar es este? ¿Porque no hay ninguna salida?

Kanon trato de recorrer su mejilla, pero fue rechazado, sintiendo las manos de su pequeño en su pecho, empujándolo con fuerza, sin usar su cosmos.

-Mi pequeño, pensé que te habían hecho daño, pero no les daré la oportunidad de lastimarte, no volveré a dejarte sólo.

Radamanthys no encontraba sentido a sus palabras, mucho menos consuelo en esa promesa.

-¿Porque me dices así? ¿Porque me has encerrado? ¿Como lo hiciste?

Kanon respiro hondo, eran tantas preguntas, que respondería a su debido tiempo, pero antes le enseñaría lo que había comprado para ellos.

-Compre esto para nosotros.


	11. Mariposas.

Radamanthys observo perplejo los regalos de Kanon, comida, jabones y ropa que no era del santuario.

Esa dedicación era tan extraña, porque solo una ocasión le había recibido, de las manos de Alcmena, en su primera vida, pero después sólo era el guardaespaldas de Pandora.

-Puedes darte un baño mientras que yo cocinó para ambos, mi hermano tiene una piscina con agua caliente, es realmente muy cómodo bañarse en ella.

Kanon de pronto al ver que no le respondía se puso nervioso, tal vez estaba precipitándose demasiado, pero aquella vez era la primera en que debía seducir a su compañía, en las otras ocasiones ellos prácticamente saltaban a sus brazos.

-Puedes... Podrías bañarte conmigo, si mañana me ayudas a ver a mis hermanos.

Tal vez aquella propuesta no la diría un muchacho como él, pero no le importaba mucho, el deseaba escapar de su celda, salir al menos unos segundos y comprendía que debía ganarse a Kanon, que mejor que dejarlo tener lo que deseaba, después de todo no eran unos jóvenes inocentes.

-Solo bañarnos... Nada más.

Kanon por un momento pensó en negarse, pero había soñado con ese día desde sus horas más oscuras, cuando estaba encerrado en esa celda y este hombre, un pequeño en ese momento, lloro de impotencia al no poder salvarlo.

-Tú te ves muy sucio y después podrías explicarme que esperas de mí, porque a mi, no soy precisamente hermoso.

Pero a sus ojos si lo era y bañarse con el era mucho más de lo que podía imaginar recibir ese primer día.

-Supongo que, aunque seré, soy, tu consorte, tu no quieres lastimarme ni forzarme, porque si puedes hacer lo que haces, no creo que yo pueda detenerte si en realidad fueras como Aiacos cree que eres... Que son.

Kanon sonrió, recorriendo la mejilla de Radamanthys, después su nariz, sus cejas y sus labios, notando como el menor se lo permitía.

-Entonces ven, necesitamos urgentemente un baño.

Pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa, tomando la mano de Radamanthys, quien vio de pronto como una serie de mariposas azules rodeaban a Kanon, criaturas luminosas que reconoció enseguida como los mensajeros de un dios en particular.

Afrodita, la diosa del amor y en muchas ocasiones, usurpaba el papel de la diosa de la discordia, enamorando a unos, maldiciendo a otros, pero siempre actuando según su capricho.

-Y una vez que salgamos de bañarnos en las aguas cristalinas de la casa de géminis, te preparare algo de comer, estoy seguro que te encuentras hambriento, mi pequeño.

No era un pequeño, pero en ese momento le convenía serlo, supuso, siguiendo al mayor, suponiendo que lo mejor era adelantar su momentáneo destino, jugar con las reglas de los dioses y presentarle a Kanon lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Has esperado demasiado por este momento? ¿Por mí?

Kanon asintió, había esperado por esa reunión por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a pensar que le había soñado, pero allí estaba, siguiéndolo por su propia voluntad, comprendiendo seguramente que su vida estaba en sus manos, que de alguna manera estaba usando su infortunio a su favor, para convertirlo en su esposo.

-No hablemos del pasado.

*****

Dohko decidió alejarse de su consorte, preparando un poco de té para ambos, esperando que Aiacos abandonará su escondite, al mismo tiempo que el espectro le observaba leyendo los deseos de ese joven de apenas unos doscientos años.

Estaba solo, su alumno había muerto seguramente y de nuevo regresaría a custodiar los cinco picos, en donde lo único que hacía era permanecer sentado en una piedra, observando una cascada, una tarea que seguramente a más de uno desesperaría hasta la locura.

-Porque decidiste que yo sería tu consorte, porque ninguno de mis hermanos.

Dohko volteo, ofreciéndole un poco del té, enfocándose en el suyo, suponiendo que en su conmoción, en su excitación por saberse acompañado después de dos siglos de completa soledad, ignoro como debía verse para su consorte.

Como un demente, no más que un pervertido, le había enseñado su habitación, pensaría que se trataba de un violador, su vestido, como si no le importara su opinión, pero lo que realmente deseaba era tener compañía.

-Me recuerdas a un guerrero que vi solo una vez en mi pasado, era hermoso, aunque yo no tuve el honor de enfrentarme a él.

Aiacos no recordaba haberse topado en la guerra con el anciano maestro, asi que aceptando el té que se le era ofrecido, le dio un ligero sorbo, pensando en el pasado, en la forma en que Dohko le veía, era como el de su Violate, pero en este hombre, era mucho mayor la esperanza, como si se tratase de la puerta a los campos Elíseos.

-Pero supongo que ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad, si tú lo deseas por supuesto.

Aiacos pensó en rechazarlo, pero dándole un trago al té que le había preparado el maestro de los cinco picos, posando sus ojos en el fondo del humilde vaso, supuso que sería mucho más agradable aceptar su cortejo, que actuar con desagrado todo el tiempo que estuviera a su lado, el santo de la guerra pasada lo creía un joven inocente, por lo cual sólo asintió con lo que supuso que podía verse como timidez.

-¿Estás diciendo que sí?

Dohko no se movió tras realizar aquella pregunta, observando al joven de cabello negro asentir de nuevo, seguro que aún estaba asustado y tal vez, el miedo que le tenía era lo que le hacía aceptarlo, pero, de todas formas, con algo de suerte podría lograr que ese miedo desapareciera de su corazón.

-Tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que deseas, no somos más que unos esclavos, pero si me das algo de tiempo y me dejas ver a mis hermanos, con el tiempo, podre pensar en entregarme a ti, aun en portar ese horrendo vestido, sólo ten paciencia, no me hagas daño.

Dohko no le haría daño, ni siquiera de tratarse de un espectro lo lastimaría, pedir su mano, después de todo era una forma de salvar su vida, al mismo tiempo que aliviaba su eterna soledad, brindándole un compañero.

-Nunca he pensado en acerté daño, aunque admito que parezco demasiado entusiasta en compartir mi vida contigo, solo ocurrirá si tú lo deseas también, seas un espectro o no.

Aiacos pudo ver que hablaba en serio, que era un hombre de palabra, no deseaba hacerle daño, aunque en un principio actuaba como si no tuviera corazón y odiara a los de su clase.

-Yo te prometo nunca levantar un solo dedo en tu contra, aunque mis palabras sean duras y aparente odiar a los de tu clase, la verdad no lo hago, sólo digo lo que viene a mi mente, sin pensarlo antes, supongo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para eso.

Dohko al ver que su consorte ya no actuaba como una liebre o un venado asustado, sonrio, acercando su rostro al suyo para besar sus labios con delicadeza, recorriendo su mejilla, siendo esa, la primera vez, después de muchos siglos que sentía el calor de otro ser abrigarlo.

Al mismo tiempo Aiacos podía ver mariposas azules, como creadas por energía, pequeños e insignificantes fuegos fatuos, la clase de criaturas que un dios en particular usaba como sus herramientas.

-También te prometo que a mi lado estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro.

*****

Minos respiraba hondo, él y Saga se habían enfrentado en ese templo, su cuerpo apenas con unas cuantas marcas, señal inequívoca de que su consorte no deseaba hacerle daño, sin embargo, no podía estar seguro, era un santo de Athena, uno de sus enemigos.

Una docena de mariposas volaba a su alrededor, sin duda eran los mensajeros de la diosa del amor, seguramente ella era quien había hecho que la locura se apoderara del santuario, por un mero capricho.

-¿Ya terminamos?

Saga comprendía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a él, por lo cual, bajando sus hilos le concedió la victoria, no estaba dispuesto a destruir su cuerpo en una batalla sin sentido.

-Eso parece, así que, si no vamos a pelear, cogeremos, no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar mi sabiduría con un simple santo de Athena.

Saga en un instante volvió a rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con delicadeza, sus ojos fijos en la sonrisa demente de su consorte, aquella repleta de sadismo, la misma que usaba cuando lo pensaba un incubo dispuesto a seducirlo.

-Eso dices ahora, pero yo sé que con el tiempo no serás diferente a mis amantes del pasado, que se entregaron a mi sin hacer preguntas, ansiosos por estar a mi lado, tú lo sabes muy bien, porque tú fuiste el que se encargó de leer mis pecados.

Minos llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Saga, era hermoso y era fuerte, la clase de persona que buscaba en sus vidas pasadas, en Creta, en cada momento de su eternidad, pero no por eso le daría lo que deseaba sin pelear, porque no estaba dispuesto a ceder su dominio, ni siquiera a un semidiós en casi todo el sentido de la palabra, menos en el literal.

-Vanidad, Lujuria, Ira... tu apestabas a todos ellos, aun lo haces, lo que me hace preguntar si en verdad saben quién eres o los has engañado a todos, pensando que Arles y tú, nada tienen que ver.

Saga se rio, por eso deseaba a un espectro, a ese en especial, porque solo el comprendería sus deseos y solamente Minos, cuya belleza rivalizaba con su sadismo, no lo condenaría por sus pecados, aunque bien tenía los elementos para hacerlo.

-Que tu hermano menor es el gemelo de la desgracia, cuando de hecho, tu eres aquel maldecido por las estrellas a caminar un sendero repleto de sombras.

Minos encontraba esa información divertida, así como útil, siendo él quien podía lidiar con un hombre como Saga, permitiendo que sus hermanos, Aiacos y Radamanthys tuvieran a un anciano desesperado por compañía con la oportunidad de ser amado por una bella e inocente criatura de veinte años y un buen hombre, al gemelo benigno, acusado de ser una mala semilla, por todos, menos su consorte.

-Supongo que por eso tuve la buena suerte de toparme contigo, Minos.


	12. Consortes.

Llamarlo buena suerte era algo nuevo, generalmente le llamaban una desgracia, aún su esposa, cuyo destino después de su gran traición era el circulo de la lujuria.

-Espera un momento.

Pronuncio de pronto, besando su cuello, recibiendo un gemido de Saga, quien recorría su cintura con manos codiciosas, deteniéndose como se lo pedía, aspirando su cabello, mostrando demasiado placer con tan sólo tocarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Deseaba apoderarse de su incubo desde que lo vio aquella primera vez, pero sería mucho más dulce si Minos se le entregaba y estaba dispuesto a complacer a su consorte milenario, por el simple placer de hacerlo suyo.

-Hacer un trato contigo, yo y mis hermanos seremos sus consortes.

Minos se detuvo de pronto, pero no evitó que Saga le acariciara, sintiendo sus manos recorrer sus caderas, subiendo y bajando con delicadeza, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel.

-Seremos fieles, sumisos, hermosos, no intentaremos escapar, pero sólo si nunca levantan una mano en contra nuestra, si lo hacen, podremos irnos y ustedes nos ayudarán.

Saga asintió, estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos levantaría una sola mano en contra de sus consortes, logrando que Minos sonriera aún más, besando los labios del semidiós, sosteniéndolo del cabello con fuerza, tratando de hacerle sentir dolor.

El semidiós gimió cuando esos labios que se le habían antojado exquisitos por más de una década se unieron a los suyos, sosteniendo a Minos del cabello plateado, jalando con fuerza, suponiendo que levantar una mano en contra de su incubo solo contaba fuera del tálamo.

Empujando a Minos, de tal forma que pronto cayó en el agua caliente de su alberca, el Juez del Inframundo quiso salir, pero no pudo, porque Saga lo siguió, sumergiéndose en el agua para salir a sus espaldas, como si ese fuera su elemento.

-No temas, nadie te hará daño en esta ocasión, a menos que me lo pidas.

Eso era un reto, pensó, sosteniendo las muñecas de Saga para darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos grises casi resplandecían en la oscuridad, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te has equivocado, yo soy sádico y sólo uno de mis hermanos es masoquista.

No le dijo cuál de los dos, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Aiacos, su visible temor y la forma en que Radamanthys actuaba como si nunca sintiera dolor, suponía que el que tenía Kanon en sus manos era el masoquista, pero si Minos pensaba que le daría el control de su lecho estaba en un completo error.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Le advirtió Saga, cargando a Minos por los muslos para sentirlo frotándose contra su cuerpo, su hombría contra la suya, restregándose con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que las manos del juez se sostenían de sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído.

-Y aun Minos de Grifo se someterá al placer de alguien más.

Ese parecía ser el caso, pensó el juez del Inframundo cuando las manos de Saga recorrían con insistencia sus nalgas, ingresando lentamente dos dedos en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, acelerando los movimientos de su cadera.

Recibiendo más gemidos del juez, que sin pudor algunos rodeo su cintura con su pierna, besándolo, mordisqueando su labio para que le dejarán ingresar su lengua en el interior de la cueva húmeda del semidiós, quien gustoso bailo con el juez, ingresando un tercer dedo, seguido por un cuarto y después un quinto.

Escuchando más gemidos apagados de los labios de Minos, sus sexos chocando debajo del agua y su cuerpo recibiéndolo, como si estuviera hambriento, tanto como el, quejándose cuando se alejó de su miembro, así como de sus nalgas.

-No seas impaciente, aún falta lo mejor.

Le susurro, logrando que Minos le maldijera, preguntándose con quien pensaba que estaba hablando, si creía que se trataba de un pequeño inocente, porque sin importar cuanto placer había recibido Saga de sus amantes no se comparaba con el que él había probado en sus múltiples vidas.

-No me vengas con sermones, no eres más que un muchacho a comparación mía.

Saga se río entre dientes, era gracioso que Minos perdiera la paciencia tan rápido, pero no importaba eso, ni sus múltiples vidas, cuando él se apoderaría de su cuerpo, haciéndolo su consorte.

-Tal vez lo soy, pero tú serás mío, con todo y tu vida milenaria, tu inmortalidad a medias.

Ese cuerpo era joven, pero su alma muy vieja, aun así, su belleza le quitaba el aliento y después de brindarle caricias en el agua, suponía que ya era momento de hacerlo suyo, sumergirse entre sus piernas para robarle aquella actitud altiva.

-Espero ser el primero en dominar al grifo, mi hermoso incubo, pero sino, espero ser quien borre a los demás de tu mente, ser tu amo.

Minos le reto a ello abriendo sus piernas, llamándolo a su cuerpo, invitándole a tratar de hacerse un espacio en su mente, porque hasta el momento no había presenciado nada que mereciera su atención.

-Tú hablas demasiado Saga, pero dudo que puedas lograr tu promesa.

Ese era un golpe casi físico para Saga, quien, de un momento a otro, aceptando la invitación de Minos se hizo con su cuerpo, de un solo movimiento, apoderándose de su calor, recibiendo un gemido sonoro de aquellos labios exquisitos.

-Te prometo que lo hare, Minos, jamás has conocido a alguien como yo.

Respondió moviéndose a un ritmo acelerado, gimiendo y jadeando en el oído de Minos, quien lo recibía con un movimiento de sus caderas, sintiendo tanto placer como cuando destruía a sus marionetas, gimiendo sin pudor, aceptando a ese muchacho de cabello largo y hermosos ojos azules.

Quien después de varios placenteros empujes, moviéndose en su interior, jadeando y gimiendo, se vacío en su cuerpo, sintiendo como el titiritero encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, casi gritando a causa del placer, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo, cuando Saga lo cargo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza superior, de su cosmos, para llevarlo a la cama en donde mojados, retozarían unos momentos antes de continuar con sus agradables actividades, después de todo, esa era su luna de miel.

*****

Aiacos recibió el beso de Dohko con demasiada timidez, los labios del anciano maestro eran suaves, pero firmes, como una de esas katas que le gustaba practicar a los guerreros de ciertas disciplinas, sus manos acariciando su cabello, recorriendo su cuello poco después, buscando su espalda, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El espectro obedeció al anciano maestro, respondiendo lentamente a sus besos, gimiendo cuando las manos callosas, del hombre de más de doscientos años, se aventuraron a tocar su espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos.

Dohko respondió gimiendo, cuando el menor se aventuró a llevar sus manos a sus hombros, levantándose, aceptando que lo guiara en dirección de la cama en medio de ese cuarto, caminando torpemente, buscando la forma de liberar su piel de su ropa, sin separarse de su cuerpo, ni permitir que se rompiera ese trance que habían alcanzado.

Aiacos de pronto sintió que la cama, el borde, chocaba contra sus piernas, provocando su caída y sobre su cuerpo el mayor, que no se alejaba, seguro de que una vez que le permitiera pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, trataría de huir de su lado.

Dohko llevo una de sus rodillas a la entrepierna de su consorte, frotándola con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que lograba quitarle la camisa, su rostro muy cerca del de Aiacos, cuya mirada nublada le hizo sentir orgulloso, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Por un momento pensó que Aiacos lo rechazaría, pero al verse en su cama, tan cerca de su rostro, volvió a besarlo, sin percatarse en qué momento perdió su armadura y porque parecía que debajo de esta sólo traía sus pantalones, su torso musculoso dispuesto para que pudiera recorrerlo con las palmas de sus manos.

El anciano maestro no deseaba detenerse, pero espero recibir cualquier señal del menor para eso, pero al no llegar, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, rondando sus piernas con las manos, besando su torso, recibiendo delicados gemidos como única respuesta.

Pero necesitaba más, mucho más e inmediatamente, separándose de Aiacos, busco sus pantalones, para desvestirlo en ese instante, descubriendo un cuerpo bonito, cuya piel blanca era suave, la que se dedicó a adorar, estaba hambriento, muriendo de sed, ansioso por sumergirse en el banquete que ese joven significaba para él.

Quien sólo gemía, llevando una mano a su boca, como si quisiera que lamiera sus dedos, y eso hizo, cada parte de su consorte fue adorada como debía serlo, recompensándolo con más gemidos.

-Eres tan hermoso.

Susurro, buscando sus puertas, el tesoro escondido entre sus piernas, que recibió dos dedos con un ligero estremecimiento, aferrándose a las sabanas, retorciéndose cuando fue abriéndolo, preparándolo para él, gimiendo, jadeando, pronunciando hermosos sonidos que despertaban su hombría, la que ansiosa por ser uno con otro ser humano, remplazo sus dedos con relativa velocidad.

-Tan hermoso.

Dohko apenas podía decirle cuan hermoso era, la suerte que tenía, lo mucho que lo deseaba, moviéndose lentamente al principio, pero con forme avanzaba el tiempo sus embistes también lo hicieron, cada vez eran más rápidos, más fuertes, hasta que de un momento a otro, se derramo entre aquellas piernas largas, besando la boca de su consorte, cuya belleza solo había aumentado junto a su orgasmo.

Y con un último beso, silencio cualquier palabra que su belleza de cabello negro quisiera decirle, rodeando su cintura, aferrándose a su cuerpo, agradecido con los dioses que le habían puesto a esa belleza en su camino.

-Sólo duerme...

Aiacos le obedeció, no tenía nada más que hacer, permitiendo que el cuerpo del mayor, junto a su calor le envolviera, cerrando los ojos, apreciando el aroma del anciano maestro, que era parecido al de maderas preciosas, una fragancia masculina que hasta ese momento había comenzado a apreciar.

*****

Radamanthys sentía la presencia de Kanon a sus espaldas, el gemelo que hasta ese momento parecía ser un remplazo de Saga, que había luchado contra los hombres y los dioses para ser su propio ser, una facultad que todo ser vivo en esa tierra poseía, pero él no al ser un gemelo que poseía cosmos, en una cultura que terminaba culpando al menor por desgracias que cometería, pero que eran provocadas.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?

Pregunto cuando Kanon seguía lavando su espalda, como si no estuviera lo suficiente limpia, logrando que su consorte detuviera su tarea, esa alberca era uno de los gustos de su hermano, pero él no apreciaba demasiado el agua, después de Cabo Sunion.

-Deseabas darte un baño conmigo, pero en realidad, no me gustan estas cantidades de agua, me recuerdan aquella ocasión.

Radamanthys asintió, suponía que eso era obvio, a Minos, después de todas esas vidas, tampoco le agradaban las grandes cantidades de agua, y habían pasado siglos desde entonces, por lo cual, de pronto, supuso que lo mejor era salir de allí.

-Si seguimos remojándonos en el agua, vamos a disolvernos.

Kanon asintió, sosteniéndolo de nuevo, para ayudarle a salir de aquella piscina, buscando una toalla que había comprado pensando en el menor, cubriéndolo con ella inmediatamente, deseaba ayudarle a secarse, cualquier excusa para tocar su cuerpo era suficiente para él.

-Solo estas usando cualquier oportunidad para tocarme, no es cierto.

Aquello provoco que Kanon se riera, era cierto, no deseaba separar sus manos del menor, pero le había prometido que solamente se bañarían juntos, no debía cruzar esa barrera, aunque la tentación fuera demasiado grande para ignorarla.

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo, comprendo que deseas poseerme y si me ayudas a ver a mis hermanos, por mi está bien, hare lo que sea para asegurarme de que están bien.

Kanon arqueo una ceja, no deseaba un solo estaba bien o esa falta de interés en su consorte, que actuaba como si su cuerpo no fuera un tesoro valioso que proteger, como si le diera lo mismo dormir con él, o no hacerlo, insultándolo con esa actitud.

-Ya lo he hecho antes, no fue tan desagradable, así que...

De pronto Kanon sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, quien fuera que poseyó a su pequeño era un amante mediocre que solo se ganó un no fue tan desagradable, y por él estaba bien, porque cuando le enseñara el verdadero placer le haría ver estrellas, le arruinaría para cualquier otro amante.

-Conmigo no será una sensación "no tan desagradable" mi pequeño, conmigo te prometo que veras estrellas, que no desearas a nadie más que a mí en tu cama, no después de que acabe contigo.

Le juro, cargándolo en su hombro, casi como si fuera un costal de papas, dejándolo caer en la cama en donde antes había dormido, cuando los médicos le sanaron, relamiéndose los labios antes de gatear en su dirección, apresándolo contra la cabecera.

-No podrás escapar, tu eres mío, mi consorte.

Le explico, riéndose cuando trato de huir, pero no pudo, sus brazos eran una jaula inamovible, sus ojos, el deseo quemándolo, manteniéndolo fijo, logrando que sintiera temor, nadie jamás le había visto así, como si fuera hermoso, como si desearan poseerlo, logrando que intentara empujarlo, escapar de su prisión.

-Has llamado la atención de un dragón marino Radamanthys, es momento de que lo alimentes y tengo una larga lista de lo que desea comer.

Kanon le evitó pronunciar cualquier sonido, uniendo sus labios contra los suyos, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de la cabeza, abriendo sus piernas con sus rodillas, para inmediatamente besar su cuello, chupando con fuerza, dejando tantas marcas en su piel como pudiera.

Siguiendo un camino en dirección de su hombría, sosteniendo sus caderas, pero desviándose de su objetivo para lamer su ingle, recorriendo sus muslos, sintiendo los inútiles esfuerzos de Radamanthys por liberarse.

Escuchando los gemidos del menor, cuando llevo las puntas de sus dedos a su boca, chupándolos, disfrutando de sus intentos por liberarse, para regresar por el camino de sus piernas, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, dándole toda su atención, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys trataba de soltarse, sosteniéndose de su cabello, haciéndolo reír, no había forma de que pudiera evitar que se alimentara de su cuerpo, ni siquiera en el inframundo lo hubiera logrado

-Kanon...

Susurro, cuando forzó sus caderas, para poder admirar su sexo, el pequeño agujero entre sus nalgas, en donde ingreso tres dedos, notando que su pequeño gemía con mayor fuerza, al aumentar la rudeza de sus caricias.

-Te prometo que apenas sentirás un poco de dolor y después, el placer será tan grandioso que no podrás olvidarme, ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho, pero solo te deseo a ti, mi pequeño Radamanthys.

El espectro apenas podía respirar, gimiendo su placer, llevando sus manos al cabello de Kanon, como si deseara separarlo de su cuerpo, pero en vez de eso, lo jalo en su dirección, quería que lo besara, que le brindara más placer.

-Kanon...

Eso era una buena señal, que su pequeño no pudiera pronunciar más que una palabra, y ese fuera su nombre, pero aun no tenía suficiente, se dijo, separando sus dedos de su cuerpo, deseoso de arrebatarle más gemidos, que sus ojos amarillos no se alejaran de los suyos azules, cuando de un solo movimiento le penetro, su sexo ansioso por su calor, recibiendo una hermosa canción de gemidos incoherentes como recompensa.

-Kanon...

El mayor inicio su baile, besando los labios del menor, su cuerpo de músculos duros y piel suave recibiéndolo, lamiendo y marcando cada parte de su anatomía, dejando toda una poesía de moretones, pequeñas marcas que dejaban ver a quien le pertenecía.

Seguro que su consorte había dejado todo un mapa en su espalda, resultado de sus uñas, de sus dedos, aferrándose a él como si se estuviera ahogando, sus piernas rodeando su cintura, jadeando, gimiendo, retorciéndose y temblando, para que al final, cuando Kanon se vacío en su interior, el manchara sus vientres con un pequeño grito de placer.

-¿Acaso él te hizo sentir como esto?

Lo tomaría como un insulto que respondiera que lo había hecho, pero Radamanthys, únicamente negó esa pregunta, aun temblando, su mente nublada por el placer, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado, sintiendo como Kanon seguía besando su cuerpo, recorriendo la piel que tenía a su alcance, dejando que se recuperara, la noche era joven y aún estaba hambriento.

-Bien, porque aún tengo hambre.


	13. Deseo.

Aioros había decidido tomar el asunto de los espectros en sus manos, no podía dejarlos andar libres en el santuario y creía que Saga se había corrompido de nuevo, al dejar que sus deseos se apoderaran de sus decisiones.

Kanon tampoco le extrañaba, el siempre había sido un ente corrupto, desprovisto de cualquier culpa o moral, el que se había apoderado del segundo espectro, uno que había tomado la vida de cinco de sus soldados.

Quien actuaba como si la edad ya le hubiera afectado, así como la soledad, puesto que fue Dohko, el anciano maestro, el primero en solicitar a uno de los espectros como su compañero, su amante, su esposa, a quien había llevado a su templo sosteniéndolo de la mano, mostrándole una buena parte del santuario en el proceso.

Las reglas que uso para salvar su vida de forma indirecta, eran las mismas que se usaron con el rapto de las sabinas, no todos fueron mujeres, como se decía en el mito, sino por el contrario, una buena parte eran guerreros que ofrendaban sus vidas a falsos dioses y ellos, los santos de Athena, al estar tan solos, cuando algunos de los contendientes llamaron su atención los tomaron para ellos, otros hasta llegaron a enamorarse de sus consortes, no permitieron dejarlos ir.

En lo que pudo ser el primer tratado de paz entre los santos y las huestes de los otros dioses, como los generales marinos, los espectros y muchos otros, de los que tomaron sus consortes, sus vidas serían protegidas so pena de muerte o exilio, de actuar en contra de los secuestrados.

Así que si ellos levantaban una sola mano en contra de los espectros, serían quienes terminarán pagando con sus vidas, sin contar, que si eran dañados, tendrían que dejarlos ir, escoltarles al Inframundo, después de permitir que anduvieran a sus anchas en el santuario.

Un acto inconcebible que el anciano maestro había propiciado por error, a menos que el fuera el artífice de aquella traición, porque parecía que los gemelos escuchaban sus palabras, sus consejos, como si fueran sus discípulos, en cambio Shion había dejado de recibirles en su retiro, no porque no los aceptará a su lado, sino porque los gemelos no lo creían digno de su presencia.

En cambio, Mu, su hermano, Camus y su amante, Milo, junto a él seguían visitando a Shion, escuchando sus consejos, los sucesos ocurridos en la antigua guerra, el asesinato de su amada rosa en las manos del juez Minos, como Radamanthys asesino a Kardia, Degel, Regulus y su padre, Aiacos a Hasgard, entre muchos otros.

Esos espectros estaban bañados de sangre de sus hermanos, guerra tras guerra destruían a sus camaradas y esta ocasión no había sido diferente.

-¿Que haremos hermano?

Aioria era ya todo un hombre, sin embargo, esperaba escuchar su opinión respecto a varios asuntos, uno de ellos eran los espectros.

-Ellos debieron ser ejecutados, pero Saga se ha dejado corromper, lo mejor es que ya no siga ostentando el puesto de patriarca, sólo hundirá al santuario a las tinieblas.

El menor asintió, su hermano estaba en lo correcto, debían destruir a los espectros y purgar al santuario de las sombras que lo estaban destruyendo desde sus entrañas.

-Visitare a Saga, eso será lo mejor, pero por ahora dejame sólo, necesito meditar.

Lo que necesitaba era visitar de nuevo a Shura, tal vez se precipitó, tal vez debía actuar con más delicadeza, pero estaba tan cansado de perder su tiempo, de caminar en ese mundo sin un sentido, que esperaba Shura sintiera lo mismo.

*****

Shura, Deathmask y Afrodita visitaron Rodorio poco después de recibir la noticia de Aioros, su burda propuesta de cortejo, sus amigos estaban seguros que no podrían separarlos, pero él, creía que su viejo héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, no se detendría, porque de lo contrario, no había actuado de aquella forma, sino que trataría de acercarse a él con lentitud, con delicadeza.

Al regresar, tuvo que convencer a Deathmask de permanecer en su templo, Afrodita lo acompañaría hasta el suyo y después seguiría su camino, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Aioros estaba sentado en las escaleras, sin su armadura, aparentemente esperándolo.

Afrodita pensó en decirle algo, pero Shura sosteniendo su hombro, le indico que siguiera su camino, estaba seguro que no aceptaría ninguna palabra suya, después de todo, él le dijo que era su amante, uno de sus dos amores y eso lo convertía en su rival.

-¿Que es lo que deseas?

Aioros se encogió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta, era doloroso que su Shura le hablará con ese tono, pero suponía que se lo merecía, al tratarlo como si no le interesara su opinión, esperando que le diera otra oportunidad.

-¿Puedo entrar a tu templo?

Shura no dijo nada en un principió, al mismo tiempo que Aioros, se levanto con demasiada lentitud, llevando su mano a su cuello, como si de pronto le doliera, logrando que el joven español, suspirara,

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, en realidad, no deseo hablar contigo por el momento.

Aioros no esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que Shura le dejara explicarse, así que respirando hondo, dio un paso en dirección de su amado, quien se mantuvo firme, observándole fijamente.

-Mira, no se si yo te insulte, pero no quise hacerlo, lo que yo deseaba era tener una oportunidad para poder seducirte.

Eso no era lo que le pareció en ese momento, lo que pensaba era que Aioros creía que se merecía tener aquello que deseaba, después de sus sacrificios, y era cierto, se merecía un descanso, pero no a costa suya.

-Yo se que tu me corresponderías de tener la oportunidad para eso.

Oportunidad que no le solicito, únicamente deseo tomar para él, sin embargo, Aioros tenía derecho a desear compañía, o eso creía, lamentablemente el ya tenía pareja, dos de ellas, quienes le amaban aunque comprendieran todos sus errores, sus horas oscuras, las que sólo ellos y Camus, comprendían.

-Pero no puedo dartela porque no es justo para ellos, ni Death ni Dita, ellos son todo para mi, tu solo eres el pasado.

Aioros no supo que hacer, pero en un segundo, con algunos cuantos pasos, rodeo el cuerpo de Shura para besar sus labios, mostrando su pasión en ese acto, sintiendo la lucha del menor, pero al ser más fuerte, pudo disfrutar de su calor y suavidad, los que sintió en ese beso delicado, con los primeros rayos de sol calentando sus cuerpos.

*****

A eso del medio día, después de la segunda ducha de la mañana y de ser alimentado por Kanon, con algunos manjares de la costa, Radamanthys, usando únicamente una trusa de color rojo, observaba la ropa que Kanon le había comprado, la que era demasiado formal para su gusto.

-Eso se ve como la ropa que usaba en la escuela, no es que no me guste, pero... podría vestir con algo diferente.

Kanon rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, besando su hombro, a su consorte le daría todo lo que deseaba.

-¿Que te gustaría ponerte?

La sorpresa de Radamanthys le pareció muy divertida, demasiado en realidad.

-Sólo dime lo que deseas y será tuyo.


	14. Cabo Sunion.

Kanon guio a su consorte hasta la celda donde ocurrieron sus horas más oscuras, le había prestado unas prendas, un pantalón de dril negro, una playera sin mangas y una chamarra de cuero, toda ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo, los zapatos y la ropa interior eran aquellas que le compro, ropa cómoda, fácil de quitar sin tener que romperla.

-Me prometiste que vería a mis hermanos.

Y lo haría, pero antes de eso quería mostrarle su celda, para hacerle recordar, porque, aunque le había dicho que pensaba que sólo era una alucinación, no estaba del todo seguro si lo reconocía de aquellas horas.

-Los verás, pero antes de eso, quiero que visitemos Cabo Sunion, mi pequeño.

Comenzaba a preguntarse porque le decía pequeño, ni era un niño, ni era delicado y creía que tan sólo era cinco años menor que Kanon, que lo trataba como si tan solo fuera un pequeño, un muchacho, comenzando a molestarle ligeramente.

\- ¿Porque me dices pequeño?

Quiso saber, negándose a aceptar su ayuda, porque aunque no podía usar su cosmos tenía suficiente fuerza física para bajar a ese lugar, ya lo había hecho cuando tan sólo era un pequeño, lo recordaba bien.

-Aquí te conocí, yo estaba encerrado en esa celda.

No había visitado ese lugar nunca más, ni siquiera cuando era el general de Poseidón, Radamanthys se acercó, tratando de recordar aquel sitio, era después de todo la entrada al reino de Poseidón, en el futuro le serviría recordarlo, cuando buscarán aliarse con ese dios que les había dado la espalda en la guerra anterior.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Porque deseaba que recordará ese día, Kanon volvió a rodear su cintura, como si tuviera de pronto mucho frío, recordando aquel día con afecto, aunque fue uno de sus peores momentos, cuando casi fue derrotado por el agua.

-Aquel día estaba a punto de rendirme, estaba hambriento, cansado y furioso, maldije a mi hermano, al mundo, aun a mí mismo, maldije a Shion por nombrarme el gemelo que tenía que estar en las sombras, a todos los dioses, a los demonios, cada pequeño detalle de la existencia.

Radamanthys quiso saber porque le contaba todo eso sintiendo los brazos de Kanon aferrarse a él con mayor fuerza, besando su cuello con delicadeza, recordando su visita y como estuvo a punto de permitir que las aguas de su celda lo engulleran.

**********

Kanon estaba sentado con la espalda contra los barrotes de su celda, la marea había comenzado a subir, pero esta vez no le interesaba demasiado si lo hundía en sus brazos, o le dejaba vivir algunos días más.

Tampoco le temía a la muerte ni al frio, tan cansado estaba de intentar mantenerse con vida, que sólo esperaba el final, sin embargo, un sonido extraño le llamo la atención, no muy lejos, como si se tratara de una ilusión un pequeño no mayor de siete años deambulaba fuera de la gruta, vestido como lo haría un vacacionista.

Esas personas que a veces caminaban admirando el santuario, ajenos a su presencia, actuando como si fueran dueños de su hogar, que pocas veces visitaban Rodorio y muchas menos, llegaban a ver esa celda, en donde él creía que perdería la vida dentro de poco.

Kanon comenzó a observarle curioso, preguntándose que se suponía que hacia un pequeño de aquella edad caminando en esas grutas, acaso deseaban que se ahogara, pero no le importaba demasiado su destino, se dijo tratando de ignorarle.

Sin embargo, el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de la existencia de la celda y se acercó nadando, mostrando la imprudencia de aquella edad, curioso de ver que más había en aquellas grutas que suponía, pensaba estaba descubriendo sin la supervisión de cualquier adulto.

Aferrándose a los barrotes tratando de ver que había en su interior, escudriñando en la oscuridad, hasta que una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, asustándolo, escuchando un grito, al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse.

-Nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso andar por estas grutas sin compañía.

El pequeño le observo con unos ojos enormes de color amarillo, los que eran acompañados de una unas cejas pobladas, que se unían en una sola como lo hacían en el rostro de Aldebaran, debajo de una mata de cabello dorado, no muy larga, pero tampoco demasiado corta.

-¿Qué haces en esa celda?

Era una buena pregunta, pero no suponía que debía decirle que lo dejaron allí para morir ahogado, porque se trataba de un traidor y que su propia sangre lo deseaba muerto, así que, acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, a su rostro, decidió asustar a ese rubio impertinente.

\- Soy un dragón del mar, una serpiente marina, una sombra del averno, el hombre más malvado que jamás conocerás, nada más que un embaucador y estoy encerrado en esta celda porque me alimento de pequeños rubios sin sentido de conservación, pequeños como tú.

La sorpresa del pequeño fue graciosa, casi divina, sus enormes ojos amarillos abriéndose casi como platos, su boca formando un ovalo, sus cejas elevándose, pero no se vio asustado, en realidad, dejo de pelear contra él.

-No te creo, no te ves como los que conozco.

Kanon fue quien esta vez no supo que responder, mucho menos cuando al soltar su brazo, el pequeño comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, una pequeña de color morado, con la forma de un dragón, no sabía de qué clase, pero de haber sido un hombre común, sabría que se trataba de un famoso personaje de televisión.

\- ¿No puedes salir de esta celda?

Le pregunto, abriendo una barra de chocolate, para nada asustado, ofreciéndole un poco, el que tomo con cierta indignación, en primer lugar, ese pequeño no estaba asustado, sino que le hablaba a un extraño como si fuera un viejo conocido, comiendo chocolate en su compañía.

-No, no puedo.

Radamanthys asintió, colgando su mochila en sus hombros, llevando una mano a su mejilla con una sonrisa, para después marcharse, cuando comenzaron a llamar su nombre, uno especialmente raro.

-Les diré a mis padres, ellos sabrán que hacer.

**********

Kanon era visitado por su pequeño todos los días, a la misma hora, diciéndole que sus padres no le creyeron, en realidad, hasta le prohibieron visitar esa área de la playa, por lo que lo veía en secreto, de alguna forma que no comprendía hasta ese momento.

-Mis padres me prohibieron venir a verte, me dijeron que eras peligroso.

El mayor seguía hambriento, pero no deseaba tomarle en su celda, aun así, lo mantenía preso contra los barrotes, acariciando su cuerpo, usando su infortunio para tenerlo de todas las formas posibles.

-Como si supieran que clase de lugar era este, pero tratando de asegurarme que no eras más que un amigo imaginario, que necesitaba reunirme con niños de mi edad.

Usando su desgracia y su deseo para ver a sus hermanos como una herramienta a su favor, para poder seducirlo, besar su piel, acariciar su cintura, recorrer sus piernas o llevarlo a su celda, disfrutando de verlo cohibirse al ser mimado en ese lugar.

-¿Ahora si me crees?

Radamanthys asintió, era todo lo que había dicho que era, aun la parte en la que decía alimentarse de personas como él, porque al ver sus ojos, la forma en que lo devoraban, sabía que aún estaba hambriento.

-Pero ya es tarde, ya no te dejare escapar.

**********

Radamanthys sentía el frio de aquellas aguas, la marea tratando de arrebatarlo de la superficie, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la cintura, pero no importaba, necesitaba sacar a su amigo de aquella celda.

A la que se aferraba, seguro que cuando subiera la marea, el que se proclamaba a sí mismo como un demonio del averno y un dragón marino, se ahogaría, perdería la vida cuando su fuerza se escapara de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición, vete de aquí!

Pero él se negaba a marcharse, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su desesperación visible en la forma en que sostenía sus manos, seguro que su amigo perdería la vida.

-¡Vas a morir aquí!

No lo haría, decían que en su familia algunos afortunados obtenían la inmortalidad, su madre era uno de ellos y seguramente él también lo sería, sin embargo, el agua comenzaba a tirar de su cuerpo.

-¡Te sacare de aquí! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Traeré ayuda!

Kanon sabía que eso no pasaría, pero era agradable saber que al menos a una persona le interesaba para llorarle, que lo deseaba vivo y fuera de su celda, un pequeño, que se convertiría en un hombre, que seguramente no volvería a ver.

-¡Espera!

Radamanthys volteo sorprendido, mirándole con esos ojos enormes, llenos de lágrimas, llorando a causa suya, conmoviendo su corazón y haciendo que de pronto, un deseo de tenerle sólo para él se apoderara de su mente.

-Cuando salga de aquí, te buscare para que seas mi esposa.

Pronuncio sin comprender la razón de su deseo, besando al pequeño con delicadeza, antes de verle marchar, seguro que moriría ahogado, pero al menos, de aquella forma no podría ser olvidado.

-¡Vete!

**********

Kanon supo que su pequeño pudo recordarle en aquel momento, el que podía ser un lobo vistiendo la piel de una oveja, tratando de engañar a una serpiente, o una oveja con apariencia de lobo, la que era seducida por una serpiente, de cuyo abrazo jamás podría liberarse.

-Recuerdas que te prometí que serías mi esposa y tú no te negaste.

En ese momento lo hacía, en realidad, en ese momento ya era su consorte, así que asintió, logrando que Kanon sonriera, comprendiendo que, de todos sus sueños como general marino, al menos uno de ellos estaba materializándose.

-Pues parece que he cumplido mi promesa.

Kanon recorrió los labios del menor con su pulgar, relamiéndo los suyos, pensando en ese amante mediocre, ese que no fue tan desagradable, cuyo nombre ni siquiera importaba, pero que de todas formas le molestaba su existencia.

-Y aunque otro haya tomado tu virginidad, que debió ser mía, yo tuve tu primer beso, así como tu mano, la que conservare por siempre, mi pequeño.

Así que por eso le decía su pequeño, porque era la misma sombra del pasado, el embaucador, apodo que él pensó había inventado, pero no era así, el mismo Kanon ya se jactaba de ser un mentiroso.

-Aunque tenga que llevarte a la Atlántida para ello, tal vez, acudir al Inframundo para recuperarte de los muertos brazos de tu dios Hades o encerrarte en mi templo para siempre, si decides traicionarme y dejarme solo.

Radamanthys asintió, mostrando su aprensión, comprendiendo que cada una de aquellas palabras era cierta, Kanon, el dragón marino que vestía la armadura de géminis, jamás le dejaría marcharse, ya fuera un juez del Inframundo o tan solo un muchacho.

-Ibas... ibas a llevarme con mis hermanos.

Le recordó antes de que Kanon besara sus labios de nuevo, silenciando cualquiera de sus palabras, seguro de que su pequeño comprendía que hablaba con la verdad, no lo dejaría marcharse nunca.

-Sólo sí eres un buen chico y cumples tus promesas.


	15. El falso patriarca.

Minos despertó antes del amanecer, porque a diferencia de lo que muchos llegaban a pensar era un hombre diligente con sus tareas, las almas no se juzgaban solas y Lune, generalmente atormentaba a todos aquellos, alrededor suyo, no solo las almas, también los espectros, el únicamente en algunas ocasiones en las cuales estaba aburrido.

Saga dormía a su lado y se detuvo a observarle, encontrándole simplemente hermoso, por un momento recorrió sus facciones a nos cuantos centímetros de distancia, no deseaba despetarlo.

Deseaba meditar que hacer con este mortal, quien tenía razón, cuando lo visitaba supo que se prendo de su belleza y trataba de seducirle para que les brindara su apoyo en la guerra, que asesinara a la diosa Athena mucho antes de que su dios despertara.

Aun se podía ver a si mismo, ingresando en la cámara patriarcal, buscando al hombre que ostentaba ese puesto sin el permiso de los dioses, que lo merecía, pero no le correspondía por el momento.

**********

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaron de pronto, un hombre alto, con voz grabe que de momento le asusto un poco, pero era el juez Minos, en un embace pequeño, el que aún faltaba por crecer en tamaño, sin embargo, el comprendió su poder en el momento de salir a la luz de aquella cámara.

-Soy Minos, Primer Juez de las huestes de Hades, y vengo para entablar una conversación amena contigo, tal vez, hasta formar una alianza, pero solo si te comportas como es debido.

Ese hombre llevaba puesta una máscara de color azul, por lo cual no podía ver su rostro, pero si sentir su admiración, en especial cuando decidió acercarse con lentitud, usando sus atributos para llamar la atención del poderoso patriarca.

-¿Hades emplea niños para su ejército? ¿Sera por eso que siempre son derrotados?

No era cierto, de tener una cantidad infinita de cosmos ellos podrían llevarse la victoria, pero los dioses gustaban de imponer sus reglas y la sangre derramada cada doscientos años era únicamente para satisfacer a la diosa de la sabiduría, que también, era una de las diosas de la guerra.

-Te traigo un regalo.

Pronuncio arrebatándole su máscara sin cuidado alguno, para después alejarse de sus manos, girando para sentarse a sus pies, relamiéndose los labios, recorriéndolos con lentitud.

-La sangre de Hades, que te traerá la inmortalidad y un incremente a tu poderío, así como te señalará como uno de sus amigos, Saga de Géminis, falso patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

Saga trato de sujetar el frasco que llevaba Minos consigo, pero este se alejó de nuevo, girando, colocándose a sus espaldas, recargándose en el trono que usaba, esperando llamar la atención del hombre mayor.

-Pero a cambio tu tienes que matar a la diosa Athena y gobernar en su lugar, nada muy diferente de lo que deseas actualmente.

Saga sostuvo los brazos de su trono, la pequeña estaba viva, en una cuna en el santuario, sería demasiado fácil asesinarla, pero que ganaba al ser uno de los amigos de Hades, comenzó a preguntarse, escuchando las pisadas del pequeño demonio alejarse.

-Piénsalo, Saga, ustedes dos pueden ser un buen aliado para mi señor Hades, que a diferencia de sus dioses, siempre recompensa a sus aliados.

**********

Lo visitaba cada noche, jugando con él, presentando un juego de gato y ratón, un estire y afloje, acercándose a él, tratando de seducirlo, para poco después alejarse cuando el patriarca trataba de tocarlo.

Algunas ocasiones presentándose con su armadura, otras tantas sin ella, pero cada ocasión intentando seducirlo, ganándose a ese hombre poco a poco, hasta el día de su derrota, cuando le visito una última vez.

**********

-Te imaginaba mucho más poderoso, parece que nos equivocamos.

Susurro al atormentado Saga, quien esperaba detener a los cinco hijos divinos del dios Zeus, en esa ocasión vestía con su túnica de juez como única prenda, en su mano llevaba la sangre de su dios Hades, esperando que el patriarca aceptara ese regalo que se le ofrecía.

-Yo que tu dios Hades era mucho más agradecido, me ha abandonado, cuando me prometió su amistad.

Minos relamiéndose los labios, se sentó en el brazo del trono, cruzando las piernas con lentitud, las que estaban desnudas debajo de su túnica negra, llamando la atención de Saga, recorriendo su piel con una de sus manos, para incitarlo a acercarse a él.

-¿No le has dicho a tu hermano de nuestras visitas, no es cierto, Saguita?

Pregunto, relamiéndose los labios, cuando Saga recorrió sus piernas con delicadeza, casi con reverencia, había esperado mucho tiempo para poder tocarlo, pero eso era una burla, porque parecía que dentro de poco seria derrotado.

-Mi nombre es Arles, no Saga, no soy el patético Saga de Géminis.

Minos sonrió, sin creer aquellas palabras, suponiendo que la presión había logrado que Saga se quebrara, no creía que existiera Arles, a menos que hubiera sido poseído por algo más, lo que le convertía en una criatura mucho más interesante.

-Como sea, tengo un tesoro para ti.

Respondió, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, esperando que sostuviera su mano y eso hizo, haciéndole reír por su impertinencia, soltando la sangre de Hades, para que pudiera utilizarla.

-Si ganas, te daré una muy especial recompensa, pero si no, tendré que juzgarte en el Inframundo y me será sumamente divertido.

*********

Minos se levantó y se estiro con pereza, como si fuera un gato, uno sonriente que se escapó para zambullirse en la piscina, necesitaba darse un baño y después de aquellas placenteras horas en compañía de Saga, supo que no trataría de traicionarle.

-¿Te has entregado a ese humano cuando a mí me has rechazado durante siglos, Minos de Grifo?

El juez no se molestó en buscar al dueño de aquella voz espectral, seguramente estaría en esa habitación, como una sombra con una estrella dorada en la frente, un dios que suponía debía estar encerrado, tal vez destruido si esos mocosos eran tan fuertes como lo pensaban.

-Saga es muy interesante, tu eres odiosamente aburrido.

Respondió, cortando una de las columnas con sus hilos, en donde momentos antes estaba la silueta de ese dios aburrido, suponiendo que como siempre lo pensaron, no eran más que unos traidores.

-Creo que tendrás que enfrentarte a otro dios, si te atreves a molestarlo, uno que no está medio dormido y en las manos de la discordia.

De pronto, pudo escuchar los pasos de Saga, quien ingreso en la piscina con una cabellera ondulada, hermosa como la noche anterior, pero ahora era negra con un ligero mechón blanco adornándole y sus ojos estaban divididos en dos colores, uno amarillo y el otro azul, dándole una apariencia peligrosa.

-¿Tuviste dulces sueños consorte mío?

Minos asintió, siempre la tenía, porque bien sabía que siempre estaba en lo correcto, nadando en dirección de su esposo, quien ingreso en el agua, rodeando su cintura para empujarlo contra el filo de su alberca, ignorando la destrucción de su templo, que más daba una columna rota.

-Sí, los tuve, pero no te diré acerca de que fueron, aun no te lo has ganado, Saga.

Esperaba escuchar que no era Saga, pero el hombre mayor, únicamente de cuerpo, no de espíritu beso sus labios, era su consorte, el verdadero, el bien y el mal encarnando un cuerpo de pecado.

-No me provoque Minos, sabes que no te conviene.

No lo provocaba solo para jugar con el, sino por el contrario, su hermano no era el único que podía engañar a los dioses, él había usado a Poseidón y después a su señor Hades, todo para tener poder, para ser inmortal, Saga no sería muy diferente.

-Diviérteme y te recompensare, abúrreme y te hare caer, aunque me lleve toda una vida lograrlo.

Saga comenzó a reírse, era por eso que se había enamorado de su Incubo, cuya belleza solo se había intensificado, en especial, con esa actitud desinhibida.

-Supongo que eso es un reto, pequeño Incubo.

Claro que lo era, para dos dioses, o un semidiós y un dios sometido a otro, quien les observaba muriéndose de celos, maldiciéndolos a ambos.

-Supones bien, Saguita.


	16. Media noche.

Shura recibió el beso de Aioros con demasiada sorpresa, sintiendo como uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cabeza con la otra, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, saboreando sus labios, gimiendo con el simple roce de su piel.

El español no era ajeno a esa clase de movimientos, pero jamás creyó que Aioros fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, besarle por sorpresa incendiando su cosmos de momento para mantenerlo quieto.

Bajando su mano un poco más, aferrándose a sus nalgas, recorriéndolas con demasiada familiaridad, como si fueran amantes, de una forma que ni Deathmask ni Afrodita utilizaban con él.

Haciendo que abriera la boca para gritar su indignación, acción que Aioros utilizo para ingresar su lengua en el interior de su boca, jadeando de nuevo al sentirle responder apenas unos segundos a ese atrevimiento.

Shura llevo sus manos al pecho de Aioros, sintiéndolo duro y musculoso, sus pectorales como piezas de granito, tan cálido como una fogata en una noche lluviosa, pero aun así él no tenía permiso alguno de tocarle, por lo que, usando su cosmos, justo como el mayor lo hacía, empujo al arquero de nuevo.

Quien se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder, así como utilizar su técnica favorita, la excalibur para cortar la mejilla del perpetrador que se atrevía a tocar su cuerpo como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Aioros retrocedió llevando su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo el corte, la sangre recorriendo su piel, aun así, se relamió los labios después de permitirle alejarse, creyendo que Shura había respondido a su beso forzado al menos unos instantes.

-¡Vas a decirme que lo sientes y que no planeabas hacer esto!

Le espeto, furioso, alejándose otros pasos, seguro que trataría de atacarlo de nuevo, pero Aioros limpiando la sangre de su rostro, únicamente sonrió, sin disculparse ni avanzar en su dirección, pero su deseo estaba visible, fresco en el ambiente.

-Por el contrario, desde que reviví he deseado probar tu cuerpo Shura y por la forma en que respondiste, te pareció tan placentero como a mí.

Shura apretó los dientes, su mano aún seguía brillando y por un momento quiso cortar al arquero a la mitad, pero unos pasos los interrumpieron, una figura que avanzaba con lentitud, pero con la firme intención de separar a esos dos santos que parecían a punto de pelear.

-¿Esa no es la actitud que tanto desprecias de los gemelos y el anciano maestro?

Camus les había escuchado discutir en más de una ocasión, pero lo extraño de sus palabras, en especial de Aioria, era que culpaban a los espectros de su infortunio, como si ellos fueran quienes ensuciaban el santuario con su presencia.

Pero no mencionaban que las acciones de los gemelos de géminis, así como del anciano maestro eran despreciables, porque estaban en desventaja y nadie sabía si en verdad eran espectros, o por cómo se comportaban, eran tan inocentes como lo fuera Hilda durante aquella ocasión en que fue sometida por el propio Kanon.

Dejando a tres mocosos para responder por las acciones de tres espíritus inmortales, enemigos de la humanidad, encerrados en el cuerpo de unos muchachos cualquiera, que solo deseaban regresar a su casa.

-¿Camus?

Camus avanzo hasta situarse a un lado de Shura, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fría como el hielo, parecía que estaba solo, porque Milo seguía rechazándolo, si bien era cortés con él, ya no pasaban tiempo juntos como en el pasado.

-Yo puedo defenderme solo.

Le informo Shura, abandonando su excalibur, su mirada aun fija en Aioros, quien los veía con algo de molestia, en especial a Camus, casi como si estuviera celoso de su amigo, para después respirar hondo.

-No tienes por qué defenderte de mí, yo te quiero Shura, sé que tú lo comprendes.

Shura negó aquello, ya le había respondido antes, amaba a sus dos amigos, los tres siempre estaban juntos, habían compartido el lecho más de una vez, desde que asesino al arquero, no iba a dejarlos atrás, no cuando ellos nunca lo abandonarían.

-No estoy interesado en nada que tengas que ofrecer, así que, si no me dejas tranquilo, tendré que retarte para que lo hagas.

Aioros arqueo una ceja, sin parecer demasiado impresionado, creía que su poder solo se comparaba con el de Saga, por lo que ganarle a Shura, sería demasiado fácil, en realidad le facilitaría el tener su mano, pero no era eso lo que deseaba, no era como esos tres pecadores, el deseaba el espíritu de su consorte, su afecto y su cariño, algo más que su cuerpo.

-No soy un niño para que puedas intimidarme, ya te di mi respuesta, no dejare a mis amores atrás.

Shura empujo a Camus, avanzando un paso en dirección de Aioros, esperando que retrocediera, pero en vez de eso parecía que, al ver un reto, estaba ansioso por tomarlo, vencer en aquella batalla de voluntades, siendo un hombre muy diferente al que se imaginaban era el santo que salvó a la diosa Athena, al que tenían en un altar de pureza y virtud, pero era un hombre como cualquier otro, con deseos y metas, una de ellas obtener el amor de su amigo de la infancia.

-No debemos precipitarnos Shura, no soy como Saga, ni su hermano, mucho menos el anciano maestro que los está aconsejando, yo te amo de verdad y no quiero forzarte, pero no me marchare, aun yo puedo amar, como cualquier hombre en este santuario, yo amo tu espíritu, no solo tu cuerpo.

Shura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo el apoyo de Camus y como este volteaba en otra dirección, tal vez el templo del escorpión, en donde yacía su amante, el que le había perdonado, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo de regreso, deseaba algo más, un amor mucho más ardiente, probablemente había puesto sus ojos en Kanon, pero este añoraba la piel de un espectro, como su hermano y el anciano maestro.

Ellos deseaban a Eva, los otros tres a Lilith, o al mismo demonio, si lo que decían los mitos era cierto, pero no debía pensar en su escorpión que no podía perdonarlo, sino darle su apoyo a su único amigo verdadero, quien le conocía mejor que nadie, al que desgraciadamente tuvo que matar en la guerra contra el dios Loki, ser partícipe de su muerte.

Otro de los actos que cometió por honor, para mantener sus promesas, pero que le había costado el amor de su vida, quien ya ni siquiera le miraba, sólo parecía como si no existiera y cada vez que trataba de hablarle respondía con monosílabos, mirando a cualquier parte menos él.

No como Aioros, cuya mirada estaba fija en Shura, quien de pronto le dio la espalda, sin decir nada más, ignorando que por alguna razón el mayor sonreía, ese que hasta el momento pensaban que era un santo.

Quien bien podía quitarle su puesto a Saga, porque él era el que se sacrificó para salvar a su diosa, en cambio el actual patriarca era quien quiso matarla, haciendo que se preguntaran porque ostentaba el poder.

Camus también le dio la espalda, siguiendo a Shura, quien parecía perturbado, tal vez demasiado para no estar interesado en Aioros ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

Shura se quitó su armadura y se sentó en su cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que Camus tomaba un asiento en una silla cercana, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

-No lo sé, yo no deseo pelear con él, pero si no me deja otra alternativa, no tengo nada que hacer.

A Camus se le ocurrían muchas alternativas, pero ninguna que pudiera decirle a su amigo, quien compartía su lecho con sus dos amores, desde que asesino al arquero, pero prefería guardar silencio, su corazón sangrando por Milo, imaginándose a donde podía estar, que podía estar pensando.

-¿Puedo permanecer aquí?

Pregunto de pronto, pasando una mano por su cabello, esperando que la respuesta de Shura fuera afirmativa, quien solo asintió, no dormirían en la misma cama, Camus lo haría en el sofá, pero de esa forma el santo de acuario podía fingir que no le lastimaba como lo hacía el desprecio de Milo.

-Sigue sin hablarme, ni verme, es como si no existiera para él.

Pronuncio, su voz quebrándose por momentos, a punto de llorar por el desprecio de la única persona que amaba, quien buscaba la compañía de Kanon, sólo esperaba que únicamente fueran amigos.

-Lo extraño tanto...

Era lo contrario de lo que hacía Aioros, quien lo seguía a todas partes, sus ojos fijos en cada movimiento que hacía, una actitud que aun en ese momento no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

-Deberías decírselo a él, no a mí.

*****

Aiacos despertó al sentir los labios del anciano maestro tocando su espalda, a la altura de sus omoplatos, así como su sexo presionando contra sus nalgas, como si deseara poseerlo de nuevo.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

Susurro antes de sostener sus caderas, sorprendiendo al espectro de cabello negro, sin pedir su permiso tampoco, ni darle una oportunidad para negarse.

-¡Espera!


	17. El tigre y el cuervo.

Aiacos trato de alejarse, pero de un momento a otro Dohko, sosteniéndolo de las caderas le penetró con delicadeza, jadeando en su oído.

El menor gimió aferrándose a las cobijas, completamente avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de escapar de las manos del mayor.

-No...

Sintiendo los empujes del tigre y otros besos en su espalda, llevando una mano a su hombría para rodearla con ella.

-Sólo relajate.

Susurro en su oído, escuchando mas gemidos del joven debajo suyo, quien solo podía aferrarse a las cobijas, cuando las manos de Dohko le brindaban placer y su sexo se movía en su interior haciéndolos uno.

-No quiero...

Pronunció, gimiendo de nuevo, arqueando la espalda cuando los embistes comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y más profundos.

-Pero tu cuerpo responde tan dulcemente, mi esposa, mi qizi, no puedes negarlo.

Podía y lo haría, se dijo recibiendo los embistes de Dohko, moviéndose con toda libertad sobre su cuerpo, dentro de su cuerpo.

-Basta...

Repitió su negativa, pero Dohko solo seguía moviéndose, sintiendo su sexo hundirse en su cuerpo, al de su esposo responder con avidez.

-Eres hermoso.

Lo era, pero eso no le daba la oportunidad de hacer con su cuerpo lo que deseaba, ni actuar como si estuviera en lo correcto.

-Tan hermoso.

Susurro antes de vaciarse en su cuerpo, sintiendo la semilla de su esposo manchar las sabanas que tendrían que lavar.

-Seremos felices.

Dohko se alejo de su esposo, quien se mantuvo quieto en la cama, temblando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Quiero ver a mis hermanos...

Susurro, llorando, en silencio, logrando que Dohko le viera sorprendido.

-Quiero regresar a mi casa...

Y cuando intento recorrer su hombro solo se hizo a un lado, tratando de cubrirse con la almohada.

-¡Porque nos castigan de esta forma!

Logrando que Dohko se sintiera muy culpable, comprendiendo que le pidieron detenerse, que no lo escucho, arruinando lo que había conseguido el día anterior.

-No vas a regresar a casa, porque esta es tu casa y yo soy tu esposo.

Dohko le sostuvo del mentón para obligarle a mirarlo, limpiando las lágrimas de ese rostro hermoso, con esos ojos negros y ese cabello como el ala de un cuervo.

-No llores.

Aiacos comenzó a calmarse un poco, logrando que el anciano maestro sonriera, besara su mejilla.

-¿Que puedo hacer para que no llores más?

Aiacos limpio su rostro, sentándose en la cama, permitiendo que Dohko recorriera su espalda, besando su cuello y hombros.

-Yo sólo quiero ver a mis hermanos...

Suplicó, sosteniéndose de su ropa, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba, escondiéndose en su regazo.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien, por favor.

Dohko recorrió su cabello, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Pero primero debemos alimentarnos, bañarnos y vestirnos.

Dohko prepararía el desayuno en aquella ocasión, también el baño y le tenía listo que ponerse, ropa colorida de su nación.

Parecido al que usaba Shunrei, pero mucho mas grande, de varias tonalidades de azul y un bordado con tocados de plumas, el que fue a buscar con ayuda de kikki, sin decirle a su maestro.

Dohko le dio la mano para ayudarle a caminar en dirección de su cuarto de baño, riendo un poco por la repentina falta de pudor de su consorte.

-Shion piensa que estoy senil, que he perdido la razón debido a la edad o a la soledad.

Aiacos ingreso en la pequeña tina, suspirado de alivio al sentir el agua caliente, escuchando los movimientos de Dohko a su espalda.

-Prepararé algo el día de hoy, pero estas serán tus labores, ya que eres mi esposa.

Aiacos se molesto demasiado al escucharle, alejándose de su esposo, suponiendo que debían poner en claro algunos puntos.

-No soy una mujer, no quiero que me trates como una, tampoco soy un sirviente.

Dohko abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, tratando de acercarse a el, siendo repelido por Aiacos, quien se alejaba.

-Eres mi esposa, espero que seas bueno conmigo y que me cuides, como yo lo haré contigo.

Dohko por fin sostuvo a su joven esposa contra la pared de la tina, después de doscientos años de soledad estaba hambriento, necesitaba compañía y afecto, alguien que lo amara así como a quien amar.

Alguien que pudiera olvidar que tan viejo era en realidad, que no pensara en un anciano cuando le tocaba, ni la forma marchita que tuvo en las guerras, que lo viera joven, vigoroso, tan fuerte como lo era en ese momento.

-Disculpa mis modales, pero ya estoy demasiado viejo para cambiar.

Aiacos volteo en el agua jabonosa, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, era ocho años mayor, pero eso no lo convertía en un anciano, para él y después de su primer día juntos, estaba seguro del brío de su esposo.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

Dohko se restrego contra su mano, casi como si fuera un felino y Aiacos de momentos casi podía imaginarlo ronronear, sonriendo de pronto, tratando de imaginarse la fuerza de este guerrero de Athena para soportar ese castigo, doscientos años esperando su llegada, tal vez por eso sentía que debía tener un amante del Inframundo, como pago a su larga espera, y aún así decían que la diosa de la sabiduría, de la guerra, era una criatura justa.

-Más de los que deseo contar, además, no creo que puedas entenderlo mi qizi, a menos que en realidad seas un espectro con un don para la mentira.

Aiacos no se movió, conocía la palabra que usaba y era, esposa, pero no dijo nada, sus manos caminando a los hombros de Dohko, para sostenerse de ellos cuando su esposo le cargo para que se sentará en el borde de su tina, la que era como aquellas de todos los templos, mucho más parecida a un jacuzzi que una tina.

-¿Que son los espectros?

Su voz era suave, permitiendo que besara su vientre, recordando el rapto de los juegos, el que llamaban el rapto de las Sabinas y como aún ellos estuvieron en peligro de ser nombrados las esposas de algún héroe ateniense, un destino que se había cumplido, que tal vez era los últimos resquicios de la voluntad de Afrodita.

-Los soldados del dios Hades, tus hermanos y tu son sus jueces, cada uno de ustedes gobierna un ejército y su hermana, los domina a ustedes.

Aiacos empezó a gemir de nuevo, abriendo las piernas para darle cabida a su esposo, jugando con su cabello, tratando de pensar en la forma en que eran vistos por el enemigo, seguro que dejarlos vivir era el equivalente a liberar a Tifon y a Cronos del Inframundo.

Papel que se les había encargado a cambio de la inmortalidad y de juzgar a las almas de los desdichados, cuyos pecados eran cometidos únicamente por ellos, no por ninguno de sus hombres, a los que se les había prometido ser liberados del Inframundo si es que ganaban la guerra.

-¿Si eres tan viejo como es que has llegado a vivir tanto tiempo?

Tenía que conocer la forma y estaba seguro que su esposo le daría la respuesta si seguía jugando a ser el muchacho desvalido en las manos de un guerrero antiguo, que a su vez era la única forma de continuar con vida.

Usando su deseo por ser amado junto a la culpabilidad de tener que forzarlo.

-Tal vez con el tiempo te lo diga.

Ese día llegaría mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba.


	18. Arena.

La reunión se realizaría en el templo del patriarca, ya estaba acordado mucho antes de que Radamanthys se le ofreciera como lo hizo, pero su pequeño no tenía por qué saberlo.

Kanon quiso regresar caminando, su mirada fija en el menor, quien de vez en cuando se detenía para ver a los aldeanos, quienes al notar el color de sus ojos de pronto le rehuían, como si le tuvieran miedo.

Una actitud que parecía le afectaba demasiado, porque su buen humor se iba evaporando, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Le preguntó alcanzándolo con varias zancadas, después de comprar una flor con una joven que se sonrojo al verlo.

-Nada.

Kanon sostuvo su barbilla con delicadeza, sonriendo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Vamos, solo dímelo mi pequeño, cuál es tu molestia.

Radamanthys desvío la mirada notando algunos cuchicheos, algunos de los presentes llegaban a preguntarse porque estaban juntos.

-Es...

Ese santo dorado y ese hombre de apariencia peligrosa, cuya mirada les helaba la piel haciéndolos retroceder a causa del miedo que sentían, como si fuera un animal salvaje a punto de atacarlos.

-Me tienen miedo y no les he hecho nada, siempre es lo mismo.

Se quejó siguiendo su camino, escuchando a Kanon reírse a sus espaldas, caminando con lentitud, esperando que se diera cuenta que esa era sólo una excusa para pasar tiempo a su lado.

-Solo a ti te parezco hermoso, a nadie más.

No creía que eso fuera cierto, pero le convenía que solamente el viera a su pequeño como lo hacía, porque de lo contrario podría tener competidores por su atención, más no competencia, sabía que nadie podría igualarlo.

\- ¿No querías ver a tus hermanos?

Radamanthys asintió, sintiendo como sostenían su mano, caminarían hasta la entrada del santuario y después usaría la otra dimensión, esperaba no sólo poseer su cuerpo, sino ganarse su corazón.

\- ¿Me llevarás con ellos?

Su pregunta era sincera, porque parecía que no lo haría y comenzaba a sentirse engañado, a lo que Kanon, guiando a su esposo en dirección del santuario solo asintió, no quería que su pequeño desconfiara de su persona o promesas.

-Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, no sólo quiero tu cuerpo, también deseo tu mente y tu corazón.

Radamanthys se sonrojo inmediatamente porque podía sentir que era cierto, Kanon deseaba seducirlo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender lo encontraba deseable, tan sensual como Minos o tan hermoso como Aiacos, cuando el no se consideraba agraciado, era fuerte y hábil en las batallas, pero no era hermoso.

\- ¿No me crees?

El menor volteo inmediatamente, desviando su mirada con genuina vergüenza, sintiendo que si Kanon continuaba con aquella clase de conversación estaría en problemas, porque la encontraba encantadora.

-Nadie me encuentra atractivo.

Fue su respuesta, apenas un susurro, Kanon al escucharle esta vez lo detuvo del brazo, girando su cuerpo para que lo mirara, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, para después besarlo en medio de la plaza.

-Creo que eres muy atractivo y cuando te sonrojas te ves muy lindo, me hace querer llevarte conmigo para mostrarte lo hermoso que en realidad eres.

Radamanthys lo empujó con fuerza, soltándose de pronto, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, aun sus orejas, contrastando hermosamente con el color de su cabello y ojos.

\- ¡Deja de hablar así!

Kanon se río de pronto, llevando sus manos a su cintura, era divina su vergüenza, en especial en un hombre de su tamaño, con esa voz y esa apariencia salvaje, que llamaba la atención de media plaza, logrando que se sonrojara mucho más aún.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Volvió a ordenarle, maldiciendo a todos los presentes, deseando poder regresar al Inframundo, los sentimientos de Kanon eran más de lo que podía manejar, porque no sólo eran lujuria, también eran de amor y cuando decía que deseaba conocerlo mejor, tener su alma, su corazón para él, era cierto, de alguna forma lo era.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Como si lo amara, pudo decirle, pero no lo haría y se limitó a morderse el labio, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, para enfocarse en los presentes, logrando que algunos se alejarán, otros que reprocharan su actitud con el santo dorado que todos pensaban era Saga, el patriarca que todo el pueblo amaba.

-De esa forma, no soy lindo, ni hermoso y tu solo estas obsesionado del pasado, no de mí, mucho menos de lo que dices que fui, así que, por favor, no sigas, no es justo.

Kanon suspiro molesto, sin saber que más podía decirle, suponiendo que lo mejor era llevarlo con sus hermanos y cuando regresarán a su templo, buscaría la forma de hacerle ver que hablaba en serio.

-Para mí si lo eres y quiero conocer a la persona que eres en este momento, porque sé que tú eres mi pequeño, además, sigues siendo tan fuerte como aquel que derrote, por favor, trata de entenderme.

¿Entenderlo?

¿Qué se suponía que debía entender?

¿Cuál de todos los deseos que manaban de Kanon debía entender?

Los que comenzaban a sofocarlo con la intensidad de los mismos, como si fueran una cascada que amenazaba con ahogarlo, porque el jamás había sentido algo tan puro ni tan fuerte como lo que Kanon emanaba, todo dirigido a él.

-Creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí, no estas acostumbrado a que te traten como algo precioso, pero para mi lo eres, en verdad lo eres.

Radamanthys negó aquello e intento marcharse, pero Kanon le siguió, colocándose frente a el, con la misma sonrisa que le hacia sentir nervioso, vulnerable, logrando que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso.

-Eso es lindo y algo triste, porque deberías comprender que mis sentimientos son reales.

Comprendía su deseo, pero no su amor y estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento que sobresalía entre los demás, era amor, lo había visto muchas veces, sentido en Orfeo dedicado a Eurídice, pero nunca dirigido a él.

-Eres hermoso.

Pronuncio de pronto, sosteniéndolo de la mano, para pegarlo de nuevo a su cuerpo, casi como si estuvieran bailando.

—Quise buscarte apenas salí de mi celda, en serio, pero no podía si no gobernaba el mundo.

La seguridad de Kanon era tan extraña, mucho mas cuando actuaba como si nadie los viera, ni siquiera le importaba supuso Radamanthys.

-Y cuando fui derrotado, pensé que ya no tendría una sola oportunidad para verte.

Radamanthys volvió a soltarse, estaba cansado de aquel juego y de las miradas de los demás, prefería alejarse de los aldeanos y de cualquier curioso, caminando tan rápido como podía.

-Sólo que te derrote en el Inframundo, pudo vencerte.

De nuevo lo sostuvo de la cintura, cargándolo de pronto en sus brazos, para buscar algo de privacidad, dejándolo bajar cuando llegaron a una de las entradas al santuario.

-Y ahora estamos aquí, con una nueva oportunidad para poder estar a tu lado, si me lo permites.

Le imploro, necesitaba su respuesta antes de visitar a sus hermanos, quienes estaba seguro le convencerían de darle la espalda, con justa razón, pero, aun así, deseaba escuchar su respuesta antes de que lo llevara con ellos.

-Quiero que me lleves a ver a mis hermanos, eso es todo lo que deseo.

Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero suponía que no tendría nada más que eso.

\- ¿Pero me darás una oportunidad?

Radamanthys asintió, no tenía otra opción, pero, aun así, lo que podía leer de Kanon, le hacia ver que hablaba con la verdad, de alguna forma, se había enamorado de su persona, no solo de su apariencia, aunque no creía que lo conociera suficiente para eso.

-No te arrepentirás.

Pronuncio antes de besar sus labios, sellando esa promesa con su cuerpo.

-Te lo prometo.


	19. Hermanos.

Minos comenzaba a impacientarse, Saga le había dicho que vería a los otros jueces, por quienes estaba genuinamente preocupado.

Eran sus hermanos en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra, desde que nacieron hasta esos días en que fueron educados por la misma familia.

Y Minos como su espectro superior debía estar pendiente de su bienestar.

Siendo ambos quienes le preocupaban de igual manera, Aiacos porque debía tratar con el anciano maestro y Radamanthys, porque su esposo era quien había engañado a un dios.

Podría usar su astucia para convencer a su hermano de su bondad y de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, poniendo su lealtad en entredicho.

El anciano maestro podía matar a su hermano si descubría que se trataba de un espectro cuyos recuerdos estaban intactos.

Pero si no lo descubría todavía podía actuar como si fuera un espectro al que debía mantener vigilado.

Saga no era un problema porque al que deseaba era al espectro, a Minos de Grifo, el juez del inframundo, no a un mocoso cualquiera.

Minos portaba la ropa típica del santuario, un atuendo sencillo creado para el entrenamiento y el calor del santuario.

El que no era nada incomodo, no tanto como su cabello, el que tuvo que peinar de una forma diferente, una trenza.

Pero sus ojos seguían ocultos debajo de su fleco, sus brazos estaban cruzados y esperaba ver muy pronto a alguno de los dos, recordando que para Saga sus hermanos no eran más que unos muchachos.

*****

Aiacos se puso su ropa brillante, conocía muy bien que se trataba de ropa femenina, pero no dijo nada, no se suponía que lo supiera.

Dohko quiso ayudarle a subir, pero el no quiso tomar su mano e inmediatamente el bruto que se decía ser un hombre sabio lo cargo en brazos para que no se agotará.

Su esposa no debía trabajar en nada que no fueran sus quehaceres diarios, como alimentarlo y cuidar de su templo, de su ropa, así como de su esposo.

Era sin duda un hombre sumamente tachado a la antigua, tanto que le irritaba al juez de sobremanera que quiera tratarlo como una chica, cuando el, era un hombre sin nada que pudiera considerarse femenino.

Aiacos trato de liberarse como podía, al mismo tiempo que Dohko usaba su cosmos para llevar su preciada carga entre sus brazos, la que se retorcía como un gusano en una telaraña.

Y cuando piso los primeros escalones que daban a los jardines en donde los esperaba el patriarca, así como su hermano, se soltó como pudo, golpeando inmediatamente a Dohko, un fuerte golpe que le dejo la mejilla un poco roja.

\- ¡No vuelvas a cargarme!

Se quejó corriendo en dirección de Minos, con una amplia sonrisa, la que dibujo en su rostro apenas pudo verlo, al mismo tiempo que Dohko empezaba a creer que su esposa era toda una fierecilla.

Pero eso estaba bien, le gustaban altos y con suficiente carácter para mantener su relación interesante, al mismo tiempo que en el lecho eran tímidos y dulces, justo como su consorte.

\- ¡Minos!

Grito rodeando a su hermano con sus brazos, quien dio media vuelta con el menor en ellos, mostrando cuanto quería a su hermano con ese recibimiento, cargándolo a medias, para después depositarlo en el suelo y revisar su cuerpo, buscando cualquier clase de herida.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Aiacos asintió, estaba bien, aunque ya habían compartido su cama en dos ocasiones y Dohko deseaba vestirlo con ropa femenina, Minos al ver su vestuario se dio cuenta que se trataba de un ropaje muy costoso, algo difícil para ser un santo de Athena.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Preguntó de nuevo, llevándolo al otro lado del jardín para que pudieran sentarse, seguro que pronto llegaría Radamanthys, Saga le había prometido llevarlo con ellos, por lo que esperaba que no le mintiera.

-No, fue muy gentil.

*****

Dohko al verles caminar en aquella dirección se sentó cruzando sus brazos, sonriendo, toda esa situación estaba siendo realmente interesante, no se había divertido así en años, mucho menos había conocido a un joven como él, fuera un espectro o no, su esposa le parecía sumamente hermosa, tan alegre como una mañana de primavera.

\- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un espectro podía ser tan dulce?

Saga no buscaba la dulzura de Minos, por el contrario, lo que le encantaba era su sensualidad, la forma en que se comportaba cuando lo visitaba en el santuario, siendo una criatura antigua, la misma clase de hombre que relataban en los mitos.

-Gracias a usted hemos conseguido lo que deseábamos.

Dohko frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le hablaran con tanto respeto, como si se tratara de un anciano, ya sabía que lo era, pero de todas formas no le gustaba recordarlo.

-Ya te dije que no me hables así, me hace sentir como un anciano.

Saga estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando escucharon el sonido de las dimensiones rasgarse y vieron a Kanon, sosteniendo a su consorte de la cintura, como si lo estuviera besando.

-Llegas tarde.

Le informo Dohko, ignorando la molestia del hombre rubio, que vestía con ropa de civil un tanto ajustada, haciendo que solamente Saga fuera quien le entrego un vestuario ateniense a su amante, un acto un tanto desconsiderado si le preguntaban, ya que, con la belleza del albino, bien podía portar algunas prendas mucho más llamativas.

-El tiempo pasa cuando estas a lado de la persona que amas.

*****

Aiacos al ver que Radamanthys caminaba hacia ellos fue el primero en recibirlo, levantándose para abrazarlo con fuerza, llamando la atención del hombre rubio, quien respondió a su gesto con delicadeza.

\- ¿Te ha descubierto?

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, logrando que Aiacos suspirara con alivio, estaba preocupado, ya que Minos le había dicho que Saga ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero que le había jurado guardar silencio si se comportaba como un amante obediente.

-A mí tampoco, pero el anciano maestro me trata como si fuera una mujer, me llama esposa y me hizo ponerme esta cosa horrenda.

Radamanthys al verle sonrió de medio lado, tenían que soportar un poco más de aquella vida extraña, Aiacos la caballerosidad del santo de libra, el, el afecto de Kanon.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Pregunto el rubio, tratando de buscar alguna herida o una marca, cualquier señal de que ese anciano con un cuerpo masculino, había dañado a su hermano, el menor de los tres, quien a su vez era el más relajado, el único que tenía una pareja en el inframundo.

-No, fue gentil, yo tampoco me negué, pero le hice creer que me forzó a ellos, claro que no me dejara ir, aunque piense que solo soy un mocoso perdido en un santuario de locos.

Radamanthys asintió, lo mismo era con Kanon, cuya mirada estaba fija en cada uno de sus actos, tal vez preguntándose porque era tan gentil con el espectro de cabello negro.

-Pero parece que a ti te usaron como saco de golpear o una carnaza.

Pronuncio Minos de pronto, siendo el quien comenzó a revisar su cuello, sus muñecas, cada una de las marcas que Kanon le había hecho con demasiado orgullo, las que podían verse a través de la ropa que decidió vestir ese día.

-Kanon fue muy efusivo, no pude evitarlo, pero tampoco fue violento...

En realidad, no había sido nada desagradable compartir su lecho con él, mucho menos visitar la celda en donde lo dejaron a morir, o caminar en el pueblo de Rodorio, era la primera vez que lo visitaba siendo un tipo cualquiera, no un espectro con una misión en específico.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes lo deseaba, no es verdad mis hermanos.

Minos hablaba con odio, sus ojos fijos en los supuestos santos que no eran su consorte, porque él sabía que se trataba de un espectro, seguramente tarde o temprano ellos lo comprenderían también, así que debía mantener la fachada de sus aliados firme, maldiciendo a sus consortes en el proceso.

-Eso significa que esos santos, que digo santos, esos bastardos se atrevieron a someterlos a su lujuria, como si fueran un objeto, mostrando que no son mejores que unos animales.

La sorpresa de ambos era genuina, así como la de Saga, eso jugaba a su favor, como lo hacía el repentino enojo de sus esposos, quienes seguramente tratarían de alejarlos, comportándose como si lo consideraran peligroso, y lo era, pero mucho más para el santuario que para sus colegas, a quienes tendrían que compensar si deseaban alejarlos de su lado.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto Saga, caminando en su dirección, Kanon apretaba los dientes, Dohko parecía tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que Minos de pronto colocaba a sus dos hermanos detrás de su espalda, como si quisiera pelear con los atenienses.

-De que tú me prometiste que no los lastimarían y ellos violaron a mis hermanos, que, sin cosmos, ni recuerdos, estaban a su merced...

Su enojo parecía demasiado real, tanto que los dos consortes de sus hermanos se levantaron, como si Saga necesitara que le cubrieran la espalda, el que sonrió, comprendiendo su juego, dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Como si de verdad fueran santos, cuando no son más que unas bestias y no sé cuál es el peor.

Radamanthys fue el primero en acercarse a Minos, quien lo evito con un movimiento de su brazo, pidiéndole que se mantuviera a sus espaldas, Aiacos observaba a su esposo y a su hermano, sin comprender que ocurría.

-Manténganse a mis espaldas, no permitiré que vuelvan a dañarlos.


	20. Un casi adiós.

Milo comprendía que Camus trataba de esquivarlo, al mismo tiempo que lo seguía casi a todas partes, buscándolo con la mirada, tratando de hablar con él, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo de nuevo.

Sabía que en algunas ocasiones dormía en el templo de Shura, lo que no era asunto suyo, pero aun así debía buscarlo para terminar con esa tortura.

\- ¡Camus!

Gritó, esperando que después de aquel día ese dulce sueño terminará, causándole mucho dolor, pero al menos, le dejaría un poco de paz.

*****

Milo esperó paciente por escuchar los pasos de Camus, quien dentro del templo de capricornio cubrió su rostro.

-Me va a dejar, viene a decirme que ya no me quiere.

Shura colocó una mano en su hombro, ya era de mañana y ninguno de los dos podían permanecer mucho más tiempo encerrados en su templo.

-Tienes que salir a verlo, eso es lo mejor.

No era lo mejor, porque Milo quería terminar con él, decirle que ya no podían seguir juntos, que esta vez lo había arruinado y las oportunidades ya se habían terminado.

-Y ni siquiera puedo culparlo por eso.

Susurró, levantándose de su silla, caminando en dirección de Milo, con la misma actitud que tenía un condenado, debía ser fuerte, eso era lo mejor para su amado, a quien parecía que nunca le hizo ver lo mucho que lo quería.

-Me lo merezco.

*****

Milo esperaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiendo que comenzaba a arrepentirse, que no podría decirle que lo mejor era olvidar su relación, era imposible continuar con su sueño, le amaba demasiado, pero comprendía que no podrían seguir así, no cuando él no sabía que era lo que Camus sentía por él.

\- ¿Milo?

El escorpión no quiso verlo, sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el mármol, demasiado nervioso, su voz negándose a salir de sus labios, relamiéndolos, tratando de continuar con su decisión.

-Debemos terminar con todo...

Camus camino un solo paso en su dirección, recorriendo su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de llamar su atención, para ser rechazado de pronto.

-Milo... dame una oportunidad, yo sé que puedo cambiar y mejorar nuestra relación, haré lo que este en mis manos.

Milo respiro hondo y aun sin verlo negó esa petición con un movimiento de su cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a tener esperanza para perderla de nuevo.

-No puedo hacerlo, ya no, esta ocasión fue la última vez que ocurre esto, que me das la espalda por cualquier otro, no puedo soportarlo más.

*****

Shura no deseaba interrumpir a los dos amantes, pero no creía que Camus pudiera decirle lo que sentía a Milo, simplemente se comportaría como una pared, como si no tuviera sentimientos y la verdad era que lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Si quieres abandonar a Camus, porque no se lo dices mirándole a los ojos al menos.

Milo le miro furioso, apretando las manos con tanta fuerza que corto las palmas de sus manos, acción que preocupo a Camus, quien sostuvo sus manos para revisarlas, besando el dorso con delicadeza.

-No ha dormido, ni entrenado, no tiene fuerza para realizar sus tareas, realmente te extraña.

Pronunció Shura, esperando que Milo aceptará darle una oportunidad, una última vez, observando como el escorpión se soltaba con demasiada fuerza, apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Porque dices que me quieres? ¿Porque dices que me extrañas? ¿Porque actúas como si me amarás ahora que ya termino todo?

Camus negó aquello, tratando de tocar a su escorpión, quien se alejó de su antiguo amante, dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse para no llorar de nuevo, ya lo había hecho demasiado por culpa del témpano de hielo de quien se enamoró.

\- ¡Dame otra oportunidad!

Le suplicó entonces, caminando en su dirección, sosteniendo su brazo, esperando que lo escuchará, pero su escorpión que parecía llorar, no volteo a verle, sólo se tensó como si quisiera atacarlo de pronto.

\- ¿Otra oportunidad?

Preguntó recordando la ternura que Kanon mostraba con ese espectro, la forma en que lo miraba y le sonreía, una actitud que su amado nunca tuvo a su lado, ni siquiera uniendo todas las ocasiones en las que había sido tierno.

\- ¿Cuantos más? ¿Cuántas oportunidades debo darte?

Le preguntó soltándose, enfureciendo con Shura por ser un intruso en aquel momento que debía ser solo suyo, de Camus y de él, no de ninguno de sus aliados, no obstante, la presencia de otro intruso hizo que el español por fin los dejara solos, dándole la oportunidad a Milo de ser sincero con su antiguo compañero.

\- Crees que no sé qué tú te involucraste con ese Surt cuando estabas en Hasgard, que me diste la espalda por tu amigo, que se volvió tu amante, querías matarme, lo intentaste, ignorando nuestro pasado y las promesas que me hiciste a mí.

Eso no era cierto, el jamás le había sido infiel a su escorpión, pero lo que no podía negar era que lo ataco, que ignoro su amor para cumplir una promesa al que alguna vez fuera su amigo, tratando de salvar su alma, perdiendo su corazón en el proceso.

\- Hoy vi a Kanon y a ese espectro en Rodorio, no quise espiarlos, pero no pude dejar de compararnos.

Camus era de los muchos que no deseaban a los espectros en el santuario, que pensaba era un error mantenerlos prisioneros, por razones completamente diferentes a las de Aioria y a las de su escorpión, cuyos pensamientos le eran un enigma, lo único que comprendía bien era que deseaba dejarlo a un lado, seguir sin él.

\- Y me di cuenta que en toda nuestra vida, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, Kanon ha sido mucho más considerado con ese espectro, mucho más tierno que tú lo has sido conmigo, en toda nuestra historia juntos.

No deseaba mucho, tal vez un poco de ternura de vez en cuando, un poco de amor y afecto, cariño, algo que le hiciera sentirse apreciado, no solamente como un cuerpo que Camus utilizaba cuando estaba aburrido, un objeto.

\- Así que me pregunte qué era lo que teníamos y no tenemos nada, ya no hay amor, tampoco hay confianza, lo mejor es terminar esto de una buena vez.

Camus negó aquello, apenas podía pronunciar una sola silaba, un solo sonido que sonó mucho más como un carraspeo, sin embargo, lo que sí pudo hacer fue rodear a Milo con sus brazos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se mojaban.

-Milo, no me hagas esto, yo sé que tú me amas, no me dejes.

El escorpión permitió que Camus le abrazara, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad para que pudiera romperle el corazón de nuevo, eso ya no era posible.

-Hare lo que sea, lo que tú me pidas, pero solo dame otra oportunidad.


	21. Las garras del grifo.

-Ustedes deben protegerlos en todo momento, no pueden permitir que nada ni nadie los lastime y de hacerlo, ya sea de forma intencional o no, tendrán que dejarlos ir.

Pronuncio con calma, convocando su cosmos, utilizando la sabiduría de todas sus vidas, así como su seguridad, el saberse deseado por Saga.

\- ¡Yo nunca lastimaría a mi pequeño!

Minos le miro con una gran sonrisa, burlándose de ellos, de su deseo y su promesa implícita de nunca dañar a Radamanthys.

-Es gracioso porque aquellas heridas que casi lo matan fueron causadas por ti, cuando intentaste destruirlo, embaucador.

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su costado, recordando aquel enfrentamiento, el dolor que sintió cuando la mano de Kanon le atravesó, quien le miraba sin saber que decirle.

-Y tú, anciano, no sólo usarás a mi hermano como un consorte, también lo vistes como una mujer, humillándolo de todas las formas posibles.

Dohko apretó los dientes, sin decir nada, Kanon por el contrario trato de acercarse a su consorte, pero Minos lo evitó, como si creyera que debía protegerlo con su cuerpo.

-Nunca volveré a levantar un solo dedo en su contra y no dejaré que nadie lo dañe, tu eres un juez, sabes que no miento.

Minos se dio cuenta de lo mismo, ese hombre de alguna forma estaba enamorado de su hermano menor, el fiero Radamanthys, quien parecía consternado, pero no sabían de quien estaba prendado, del pequeño que fue, del guerrero del Inframundo o del joven que aparentaba ser.

-Yo seré un buen esposo.

Respondió Dohko, sin mostrarse preocupado, en realidad parecía que aquella situación era divertida para él, en especial por la forma en que Aiacos sostenía al hombre rubio de uno de sus brazos, como si Kanon fuera un monstruo de alguna leyenda y tuvieran que protegerlo, ignorándolo de momento.

\- ¡En ese caso júrenlo, prometan en nombre de los dioses del olimpo que no sufrirán ningún mal!

Dohko estaba a punto de exigirle a Saga que le diera una explicación, porque no les había dicho que uno de aquellos espectros mantenía sus recuerdos, comprendiendo que los menores eran inocentes, sintiendo de pronto que perdía el color del rostro, porque eso quería decir qué había abusado de un muchacho, era un monstruo.

\- ¿Jurarlo en el nombre del Olimpo?

Pregunto Saga, quien pensaba que Minos estaba sobreactuando, pero en realidad no lo hacía, necesitaba que esos dos santos también prometieran no dañarlos, de lo contrario, de llegar el momento en que sus enemigos los atacaran, solamente él podría regresar al Inframundo, no sus hermanos y creía que Radamanthys era quien pagaría por haber terminado con la vida de cinco santos dorados, Aiacos por ser un espectro y él, por ser partícipe de la trágica muerte de aquella belleza de cabello celeste.

\- Demuestren que sus intenciones son buenas, que no desean lastimar a mis hermanos, sólo así podrán tener una oportunidad para acercarse a ellos de nuevo, sin tener que matarme antes de que se los permita.

Kanon asintió, su mirada fija en Radamanthys, quien desconocía los motivos de sus heridas, pero ahora que sabía que fue él quien lo lastimo, seguramente no podría seguir confiando en él.

-Yo lo juro en nombre de Athena, no levantare mi mano en contra de Radamanthys, tampoco dejare que nadie lo lastime, ya sea por venganza o por defensa propia, mi pequeño estará seguro bajo mi cuidado.

Minos asintió, pero aún le faltaba realizar una parte de su promesa, debían jurarle que les dejarían marchar llegado el momento, que serían libres del santuario, que ellos mismos debían dejarlos regresar a su dulce Inframundo.

-No solo eso, yo le ayudare a regresar a su hogar, aunque mi cordura se vaya en el intento, mi pequeño estará seguro a mi lado o en el Inframundo.

De ser otro momento habrían encontrado gracioso ese apodo, su hermano no era un pequeño, era el más alto y el más fuerte de los tres físicamente, no había forma de que cualquiera pudiera verlo de aquella forma, pero aun así Minos estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

-Al menos te importa un poco mi hermano.

Ahora le tocaba al anciano maestro, quien sin duda era el artífice de aquel rapto, quien tenía muy buenas razones para mantener al tercer juez de las almas en el santuario, a su lado, porque ya lo había visto antes, en el pasado, un joven hermoso, cuya mirada no pudo olvidar nunca, pero al no enfrentarse a él personalmente desconocía que se trataba de un espectro hasta su gran derrota.

-Juro que Aiacos será tratado con respeto, que seré un buen esposo y que no tendrá ningún daño, porque de eso se trata tener una compañía tan grata como la suya, mi qizi.

De nuevo ese apodo pensó Aiacos entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de llamar la atención de Minos, quien aún seguía firme, sin dejar que sus hermanos se movieran de su sitio, protegiéndolos con su propio cuerpo.

-Y de llegar el momento en que sufra algún daño, le ayudare a regresar a su hogar, al Inframundo o cualquier parte de la tierra.

Era lo que deseaba escuchar, porque bien sabía que los santos de Athena siempre mantenían sus promesas, pero antes de bajar los brazos, aun debía explicarles a los menores que estaba pasando, para que su mentira pudiera ser mucho más creíble, de forma que ninguno de los dos santos dorados pensara que los estaban engañando.

-Ahora déjenos a solas, debo explicarles a mis pobres hermanos lo que está pasando, porque ustedes creen tener el derecho divino de convertirlos en sus consortes y porque no pueden regresar a casa.

Saga asintió, él debía decirle al anciano maestro porque no les advirtió de las memorias de Minos, que esos dos en realidad eran unos inocentes, en especial a su hermano, cuya mirada estaba fija en su pequeño rubio, del que le hablo más de una vez cuando se veían en secreto.

Siendo el quien portaba las ropas del patriarca negro y Kanon las escamas del Dragon Marino, comentándole su deseo de volverlo su consorte, buscarlo por todo el mar y la tierra para hacerlo suyo.

Saga comentándole su deseo de seducir al espectro de cabello blanco, volverlo suyo, su esclavo y su amante, justo como lo habían hecho en ese momento, en que tenían a sus amados en sus camas.

Pero Dohko había sido quien les comento de las reglas ocultas en los libros de la biblioteca patriarcal, de cómo podían tener una esposa, un compañero, pero siempre y cuando hubiera un conflicto entre ambos, una forma de firmar la paz, detener las guerras, así como aliviar su dolor.

-Puedes hacerlo, nosotros no nos interpondremos entre ustedes Minos, te doy mi palabra.

Minos solamente sonrió, a punto de decirle que su palabra no valía, porque había cientos de reglas que les permitía realizar lo que deseaban, sin embargo, solamente se marcho sosteniendo a los menores de las muñecas.

-Vengan conmigo mis hermanos.

*****

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una, Milo, por el amor que nos tenemos.

Milo observaba el suelo, colocando una mano en su cintura, asintiendo de pronto, seguro que de todas formas Camus volvería a fallarle.

-De acuerdo, pero con tres condiciones.

Camus asintió sonriendo, esta vez no lo echaría a perder, le demostraría cuanto amaba a su escorpión, sosteniendo sus manos, ansioso por escuchar lo que debía decirle.


	22. La cacería comienza.

Aioria trato de ignorar la presencia de los espectros en el santuario, en especial uno de ellos, esa traición sin limite.

Pero cuando lo vio en Rodorio fue mucho peor, el que fingiera ser un muchacho cualquiera, teniendo el descaro de sonreír, actuando como si fuera un inocente no iba con él, mucho menos el que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, ni como le sonreía a Kanon y actuaba como si en realidad se avergonzará.

Aioria observaba el techo de su habitación, pero no lograba tranquilizar su mente y de pronto usando una décima parte de su cosmos golpeo la pared cercana.

Apretando los dientes impacto su puño en contra de aquella pared, la que estaba en una de las áreas más profundas de su templo, una que casi nunca utilizaba, deseando pulverizar a ese espectro rubio, el asesino de los suyos.

Escuchando como los ladrillos caían en pedazos mostrando una habitación oculta con una puerta de acero con fuertes cerrojos.

Aioria los toco con la palma de su mano y estos, con la apariencia de bocas de leones mordiendo un barrote se abrieron.

El león empujo entonces las puertas que con un rechinido estruendoso se abrieron, tan viejas eran que ya nadie las recordaba.

En el interior había una cama de madera, o los restos de una, lo que pudo ser un escritorio y una silla.

En la pared, tallado en el mármol con surcos muy profundos había una serie de marcas, grupos de ellas en realidad, cuatro rayas verticales y una diagonal, demasiadas para poder contarlas.

Aioria entró en ese cuarto, levantando una nube de polvo, tosiendo un poco, dando otro paso más en dirección de la pared, recorriendo los surcos, seguro que esos eran dedos, dedos de alguien que tenia suficiente fuerza para hacer eso en el mármol.

Un alguien que debió dormir en esa cama y habitar ese cuarto, un prisionero o tal vez un consorte.

Uno de los suyos había caído tan bajo como los gemelos o el anciano maestro, haciendo que se preguntara quien había sido y hacia cuanto tiempo.

*****

Shura al sentir al intruso decidió recibirlo antes de que arruinará cualquier oportunidad de Camus de regresar con su amor.

-¿Que quieres?

Preguntó, su voz tan afilada como su excalibur, sus ojos fijos en el arquero, que parecía como todas las otras ocasiones tan seguro como lo hacia desde su reencarnación.

Como si fuera el patriarca o los dioses estuvieran de su lado, haciéndole rabiar, ese no era el Aioros que conocía.

-Darte los buenos días.

Shura asintió, mostrando su molestia, pensando en la manera de decirle a Aioros que no estaba contento con sus interminables visitas.

Sin embargo las pisadas de dos intrusos más pudieron escucharse, por la espalda de Aioros llegaba Deathmask con un pitillo entre sus labios, a través de las puertas de capricornio bajaba Afrodita.

Ambos parecían molestos y seguramente tratarían de separarlo de Shura, después de todo eran sus dos amores.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

Afrodita se recargo en los hombros de Shura y el cangrejo escupiendo el cigarrillo se detuvo a su lado derecho, con una mueca de burla.

-Tu que haces aquí santurrón, nosotros somos amigos íntimos de Shura.

No dejarían sólo a Shura, obviamente tampoco él, nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría a una belleza como la suya.

-Somos más que amigos de hecho y tus intenciones no son bienvenidas, porque no lo dejas en paz.

Afrodita quiso llevarse a Shura, no era justo que le hicieran pelear contra el y eso terminaría pasando si no dejaban de acosarlo.

-Aioros nunca se equivoca y nunca actúa en contra de la moral y las buenas costumbres, eres el epitome de la santidad, así que no deberías asechar a nuestro querido amigo.

Aioros apretó los dientes, seguro que Deathmask deseaba hacerlo enfurecer, pero no le daría el gusto.

Shura parecía molesto por la interrupción de sus amores, una buena señal.

Afrodita no decía mucho, pero le observaba con desconfianza, como si hubiera algo en él que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Shura ya lo paso muy mal por culpa tuya y si en verdad lo quieres deberías dejarlo tranquilo.

Pero eso no pasaría, mucho menos le dejaría en las manos de dos de los seguidores de Saga, quienes sabían exactamente lo que pasaba, algo que seguramente su perfecto Shura no sabía.

-En el santuario no esta prohibido tener una pareja, siempre y cuando sólo sea una.

Les recordó, como quien dice que el clima es soleado, cansado de la actitud de los dos santos aliados de Saga.

Que habían engañado a su Shura para que tuviera esa clase de relación con ellos.

-Este santuario esta de cabeza y yo le traeré orden.

Les amenazó, esperando que esos dos cobardes le dieran la espalda a su Shura, porque quebrar las reglas del santuario muchas veces era penado con la vida o el exilio a la isla de la reina muerte.

-Cuando ocupe mi lugar como patriarca, ya que Saga no parece estar capacitado para gobernar si permite que espectros lo deambulen a su gusto, yo lo pondré en orden.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas asombrados, Afrodita aun rodeando los hombros de Shura, pero esta vez Deathmask convocaba su fuego demoniaco.

Como si deseara pelear con él, logrando que sonriera, sin embargo, Shura dio un paso en dirección del mayor de los cuatro.

-¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

Pero Aioros no estaba dispuesto a eso, no se detendría nunca y negando su orden con un movimiento de la cabeza esquivo una de las técnicas del cangrejo y después una rosa.

-¡Basta!

Shura dio varios pasos en la dirección de Aioros, interponiéndose entre los tres.

-¡Te reto a un duelo Aioros!

Los duelos existían, pero solo el patriarca podía darles un visto bueno, sin embargo, Aioros suponía que eso le daría lo que deseaba de momento.

-¿Que harás si gano?

Preguntó de pronto, mirándole fijamente, Shura se creía con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él, le demostraría que no era un hombre débil, ni mucho menos un tibio.

-¡No ganaras!

Pronunció enojado el cangrejo, Afrodita suponía que era lo que deseaba Shura, pero suponía que no le saldría como esperaba.

-¿Y si gano?

Shura guardo silencio por unos momentos, para después asentir, observando a Aioros fijamente.

-Me entregaré a ti, pero si gano nos dejaras en paz, aun a Saga.

Sus dos amores negaron aquello, no le dejarían a Shura realizar una locura como esa, mucho menos entregarse al nuevo Aioros, que era el Aioros de siempre.

-Trato hecho.

*****

Minos llevo a sus hermanos a donde suponía era un lugar seguro, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mostrando la gallardía tan característica del mayor, que seguía teniendo los modales de un emperador.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

De nuevo aquella pregunta, Aiacos llevo sus manos a su cabeza asintiendo, Radamanthys se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-Si, ese viejo fastidioso es muy raro, pero todo un caballero.

Radamanthys asintió, aunque fueron unas horas muy largas aquellas que estuvo encerrado en el templo de géminis.

-Estuve encerrado algunas horas en el templo de géminis, pero por lo demás estoy bien, Kanon es un buen amante.

Minos asintió, el también estaba seguro, pero solo era por el momento.

-Saga ha decidido darme lo que deseo de momento, pero sólo si yo soy un buen chico.


	23. Reunión.

Aiacos fue el único que se veía sorprendido, el que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo, sus cejas elevadas, dándole una graciosa apariencia.

\- ¿Que has dicho?

Alcanzó a pronunciar mirándolo fijamente, algo sonrojado, tratando de no imaginarse a esos dos en la cama del mayor, que era muy buen mozo, pero no creía que lo suficiente para que Radamanthys se le hubiera entregado a él.

-Que Kanon es un buen amante, más que bueno en realidad.

Pronunció riéndose entre dientes al ver como Aiacos no podía comprender lo que había hecho.

-Le forcé a obligarme, solo tuve que decirle que tuve un amante anterior y que no había sido tan malo.

Minos no pudo más que reírse, ese santo estaba loco por Radamanthys, los tres podían sentirlo.

-Pero tú nunca has tenido tiempo para eso, solo entrenabas cuando jóvenes y después, te has consagrado a la protección de la señorita Pandora o te tienen miedo, no has tenido a nadie en esta vida.

Radamanthys asintió, primero quería que los señores Heinstein estuvieran orgullosos de él, después debía proteger a Pandora, el sexo nunca había sido importante para él, no como lo era para Minos o Aiacos.

-No es como si tú hubieras dormido con algún hombre en el pasado, sólo Minos ha tenido compañeros, Lune, sobre todo.

Minos se encogió de hombros, había tenido amantes, pero sólo les conservaba unos momentos, le aburrían con facilidad y nadie era tan hermoso como Saga, ni siquiera el santo de piscis, al menos no ante sus ojos.

-Pero si yo me niego ese anciano puede molestarse y no sé de qué sería capaz, en cambio, si tú lo rechazas podrías pedirle lo que desees a cambio de tu cuerpo, ese pobre loco está enamorado de ti.

Radamanthys de pronto se molestó, no era una cortesana ni una puta y si habían tenido relaciones era porque él también lo deseaba, solo le mintió al embaucador con algo que deseaba escuchar o en todo caso, con algo que si había pasado.

-No te molestes Radamanthys, pero Aiacos tiene razón, podrías obtener jugosas recompensas a cambio de tu cuerpo, yo lo haría.

Pero el no, hacer algo como eso estaba en contra de todos sus principios, en contra de su código de honor, el cual, si existía, como con sus colegas, había actos que no cometería.

-No lo haré, no soy una puta y si cobró por mi cuerpo, si intercambio mi lecho por regalos, eso me convierte en una.

Minos suspiró entonces, era imposible para el hacer cambiar de opinión a Radamanthys, mucho menos cuando una idea absurda se había apoderado de su mente.

\- ¿Porque no usas tu eso Aiacos?

Le preguntó entonces, sus ojos amarillos fijos en el de cabello negro, esperando su respuesta.

-Soy su qizi, él tiene que procurarme y le cobrare muy caro el tenerme como su consorte.

Radamanthys asintió, que ellos cobraran por su afecto, él no lo haría, pensó observando de reojo a Kanon, que, aunque cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho seguía observándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Que harás tu si te ha descubierto?

El usaría a Saga, su deseo y su aterradora cosmo energía para mantener a Hypnos alejado de su cuerpo.

-Usarlo como un escudo, Hypnos vino a verme y el bastardo actúa como si estuviera celoso.

Aiacos y Radamanthys intercambiaron miradas, era imposible, a menos que hubieran sido traicionados por los dioses gemelos, pero con qué objetivo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Minos asintió, estaba perfectamente, pero tenía curiosidad de que era lo que planeaba ese aburrido dios del sueño.

-Claro que sí, ese dios no me asusta y Saga tiene mucho más cosmos del que pensábamos.

Ambos asintieron, pero aun así estaban preocupados, observando de vez en cuando a sus consortes, dándoles la apariencia de apenas entender en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No dejara que se me acerque, como tu embaucador no dejara que nadie te toque más que él y ese anciano se aferrara a ti por compañía, creo que en este momento estamos seguros.

Radamanthys asintió, seguro de que mientras Kanon estuviera a su lado, estaba seguro en ese lugar, también sus hermanos, Aiacos y Minos, quien ya había tenido algunos roces con los dioses gemelos.

-Aunque lo deseen somos intocables y de lastimarnos, ellos tendrán que brindarnos su ayuda para regresar a nuestro hogar.

Siendo Hypnos, quien trato de violar a su hermano mayor, el primer juez del Inframundo, que tenía el apoyo de Hades, así como el suyo, ahora el de Saga, el patriarca del santuario, el primer gemelo y el embace de la guerra violenta, por lo que seguramente no podría lograrlo.

*****

Kanon seguía admirando a su consorte desde lejos, sonriendo cada vez que volteaba a verlo con una expresión parecida a la de un cervatillo apresado por un depredador, una mirada muy extraña para su fiera apariencia, pero estaba seguro que su preocupación derivaba en que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desearan.

\- ¿Aun lo recuerdas hermano?

Kanon simplemente sonrió, cruzando sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para recordar la primera vez que visito a su querido hermano mayor, el verdadero, con su plan, mostrándose de pronto vivo y a salvo.

***

-Saga, parece que al fin aceptas lo que eres y estás dispuesto a escucharme.

El patriarca se quitó la máscara para ver con sus propios ojos a Kanon, su hermano menor, quien se veía demasiado vivo para su gusto, solo para su lado benigno, el otro estaba encantado de verlo.

\- ¿Estas vivo?

Kanon portaba el tridente de Poseidón y sus escamas, pero no su casco, mirándole de reojo, con una gran sonrisa, caminando en su dirección, seguro que este Saga estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Aún podemos gobernar el mundo, tu y yo hermano, como te lo dije antes, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encargarnos de la tierra y del mar, para después, atacar el Inframundo.

Saga en ese momento parecía dispuesto a escucharlo, sin embargo, Kanon debía acercársele con cuidado, para que no creyera que trataba de engañarlo, porque necesitaba de sus fuerzas conjuntas para completar sus planes.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

Saga asintió, recargándose en sus nudillos, mirándole fijamente con una mueca indescifrable.

\- ¿Por qué te ayudaría?

Kanon tenía muchas buenas razones, pero suponía que la mejor de ellas era el deseo, después de todo eran gemelos idénticos y estos siempre tienen un lazo inquebrantable que les hace comprender los deseos de los otros.

-Sé que buscas a alguien que de alguna manera esta fuera de tu alcance, a pesar de ser el patriarca, yo también lo hago, era un pequeño en ese momento, ahora debe ser un muchacho y se transformara en un hombre, seguramente, si nos hacemos con el control del mundo, si logramos gobernarlo, tu y yo tendremos a quien deseamos, un consorte, pero sólo si comenzamos a trabajar juntos, como siempre debimos hacerlo.

***

Kanon abrió los ojos al ver que sus consortes regresaban a su lado, el suyo con la mirada fija en cualquier parte menos él, como si creyera que podría mentirle o engañarlo, el joven de cabello negro parecía nervioso, pero veía fijamente al anciano maestro y Minos, permanecía sentado en ese jardín.

\- ¿Ya quieres regresar?

Radamanthys únicamente asintió, sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, respirando hondo de pronto.

-Mi hermano me ha dicho todo.


	24. Agradecimiento.

Radamanthys al sentir los brazos de Kanon rodear su cintura se preparó para el viaje a la casa de géminis, el extraño sentimiento que provocaba en su cuerpo la otra dimensión, como este traspasaba barreras sin moverse un solo milímetro.

Cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para ver a Kanon seguir sonriéndole, sin separarse de su cintura, como esperando que el diera el primer paso para alejarse y por un momento, Radamanthys pensó en hacerlo, separarse de su consorte.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, después de recibir las caricias de Kanon, quien había cumplido con su palabra de forma cabal, decidió hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba el mayor, cuyos ojos azules estaban fijos en su cuerpo, como si fueran manos acariciándolo, haciéndole sentir como nunca antes en toda su eternidad.

Besándolo inmediatamente jalándolo del cabello, los esfuerzos de Kanon bien podían ser recompensados y deseaba sentir nuevamente los labios y las manos de su consorte recorriéndolo, aquel deleite inesperado de ser uno con él.

-Mi hermano me dijo todo, me dijo la clase de sacrificio que has hecho por mí, y te estoy agradecido mi caballero en brillante armadura.

Se sentía ridículo al pronunciar algo como eso, pero aun así Kanon decidió aceptar su propuesta, apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza.

Empujándolo contra la cama, en donde lo recostó con algo de rudeza sin separarse de su ropa, buscando la forma de quitarle la ropa sin destruirla.

-Pensé que no querrías repetir nuestros placeres tan rápido.

Radamanthys le acomodo entre sus piernas, aferrándose a su espalda, podían hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

-Pensaste mal, mi embaucador, contigo fue mejor de lo que fue la primera vez.

Kanon hubiera comenzado a ronronear de ser un felino, y lamió el cuello de Radamanthys con deleite, quien se removió para quitarse los pantalones y después la chamarra.

-Y creo que aun estas hambriento.

Pronunció llevando su mano a su entre pierna, al sexo duro del dragón, relamiéndose los labios.

-Y puedes alimentarte de mi cuerpo a placer mi embaucador.

Kanon se alejó unos instantes, respirando hondo, le gustaba su pequeño de cualquier forma, en especial si su deseo era han ardiente como el suyo.

-No me llames mentiroso, porque a ti siempre te he hablado con la verdad, aunque tienes razón, aún estoy hambriento mi pequeño.

Radamanthys se río entonces, dejándose hacer por Kanon, quien se levantó para quitarse la camisa, lanzándola al suelo.

-Siempre estaré hambriento.

*****

Aioria sabía que no tenía por qué visitar a Kanon, el de todos los santos era quien menos había interactuado con el embaucador y al mismo tiempo, quien más cuestionaba su existencia.

Pero alguien debía hacerlo entrar en razón, esos espectros no hacían más que mentir y era el rubio que actuaba como un inocente el que había asesinado a cinco, siete si contaban a Orfeo y al propio Kanon.

Pero suponía que sin importar lo que pudiera decirle, Kanon se negaría a aceptar la verdad, seguiría con su peligroso juego, dándole la espalda a un perro rabioso.

Ni siquiera debía estar presente en ese templo, ni prestarle atención a los sonidos que llegaban de la cámara nupcial, pero debía atravesarlo para llegar a Aries y al escuchar sus gemidos, sus palabras, su curiosidad pudo más que él.

No era su culpa que esos dos se enfrascaran en esos actos bochornosos, ni que el pudiera escucharlos en todo su templo.

Ni que su curiosidad pudiera mucho más que su sentido común, o sus instintos de presa, que le decían que debía seguir ese rastro, encontrando una escena desagradable, con esos dos desnudos, retorciéndose en la cama de madera que rechinaba con la fuerza de sus movimientos obscenos.

Porque ese no era el comportamiento de un inocente, mucho menos de uno que había sido tomado como un consorte por uno de los suyos en contra de su voluntad, esa era la actitud de un incubo, un demonio indecente.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo bueno por ti?

Le pregunto Kanon, besando sus labios, jadeando en su oído, compaginando sus movimientos con aquellos de Radamanthys, junto a sus gemidos, enfocándose en sus ojos, en el placer del menor.

-Para que me recibas de esta forma, mi pequeño.

Aioria pudo ver como el espectro negaba aquello con su cabeza, con el embaucador entre sus piernas, besando a Kanon de pronto, no le estaba pagando con su cuerpo, ni mucho menos, lo hacía por su propio gusto.

-Eres hermoso, el hombre más perfecto que he visto nunca, supongo que desde aquel día yo me prende de ti.

*****

Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, y cuando era un pequeño que vagaba en las playas de Rodorio, cuando conoció a su amigo imaginario, el que trataron de convencerle de que no existía, supuso que se trataba de un espectro al que habían castigado.

Su madre, el espectro de Cetus, le había dicho que no fuera a esa celda de nuevo, su padre que no era más que su imaginación, pero esta no comía panes, ni dulces, mucho menos besaba a un pequeño como él.

Ni regresaba con la forma de uno de sus enemigos, a quien besaba sin pudor, entregándose a él como nunca antes había hecho en toda su eternidad, porque las palabras pronunciadas por Aiacos eran ciertas, nunca tomaba amantes cuando vestía su armadura, solamente con Kanon hacia esa excepción.

-El día que dijiste que me volverías tu esposa me sentí feliz y espere que fuera cierto, que me hicieras tuyo, porque nadie hasta el momento me había encontrado hermoso.

Kanon se derramo en su cuerpo e intento moverse, pero Radamanthys se lo evito, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, atrapándolo con sus piernas, pero, sobre todo, con el simple deseo de tenerlo en su interior.

\- ¿Qué hay de ese amante mediocre?

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, logrando que Kanon frunciera el ceño, estaba furioso y se preguntaba cuál era la razón de que encontrara esa pregunta divertida, porque seguía recordándole que otro más le robo algo que solamente debió ser suyo.

-No existe, mis padres no me dejaban hacer otra cosa que entrenar y era demasiado pequeño para pensar en eso, cuando la familia Heinstein nos acogió, decidí ser un miembro del cual pudieran estar orgullosos y los años posteriores, no recuerdo que paso en ellos, solo que un día estaba en una excursión, al otro estaba recostado en tu cama, con una dolorosa herida en mi torso.

Le explico esperando que Kanon comprendiera que no le habían robado lo que pensaba que un amante mediocre le había arrebatado.

-En ese caso...

Susurro apenas comprendiendo que lo habían embaucado al hacerle creer que otro le había robado su cuerpo.

-¿Me mentiste?

Radamanthys asintió, le había mentido y logrado que Kanon actuara como un hombre de las cavernas, la clase de amante que más disfrutaba.

-De otra forma te habrías quedado horas secandome la espalda.

Kanon asintió, besándolo de nuevo, riéndose de pronto al verle con otra faceta que no conocía.

-Debería darte unas nalgadas mi pequeño.

Radamanthys asintió, no estaba en contra de eso y creía que sería divertido que lo reprendiera un poco.

-Deberías, he sido muy malo.

Eso era cierto, había sido un pequeño mentiroso, al que encontraba mucho mas divertido aún, mucho mas hermoso.

-Los Walden somos reconocidos por venir de una larga tradición de bucaneros, piratas o embusteros, mi padre estaba en el negocio y mi madre era una... bruja.

Por no decir un espectro de hermosa apariencia, una hermosa sirena sin voz, que sabia de quien se trataba su hijo.

-Así que puedo casarme con un dragón de mar sin ningún problema y mantenerte alimentado.

*****

Aioria se marcho en ese momento, pero no siguió su camino, sino que regreso a su templo.

Recordando la celda, caminando hasta llegar a ella, encontrando un detalle nuevo.

Un escudo familiar con la forma de un dragón y una W tallada con los mismos dedos que parecían haber contado los días en esa pared, esa celda.


	25. Una reunion inesperada.

Aioros subió las escaleras con lentitud, quería que Shura y sus dos viejos amores hablaran primero con Saga, que lo convencieran de dejarle participar.

El solo le daría un ultimátum, lo dejaría tener su precioso puesto y a ese juez del inframundo, a cambio de la mano de Shura, al menos de la oportunidad para pelear por ella, encontrando gracioso el hecho de que cada uno de los habitantes del santuario le subestimaban.

Aun su propio hermano, quien trataba de ignorar su propio deseo por alguien más, creyéndolo inmune a la lujuria, pero él conocía mucho más de aquel sentimiento, porque toda su vida había tratado de apoderarse de su dulce cabrita, su espada, su perfecto Shura.

Y tal vez, de haber sido Saga un poco más inteligente, de haberse tomado el tiempo para deducir su amor por el mejor de sus seguidores, pudo ofrecerle su mano, a cambio de su ayuda.

No matarían a la diosa de la sabiduría, pero podían encontrar muchas formas para controlarla, ser sus más preciados consejeros, la mano detrás de sus decisiones, el verdadero poder, sin embargo, Saga quiso matarlo, mandando a su pobre Shura para eso, comprendiendo muy bien que no levantaría una sola mano en su contra, lo amaba demasiado para eso.

Pero su Shura parecía que ya no lo quería más, no, eso no era cierto, solo había sido engañado por sus dos amores, seducido por la belleza de Afrodita y las palabrerías de Deathmask.

Una vez que tuviera una oportunidad para estar a su lado, Shura podría cambiar de opinión, pero si no se la daban, él tendría que tomarla.

*****

Al principio Saga estaba en contra de permitirle a Shura enfrentarse al arquero, quien era el segundo santo más poderoso del santuario, el primero era él y su hermano, quien aún portaba sus escamas, lo que le convertía en uno de los soldados de Poseidón.

Minos se encontraba sentado en el brazo de su trono, uno de sus brazos rodeando sus hombros, el otro recargado en su rodilla, pensando en una solución a su dilema.

Shura se había marchado, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Aioros ingresara en su templo para exigirle una oportunidad para desposar a su amigo, o su puesto como patriarca, uno que no se merecía, si era capaz de obligar a permanecer a su lado a quien decía amar.

Claro que él no estaba en posición alguna para decir nada al respecto, había forzado a su juez a permanecer a su lado usando reglas antiguas y retorcidas, una herramienta deplorable, que parecía le divertía a su consorte.

-Debes dejarlos pelear mientras aun sean aliados, tú y Aioros.

Saga se levantó de su asiento, alejándose del juez, quien parecía impasible, sus piernas cruzadas, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro como si le divirtiera aquella situación, seguramente así era, además, probablemente trataba de engañarlo también.

-¡No lo hare!

Antes de que le dijera que Shura perdería, que era el desenlace obvio, el que esperaba su enemigo disfrazado de una dulce oveja, Minos se levantó, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, como si quisiera calmarlo, hablando con frialdad.

-Si se vuelven enemigos, Shura será su consorte obligado, lo único que no podrá hacer será lastimarlo de gravedad, y en ese caso le tendría que ayudar a regresar al santuario, pero si aún son aliados, las reglas cambian, porque si se le concede su mano, aunque sea después de un combate, no podrá tocarlo a menos que Shura esté dispuesto, pero ese no será el caso.

Saga le observo de pronto, ni siquiera el conocía todas las reglas del santuario, era imposible que los jueces lo hicieran, pero habían juzgado a muchos mortales, seguramente así obtenían su información.

-Algunos espectros han sido capturados en el pasado y uno de ellos, se aprendió las reglas de cortejo, aunque él las llamo, de sometimiento, las que me conto a detalle, para que pudiéramos estar prevenidos.

Saga asintió, eso era posible, que uno de los santos de su pasado hubiera capturado a un espectro, pero como era posible que comprendiera las reglas, a menos que fueran recitadas para mantenerlo en ese sitio, o tal vez, fuera un patriarca, pero eso era imposible.

-Si llega a lastimarlo Shura será libre, por lo que tendrá que esperar a que vaya a él... o se declara tu enemigo, el ochenta por ciento del santuario se pone en tu contra, tus aliados son condenados por traición cuando pierdan y yo, y mis hermanos perdemos la vida en la trifulca, algo que no puedo permitir.

El mayor de los gemelos no estaba del todo convencido, aun así, Minos podía tener razón, de estallar un golpe de estado el santuario caería en las tinieblas y Shura terminaría compartiendo el destino de sus prisioneros, pero en esta ocasión no sabía si Aioros seria amable, o lo lastimaría.

-Si el pierde, tendría que iniciar un cortejo a la vieja usanza, tendría que haber un chaperón cada vez que ellos se vieran, para que ninguno de los dos actué de manera indecente, podrías controlar los pasos de Aioros y hacerle jurar que no tratara de tirarte de tu puesto si accedes a esta tontería.

Pero quien podría ser un chaperón, estaba seguro que solamente ellos, junto a sus aliados querrían participar en esa locura, o en todo caso, apoyarlo a él y no al arquero, quien era el héroe del santuario, el que se arriesgó para salvar a su diosa, no quien trato de matarla.

Si eso pasaba, su hermano querría marcharse, llevarse a su pequeño rubio de casi dos metros de altura y casi noventa kilos de peso, a su pilar, dándole la espalda, el anciano maestro no permitiría que lastimaran a su qizi, de quien sabia se había enamorado mucho antes de portar su armadura, dejándolo solo con sus tres soldados más leales, los únicos de su lado y un juez de cabello blanco que parecía encontrar divertido su predicamento.

-Además, tengo al chaperón perfecto para Shura, alguien que no estará de tu lado, ni del de Aioros, y que a su vez necesita de protección extra.

Saga no supuso de quien podría hablarle en ese momento, observándolo fijamente, sintiendo las manos de Minos en sus hombros, pequeños besos en su cuello, quien esperaba que aceptara sus consejos, él era después de todo un juez de las almas.

-¿De quién hablas?

Minos guardo silencio por unos segundos, conocía muy bien del absoluto desagrado que sentía Radamanthys por los espacios cerrados y pudo sentir algunas emociones inquietantes provenientes del joven león, quien deseaba que su cabeza fuera cortada como un mensaje a los suyos, cuyo odio estaba enfocado en su hermano menor, pero algo más que no le gusto, un sentimiento extraño, demasiado borroso, el que no podía describir con seguridad, pero sabía que los leones nunca se olvidaban de su presa una vez que habían olido la sangre de su víctima.

-Mi hermano menor, Radamanthys, el no gusta de los espacios cerrados, será muy difícil que acepte ser el prisionero de Kanon, mucho menos si se trata del muchacho que fue cuando éramos mortales, así que para protegerlo y para proteger a Shura, mi hermano podría ser su chaperón, al mismo tiempo que tu amigo sería su guardaespaldas.

Saga no supo que decir en un momento, Shura no apreciaba a los espectros, pero no había sido asesinado por Radamanthys, y bien sabía que sus aliados pensaban que estaban cometiendo un error, actuando en contra de su naturaleza, al mismo tiempo que Minos tenía razón, el odio que sentía Aioria por los espectros, pero por ese en especial, era como ninguno que hubiera visto nunca, el único problema radicaba en que tendría que hablar con Kanon, convencerle de permitirles pasar tiempo juntos.

-Sera muy difícil convencer a Kanon de alejarse de su pequeño, pero, sé que lo aceptara si eso nos ayuda a protegerlos, en especial a su consorte.

Aunque aún estaba la posibilidad de que Shura pudiera ganarle al arquero y de esa forma obligarle a dejarlo ir, un desenlace imposible, porque Saga estaba seguro que su enemigo era mucho más fuerte que la espada y en el caso de perder, no lo abandonaría.

-Lo hará porque comprende que él es quien menos está seguro en el santuario, asesino a cinco santos dorados, creen que es un espectro engañando al embaucador, o que Kanon, es un traidor que se acuesta con un demonio y ustedes jamás nos han demostrado piedad, hasta este momento ni siquiera nos consideraban personas.

Saga podría decirle que eso no era cierto, pero tenía razón, sus aliados no creían que los espectros merecieran cualquier clase de piedad, mucho menos los tres jueces principales del dios de la muerte.

*****

Aioros ingreso para encontrar a Saga sentado en su trono y a sus pies, el espectro de rodillas, permitiendo que acariciara su cabello, casi como si se tratase de una mascota, una imagen muy extraña, que por un momento pensó se trataba de un engaño.

-Shura hablo conmigo, pero para aceptar que este demencial duelo que tú has provocado se realice, Aioros, debo poner algunas reglas.

Eso era interesante, no suponía que su viejo amigo pudiera adelantarse a sus deseos, pero, aun así, espero a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Si pierdes, lo dejaras en paz, pero si ganas, tendrás que tratarlo como un consorte elegido, no podrás tocarlo sin su permiso, no podrás obligarle a dejar su armadura ni su templo y cada vez que ustedes salgan, o estén juntos, tendrá que estar presente un chaperón elegido por mí, un guardián de la seguridad de Shura, ajeno a este enfrentamiento, que podrá decidir si tus intensiones son honestas, o solo deseas lastimar a nuestro querido amigo.

Lo era, su amor era sincero, pero no dijo nada, escuchando lo que Saga tenía que decirle, sintiendo la mirada de Minos sobre su cuerpo, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-De negarte a ello, será el equivalente a que Shura te haya derrotado y me juraras lealtad, obediencia, que nunca trataras de tirarme de mi legitimo puesto como patriarca del santuario.


	26. Oscuro secreto.

Radamanthys despertó temprano, después de pasar el día entero en los brazos de Kanon.

Tomaría ese cautiverio como un merecido descansó, unas vacaciones lejos de su deber.

Y sintiéndose con ánimos renovados, un poco hambriento, después de ducharse sin despertar al mayor, cuya edad aun desconocía, pero aparentaba no ser mayor de treinta, se puso unos pantalones cortos, así como un delantal rosa que no parecía haber sido utilizado nunca.

Estaba descalzo y si cualquiera lo veía por enfrente, parecería que estaba desnudó.

Aun quedaba suficiente comida y nunca le había gustado ser un inútil, en realidad le gustaba mucho la comida, tanto como para prepararla.

Haría unos muffins, huevos estrellados acompañados de salchichas, vegetales a la parrilla y chocolate caliente, el gustaba mucho mas del té, pero ya que tenía de su barra favorita, podía hacer una excepción.

Radamanthys era un hombre muy eficiente y pulcro, aun para cocinar usaba pocos instrumentos, los que limpiaba inmediatamente.

Kanon despertó con un fuerte bostezo, con el aroma de la comida preparándose en la estufa, escuchando un susurro, como si alguien estuviera cantando en voz baja.

Kanon se levanto con lentitud, caminando como dios le trajo al mundo, sonriendo al ver la imagen delante suyo, a Radamanthys cocinando su desayuno vestido con un pantalón corto y un delantal que nunca había usado.

-El desayuno pronto estará listo, ve a darte un baño y yo serviré los platos.

Kanon asintió, pero antes de eso rodeando al menor con sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque no le dejo besar sus labios.

-Yo quería despertarte con un beso mi pequeño.

Radamanthys le dio un ligero codazo para alejarlo de su cuerpo, quería que primero se bañara y después comieran un poco, necesitaba solicitarle algo especial a su consorte antes de que de nueva cuenta deseara dejarlo solo en ese templo, perdido en el laberinto de géminis.

-Ve a darte un bañó, estas sucio.

*****

Después de la visita de Aioros, Saga decidió que lo mejor era conversar con su hermano respecto a la decisión que había tomado para apaciguar al arquero.

Esperaba encontrarlo en su habitación y utilizando su cosmos ingreso en el templo de géminis, esperando no ser descubierto por su consorte que se conformaba con prepararle un sustancioso desayuno a su hermano menor.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Kanon estaba enredando sus vendas en sus muñecas, observándole fijamente, lo había sentido mucho antes de que pronunciara cualquier sonido.

-Te escucho.

Kanon parecía haberle perdonado, después de la guerra y su victoria ante las huestes del Inframundo parecía contenido.

-¿Que ha hecho Aioros?

El era el único que lo conocía tan bien, que compartía su obsesión por un hermoso espectro y quien estaba al tanto de que su apariencia cambiaba dependiendo su estado de animó, su cosmos, siendo la original aquella dividida, cabello negro con un mechón gris y ojos de dos colores.

Apariencia que el compartía en todo, exceptuando sus ojos, los que estaban intercambiados, pupilas azules y amarillas, en vez de ojos amarillos y azules.

La que escondía con ayuda de su cosmos desde que eran unos niños y vieron ese retrato de los gemelos de la guerra pasada, pintando su cabello de azul, igual que sus ojos.

Ellos eran gemelos idénticos, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aun en aquel aspecto que decían que compartían sus pensamientos o intuían lo que deseaba el otro.

Y a veces ambos estaban cansados de mentir respecto a su apariencia, temerosos de la reacción del patriarca o los otros santos de conocerlos como realmente eran.

-Son los dos hermanos quienes me preocupan.

Respondió Saga, esperando a que su hermano dejara de mentir con su apariencia, ya que el se había mostrado como era con su consorte, suponía que Kanon también lo haría.

-Y tu consorte.

Eso logró que Kanon perdiera el control de su ilusión, la que aun se mantenía en sus combates, pero solo era abandonada en presencia de su hermano.

-¿Por Aioria?

Preguntó, siendo los mayores, junto a Aioros en ese momento cumplirían los 41 años, casi le duplicaban en edad a los otros santos, que no eran mas que unos niños cuando obtuvieron sus armaduras.

Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos, Shura, Aioria, Afrodita y Mu debían tener la misma edad.

Shaka tenía una edad engañosa, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de cuantos años tenía.

Milo, Camus, Deathmask eran mayores que la generación de Shura.

Dejando a Aldebaran como el único que se le acercaba en edad, porque no podían contar a Dohko entre ellos.

Por alguna razón los espectros eran jóvenes, algo más jóvenes que la ultima generación de santos dorados.

Lo que hacia de aquellos tres tan solo unos muchachos de veintitrés y veintidós años respectivamente, unos años mayores que su dios, pero no por mucho.

-¿Que me sugieres?

*****

Radamanthys sirvió los platos, el chocolate y los muffins recién preparados, los que no eran el conocido panque, sino un pan salado hecho con una sartén.

Del que comió varios untándoles mantequilla, esperando por Kanon, preguntándose si acaso debía buscarlo en sus habitaciones.

-Dime algo pequeño, cuanto recuerdas de tu anterior vida.

Radamanthys no comprendió su orden en un principio, preguntándose a que se refería con eso.

Kanon se sentó en su mesa y abandono la ilusión que los protegió cuando eran niños.

Una cosa era ser gemelos idénticos, la otra tener la apariencia de Castor y Polux, uno un semidiós, el otro un mortal, según el mito, pero la verdad era que después de su primera vida ambos eran semidioses, un peligro para el santuario.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, así que solo dime la verdad.

Radamanthys le observo fijamente, sin pronunciar un solo sonido, podía leer la preocupación de Kanon y un inmenso amor por él, el cual no compartía de momento.

-¿Que verdad sería esa?

Kanon se dio cuenta que Radamanthys no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo con aquella apariencia, preguntándose la razón, como tampoco estaba ni remotamente asustado al ver el santuario o yacer en su cama, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho con un hombre.

-Hable con Saga y se que Minos mantiene sus memorias, además ustedes actúan como si nada de esto fuera extraño, sabemos que nos mienten, pero no hasta que punto.

Radamanthys asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello, respirando hondo.

-¿Porque hacer preguntas que te hacen quedar mal, Kanon?

Preguntó entonces, observándolo fijamente, aquella mirada de un ave de presa había regresado, estaba serio, tal vez demasiado.

-¿Dejarás que me maten o me darás la libertad?

Kanon supuso que su pequeño recordaba mucho más de lo que le decía, pero aparentaba ser solo un joven común para que sus aliados no lo asesinaran y también, porque le tenía miedo.

-Ninguna de las dos.

De pronto Radamanthys se levanto de la silla, respirando hondo, jadeando al recordar su pasado, muchas vidas atrás, dos, tal vez tres guerras atrás.

-No dejare que me encierren, no me encadenaran y usaran como si solo fuera un objeto sin mente, no lo permitiré.

Kanon se levanto con rapidez, seguro de que Radamanthys le mentía, buscando la forma de hacerle hablar de lo que trataba de ocultarle.

-Nunca te haría algo como eso, pero alguien más lo hizo, por eso tratas de ser tan amable conmigo, para que yo no lo haga.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, ya no le diría nada más, pero no permitiría que le encarcelaran en ese templo.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, tu me dirás lo que piensas necesito saber, o yo puedo usar el satán imperial y obligarte a decírmelo todo.

Kanon espero porque lo contradijera, pero Radamanthys no se atrevió a pronunciar ningún sonido.

-Soy tu consorte, deberías confiar en mi, sabes que te amo, al niño de esa cueva, al muchacho que fuiste y al juez, los tres son uno solo.

Solo Minos conocía toda la historia y el no estaba dispuesto a confiar en cualquiera, aunque le amara como decía hacerlo.

-Eso piensas, pero no sabes nada de mi, y mi cuerpo no sera suficiente para mantenerme seguro, lo se muy bien.

Esas palabras le dolían a Kanon, quien trato de dar un paso en su dirección, para ser rechazado por su pequeño dispuesto a saltar en su contra.

-Busco una forma de mantenerte seguro, solo eso, porque no volveré a encerrarte en este templo y Shura podrá actuar como tu guardaespaldas si tu eres su chaperón.

Radamanthys asintió, cualquier cosa para que no lo encerraran de nuevo.

-Aioria no puede perdonarte y creemos que tratara de hacerte daño, eso no puedo permitirlo mi pequeño, no quiero que te lastimen.

Radamanthys no le creía en lo absoluto, pero aun así conocía el poder de Kanon, si usaba el satán imperial lo sabría todo.

-Fui un consorte en el siglo trece, me capturaron y ese santo, también me considero agradable a la vista, pensaba que me quebraría, pero no pudo hacerlo.

*****

Aioria regreso a su templo y vio un nombre grabado en las puertas con cabeza de leones, el de uno de los suyos.

Aquellos nombres de santos que les hacían recitar de memoria cuando obtenían su armadura.

Uno de los suyos tuvo un prisionero, uno que paso varios años encerrado en esa celda, durmiendo en esa cama.

Cuyos dedos marcaron las paredes con rayas, demasiadas de ellas y una silueta que se veía como la cabeza de un dragón.

Una marca muy extraña, que le hizo abandonar aquella celda con un paso muy rápido.

Acostándose en su cama, notando una marca muy extraña en la pared, con los mismos leones de aquella puerta, a los que nunca antes les había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

Los que de nueva cuenta se abrieron al sentir su armadura, descubriendo una caja fuerte, en donde había varios pergaminos que cayeron como por arte de magia.

Como si los dioses quisieran que los leyera, haciéndole sonreír de pronto, dispuesto a leerlos todos, pensándolo el epitafio de quien encerró a esa criatura en esa celda.

La información que tanto necesitaba.


	27. Un duelo y una confesión.

Radamanthys permaneció en silencio, había perdido todo el interés en jugar al obediente consorte.

El sólo pensar en esos momentos hacia que una rabia casi ciega se apoderara de su mente y en las últimas guerras su venganza, derivada de un odio tan grande como solo podía existir de aquel nacido de un amor traicionado, se cumplía con los otros leones.

-Antes de que me arranques un trozo de mi memoria, deseo cambiarme por algo menos indecente.

Pronunció con algo de frialdad, esperando que Kanon se lo negara, pero, sólo se hizo a un lado, comprendiendo su molestia.

-Aunque debo recordarte que me prometiste nunca obligarme a realizar nada que yo no deseara, pero los conozco bien, ustedes solo cumplen sus promesas cuando estas les convienen.

*****

Aioros sonrió encantado al escuchar la buena noticia, sin importar la forma, Saga había aceptado su propuesta.

Aquello le daba paz, ganaría y podría seducir a su dulce cabrita, su perfecto Shura.

Debía compartir la buena noticia y quien mejor que su hermano menor, el que seguramente estaría encerrado en su templo.

-Se realizará el duelo Aioria, Saga comprendió que no tenía otra opción.

Pronunció alegre el mayor, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, quien leía unos manuscritos.

Los que relataban una vieja misión de un soldado curtido en la batalla.

El que debía proteger a un joven noble, que escondía su verdadera apariencia en su aparente nobleza, la historia de un león prendado de un demonio.

Al que capturo y llevo a su celda, manteniéndolo a su lado por cinco primaveras, antes de ser traicionado por su consorte, quien escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

\- ¿Que estas leyendo?

Aioria cerro su lectura, interceptando al mayor con una sonrisa amplia, sincera.

-Un testamento.

Aioros no supo que decir en un principio, para después ignorar al menor, que era lo suficiente maduro para saber cuáles eran sus prioridades.

-En una hora se realizará el duelo y después podre seducir a Shura, Saga no es ningún tonto, sabe a qué se atiende de atreverse a enfrentarse a mí.

Aioria asintió, era obvio que no arriesgaría su túnica por uno de sus aliados, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que Shura quisiera abandonar a su líder, solo porque su hermano resultara ser un mejor hombre.

\- ¿Quién será su guardián?

Quiso saber, esperaba que ninguno de sus amores, porque ellos se pondrían en su contra.

-Sera el consorte de Kanon, ese espectro rubio.

Aioria abrió los ojos casi de forma desorbitada, demasiado sorprendido al escuchar que ese demonio sería el que protegiera a Shura, encontrándolo sumamente provechoso.

-Una vez que ganes la mano de Shura, deseo probar mi suerte contra Kanon, por ese espectro rubio.

Aioros al escucharlo golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que la rompió, estaba demasiado sorprendido y muy molesto, decepcionado por lo que deseaba su hermano menor.

\- ¿Tú también has caído en sus engaños?

Aioria negó aquello, no había caído en sus engaños, solo había decidido darle un escarmiento a ese demonio.

-Deseo que pague y sufra por bañarse con la sangre de los nuestros, ha matado a cada león de la historia del santuario.

Aioros no respondió nada en un principio, eran seductores, eran mezquinos, eran la clase de criatura de la que debían tener cuidado y solo unos pecadores o un anciano senil podrían desearles.

-Kanon le dejara hacer lo que desee, yo no.

*****

Radamanthys ya estaba listo para enfrentar la nueva realidad, seguro de que había dejado de ser el pequeño de Kanon, para convertirse en su esclavo, su puta.

Temeroso de la verdadera reacción de Kanon, quien lo esperaba en la mesa, su desayuno sin tocar.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Preguntó sentándose, pensando que era una lástima que su esfuerzo se desperdiciará.

-Supongo que por el principio.

Se respondió a si mismo Radamanthys, sin mirar a Kanon, diciéndose que antes de ser encerrado como un animal, pelearía para ganar su muerte.

-Yo era un noble en el siglo trece, en mi familia, con los Walden, existe un mito de un tesoro ocultó e intentaron matarme para heredarlo, un santo dorado me ayudo y me protegió cuando pensaba que solo era un pequeño.

Radamanthys trataba de no mirarle siquiera, de tan nervioso que estaba, seguro de que pronto Kanon le repudiaría y toda la amabilidad que había demostrado hasta el momento se perdería junto con su amor.

-Pero yo desperté, el tesoro de mi familia era yo y cuando comprendió que protegió a un espectro de Hades, a uno de los jueces, intento matarme.

Kanon trataba de imaginarse lo que le decían, lo que le contaban en ese momento, notando que Radamanthys no le veía de frente, seguro de que lo despreciaría.

-Casi lo logra y cuando estuvo a punto de finalizar con todo, liberarme de mi pesada carga, no lo hizo, en vez de eso me llevó a su templo, medio muerto y ensangrentado, aún era muy pequeño, siempre lo he sido en mi adolescencia, después ya no...

Radamanthys comenzaba a respirar hondo, encajando sus dedos en la madera, su mirada fija en cualquier punto, escuchando los movimientos de Kanon, esperando que no quisiera consolarlo en ese momento, aunque a quien debía engañar, había perdido al embaucador.

-La primera noche fue... una pesadilla... él quiso, él me convirtió en su consorte y me obligo a compartir su lecho, cada día trate de enfrentármele, pelear, pero me fue imposible detenerlo.

Radamanthys aun podía escucharse peleando, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, verse luchar por liberarse, por abrir la puerta, pero sin ningún resultado, podía ver la silueta de ese león que le sobrepasaba de estatura aun en ese momento, su casco, sus ojos repletos de lujuria, sentirla emanando de su cuerpo.

Marco cada día de su encierro, tantos días que se convirtieron en meses y estos en estaciones, demasiadas primaveras estuvo encerrado, demasiados actos de la peor naturaleza fueron perpetrados en su contra, de no ser por Minos, el habría perdido la razón.

-Y ahora tu deseas lo mismo, también me obligaras a actuar tus perversas fantasías, me encadenaras cuando veas que intento salir de tu templo, me violaras cuando no desee dormir contigo... todos ustedes son iguales, tú y ese león, los dos creen que pueden usarme, que permitiré que me roben mi honor, que no soy más que un sucio animal.

Radamanthys respiraba hondo, no permitiría que le volvieran a someter a una pesadilla como esa, nunca más, mucho menos cuando recordaba las garras de ese león en su cuerpo, los horribles sonidos que pronunciaba cuando se movía sobre él, cerrando los ojos, temblando ante la impotencia que sentía de saberse un prisionero en las manos de su enemigo, de su rival, que ya no lo amaría cuando supiera que se trataba de un espectro.

Kanon se levantó de su silla tratando de sostenerlo en sus brazos para jurarle que nada malo le ocurriría, pero Radamanthys lo alejo, retrocediendo varios pasos, a punto de convocar su cosmos.

\- ¡Prefiero morir a ser usado de nuevo!

Radamanthys estaba dispuesto a matarse antes de ser utilizado de nuevo como si se tratase de una mascota, de pasar más años encerrado en uno de los templos de sus enemigos, ya nada más le importaba.

\- ¡Sé que ya no seré tu pequeño y ahora seré una puta, un mero entretenimiento!

El mayor al escucharlo y ver que su mano, la palma de su mano y sus dedos estaban firmes, como si se tratase de una navaja uso su cosmos para evitarle realizar cualquier locura, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero que te lastimes!

Kanon de pronto le rodeo con sus brazos, con demasiada fuerza, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, acariciando su torso, su espalda, sintiendo la preocupación de su pequeño, su temor, odiándose por hacerle pronunciar ese horrible pasado.

-Mi pequeño, yo jamás te lastimaría y te juro por mi vida, que no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocarte.

Kanon esperaba que Radamanthys le escuchara, sus sentidos fijos en el menor, el que cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente, deseoso de creerle a Kanon, quien sentía un inmenso dolor al ver que le había forzado a contarle un recuerdo tan doloroso, cuando el solo debía confirmar si recordaba su pasado o no.

-Mucho menos yo, acaso no te jure que te ayudaría a regresar al Inframundo, si alguna vez levantaba una mano en tu contra, pues de llegar ese momento, tu podrás cobrarte con mi vida, porque yo los amo a los tres, al pequeño de la gruta, al muchacho rebelde y al juez del inframundo, y aunque seas un poco más fuerte que yo, o un poco más alto, siempre serás mi pequeño.

En ese momento, Kanon sostuvo a Radamanthys de la barbilla, guiando su rostro para que pudiera besarlo con delicadeza, sintiendo los temblores del menor y como este, muy lentamente, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, casi escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Odio y les temo a los leones.

Le informo casi con un susurro, buscando su protección, dejando que Kanon le acariciara, olvidando con demasiada rapidez su momentánea molestia, el temor a ser rechazado por el mayor, cuyas manos cálidas recorrían su rostro, su cabello, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Como tu consorte, nunca dejare que te lastimen de nuevo, primero tendrían que matarme.

Radamanthys no comprendía el trato de Kanon, pero Hades sabía que estaba agradecido por eso, por ser el objeto de su deseo y de su afecto.

-No volverás a pasar por eso, nunca más.

*****

\- ¡No puedes permitirlo!

Grito Deathmask furioso con Saga por primera vez en toda su historia, Afrodita estaba mucho más controlado, pero ambos deseaban detener ese duelo, porque los cuatro sabían que Shura no tenía una sola oportunidad para derrotar al arquero.

-No tengo otra opción, así no podrá lastimar a Shura, si somos enemigos, podrá herirlo y a ustedes los matara, porque son considerados unos traidores.

Afrodita se mordió los labios, tal vez si lograba envenenarlo, pero Saga le miró fijamente, negando aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, evitando que Deathmask siguiera demostrando su furia o su enojo, ya nada podía hacerse.

-Tendrán un chaperón y Shura podrá rechazarlo si Aioros comete alguna locura, y lo hará, porque nuestro amigo no comparte sus sentimientos, no de la forma en que tanto lo desea el arquero.

Shura ingreso en aquel cuarto, estaba seguro de que no lo dejarían pelear, pero era la única forma de proteger a sus amores, evitar que su amigo los lastimara.

-Ya es hora.

Aioros esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento en compañía de su hermano, el santo de leo, cruzando los brazos, ignorando a los presentes, en especial a Kanon y a su espectro rubio, el que vestía un traje formal en esta ocasión, camisa blanca con mangas dobladas hasta los codos, pantalones negros y zapatos mocasines.

-Conocen las reglas.

Pronuncio Saga, observando como Shura ingresaba en la arena, sus ojos fijos en los de Aioros, preparándose para el combate, al mismo tiempo que sus dos amores con sus manos entrelazadas, se preparaban para lo peor.

-Que gane el mejor.


	28. La espada y el arquero.

Después de visitar al patriarca Shura decidió buscar a sus amores, suponiendo que sería la última ocasión en mucho tiempo, o en toda su vida, que podría estar a su lado, seguro de su derrota, pero que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Sabía que en el momento en que Aioros lo deseara podría pedir el puesto del patriarca y ellos tres eran unos traidores, su vida no corría peligro, pero la de sus amores si, ellos eran participes de la traición contra el santuario, terminarían pagándolo con su vida.

El español, con su mirada fija en las escaleras subió hasta la doceava casa, seguro que en ese lugar encontraría a sus dos amores, sintiendo dos brazos rodearle por la cintura en el momento exacto en que ingreso en el templo, al mismo tiempo que una figura oscura, de cabello largo y ondulado le observaba fijamente.

Afrodita había visto aquella visita, había sido testigo del acoso sufrido por su amado Shura, quien recurrió a Camus para protegerse, su aparentemente insensible amigo, porque suponía no deseaba hacer que se preocuparan, pero ya lo estaban, estaban muertos de miedo y enojo por aquella doliente actitud.

Sin entender porque Aioros se atrevía a lastimar a Shura de esa forma, el que solo deseaba el perdón del que fuera su mejor amigo, su héroe del pasado, pero no su amor, no obstante, el arquero parecía no entender sus negativas, o simplemente no le importaban, actuando completamente diferente a como se suponía que debía ser.

No era el santo de Athena que no deseaba nada para él, humilde y recatado, ansioso de ayudar a los demás sin pedirles nada a cambio, este Aioros deseaba el puesto del patriarca, matar a tres muchachos, forzar a su amado a ser su consorte, limpiar el santuario de la suciedad que significaba cualquiera que pudiera significar una amenaza a su poder.

El verdadero Aioros no era para nada como lo imaginaban, era mucho peor que Saga cuando él se vistió de Arles, porque este sujeto, este arquero tenía el amor del santuario y conocía muy bien que podría matar a cualquiera, podría cometer cualquier acto despreciable, sin ser castigado, porque la mayoría del santuario lo consideraban un santo, sus acciones por detestables que fueran serian justificadas.

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Les pregunto de pronto, abrazando a Deathmask con fuerza suficiente para causarle un poco de dolor, Afrodita al verlo le abrazo por la espalda, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con el mayor.

\- ¿Por qué me odia tanto para intentar humillarme de esta forma?

Deathmask no dijo nada al respecto, porque de abrir la boca, les diría exactamente lo que pensaban de ese hipócrita santurrón, Afrodita se dedicó a rodearlo con sus brazos, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, tampoco deseaba interrumpir a Shura, quien siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos para él.

Solo porque ellos le aceptaron a su lado, porque le mostraron su amor, era que su amigo se comportaba como una persona común, algo seria y lejana, pero mostraba sentimientos, Shura deseaba pasar esa noche en los brazos de sus amores, porque bien sabía que dentro de poco ya no podría verlos.

-Quiero pasar la noche con ustedes, como esa primera vez, mis amores.

Afrodita asintió, Deathmask también lo hizo, besando los labios de Shura, al mismo tiempo que el hombre que se consideraba el más hermoso, recorría la cintura de su amada espada, quien deseaba sentir sus labios, sus cuerpos, sus sexos, sus entidades unirse en una sola.

-Lograremos encontrar la forma de liberarte de este duelo, Saga no lo permitirá y de hacerlo, Aioros no podrá vencernos a los tres juntos.

Pero los tres sabían que Aioros era demasiado poderoso para ser derrotado por cualquiera, sólo Saga podría enfrentarle y tal vez, si volvía a levantar su mano en contra del arquero esta vez si se atrevería a lastimarlo, o algo peor, encontraría la forma de alzarse con el poder que tanto deseaba para erradicar la impureza del santuario y de la humanidad.

Shura negó aquello, seguro de que no había forma de escapar a ese destino, a menos que todos se unieran en contra del héroe del santuario que había comenzado con su reinado como todos los conquistadores, pidiendo un tributo, ese regalo, era él.

-No quiero pensar en eso, lo único que deseo es dormir esta noche en sus brazos.

Respondió la espada, casi suplicándoles, esperando que no lo hicieran más difícil para él, ansioso por el resultado de aquel combate, esperando que esa noche no fuera tan larga.

Y no lo sería, Shura estaba seguro de que podría resistir ese día, como pudo hacerlo en el pasado, cuando mato a su héroe, su mejor amigo en ese momento, el extraño que trataba de forzarlo a ser suyo, moviendo sus hilos, controlando su destino y usando su poder en su contra, sus buenas acciones del pasado para realizar actos de la peor naturaleza.

-Amor, todo estará bien, solo déjanoslo en nuestras manos.

Shura asintió, tomando de la mano a sus dos amores, quienes lo condujeron a su cuarto, haciéndole recordar aquella vez que su relación comenzó, cuando regreso al santuario con las manos manchadas de la sangre de su mejor amigo y buscando algo de consuelo, decidió visitar al otro santo que conocía la verdadera identidad del patriarca, encontrando al cangrejo y a la rosa retozando en la misma cama, moviéndose de forma cadenciosa, sus gemidos placenteros apoderándose de aquella habitación.

Shura se detuvo en seco, sus ojos fijos en los dos amantes, a punto de retroceder por donde había llegado, pero en ese momento Afrodita le vio retroceder, pero en vez de molestarse, le estiro la mano, notando que tan afligido estaba.

Deathmask al verle y notar que Afrodita lo llamaba con ellos, no se molestó, por el contrario, detuvo sus caricias, para también estirarle la mano, llamándolo a ellos y sin saber muy bien la razón Shura decidió aceptarlos, encontrando en su compañía un amor sincero que le hizo una mejor persona.

\- ¿Ese es Aioros?

Pregunto sintiendo como Deathmask le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita se agachaba para desabrochar sus botas, a Shura no le gustaba hacer el amor vestido, a ellos tampoco, preferían el contacto de piel contra piel.

\- ¿En realidad se trata de esa criatura sin corazón?

Deathmask quiso responder que sí, pero en vez de eso, beso los labios de Shura con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita comenzaba a recorrer su sexo, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, antes de besar su miembro, tratando de brindarle placer.

-No pienses en él, solo deja todo en nuestras manos.

La ropa de Shura seguía perdiéndose y antes de que se diera cuenta, los tres estaban desnudos, Afrodita encargándose de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Deathmask lo hacía por su frente, ambos recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, intercambiando sus besos, sin permitirle recuperar su respiración.

Shura solo sentía las caricias de sus amores, dejándose consentir con ellos, tratando de no pensar que aquella seria la última vez que podrían verse, que ya jamás volverían a estar juntos, no hasta que alguien más pudiera ponerle un alto al nuevo Aioros, el que ellos no sabían, era el mismo arquero que habían conocido, el que sospechaba de Saga y hubiera aceptado ser el patriarca de no querer tener todo el tiempo disponible a lado de su cabrita.

La que no era su cabrita, sino el compañero de la rosa y el cangrejo, quien le ayudo a voltearse para que Afrodita esta vez fuera quien recorriera su torso, besando su pecho, entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones.

Llevando sus manos a su hombría, ansiosa y húmeda, escuchando los gemidos de Shura, cuando Deathmask llevo dos dedos a su entrada, recorriendo sus nalgas primero, al unísono de la boca de Afrodita, que cambiando su postura comenzaba a chuparle.

Shura llevo uno de sus brazos a su cuello, el otro a la cabeza de Afrodita, al mismo tiempo que sus amores, comenzaron a recorrer las manos de su otro amante, cada vez que podían, acomodando a su compañero para que le permitiera a Deathmask resbalar entre sus nalgas, siendo sostenido por el cangrejo.

Afrodita dejo de chuparle y acomodándose en la cama, con la erección de Shura clamando por atención, llevo dos dedos a la boca de la espada, quien los chupo en el acto, humedeciéndolos de esta forma.

Dos dedos que Afrodita entonces llevo entre sus piernas, para prepararse un poco, al mismo tiempo que el cangrejo sentaba a su amigo para seguir con su vaivén, preparando el cuerpo de Shura, a su amante de tantos años, a su compañero, su amado, que le conocía mucho mejor que a el mismo.

Afrodita al ver el cambio de posturas se sentó sobre Shura, empalándose a sí mismo en su erección, apoderándose de sus labios, escuchando los gemidos de Deathmask, quien le beso cuando abandono los labios de su compañero, para saborearlo en su boca, los tres moviéndose al unísono, compartiendo besos demandantes, sus sexos palpitando, el de la rosa sin ser atendido.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que de pronto, dos manos, una de Shura y la otra del cangrejo se posaron en ella, estimulándolo al unísono, controlando su cuerpo, esperando por el clímax en conjunto.

Seguros que, si el santuario fuera justo, si les dejaran pelear a los tres, podrían derrotar a Aioros, rechazar su imposición, pero no era así, y aunque en ese momento compartían sus cuerpos en su cama conjunta, comprendían muy bien que se trataba de una despedida, que finalizo a medias cuando los tres alcanzaron su orgasmo.

Derrumbándose uno sobre otro, Shura sobre Deathmask, Afrodita recargándose sobre su pecho, los tres jadeantes, descansando algunos minutos para poder proseguir con sus placeres.

Porque la mañana siguiente comenzaría un largo viaje del que desconocían su destino, una larga pesadilla, cuyo inicio era un duelo injusto.

*****

Cuando inicio el combate, en el momento en que Aioros y Shura iniciarían su batalla, lo único que podían hacer Deathmask y Afrodita era ver como unos simples espectadores les robaban a su amor, al mismo tiempo que Camus y el espectro de cabello blanco se hacían presentes.

Uno el mejor amigo de Shura, porque ellos eran sus amados, el otro quien pensaba estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarlos pelear, protegiendo al santo de capricornio, para que este pudiera cuidar las espaldas de su hermano.

Quien, sentado junto a su consorte, observaba ese combate impávido, ignorando todo ese tiempo la presencia del felino, pero no así Minos, quien le veía fijamente, notando que sus ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo de vez en cuando se posaban en su hermano menor.

El guerrero que debía ser algunos años mayor que su hermano y como consecuencia de eso, con más masa muscular, cabello rubio, casi blanco, una barba muy corta, un arete en una de sus orejas y un piercing en su labio, cuya mirada rapaz solo auguraba problemas.

Radamanthys llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte que el león, pero por el momento, aún era un poco delgado, a pesar de ser el más fuerte de los tres físicamente.

Shura era unos años mayor que su hermano y Aioros debía tener unos cuarenta años, la misma edad que Saga y Kanon, este hombre tenía la misma mirada que su hermano, pero posada en la espada, el santo de capricornio, carecía de cualquier clase de perforación y su barba solo era una piocha, la diferencia más notable era el color de sus ojos, los que eran azules, un poco más oscuros, con más vida.

Además, era muy fuerte, mucho más que Shura, eso podía notarlo a simple vista, haciendo que ese combate fuera injusto, ya fuera si usaban su cosmos, o solo era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no existía posibilidad alguna de que pudiera ser derrotado.

-Que gane el mejor.

De pronto pronuncio Saga, dando inicio a ese combate, cuyo final ya conocían todos los presentes.

-Tu me obligaste a esto, Shura.

Fue lo único que dijo Aioros antes de convocar su cosmos, atacando a su amado, quien respondió con su excalibur, no abandonaría a sus amores sin pelear.


	29. Derrota y condena.

Shura asintió caminando con un paso decidido hasta llegar a una de las orillas de la arena, al otro lado estaba Aioros, ignorando a sus amores, convocando su cosmos, aunque aquel era un combate sin armaduras, muchos de los presentes creían que duraría más de mil días.

-Sera mejor que te rindas Shura, no deseo lastimarte.

El español entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que varios otros de la orden dorada hacían acto de presencia, aun Dohko y su consorte, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar el temor de sus dos amores.

-Si pude matarte cuando era un niño, ahora que soy un adulto, estoy seguro de que podre vencerte.

Aioros recordaba ese día, cuando en realidad pensaba que Shura no podría matarlo, pero se equivocó y en cambio el no quiso lastimar a su cabrita, al que ya deseaba desde ese momento, quien pudo ser un pago justo a cambio de su lealtad.

-Aquella ocasión yo no quise pelear contigo, solo eras un niño y te quería como mi consorte, ahora ya eres un adulto...

El arquero empezó a convocar su cosmos, ladeando un poco la cabeza, seguro de su victoria y de la desesperación de aquellos pecadores, quienes, dentro de poco, tratarían de intervenir en su duelo para salvar el mayor tesoro que alguna vez tendrían.

-Y aun te deseo a mi lado.

Pronuncio lanzándose al ataque, sonriendo de pronto al esquivar uno de las técnicas de Shura, un filoso corte que pudo haberle lastimado de ser un poco más certero y de no haber sido tomado por sorpresa al escuchar aquella declaración.

Aioros había tenido sueños hermosos, en donde podía verse a sí mismo en compañía de Shura, este le amaría y sería un buen esposo, lo único que debía hacer era limpiar el santuario, derrocar a Saga, destruir a los pecadores, su vida sería perfecta.

De eso estaba seguro, lo sabía porque su hermano compartía aquellos sueños, así como algunos otros santos, Shion incluido, el que les había dicho la forma de voltear la jugarreta de Dohko a su favor.

Shura apretó los dientes al ver que Aioros rechazaba el segundo de sus cortes, esquivando una ráfaga de flechas que bien podrían lastimarlo, incapacitarlo en aquel combate, pero en vez de hacerle retroceder, siguió avanzando.

\- ¡No me derrotaras!

Respondió con un grito de furia, logrando impactar un puñetazo en el costado del arquero, para sentir un trompón en su mejilla, seguido de una patada en el estómago, finalizando con dos nuevos golpes en su rostro.

Sintiendo que un poco de sangre se derramaba de su nariz logro esquivar un rodillazo que iba directamente a su cuello, saltando varias veces hacia atrás con agiles volteretas, esquivando muchos más ataques de Aioros.

Al mismo tiempo que sus amores trataban de intervenir, pero uno de ellos era sostenido por Saga, ese fue Deathmask que no soportaba ver como golpeaban a su compañero, el otro santo que evito que Afrodita usara sus rosas fue Camus, ya que ambos sabían que al interferir le darían la victoria a Aioros.

Dohko maldecía en silencio, pensando en el culpable de aquel duelo, Shion debió decirle la forma de usar las reglas del santuario a su favor a Aioros, pero en ese momento, no estaba presente, tampoco su alumno, Aiacos creía saber cuál sería el resultado, sus ojos negros fijos en el arquero, sintiendo una maraña de sentimientos oscuros, los que no debían manar de un santo dorado, deseos tan ruines como la lujuria y la envidia.

Kanon se recargaba en sus rodillas, tratando de pensar que era lo mejor para su pequeño y si debían marcharse a la Atlántida, porque bien sabía que tratarían de lastimarlo, temiendo también por su hermano, ya que, si Aioros estaba golpeando a su amado, mataría a su gemelo sin miramiento alguno.

Saga trataba de controlar a su segundo al mando, al mismo tiempo que a sí mismo para no interrumpir aquel duelo injusto, pero al menos así podría controlar cualquier clase de daño que sufriera su espada, ignorando las maldiciones del cangrejo, así como los gritos de Afrodita.

Camus comprendía que no debían interferir, pero también estaba deseoso de interrumpirlos, preguntándose qué clase de persona era capaz de lastimar a la persona que decía amar, porque Aioros no veía lo que estaba haciendo y si alguna vez le conocieron en realidad.

Milo veía esa pelea con los dientes apretados, al igual que Aldebaran, quien había dejado de frecuentar a Mu cuando este dijo aprobar las acciones de Aioros y de Aioria, cuando quiso matar a los que parecían tan solo unos muchachos asustados.

Aioria estaba seguro de la victoria de su hermano, así como de la suya, cuando le tocara el momento de matar al segundo nacido de géminis, que era la estrella de la discordia, su hermano se haría cargo de Saga, los dos debían limpiar el santuario, y después seguirían esos espectros, pero en especial ese hombre rubio que veía el combate impávido, como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Sus ojos amarillos posándose en los suyos de pronto, sorprendiéndose, demostrando temor, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, logrando que sonriera al saberse superior a ese demonio que sedujo a uno de los suyos.

Radamanthys no deseaba ver aquella pelea, le recordaba a la que tuvo en su pasado, la humillante derrota que sufrió en las manos de aquel santo de leo que se dijo su amigo para después intentar asesinarlo.

Ese hombre de cabello negro perdería, de eso estaba seguro y cuando el arquero, que decían quererlo como su consorte volvió a derramar la sangre de su amado en la arena, tuvo que voltear, posando su mirada en el joven león, quien le veía con intensión, fijamente, como si se tratase de una presa.

Logrando que por un momento se imaginara a su captor, retrocediendo un poco, llevando su mano a la de Kanon, quien la tomo, sus ojos fijos aun en el combate, sin ver que Aioria sonreír al verle retroceder por momentos, imaginándose a otro en su lugar.

Shura había impactado suficientes golpes en Aioros, pero este no retrocedía, sonriendo, seguro de su victoria, en esta ocasión sosteniendo el brazo de su espada para doblarlo hasta que pudo escuchar un crujido al mismo tiempo que un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Esos dos no dejaban de insultarlo, pensó con molestia, sosteniendo a su cabrita del cuello, cargándolo con demasiada facilidad, para entonces, seguro de que esos dos pecadores le miraban, besar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cueva húmeda.

-Ríndete.

Le ordeno, antes de lanzarlo en contra de la arena, haciendo que chocara contra una columna maltrecha que se derrumbó encima de Shura, arrancando otra para golpearlo con ella como si fuera un garrote, esperando que su futuro consorte se rindiera.

Milo fue en ayuda de Saga, seguido de Aldebaran, quienes le ayudaron a sostener a Deathmask, ese combate debía detenerse, Dohko supuso que lo mejor era llevarse a los dos de aquella masacre, no era justo que vieran como su amado era sometido.

Tratando de pensar en una manera para liberar a Shura de aquel desquiciado arquero, escuchando los pasos de su qizi, quien hasta el momento había sido demasiado dócil, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo compartir su vida con él, pero al menos no le veía con miedo.

-Lo siento afrodita.

Pronuncio antes de atacarlo, cargándolo en su hombro, debían llevarse a la rosa y al cangrejo, quien al ver que atacaban a su otro amado comenzó a convocar sus llamas infernales, pero Milo al ver lo que hacía el anciano maestro, le imitaba, debían controlar a estos dos santos antes de que una guerra civil, en la cual ellos no tenían estrategia alguna estallara.

Pero no podían marcharse todos de allí, por lo que, pidiéndole ayuda al gran toro, este los cargo en sus hombros, siguiendo al anciano maestro, así como a su consorte, los llevarían a la casa de libra.

Al mismo tiempo que Shura volvía a caer, sangrando de la nariz, de los labios, con el brazo roto, respirando hondo, agradeciendo a los que intervinieron, porque se llevaron a sus amores que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

-Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad en contra mía.

Shura apretando los dientes convoco su cosmos, haciendo que brillara aún más, atacando al arquero sosteniendo con su mano libre su brazo roto, esperando lograr lo que hizo en el pasado, maldiciendo al supuesto héroe de aquella era.

\- ¡No lo hare!

De aquello dependía la cordura de sus aliados y amores, sin embargo, de pronto, el arquero de nuevo uso sus flechas de cosmos, clavándola en su mano sana, pensando que lo mejor era terminar con eso de una buena vez, ya encontraría la forma de curarle.

\- ¡Por piedad!

Radamanthys se levantó en ese momento, viéndose a sí mismo como un muchacho de unos quince años, sangrando, malherido, siendo golpeado por un león inmenso, que intentaba matarlo, o eso creyó hasta que decidió convertirlo en su consorte y le violo cuando estaba medio muerto.

\- ¡Detengan esa pelea!

Kanon sostuvo a su consorte de los brazos, pero creía que su amado estaba en lo correcto, debían detener ese combate mientras aun existiera algo de Shura que salvar, que proteger, porque parecía que Aioros no se detendría hasta que ganara.

Aioria se rio entre dientes al escuchar ese grito y ver como Kanon sostenía a su consorte de los brazos, creyendo que Shura no dejaría de levantarse hasta que su hermano hubiera terminado con él, esperaba que no lo matara, porque su querido Aioros ya había sufrido demasiado.

Saga ingreso en la arena y Shura, sintiendo una desesperación aun peor le suplico que no detuviera esa pelea, podía ganarle a Aioros, quien apenas había sufrido algunos cuantos rasguños.

Haciendo que más de un santo dorado comprendiera que el guerrero más fuerte de la diosa Athena, era un peligro para la paz del santuario, dispuestos a elevar su cosmos para proteger a su amigo.

Y como adivinando lo que deseaba realizar Milo, le ataco antes de que pudiera pisar la arena, escuchando un grito de Camus, quien corrió a sostener a su escorpión, al mismo tiempo que Saga elevaba la mano.

\- ¡El duelo ha terminado!

Grito elevando su cosmos, portando la ropa del patriarca que no le correspondía, ahora lo comprendía Aioros, quien aun así guardo silencio, no debía verse como un mentiroso, porque había sido Shura quien le forzó a pelear contra él.

-Aioros es el ganador.

Shura al escucharle decir eso detuvo todo movimiento, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas, apretando el suelo con su único brazo sano, el cual tenía una herida que sangraba profusamente, manchando la arena con su sangre.

-No...

Aioros camino en dirección de su consorte, ya era hora de llevárselo consigo, pero Saga se lo evito estirando los brazos, como si fuera una barrera, al mismo tiempo que Kanon se levantaba de su asiento por si Aioros decidía que también debía enfrentarse con su hermano.

-Mañana ira contigo, esta noche debemos atender sus heridas y debe hacerse a la idea de su derrota, si en verdad lo amas, le darás estas veinticuatro horas de libertad.

El arquero al ver que varios de la orden dorada sospechaban de su actitud asintió, apagando su cosmos, dando la media vuelta para marcharse, haciéndole una señal a su hermano para que le siguiera.

Los dos gemelos eran muy poderosos, pero él y su hermano lo eran más aun, solo que hasta ese momento no habían encontrado una razón para enfrentarse con sus aliados.

-Vámonos Aioria.

Minos no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había movido un ápice, todo ese tiempo juzgando al joven león, comprendiendo que había cometido un terrible error, su querido hermano estaría en peligro al ser el chaperón de la espada, porque eso lo ponía al alcance de su cazador.

Kanon bajo los escalones con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que Milo y Camus se llevaban a Shura, y Radamanthys, realizando su deber les acompañaba sin pedirle permiso a su Dragon, seguro de que ese muchacho necesitaría de alguien que comprendiera su situación, ese alguien era el, sintiendo empatía por el español, una acción rara al tratarse de un espectro.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

Le pregunto Kanon a Saga, y antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera responderle, Minos elevo su cosmos, una vez que nadie podía verlo.

-Lo que harás será proteger a mi hermano, porque si ese león llega a lastimarlo, hare que pases mil tormentos en el inframundo, como lo hice con ese bastardo, ese Hércules, que intento romperlo en nuestro pasado.

Pronuncio con una sonrisa, sus pupilas un punto, logrando que la sangre de Kanon se helara a causa del temor, pero aun así no retrocedió, él había jurado proteger a su pequeño, sin importarle como, nadie lo separaría de su lado y tampoco le dañarían de nuevo.

\- ¿Lo has comprendido?


	30. Un extraño guardián.

Shura en ese momento perdió todo deseo de luchar y dejo que lo transportaran a la décima casa, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por su mejor amigo, en compañía de su antiguo amante, sin percatarse de la tercera persona que caminaba detrás de ellos, demasiado seguro, sin demostrar ninguna clase de temor, sin cansarse tampoco.

Al llegar a su templo pudieron ver que muchas zonas estaban deshabitadas y que su habitación estaba en desuso, parecía que no dormía en aquella casa, como Deathmask tampoco pasaba la noche en la suya.

Milo le recostó en su cama e inmediatamente se puso a buscar vendas, medicinas y todo lo necesario para atender a Shura, creyendo que necesitaban un curandero que atendiera sus heridas, uno de ellos debía ir por uno.

Camus trato de acomodar a su amigo en la cama en donde dormía, sintiendo dolor de tan solo ver su brazo, maldiciendo en voz baja al arquero que parecía no estar interesado en su amigo lo suficiente para no herirlo como lo hizo.

Radamanthys se mantuvo en silencio, escondido en las sombras, como si quisiera ocultarse, tratando de ignorar sus recuerdos que aún lo torturaban en cada una de sus vidas, la razón por la cual no dejaba que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de su sentido común.

Milo dejo todos los medicamentos que pudo encontrar al alcance de Camus, para correr en busca de un curandero, alguno de los santos de plata sabría cómo curarle, Radamanthys al ver que el escorpión ya se había marchado carraspeo dos veces para anunciarse, sobresaltando al santo de cristal, quien parecía perplejo al verle en ese templo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Radamanthys dio algunos pasos en su dirección, para acercarle una de las gazas y un poco de desinfectante, ignorando el desagrado en el tono de voz de Camus, su mirada fija en el santo de capricornio.

—Yo solo vine a ayudar, soy su chaperón, Kanon dijo que debía estar pendiente de este guerrero.

Camus no sabía si debía confiar en él o no, pero si era su chaperón, alguna buena razón debió tener Saga para eso, en especial si este espectro era uno de los muchachos que Aioria y Aioros deseaban muertos.

—¿Sabes algo de medicina?

Esa pregunta lograría que el espectro se marchara, pero, aunque no supiera nada de medicina se quedaría para ayudarle al muchacho, al mismo tiempo para hacerle guardia, seguro que después de que su consorte hablara con su hermano, y con Saga, sabrían que hacer.

—Se cómo ayudar, hago lo que me dicen y no hago preguntas excesivas, además, creo que tiene el brazo roto, necesitas de alguien que te eche una mano para manipular su cuerpo.

Camus arquero una ceja, ese espectro era casi tan frío como el, no parecía mostrar temor, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la razón, necesitaba ayuda en lo que el apresurado Milo buscaba a un curandero, recordando que el único de ellos, el único que permanecía con vida, estaba en una isla un poco alejada del santuario.

—Además, es cuestión de orgullo que yo proteja la seguridad de este guerrero, cuyo nombre es...

El santo de cristal no le daría tanta información, pero aceptaría su ayuda, en cambio, la espada, levantándose de pronto sosteniéndole del cuello de su ropa quiso ver al culpable de que Saga designara a Aioros como su consorte.

—Shura...

Susurro, observando la frialdad de sus ojos, lo inmutable de su rostro, pero en el fondo de aquellas orbes amarillas también podía ver aprensión, estaba preocupado por él, sin sentirle lastima, una extraña sensación que no comprendió en un principio.

—Mi nombre es Shura.

Radamanthys le ayudo a recostarse, ignorando la sangre manchando su camisa nueva, la que ya estaba arruinada, mostrando demasiada gentileza, conociendo muy bien cuál era la situación, el terrible destino al que estaba condenado Shura.

—Mi nombre es Radamanthys, yo seré tu guardián.

Shura lo soltó de pronto, riéndose ante la perspectiva de su guardián, un maldito espectro sin recuerdos que no era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que no había forma de que pudiera protegerlo, aunque en realidad lo deseara.

—No necesito de tu ayuda.

*****

Al mismo tiempo Dohko se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas esperando porque los dos amantes despertaran, escuchando los pasos de su consorte, quien ignoraba olímpicamente a Aldebaran, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, seguro que muy pronto la rosa y el cangrejo tratarían de desatar una guerra por su amado, con justa razón.

Saga de pronto ingreso con un paso rápido, Kanon estaba fuera del santuario, realizando una tarea que su hermano mayor le había encomendado, seguro de la necesidad de buscar nuevos aliados una vez que Aioros decidiera que necesitaba derrocar a su hermano.

Los generales marinos tal vez quisieran ayudarles, Kaza era su aliado, Sorrento también, después de que Poseidón en persona perdono sus pecados, los dioses guerreros también podrían ayudarles, porque aquello que pasaba en el santuario era sin duda una locura.

A sus espaldas estaba Minos, caminando con las manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión demasiado seria y al mismo tiempo parecía seguro de su poder en el santuario.

—Esas mariposas las hemos visto antes, pero no son las que sobrevuelan el inframundo, ni aquellas que protegen a la diosa Afrodita.

Pronuncio advirtiéndole a los presentes, aun al gran toro, que bajo los brazos comprendiendo que uno de ellos era un espectro, tal vez los otros también lo eran.

—Mis hermanos no recuerdan nada, pero son mi responsabilidad y solo por eso yo les ayudare a librarse de esta presencia primordial a cambio de su seguridad, porque esta locura que se cierne sobre ustedes es peligrosa y muy contagiosa, como cualquier enfermedad.

Saga le insistió que continuara cuando Minos observo a los amantes de la espada, quien era el sueño del primer infectado por aquella presencia, la madre de su admirador no deseado, un ente casi olvidado que debía mantenerse de aquella forma.

—Y cada vez que duerman, pueden padecerla, porque Hades ha muerto y no logró contener a los dioses primordiales en sus celdas, lo que nosotros hacemos en el inframundo, pero, aun así, nos acusan de ser unos demonios sin alma, cuando tratamos de proteger a la humanidad a cambio de nuestras vidas, Era tras Era, sin descansó.

Aldebaran negó aquello, pero, aun así, recordaba el cambio sufrido por Mu, quien actuaba justo como el joven León, Shaka, Aioros y Shion, el que siempre se mantenía sentado en su trono, los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto Dohko, levantándose, Aiacos cerrando los ojos, tal vez lo mejor era que Minos llevara toda la culpa, pero tenía miedo de lo que le harían a su hermano mayor, el que conoció en el Inframundo y era un estupendo líder, quien generalmente realizaba la primera avanzada en el santuario.

—Zeus nos prometió que de ganar la guerra ustedes tendrían nuestro lugar, nosotros podríamos vagar en el mundo de los vivos, alejándonos de la oscuridad eterna del Inframundo, el eclipse, ocasionado por Hades es una forma de mantener a Nyx en su tumba, que estaba justo en el pilar que ustedes destruyeron, ustedes la liberaron.

Aiacos negó aquello tratando de acercarse a Minos, siendo detenido por su esposo, quien estiro el brazo, no dejaría que se acercara a un sucio espectro, sin embargo, su qizi, empujándolo con mayor fuerza dio varios pasos largos para sostener a su hermano menor de la mejilla, quien le sonrió, acariciando su cabello.

—Te dije lo que fuimos, así que, aunque esto suene como una locura, digo la verdad.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos, molestándose por aquella confianza, diciéndose más de una vez que no debía sentir celos, recordando que había visto mariposas, que había soñado con ellas, tal vez su deseo por tener a su qizi a su lado era parte de aquella enfermedad.

—Si sus sospechas están puestas en mí, ellos no se preocuparán por ti.

Le informo, abrazando al menor, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba unas palabras al oído en griego antiguo, un idioma que ningún de ellos hubiera entendido si acaso las hubieran escuchado, tranquilizando a Aiacos, quien asintió de pronto, regresando a su puesto a lado de su esposo.

—¿Estás diciendo que ustedes lo único que desean es libertad, condenándonos a nosotros?

Minos sopeso aquella pregunta, para después asentir, era justamente eso lo que deseaban, pero ellos fueron engañados a servir en el inframundo, a mantener a Nyx en su celda, la que deseaba despertar, usando a sus hijos, a sus mariposas que en realidad eran polillas desagradables que contaminaban a quienes les veían si eran lo suficiente débiles para permitírselo.

—Así es y ustedes al destruir a nuestro dios Hades, han liberado a Nyx, otra vez y ella seguramente logro dormir a su diosa, junto esos mocosos de sangre divina, para dejar únicamente a los simples mortales y los envases de los jueces del Inframundo.

De pronto los dos amores de Shura despertaron, como si hubieran sufrido una horrible pesadilla, escuchando los pasos de Aldebaran y del anciano maestro, quienes se acercaron para ayudarles a recuperarse de su mal sueño.

—Shura perdió el combate, pero encontraremos una forma de liberarlo de su promesa.

Minos al verles no sintió piedad, pero estaba seguro que Radamanthys lo haría por el que fue derrotado, acercándose a su hermano, para verificar que no lo hubieran lastimado, como le hubiera gustado poder conversar con el segundo juez de las almas.

—Las mariposas azules no son más que polillas que llevan la ponzoña del sueño, creaciones de Nyx, hermanas del sueño y de la muerte, quienes están libres, esos dioses nos han traicionado, espero que por una última ocasión si logramos destruirlos o encerrarlos con su madre.

Saga volteo, conocía muy bien de que dioses les hablaban, pero no que fueran hermanos de aquella enfermedad que podía ver se estaba comiendo a Aioros.

—¿Hay una forma de salvar a los infectados por esta maldición?

Minos asintió, llevando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, en un gesto protector, acariciando su cabello, había una forma, pero eso era si lograban destruir a Nyx, pero para lograrlo, debían encontrar en donde yacía soñando despierta, infectando a los guerreros más fuertes del planeta.

Creyendo que tarde o temprano más caerían, estaba seguro que Aioria, Aioros, Shaka, Shion y Mu, estaban enfermos, tal vez el anciano maestro, así como el noventa por ciento del santuario, porque a menor cosmos, era más fácil ser controlado.

—Destruyéndola antes de que pueda infectar a los demás, tienen seis lunas, un poco más, un poco menos, pero ella es una diosa, anterior a los progenitores de la triada divina, de Hera o cualquier otro dios que jamás haya existido.

Saga jadeo, esperando que aquel mal únicamente hubiera afectado al santuario y que la Atlántida, Hasgard o cualquier otro reino estuviera ileso.

—¿Qué ocurriría si su influencia sale del Santuario?

Minos aun sosteniendo a Aiacos entre sus brazos, tratando de leer que emociones emanaban del anciano maestro, encontrándolas genuinas e inofensivas, trato de imaginarse un escenario como aquel que plantaban, de ser ese el caso, estaban perdidos.

—No querrás saberlo.

*****

Milo había salido a buscar a un médico, un curandero, pero también buscaba a uno de sus aliados, el joven león en persona, quien le esperaba en su templo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, los diarios de su antecesor abiertos.

Después de meses teniendo pesadillas, viéndose a sí mismo humillado, suplicando por el afecto de Camus, para ser abandonado por alguien más, ese guerrero pelirrojo por quien casi quiso matarlo, permitió que las polillas disfrazadas de mariposas susurraran en su oído sus dulces mentiras.

Presentándole un sueño como ningún otro, uno en que Camus no amaría a nadie más, sin comprender que su amante era inocente de lo que se le acusaba en aquellos sueños, que adoraba el suelo que pisaba, pero era incapaz de mostrárselo.

—Me dijeron que Shura no sería lastimado.

Aun así, a pesar de que había caído presa de la infección que se presentaba en la forma de un tatuaje que figuraba un rostro en su espalda, aun dudaba de las acciones de los primeros en caer, creyéndolas injustas.

—De haber aceptado su derrota, nada de eso habría pasado.

Respondió, llevándolo con su hermano y con el anciano de Lemuria, quien, sentado en su trono, mantenía los ojos cerrados con un aura negra rodeándolo, como si se tratasen de ramas secas de oscuridad pura.

—Ese mocoso no recuerda nada, se comporta como un corderito, yo creo que es inocente.

Eso facilitaba todo, si en verdad esos jueces no recordaban su pasado, nadie sabría que Nyx había despertado.

—Creer y estar seguros no son lo mismo.

Pronuncio una voz femenina que parecía provenir de las aguas pantanosas de una ciénaga, una voz que siseaba, arrastrando las silabas, ensuciándolas con su presencia, proviniendo de alguna parte de aquella habitación, tal vez, del anciano lemuriano que yacía dormido en su trono de piedra.

—Deben matar a los espectros, sean inocentes o no.


	31. Hercules.

Radamanthys veía con preocupación a Shura, acostado en su cama, cubierto con varias sabanas después de haber sido atendido por el curandero, un médico del santuario, ellos tenían a Luco, un médico excepcional entre los suyos, no un anciano con apariencia cansada que no hizo más que parchar el cuerpo del muchacho.

Era mayor que él, pero mucho más joven espiritualmente, Milo había regresado a su templo, había algo extraño con ese escorpión, y Camus, después de algunas horas de vigilia había regresado al templo del escorpión, él había tomado una silla junto al español, en donde permanecía con los brazos cruzados, esperando por su consorte, sin saber que Kanon había tenido que salir del santuario para revisar las otras tierras, Hasgard y la Atlántida.

Al verle acostado en esa cama, cubierto de vendajes y lejos de sus compañeros de cama, tal vez de vida, le hacía pensar en su propio pasado, no porque le fueron arrebatados aquellos que amaba, sino que fue convertido en un consorte, contra su voluntad, encerrado en una oscura celda para satisfacer los deseos de un león, un hombre que le superaba de estatura y le hacía temer por su vida.

Como se imaginaba que Shura temería por la suya cuando le obligaran a presentarse ante Aioros, olvidando su poder o sus esfuerzos por el santuario, porque los atenienses eran criaturas lujuriosas que hacían lo que les convenía para someter a sus víctimas.

El joven espectro estaba cansado, podía verse a leguas, pero se negaba a marcharse de aquella habitación, Camus había tratado de convencerlo de regresar al templo de Géminis, pero él no deseaba hacerlo, sin Kanon en aquel sitio se sentiría como un prisionero y desde que llego a ese santuario, se sentía vigilado, como si fuera la presa de algún depredador.

Aioros no podía ver a Shura, pero si podía visitarlo su hermano, quien supo que ese espectro estaba haciendo guardia junto a la cama del consorte de su hermano, como si se tomara en serio su papel como su chaperón.

Lo supo en uno de sus sueños y como el hermano del prometido del santo de capricornio, debía cerciorarse de que ese demonio no le hiciera daño, detener cualquier intento por destruir a uno de sus hermanos mientras dormía.

Aioria ingreso al templo, portando su armadura, observando una imagen curiosa que le hizo sonreír, porque la puerta estaba abierta, una sola lampara estaba prendida, facilitando su cacería, su entrada fortuita a esa habitación.

Encontrando al espectro sentado junto a la cama, sus ojos fijos en Shura, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, ignorando su presencia en esa habitación, pero parecía que su atención estaba fija en Shura.

-¿Qué pretendes espectro?

Pregunto de pronto, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz para sostenerlo del cuello, elevándolo con demasiada facilidad, recordando su dolorosa derrota en el Inframundo y como este muchacho, los asesino sin mostrar misericordia, seguro de su poder, pero solo porque existía la barrera de Hades.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí.

Respondió sin miedo, sosteniendo sus muñecas, su cuerpo laxo, como si no le tuviera miedo a la muerte, o, por el contrario, estuviera seguro de que no podría lastimarlo, logrando que Aioria rabiara.

-Tu tampoco.

Aioria de pronto lo dejo caer, notando como Radamanthys únicamente le observaba, en la misma postura con la que había chocado contra el suelo, sus ojos amarillos, brillando con el poder de su cosmos, demostrando que a pesar de no recordar su pasado aún tenía esa cualidad.

-Yo soy su chaperón, mi deber es encargarme de que no lastimen a Shura, así que yo sí puedo estar presente.

Respondió con demasiada seguridad, logrando que Aioria diera un solo paso en su dirección, sonriendo de lado, su mirada fija en Radamanthys, quien no pudo más que recordar al otro león, verse a sí mismo después de ser derrotado por su consorte, siendo un pequeño de unos quince años, a punto de cumplir dieciséis.

-Kanon es muy torpe si cree que solo porque abres tus piernas te ha domesticado, con el poder que posees ahora, cualquiera podría forzarte a gemir como un demonio, pequeño Incubo.

*****

Radamanthys sangraba por varios cortes profundos en su cuerpo, creía que su muñeca estaba rota y las quemaduras de los relámpagos de Leo aun le ardían, sus ojos estaban fijos en Hércules, quien hasta ese momento se había comportado como su amigo, le había protegido de los espectros, de quien se había enamorado en ese viaje.

-¡Todo este tiempo estabas burlándote de mí, pequeño incubo!

Su apariencia era graciosa, ojos expresivos debajo del casco de Wyvern, un cuerpo pequeño y algo andrógino ataviado con la surplice, haciéndolo ver tal vez como un demonio, como un incubo.

-¡Yo no lo sabía!

Quiso explicarle, pero fue ignorado por el santo de leo, que una vez portando su armadura, comprendiendo que se trataba de un espectro había dejado de ser gentil para convertirse en una bestia que solo trataba de lastimarlo, bañarse con su sangre.

-¡No quise mentirte!

Su voz era como aquella de un muchacho de su edad, delicada, con algunos detalles de la que tendría en el futuro, su cuerpo era delgado, era muy pequeño para su edad, pero sabía que crecería alimentado con su cosmos, que sería un hombre muy grande cuando cumpliera más de veinte años.

-¡No, tu tratabas de burlarte de mí, de mi afecto y de mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo, lejos del peligro!

Radamanthys negó aquello, alejándose, arrastrándose con cada nuevo paso que daba ese santo de leo en su dirección, sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su casco, que se veía como una melena.

-¡De esos espectros que solo deseaban que, el gran Radamanthys de Wyvern, despertara en el cuerpo de un efebo, un simple muchacho con apariencia delicada!

Hércules hasta ese momento había sido gentil, había sido su amigo y le había mantenido seguro, de quienes creyó trataban de matarlo para obtener el tesoro de su familia, pero ahora, todo su poder, los relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo, esa habitación, sería utilizado para destruirlo.

-Pero, aun así, yo aún te considero un guerrero, por lo que tendrás una muerte honorable.

Radamanthys no cerró los ojos, tampoco suplico, comprendiendo muy bien que en ese momento cualquier palabra pronunciada por sus labios se convertía en una mentira, que su amigo, de quien se había prendado en algún momento del viaje, deseaba matarlo por ser lo que era, un espectro.

-¡Prepárate para ver a tu dios!

Grito y trato de utilizar el plasma relámpago en contra suya, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros, cambiando de parecer, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, en como a pesar de no impactar su técnica en contra suya, su cuerpo salía disparado contra el mar, tomando una decisión precipitada, usando su cosmos a la velocidad de la luz para evitar que cayera por la borda.

-Pero esto es demasiado fácil, tu eres un incubo y te has esforzado por seducirme, pequeño demonio.

Radamanthys apenas podía levantarse, sosteniendo su brazo, volteando a verle con demasiada sorpresa, una línea de sangre cubriendo su rostro, un ojo cerrado, respirando hondo, sin comprender que era lo que decía Hércules, él no había tratado de seducirlo, el deseaba su libertad, sobrevivir a quienes trataban de cazarlo como si fuera un animal, espectros que habían traicionado el Inframundo e intentaban asesinar a uno de los jueces, pero en vez de eso, lograron que despertara.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Respondió, temiendo al santo de leo que le había prometido protegerle hasta que llegara a su mansión en Inglaterra, llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero en ese momento lo sostenía del cuello, ignorando su dolor, para arrebatarle un beso demasiado doloroso.

-Has logrado tu propósito, pequeño demonio, de ahora en adelante serás mío, porque no eres más que un incubo.

*****

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Respondió, volviendo en sí, alejándose algunos centímetros de Aioria, el que se detuvo a sus espaldas, sosteniéndolo del cabello, para levantarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, manteniéndose junto a él, de pronto sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, como si deseara pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Leí sus diarios, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Llevando una mano a su pecho y otra a su brazo, haciendo que Radamanthys de pronto se sintiera muy pequeño, casi insignificante, deseando que en ese momento no tuviera veintitrés sino veintiocho, treinta, que fuera mayor que el santo dorado que le sostenía, así sería más alto, mucho más fuerte, habría abandonado cualquier rasgo de su niñez o adolescencia.

-Se quien fuiste pequeño demonio, o debo decirte, pequeño consorte.

Shura seguía inconsciente, pero pronto despertaría y Aioria tenía que tener cuidado, actuar con prudencia, para que ningún movimiento inesperado le delatara, después de todo, no podía estar presente en aquel templo, si había sido el padrino de su hermano en el duelo realizado ese mismo día.

-Sé que te gusta asesinar leones y que no has hecho más que burlarte de ellos, que utilizaste a Hércules a tu antojo, obligándolo a protegerte, acudiendo a su bondad, para después convertirlo en un sucio pecador.

Radamanthys se mantuvo quieto, repitiéndose que ese no era su consorte, que no era ese león demente que lo mantuvo por demasiados años en un serrallo, en un cuarto oscuro cuyas puertas únicamente se abrían para que ese león pudiera poseerle.

-Pero conmigo tu no podrás lograr eso, yo te destruiré antes, tenlo por seguro.

Finalizo, soltándolo de pronto, alejándose algunos pasos, para después marcharse del templo de capricornio, riéndose cuando Radamanthys cayo de rodillas, recordando su doloroso pasado.

-No me harás caer.

Le advirtió Aioria, observándolo de pies a cabeza, sus fríos ojos azules recorriéndole con demasiado detenimiento, antes de darle la espalda, alejándose del templo de capricornio, seguro de que cuando tuviera la oportunidad para retar a Kanon como su hermano se lo prometió, le haría pagar a ese demonio de ojos amarillos por destruir a sus antecesores, por seducir al que se llamaba Hércules.

-No vas a corromperme.

*****

Radamanthys despertó en un cuarto demasiado oscuro, todo su cuerpo le dolía, tenía quemaduras, moretones y sangraba de algunas heridas, tal vez no sobreviviría la noche, pero aun así trato de moverse, buscando una salida de ese cuarto.

Sin encontrar ninguna ventana, ninguna puerta, como si le hubieran emparedado vivo, era una tumba con un orbe que iluminaba esa habitación sin utilizar ningún combustible, y únicamente unos agujeros en el techo eran aquellos que le permitían respirar, así como ver una parte del cielo nocturno.

Esa orbe iluminaba un escritorio, una silla y una cama, él estaba acostado en ella, la silla al otro lado del claustrofóbico cuarto, enfrente del escritorio, podía percibir el cobrizo aroma de su propia sangre, sentir el dolor de sus huesos rotos y de las quemaduras, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Lo que no sabía era que Hércules, el santo dorado de Leo de aquella época había decidido solicitarlo como su consorte, que tal vez, en algunos meses desearía haber sido asesinado, antes de permanecer más tiempo en esa celda.

De pronto un extraño sonido le alerto, el sonido que hacían dos paredes abriéndose como si se tratasen de puertas, al mismo tiempo que la luz proveniente del exterior le deslumbraba, evitándole ver al santo dorado que ingresaba en su celda, pero no tenía que verlo para saber que se trataba de quien pensó por un momento era su amigo.

-Tú me has corrompido, pequeño demonio.

*****

Radamanthys abrió los ojos escuchando algunos quejidos del santo de capricornio, acercándose a él para despertarlo de la pesadilla que sufría, logrando que se calmara de pronto, como si sus demonios se escaparan, pero sabía que regresarían, solo que con mucha más fuerza que antes cuando Aioros tratara de comenzar con su cortejo.

-Duerme todo lo que puedas, eso es lo mejor.

Susurro, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, sus ojos abiertos, temeroso de cerrarlos y dormir, seguro que después de aquella extraña visita tendría pesadillas, soñaría con él, porque al sólo estar en ese santuario era como si reviviera su pasado.

-Sólo son pesadillas.

Tuvo que recordarse, preguntándose en donde estaba Kanon y porque no iba a recogerlo, recargándose en la cama, para quedarse dormido en la silla, hasta que Shura despertó, observando la mata de cabello rubio recargada en esa cama, a eso de las tres de la mañana.

-¿Te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo?

Radamanthys asintió, reacomodándose en la silla, notando que Shura le hacia un espacio en su cama, la que era lo suficiente grande para los dos, pero no creía que fuera correcto aceptar su oferta.

-Sólo hasta que Kanon venga por mí.


	32. Viejas amistades.

Kanon no deseaba marcharse del santuario, no quería dejar a su pequeño en el santuario, conociendo el peligro en el cual se encontraba, pero Saga tenía razón, de triunfar Aioros y convertirse en el nuevo patriarca vivirían tiempos muy oscuros, el perdería todos sus privilegios al ser el hermano del patriarca, pero, además, ser el embajador de la Atlántida en el Santuario, razón por la cual le entregaron a su consorte cuando lo solicito, sin hacer ninguna clase de pregunta.

Aioros seguramente iniciaría una guerra santa, porque se les había enseñado que los atlantes, los hasgardianos y cualquier otro reino era maligno, seguirían todos los demás, que hacían bien en ocultarse de la mirada opresora del Santuario, no de la diosa Athena, pero sí de la mayoría de los patriarcas antes que su hermano.

No pudo despedirse, pero esperaba regresar en cuestión de horas, un día a lo mucho, su pequeño estaba bien, se dijo en silencio, aunque pudo percibir la forma en que Aioria veía a su consorte, quería lastimarlo y eso no sucedería, no lo permitiría.

Pero eso pasaría si Aioros obtenía el poder que tanto ansiaba, el manto del patriarca, y como Saga le concedió a su pequeño, el arquero lo haría con su hermano, llegado el momento de intentar robarle a su consorte.

Si acaso seguían con vida, pensó, ingresando en la celda de cabo Sunion para buscar la entrada al reino de Poseidón, uno de los portales, ingresando con demasiada seguridad vistiendo sus escamas, la armadura de géminis le había abandonada en su templo en el supuesto de que su hermano necesitara ayuda extra.

*****

Minos le había exigido ver al menor, hablar con el al menos unos instantes, pero Saga sabía que si le dejaba deambular por el santuario sería peligroso para ambos, así que su consorte tendría que esperar.

Sus dos aliados estaban molestos, furiosos, le habían dicho que no debió permitirle al arquero pelear por Shura, ni tomar consortes, era una práctica muy antigua que solo degeneraba en problemas, como la batalla de mil días entre Leo y Capricornio algunas guerras en el pasado.

Tenían razón, pero negarse a sus peticiones implicaba una guerra civil, y ese era el menor de los dos males, pero sus aliados en respuesta decidieron darle la espalda, buscarían una forma para salvar a su amor, ya fuera con su ayuda o sin ella.

Minos en ese momento tenía la actitud de un gato aburrido, recostado en su cama, mirándolo fijamente con esa expresión serena que le confundía en ocasiones, como si no sintiera temores ni penas, como si el mundo le aburriera.

—Tus aliados tarde o temprano aceptaran que esto es lo mejor, de ser Aioros el patriarca, Shura no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir a su cortejo, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Saga estaba a punto de preguntarle porque se sentía tan miserable, como si fuera un traidor, le había dado la espalda a su amigo, a quien creía en él, cuando debió negarle a Aioros la oportunidad de pelear por su mano, estaba seguro que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganarle.

—¿Por qué no me hace sentir mejor?

Minos se encogió de hombros, era irrelevante como se sentía, lo único que importaba era que debían destruir a la madre noche, la presencia corrupta del santuario, de esa forma estarían a salvo, tal vez hasta les dejaran regresar a casa, a su amado Inframundo.

—Eso es irrelevante por el momento, ya que, si no destruimos a Nyx, no podrás ayudarle a Shura, además, no existe mejor chambelán que Radamanthys, su nobleza no le permitirá consentir que un muchacho sufra en las manos de un consorte.

Saga esperaba creer en las palabras de Minos, porque de lo contrario, él y sus hermanos perderían la vida, si Aioros lograba su propósito, no solo su puesto estaría en peligro, también sus cabezas, las de Dohko y su hermano, tanto como la suya.

—He perdido la lealtad de mis socios, Deathmask y Afrodita, ellos ya no me seguirán.

No lo harían de momento, pero al final esperaba que comprendieran que hicieron lo mejor que estaba en sus manos, debían adelantarse a los pasos de los hermanos y de todos los infectados, de quienes aún no sabían cuáles eran sus identidades.

—Yo le prometí a Radamanthys que nunca tendría que someterse ante nadie de nuevo, también le mentí y estoy seguro que he perdido su lealtad, como tú la de tus socios, pero ambos tratamos de salvar sus vidas, eso al final, es lo que importa, no el método.

*****

—Oye, oye, oye...

Pronunciaron de pronto, una voz que recordaba muy bien, de una persona en la que podía confiar, a pesar de su aspecto, algo extraño, mucho más cuando se movía como si fuera un reptil, aunque debajo del casco no era el hombre más apuesto del mundo, pero no era desagradable tampoco, si no se comportara como un reptil marino.

—Sorrento no quiere ver tu linda cara por aquí, aun esta despechado por lo que le hiciste.

Kanon se acercó al hombre de piel cetrina, tan blanca como la leche, cuyo cabello era tan negro como el granito y sus ojos de un amarillo pálido, no como los ojos de su pequeño, pero de aquella rara tonalidad.

—No me digas que aún está enojado por eso.

Io de pronto se acercó a Kanon, esos dos marinos siempre estaban juntos, asintiendo, al mismo tiempo que el mayor de los tres, el general marino de Poseidón, segundo al mando del dios de los mares, así como de Julián Solo, choco su mano con la del albino, con una sonrisa, saludándolo a él de la misma forma.

—Dormiste con él para sacarle información, una vez que fuiste perdonado, para después abandonar la Atlántida en la búsqueda de tu verdadero amor y ser el embajador del mar en el santuario para darte la gran vida, Kanon, eso hace enojar a cualquiera.

No era su culpa que Sorrento pensara que deseaba una relación estable, el flautista no pensaba con claridad, eso era cierto, pero el solo hizo preguntas respecto a su puesto, si había embajadores y como podría salir de la Atlántida sin traicionar a su dios, y el chico le respondió.

—Además, cree que solo estas alucinando y que tu "pequeño" no es más que una excusa para rechazarlo como lo has venido haciendo desde antes de la guerra.

Pero no era una excusa y comenzó a reírse, no estaba loco ni era una alucinación, su pequeño si existía, no era más un delicado niño, pero si un hombre atractivo que le seguía fascinando, el que estaba en sus manos y jamás le dejaría ir.

—Si ya lo encontré, ya es mi consorte y no voy dejarlo ir... nunca.

Los ojos de Kasa se abrieron desorbitadamente antes de reírse a carcajadas, una vez había utilizado su técnica con Kanon para ver a su alucinación y era un niño, seguramente ahora era un muchacho, un joven adulto, que no sabía en qué lio se había metido al seducir a su general.

—Pobre diablo, no creo que cuando decidió alimentarte en esas grutas supuso que se convertiría en tu linda esposa, Io cree que se trata de un efebo de delicada figura, yo creo que debe ser lo contrario a Sorrento, sino, tú te habrías prendado de nuestro flautista.

Lo era, en demasiados sentidos como para molestarse en averiguarlo, pero era con el flautista con quien debía hablar, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo en la Atlántida, si alguno de los presentes había comenzado a comportarse de una forma extraña.

—¿Dónde está Sorrento?

Kasa recargándose en Io, le señalo sus espaldas, su flautista había escuchado casi toda esa conversación, así era mejor, de esa forma no tendrían por qué molestarse en repetir lo que habían dicho.

—Así que no alucinabas...

Kanon volteo, negando esas palabras, estaba seguro que no alucinaba a su pequeño, de quien estaba enamorado, aunque no fue justo usar a Sorrento para obtener información importante, ni tampoco era justo para el que llegara con la misión de buscar tres libros ocultos en la biblioteca de la Atlántida, uno de los lugares favoritos del flautista, quien le miraba expectante.

—No, nunca le soñé y supongo que ya sabes que, si dormí contigo, fue para llegar a él, porque tú guardas la llave de la biblioteca, y necesito buscar información, así como mandar a mis dos camaradas a Hasgard, por un asunto de vida o muerte.

Sorrento asintió, él no tenía la forma de evitar que Kanon usara a Io y a Kasa para cualquier misión que les hubiera encomendado realizar en Hasgard, pero también tenía curiosidad, quería saber quién era el pequeño del dragón marino, por el que le rechazo en más de una ocasión, seguro que eso le traería algo de paz.

—Al menos me dirás su nombre, me gustaría saber quién es aquel que ha logrado lo que yo no, Kanon.

Los tres deseaban saberlo, probablemente se trataba de uno de los santos dorados, alguno de bronce, después de todo, esa reunión sucedió en Sunion, en las tierras atenienses, Kanon supuso que no le hacía daño decirle que su amado era un espectro, uno caído en desgracia, cuya desgracia había utilizado a su favor, su vida a cambio de su amor.

—Su nombre es Radamanthys, fue un espectro que derrotamos en la última guerra, uno de los jueces de Hades, los que detuvieron los ejércitos conjuntos para que sus huestes pudieran regresar al Inframundo.

Suponía que en ese momento ya sabían de quien les hablaban, al menos sus dos socios, aquellos con quien se sentía mucho más a gusto, sin tener que mentirles sobre quien era o lo que deseaba, a quienes les dijo que tomaría a su pequeño como consorte una vez que gobernaran el mundo.

—Radamanthys de Wyvern...

Susurro Sorrento, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, asintiendo, tratando de controlar su molestia, su decepción al saberse rechazado por un espectro que no podía considerar atractivo, pero no podía hacer nada, no había forma de forzar sus sentimientos en su general, pero como le dolía esa respuesta.

—Te llevare a la biblioteca.

Kanon dejo que Sorrento se adelantara, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, para después enfocarse en sus socios, Io y Kasa, quienes esperaban las ordenes que no habían llegado.

—Vayan a Hasgard, vean el comportamiento de los dioses guerreros y de las sacerdotisas de Odín, que no sepan quienes son, si hay algo raro, alguna señal de locura, déjenmelo saber, yo los buscare en una semana en Hasgard.

Ambos asintieron, encontrando esas órdenes demasiado extrañas, pero aceptaron sin decir nada, cuando Kanon deseaba que realizaran alguna tarea, nunca era por poca cosa.

—No le digan a nadie más que a mí, lo que vean.

*****

Dohko de nuevo uso a Kikki para viajar a alguna parte fuera del santuario sin tener que esforzarse en lo más mínimo, a su edad, creía que podía saltarse algunas cuantas molestias innecesarias, como los largos viajes.

Aiacos seguía portando uno de esos feos ropajes chinos que bien sabía se trataban de ropa femenina, sus ojos negros recorrieron cada parte de esos riscos, no recordaba haberlos pisado nunca.

—Aquí fue donde te vi la primera vez que te conocí, era un muchacho, aun no tenía mi armadura y tú eras la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto... te estabas bañando aquí.

Susurro con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, Aiacos no recordaba nada de lo que ese anciano loco pronunciaba, pero no lo contradijo, solo guardo silencio.

—Supongo que no me recuerdas, portar una surplice, para olvidar después, debe ser demasiado confuso, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, eras hermoso.

Aiacos había vivido demasiadas vidas para recordar un momento como ese, era absurdo que pudiera importarle, pero Dohko, removiendo unos arbustos le enseño una cascada de agua cristalina.

—Escondí tu ropa, fingiendo que unos animales, unos monos te la habían robado, yo deseaba seguir viéndote, pero también había una mujer, supongo que era tu amante, pero mis ojos no pudieron dejar de seguirte...

En ese momento comenzó a recordarlo, hubiera destruido aquel valle de no ser porque Violate le convenció de esperarla, buscaría algo de ropa para él y se la llevaría, por lo que tuvo que pasar más de medio día sentado en la arena, creía que, hasta durmiendo en ella, porque ese anciano decidió que deseaba un espectáculo.

—Ahora que lo pienso suena muy mal, pero eso hice y no me arrepiento.

Aiacos cubrió su rostro, de los tres santos dorados que les pidieron como sus consortes, tuvo que tocarle el pervertido, ese sí que era su suerte.

—Ahora eres mi consorte y quiero cortejarte a la antigua, como se debe, pero primero supongo que necesito tu respuesta.


	33. Nuevos amigos.

Dohko espero paciente por la respuesta de su consorte, quien parecía demasiado molesto, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, con una postura que decía que no lo deseaba cerca de su cuerpo.

—Yo no estoy infectado si es lo que tú piensas, yo siempre he sido así.

Aiacos sonrió de medio lado, preguntándose si en realidad le interesaba que le permitiera seducirlo, de ser así, tendría varias reglas en mente, que el anciano maestro tendría que aceptar por su bien.

—Un anciano que viola jóvenes para su diversión y además les obliga a travestirse o no tendrá piedad, porque somos espectros que no deberíamos existir.

Dohko no respondió en un principio, había sido excesivamente cruel con su consorte hasta ese momento, le había forzado, obviamente no le dejaría cortejarlo, ni siquiera le creería en ese momento.

—No quise hacerte daño...

Aquella excusa sonaba absurda, aun para sus propios oídos, pero era lo único que pudo decir antes de que Aiacos lo empujara, usando su mayor estatura para mantenerlo quieto en contra de una de las rocas, sus ojos negros ocultos bajo las sombras de su cabello.

—Demuéstramelo Dohko, enséñame que no eres más que un sucio pervertido que siempre quiso hacerme daño.

Dohko asintió, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle que no era un sucio pervertido, un pervertido tal vez, pero no uno sucio, y no deseaba hacerle daño, lo único que deseaba era tener compañía, un poco de afecto, amor, lo que cualquier humano obtenía en una vida plena.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

Aiacos se alejó, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo, esperando que Dohko quisiera tocarlo de nuevo, pero mantuvo su distancia, demasiado tranquilo, esta vez con una expresión que le hacía creer que en verdad era un sabio maestro, un anciano respetable.

—Primero, dejare de usar esta ropa colorida y me darás alguna de tus prendas, no me importa lo que sean, pero deben ser masculinas.

Dohko asintió, no era como si pudiera conseguir un vestido cada ocasión que saliera, aunque le gustaba mucho el cómo esas telas contrastaban con el color de su piel y cabello.

—No me trataras como una mujer, porque no soy una mujer y si vuelves a hacerlo, esta locura de cortejarme a la antigua termino.

El anciano maestro suspiro, le gustaba la idea de tener una hermosa esposa, aunque Aiacos era un hombre, era muy hermoso, así que no veía la razón por la cual tuviera que modificar su forma de hablar.

—Pero yo no soy de esos... yo no soy gay.

Aiacos tuvo que reírse en ese momento, llevando sus manos a su cintura, él era bisexual, pero el anciano maestro había dicho que les había visto a Violate y a él tomando una ducha, pero que no pudo dejar de mirarle, eso lo clasificaba como gay, o bisexual, uno de esos.

—Te prendaste de mi cuando estaba bañándome, ignoraste a mi amante y ya me cogiste demasiadas veces para poder contarlas, eso, anciano maestro, se llama ser gay.

Era el momento de Dohko para sonrojarse, mirándole de pies a cabeza, en su generación ser como él estaba mal visto, tener un consorte también, así que siempre supo que pasaría el resto de su vida solo, pero esos eran nuevos tiempos, este joven era un espectro, no lo vería como un anciano, al menos eso esperaba.

—Estoy enfermo de soledad, ya no lo soporto y pensé que tu podrías comprenderme, al menos, que no me verías como un anciano, eso me da una oportunidad para seducirte, si me lo permites, yo sé que puedo ser un buen esposo, al menos una compañía agradable.

Aiacos asintió, lo de la soledad podía verlo, pero también estaba el asunto de las mariposas, esos entes que podían enfermar a los guerreros, sin embargo, él había visto el cuerpo del anciano maestro, no tenía ninguna de las marcas, por lo que tal vez, sus consortes eran lo suficiente fuertes para ignorar a las polillas.

—Seré bueno contigo mi qizi.

Aiacos estaba a punto de quejarse, no aceptaría que le hablaran como si fuera una mujer, pero suponía que debían ir poco a poco, un paso a la vez, así que simplemente asintió, Dohko no estaba infectado, pero podía sentir algo muy raro en él, tal vez se trataba de la soledad.

—Preferiría la palabra Zhangfu, si debes nombrarme de alguna manera, es una palabra mucho más acorde a nuestra situación que qizi.

Dohko asintió, le gustaba mucho más la palabra qizi, para él tenía mucho más significado, una calidez que le hacía sentirse vivo, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a realizar algunos sacrificios a cambio de ya no volver a estar solo nunca más.

—Zhangfu será.

Aiacos en ese momento comenzó a desnudarse, el agua era cristalina a unos cuantos pasos, el calor era simplemente insoportable, no les caería nada mal un baño, pero esta vez Dohko no tendría por qué espiarlo, sino podría participar con él.

—Estoy muy acalorado, así que démonos un baño en estas aguas.

*****

Radamanthys despertó con el aroma del café inundando esa habitación, mantenía su ropa puesta, pero termino por acostarse en la cama de Shura, por encima de las cobijas, sin darse cuenta en que momento el joven español se levantó y se puso a preparar un desayuno ligero, en realidad, a calentarlo, Deathmask se encargaba de mantenerlos alimentados.

—Tienes un sueño muy pesado.

Le comentaron, colocando una taza de café enfrente de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que le servía un espagueti con tomates y un huevo estrellado, con tres bollos de centeno, comida ligera para la clase de entrenamiento que siempre realizaban.

Su cosmos se había encargado de curar sus heridas por la noche, pero de todas formas Shura aún estaba muy adolorido, demasiado arrepentido por su estúpido reto, por destruir a sus amores al actuar sin precaución alguna, creyendo que Aioros era su amigo y no pelearía con él, sino que le dejaría tranquilo.

—Hace algunos días estaba al borde de la muerte, aún tengo la herida en mi costado, supongo que, si Kanon no hubiera solicitado mi mano, yo estaría muerto.

Shura asintió, aun recordaba la precaria apariencia de esos tres muchachos cuando los llevaron al santuario, el que ahora era su chaperón estaba casi muerto, suponía, que había perdido demasiada sangre y solo por su cosmos, aunque dormido, era que seguía con vida.

—Y duermo como un muerto, cuando creo que estoy en un lugar seguro, de lo contrario, me es difícil dormir o cerrar los ojos.

Shura se sentó, observando la pasta con una mueca de dolor, extrañaría la comida de su amor, las caricias de Afrodita, y estaba aterrado de lo que ocurriría una vez que Aioros quisiera verlo, una reunión, que no podía postergar.

—Debes comer, no sirve de nada que estés débil, eso lo único que hará será facilitarle las cosas a ese arquero.

El español asintió, forzándose a no pensar en lo peor, no deseaba mostrarle su desesperación a ese espectro, aunque dijera que se trataba de su chaperón y que velaría por su seguridad.

—Supongo que serás mi chaperón y que velaras por mi seguridad, pero sin ofenderte, no creo que puedas hacer nada si Aioros intenta lastimarme, yo no pude detenerlo y no eres más que un mocoso que Kanon decidió llevar a su cama.

Radamanthys comenzó a comer el espagueti, acompañado de su taza de café, observando al joven español, seguro que eso había sido preparado por alguno de sus amantes y que estaba seguro que jamás volvería a verlos.

—Soy un espectro, que es el segundo juez del inframundo, quien decidió dormir en la cama de Kanon, porque es un lugar muy cómodo y el segundo lugar más seguro del santuario, el primero es con el patriarca, pero también fui un consorte, así que a diferencia de los demás, se lo que esto significa y en la clase de peligro en la que te encuentras.

Espero por la reacción de Shura, pero cuando este no pareció afectado ni tampoco dudaba de sus palabras, desconfiando de cada una de ellas, supo que por el momento no le importaba a la espada quien era o cuanto recordaba de su pasado.

—Y no dejare que nadie pase por eso, porque lo considero un acto en contra del honor, una ofensa a todo lo divino y un insulto al poder que corre por nuestro cuerpo, sin contar, que le debo mi cordura a uno de los tuyos, un acto de bondad que no pude agradecer mientras aún estaba vivo, pero que reparare contigo, Shura de Capricornio.

Shura dejo de comer por unos momentos, abandonando sus cubiertos a ambos lados de la mesa, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, preguntándose de que estaba hablando el hombre rubio, cuya mirada era tan fría como la suya, pero con un toque salvaje, cuando en él era refinada.

—¿Nos mintieron?

Radamanthys asintió, les habían mentido, pero solamente para sobrevivir, un acto por el cual no podían culparlos, pero abandonando su plato a medio comer, junto los cubiertos trato de pensar en una forma de ganarse la confianza del muchacho, del nuevo consorte, por cuya vida temía.

—Sólo deseábamos sobrevivir, Aiacos estaba asustado, comprendía que el anciano maestro lo deseaba y Minos, él siempre ha pensado que somos su responsabilidad, al ser nuestro líder, al ser el mayor, al ser el segundo al mando de Hades, aunque no lo parezca es un gran hombre.

Por un momento Shura pensó en dar la alarma, entregar a su chaperón a los lobos, pero estos también devorarían a sus aliados, a Saga y a sus amores, sin importarle cuanta sangre era derramada, ni la razón detrás de su deseo por convertirlos en su consorte.

—Y en este momento soy el mejor aliado del que puedes contar, porque yo no creeré las fabulas del cortejo, ni las mentiras que se cuentan en el santuario, yo sé que tan brutal es, porque lo sufrí en carne propia.

Radamanthys se levantó de la mesa, alejándose unos pasos de Shura, quien ya no seguía comiendo, mirándole fijamente, tratando de pensar que era lo correcto, recordando su derrota, el dolor de sus amores y la seguridad de Aioros, así como dejaron que ese combate continuara y de no ser por este espectro, probablemente su consorte no se hubiera detenido.

—¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?

Radamanthys volteo, respirando hondo, quería pagarle a ese capricornio y no deseaba que nadie pasara por lo que él paso, no era justo, sin contar, que había algo extraño en ese santuario, una energía que le hacía sentir temor, como si una entidad los estuviera engullendo, pero como podría lograr que ese muchacho confiara en sus buenas intenciones y seguro de que sólo había una forma, comenzó a contarle su pasado.

—Tenía catorce años cuando mataron a mis padres, eso fue en el siglo trece, yo era un noble, mi familia venía de una larga y antigua línea de bucaneros al servicio de Inglaterra, éramos ricos, muy prósperos, nunca supe nada del dolor hasta ese momento.

Shura guardo silencio, escuchando cada palabra que se le era relatada, notando la forma en que Radamanthys parecía absorto en sus recuerdos, sin comprender la razón detrás de su confianza, porque le relataba esa historia y porque deseaba brindarle ayuda cuando eran enemigos, los espectros no sentían compasión.

—Estábamos en un viaje de caza, pero de pronto, la presa fui yo, tres espectros traidores al ejército de nuestro señor Hades intentaron matarme, después de bañarse con la sangre de mi madre e incinerar a mi padre.

Radamanthys recordaba el terror que sintió, la forma en que tuvo que alejarse, correr tan rápido como podía una vez que lograron herir a su caballo, escuchando de pronto un sonido, un aterrador crujido, como si un relámpago recorriera el bosque en donde se adentró, escuchando unas palabras en un idioma que no comprendía, griego, como aquel guerrero que utilizaba esa técnica para hacer correr a los traidores.

—En ese momento lo vi a él, era poderoso, era imponente...

Susurro, pero a pesar de los adjetivos que utilizaba, su voz parecía reflejar la desilusión que el mismo sentía en ese momento hacia su amigo de la infancia, por el propio Aioros, como si a pesar de verle de aquella forma, no fuera más que una farsa, una dolorosa mentira que por un momento se esforzó por creer.

—Era mi héroe...


	34. Serrallo.

Radamanthys creía saber que era lo que planeaba realizar ese león con su decadente tortura, ese horrible encierro que aun en ese momento le causaba demasiados conflictos cuando peleaba con los que le siguieron.

Deseaba un espectro amaestrado, no solo un esclavo, sino un soldado dentro de sus filas que se arrodillaría frente a los suyos, los leones, ansioso por servirles a cambio de no ser castigado.

Una parte dentro de sí les temía, la otra les tenía un odio visceral que le pedía desmembrar sus extremidades, hacerles sufrir como él y otra parte mucho más pequeña en ocasiones recordaba al Hércules que lo protegió casi un año de los espectros traidores y en ocasiones dudaba en matarlos.

Maldijo su suerte, a sí mismo y a los que le destruyeron, a quien fuera que le mato, por haberle robado su venganza.

Tal vez de haberle arrancado el corazón podría sentirse satisfecho y olvidar lo que le hizo, como se volvió dócil, obediente, complaciente a cambio de su momentánea gentileza después de un largo año de mantener su honor intacto a cambio de sufrimiento, al menos sí ese último día no hubiera flaqueado estaba seguro que podría olvidarle.

-Hércules era su nombre, era uno de ustedes, un mal nacido santo de leo que por un momento, creí que era mi amigo, que cumpliría su promesa de nunca permitir que me hicieran daño.

La voz de Radamanthys sonaba firme, pero Shura creía que sus recuerdos no podían ser nada más que dolorosos.

-Me encontró en ese bosque, el caballo partido a la mitad, yo aún tenía la sangre de mi madre sobre mi ropa y las cenizas de mi padre manchando mi rostro, pero... tuve la fuerza para correr.

Aun así, dieron con él, lograron atraparlo, sin darse cuenta que muy cerca de allí un santo dorado les había escuchado y trataría de detenerlos, los mataría sin permitirles escapar.

-Pero al huir de tres lobos, fui capturado por un león, que primero se hizo pasar por un cordero, un hombre justo, incapaz se lastimar a cualquiera que no lo mereciera, ni realizar ningún acto para satisfacer sus propios placeres.

Usando su plasma relámpago, destruyendo a sus enemigos sin piedad, sin permitirles que explicaran sus acciones, la forma en que usarían al juez para suplicar por sus vidas.

-Se dijo mi amigo, yo le creí, dijo que me llevaría a un lugar seguro, también le creí... que nunca me lastimaría... yo... le creí.

Shura reconocía ese sentimiento, el creer que una fachada era real, confiar en una mentira, porque Aioros le había dicho que jamás le dañaría, que nunca levantaría una sola mano en su contra y que le perdonaría con facilidad, como lo hizo Aioria o eso creyó hasta el duelo.

No que trataría de forzar una relación con él, obligarle a aceptarlo y no sabía cómo respondería de tratar de forzarse en su cuerpo, como lo hizo con esa relación, a pesar de que no lo deseaba y que con un acto como ese no lo haría nunca.

—No existía ninguna razón para desconfiar de él, era un guerrero de la justicia, era fuerte y era valiente, la clase de persona que solamente lees en las novelas fantásticas, tal vez demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Radamanthys al ver que Shura le prestaba atención, regreso a la mesa, sentándose con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, su café enfriándose en la mesa, pero seguro de que eso era lo mejor, estaba protegiendo a un santo dorado, pagando una deuda de sangre y tal vez, si esa rara visita del joven león era una señal, protegiendo su propio cuello.

—Hércules me llevo a lo que pensaba era un lugar seguro, en donde tomaríamos un barco, que a su vez me regresaría a Inglaterra, al castillo de Hades, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía, el hogar de la familia Heinstein, creyendo que me trataba de un niño común, un adolescente perseguido por los espectros.

Radamanthys aun podía recordar su gentileza, la forma en que en ocasiones le tocaba, el tono de voz que utilizaba con él, ese santo de leo se parecía tanto a Kanon, que por un momento pudo creer que sus sentimientos eran reales, encontrándolo casi tan hermoso como el embaucador, a su manera, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, musculoso, alto, una representación de la belleza masculina, haciéndole honor a su nombre, tal vez, por esa razón era que se llamaba de esa forma.

—Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquel día...

*****

Acababan de iniciar su largo viaje y cada día Hércules se acercaba un poco más a él, sus caricias tardaban un poco mas en abandonar su cuerpo, así como se volvían un poco más firmes.

Radamanthys no sabía como responder a las caricias del mayor, sonrojándose cada vez que sus enormes manos lo tocaban o lo abrazaban.

En ocasiones perdiendo la respiración, emocionándose con su cercanía, creyendo que podría cumplir su promesa, en especial cuando otros espectros trataron de llegar a él, pero en esta ocasión mandados por su hermano mitológico para protegerlo.

Pero para ambos los espectros eran enemigos, nada menos que demonios.

Hércules no siempre portaba su armadura y cuando no lo hacia vestía como cualquier persona de aquella época, como él, aunque su ropa no era como la que acostumbraba a utilizar, era mucho mas sencilla, tela rasposa de colores planos.

Su cama tampoco era suave y lo que comían, generalmente estaba cocinado al fuego, no tenía buen sabor ni era abundante.

Pero el solo estar con ese hombre maravilloso era suficiente para lograr que se sintiera satisfecho.

En la noche dormían juntos, aun recordaba lo que le habían hecho a sus padres y de vez en cuando tenía frío, así que le gustaba dormir en sus brazos, le hacía sentir mucho más seguro.

Habían logrado ingresar en ese barco, pues decían que no era seguro transitar por esos caminos y sería mucho mas rápido llegar a su destino de esa forma.

Sin embargo, era solo una excusa para tenerlo a su lado por mucho más tiempo, ya que si deseaba apurar su viaje, usaría su cosmos para llevarlo a su hogar, acción que no realizo y Radamanthys agradecería en los años por venir.

Esa noche dormían juntos, las personas habían comenzado a enfermar y él se encontraba demasiado acongojado, creyendo que había nacido bajo una mala estrella, que su amado guardián pronto le abandonaría también.

Quien se había quitado parte de su ropa y solo tenía puestos unos pantalones, mostrando su musculatura, varias cicatrices de guerra, heridas provocadas por algunos espectros que se habían cruzado en su camino.

-¿No puedes dormir?

No lograba hacerlo, esa noche era demasiado extraña, muy oscura, como si estuviera de luto por la repentina pérdida de una buena parte de la tripulación.

-No, hay algo extraño en el barco... tengo miedo.

Le explicó, desviando la mirada o trato de hacerlo, porque inmediatamente al ver su temor, el mayor, silencio aquellas dudas con un beso delicado.

-Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te protegeré, jamas permitiré que te hagan daño mí pequeño.

Radamanthys respondió con delicadeza a los besos dados por ese hombre musculoso, que le trataba con demasiada suavidad, recorriendo su cuerpo con ternura, para tomar la pureza de su cuerpo de la forma en que lo había deseado desde que pudo verlo.

-Eres tan bonito.

*****

-Aun me siento estúpido, creí todas sus mentiras y no diré que me trataba de un pequeño, porque eso no puede ser ninguna excusa.

Shura se levanto de pronto, buscando una botella de vino, le había conseguido en Rodorio y esperaba beberla con sus dos amores.

-Esto lo compre para ellos, pero es mejor que la bebamos en este momento.

Shura la destapo, sirviendo dos copas y buscando un poco de jamón salado, del que corto varias lonchas, las que sirvió junto un poco de pan.

-¿Ellos?

Shura asintió, esperaba beber con Angelo y Afrodita, pero prefería tomar con un espectro que con el arquero.

-Al principio no era muy cercano a esos dos, Aioros les consideraba una mala semilla, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

Shura sonrió de pronto, el también lo pensaba, que ellos eran una mala semilla, por lo que, aunque Saga le había dicho que necesitaban de los tres por el bien del santuario, siempre terminaba escapando con Aioros y su hermano, en contra de los deseos del santo de géminis.

-Angelo siempre estaba peleando y Afrodita no se interesaba en los demás, siempre inmerso en su jardín, yo me dedicaba a entrenar, deseaba que Aioros estuviera orgulloso de mi, de mis logros, que me viera como su igual.

*****

Después del entrenamiento siempre se marchaba, buscando a Aioros, el que entrenaba casi personalmente a su hermano.

Esperando que fuera el mejor, que su cosmos superara a los leones del pasado.

Shura también deseaba ser un santo poderoso, demostrar que su espada era la mejor, que podían confiar en él para proteger a la diosa, ser él mas leal a ella.

Deseando que Aioros le viera con orgullo, quien se encontraba sólo en aquella ocasión, portando sus pantalones y sus sandalias, pero nada más, aun cubierto por el sudor de su pesado entrenamiento.

-Saga dice que pronto seré un santo dorado, al fin seremos hermanos de armas.

Le informo deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, pero Aioros camino algunos pasos para rodear sus hombros con delicadeza.

-Me alegro tanto, ya pronto seras todo un hombre, un santo como yo y podremos estar juntos, hombro con hombro.

Aquello lo pronunció de una forma extraña, recorriendo su mejilla con sus dedos ásperos, haciéndole sonrojarse inmediatamente.

-Si.

Alcanzo a pronunciar antes de acercarse como por instinto al rostro de Aioros, besando sus labios con delicadeza, apenas unos segundos.

Ese era su primer beso y deseaba que fuera de Aioros, quien respondió con demasiada seguridad, recorriendo el cuello del aspirante a santo dorado.

-Aioros.

Pronunciaron de pronto, Saga de géminis con una expresión demasiado sería, seguido de sus dos aspirantes a santo dorado, los que siempre estaban juntos, obedeciendo cada orden del mayor.

-Lleven a Shura al campo de entrenamiento, Aioros y yo debemos conversar.

*****

-Al principio me molestaba mucho esa actitud, yo deseaba permanecer a lado de mi amigo, pero ahora entiendo que lo que hice estaba mal y que el debió detenerme.

Detener a quien deseaban de realizar un acto de lujuria no iba con los santos de Athena, sin importar que fueran unos niños, ellos morían por la paz, así que merecían un premio y ellos generalmente buscaban su placer, ni siquiera Kanon era diferente.

Porque a pesar de su momentánea dulzura ambos sabían que estaba usando su desgracia para atarlo a él, convertirlo en su esposa como lo dijo en esa prisión, su consorte, como deseo ser el compañero de ese león algún momento de su vida mortal.

-Durante algún tiempo compartí su cama e intente complacerle lo mejor que pude, obedeciendo cada una de sus órdenes, aun le admiraba.

*****

Estaban a punto de llegar a tierra firme cuando los espectros dieron con ellos y después de una cruenta batalla, su desesperación, al creer que lo perdería le hizo despertar.

De su cuerpo se libero su armadura y con ella sus recuerdos.

Hércules lo vio todo, el cambio, la facilidad con la que asesino a esos espectros y por un momento Radamanthys supuso que debía eliminar al santo de Athena en ese momento en el que se veía confundido.

Pero aun lo quería lo suficiente para no herirlo, no deseaba pelear con él y a pesar de sus recuerdos aun le amaba, esperaba que su amigo, su amante en ese momento, pensara lo mismo.

-Hércules.

Apenas pudo pronunciar antes de que le atacaran, que su amante saltara en su contra convocando su cosmos, intentando matarlo.

-¡Sólo eres un demonio!

Fue su respuesta, usando el afecto que Radamanthys le tenía en su contra, convocando su cosmos, usando todo su poder sin miramientos.

Ese era sin duda el león mas poderoso de la historia, el que uso su juventud en su contra, ya que sí bien su cosmos estaba despierto, de que había recuperado sus memorias, su cuerpo aun carecía de la fuerza para soportar sus técnicas, lastimando a su enemigo y a el mismo en ese combate desigual.

*****

-Fue como en ese duelo, tu no deseabas lastimarlo, de alguna forma esperabas que se rindiera.

Shura asintió, creyó que su amigo se retractaría, no que pelearía hasta el final sin importarle su seguridad.

-Pero no lo hizo...

Radamanthys susurro, recordando su gran derrota y el inicio de su peor pesadilla.

-Solo siguió atacando, hasta que tu cuerpo ya no pudo más y fuiste derrotado...


	35. Serrallo 2

Radamanthys despertó en un cuarto oscuro, el aroma de su propia sangre comenzaba a darle náuseas, haciendo que quisiera devolver el estomago.

Observando la silueta de Hércules ingresando en esa habitación, logrando que retrocediera hasta topar con la pared.

-Tu me has corrompido, pequeño demonio.

Hércules cerro la puerta, su rostro oculto en las sombras, pero podía ver sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, sentir su odio y su lujuria, pero no amor.

-Yo no te mentí, no lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía.

Hércules usando su cosmos se desprendió de su armadura, quedando en uno de los uniformes de entrenamiento, el que comenzó a quitarse lentamente.

-Solicite tu mano e Itia me la entregó, con una condición, no quiere que sea condescendiente contigo...

Radamanthys negó aquello, había tratado de matarlo y ahora le decía que se trataría de su consorte, pero había reglas, no podían hacerle daño, de lo contrario tendría que dejarlo ir.

-El problema es que no los deseo husmeando en mi templo y mañana les informare de tu lamentable deceso.

Radamanthys negó aquello, era imposible que hablara de esa forma, que quisiera matarlo, solo porque era un espectro, cuando antes de su despertar le trataba con cariño, con afectó que pensaba era genuino.

-¿Porque no me mataste en ese navío? ¿Porque mantenerme vivo sí de todas formas ibas a destruirme?

Hércules respondió azotando el dorso de su mano en contra de su rostro, haciendo que de momento se desorientara, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sangrar de nariz y boca.

-¡Tu destruiste a mi pequeño!

Radamanthys le observo de pronto, sus ojos amarillos fijos en el león, que lo sostuvo del cabello, tirando con mucha fuerza.

-¡Y yo te destruiré a cambio, sucio perro de Hades!

El era su pequeño, era la misma persona, acaso no lo veía, no comprendía que su afectó era real o lo fue en un principio.

-Yo soy tu pequeño y de verdad te quise, aun te quiero.

Respondió sintiendo como los andrajos que conformaban su ropa le eran arrancados sin sutileza alguna como si de la piel de un animal se tratara.

-¡Mi pequeño era puro y limpio!

Respondió golpeándolo de nuevo, logrando que se mordiera el labio, observando una de sus heridas, un corte profundo que aún sangraba, en el que sin pensarlo siquiera introdujo las puntas de sus dedos para escucharlo gritar.

-¡Tu solo eres un demonio con apariencia de niño!

Radamanthys se retorció llevando sus manos a su costado, respirando hondo, sin comprender porque razón Hércules trataba de lastimarlo.

-Sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo tu pequeño, por favor... solo... solo mirame...

Susurro tratando de llegar al hombre que conocía, no al que seguía desvistiéndose como si pensara violarlo en ese estado, aun sangrando, con nuevas heridas provocadas por quien le juro amarlo, quien decía que jamas le haría daño, pero que lo haría pasar por muerto, encerrándolo en ese cuarto, ocultándolo de sus aliados, haciéndole ver que estaba en las manos de uno de sus enemigos, pero uno que le odiaba.

-Soy yo, sigo siendo yo, solo veme, solo date cuenta.

Esperaba que le escuchara, no quería enfrentarse a el y tampoco creía que pudiera ganar, esperando que Hércules le aceptara como hasta ese momento.

-Te vi, justo como en realidad eres, demonio, perro del inframundo, y me provocas nauseas.

Radamanthys no quiso creer lo que le decían, convocando su cosmos para intentar pelear, detenerlo de hacerle más daño.

No se entregaría a uno de sus enemigos, aunque portara el rostro de alguien a quien amo y tal vez, aun amaba.

-¡El sólo pensar, que me convenciste de compartir tu cama, me enferma!

Le grito, atacándolo de nuevo al ver que elevaba su cosmos, utilizando su mejor técnica, escuchando sus gritos de dolor, pero no lo mato.

-¡Mataste a mi pequeño!

En vez de eso, de darle un descanso, una muerte digna, al verlo de nuevo casi inconsciente, subió a la cama.

-Me hiciste un sucio pecador, un hombre débil que siente lujuria por un demonio, burlandote de mi buena fe, de mi decencia.

Radamanthys trató de alejarse, arrastrándose, pero se lo evitaron sosteniéndolo de sus caderas con fuerza suficiente para causarle dolor y poco después se escucho a sí mismo gritar cuando Hércules se empaló en su cuerpo, buscando únicamente su placer.

-¡Y debes pagar por eso!

El juez del inframundo trató de encerrar al muchacho estúpido que creyó en las primeras palabras de amor susurradas por un desconocido.

Para tratar de soportar esa tortura y no sentir que la poca humanidad que aún conservaba de su antigua vida era destrozada en esos momentos, con cada nuevo empuje.

-Sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo tu pequeño... sigo siendo tu Radamanthys.

Trato de hacerle entender, cuando después de horas sobre su cuerpo, aun no se detenía y ni una sola vez escuchó el dolor en su voz, mucho menos le importó.

-Me lastimas...

Su voz era la de un muchacho, un adolescente, su cuerpo también lo era y le dolía mucho, íntimas partes de su ser le dolían con cada nuevo embiste y de ser un pequeño cualquiera habría perdido la razón.

-¡Guarda silencio, perro del inframundo!

Respondió cubriendo su boca con una sola mano, aumentando la fuerza con la que se movía en su cuerpo, vaciándose de nuevo, mezclando más blanco con el rojo, antes de levantarse satisfecho, seguro que esa primera noche jamás podría olvidarla.

-Como sólo eres un perro del inframundo, te llamarás "muchacho" y te alimentaras de las sobras de tu dueño.

Le informo antes de marcharse, depositando un plato de metal en el suelo, con algunas sobras en él, haciendo que la carne asada que le preparaba en el pasado, la que no tenía buen sabor, de pronto se convirtiera en un manjar.

-Tu no eres más que un perro y vivirás como tal... cuidas de mi templo en mi ausencia, muchacho.

*****

-Estuve encerrado en esa celda durante mucho tiempo, demasiado...

Pronunció, con la atención de Shura fija en su relato, el que no comprendía porque le contaba todo eso, mucho menos la razón detrás de su deseo por ser su guardaespaldas.

Radamanthys movía la copa con el vino en su mano, su mirada fija en algún punto.

No le había dicho eso a nadie, lo había guardado bien y con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía que un peso tan terrible como sus atormentados recuerdos de aquella vida, se iba perdiendo.

-Deje de ser un muchacho en esa celda para convertirme en un adulto...

Y su amor se había convertido en odió, un sentimiento visceral sazonado de temor, convirtiéndolo en un animal enjaulado dispuesto a correr a la primera oportunidad.

La que se presento de una forma extraña, tanto como la milagrosa llegada de Hércules a su vida, vestida de dorado, con ojos lilas y cabello negro.

-Creo que Hércules pensó que al fin me había quebrado, o pensaba demostrarme que no había forma de escapar de su venganza.

*****

Radamanthys había pasado por una rutinaria pesadilla, por las noches Hércules lo violaba tratando de infligir tanto dolor como pudiera, en el día su propio cosmos curaba sus heridas, en las tardes se le era servida su comida en un plato de metal en el suelo, obligándole a comer de rodillas, como si fuera un perro, una mascota, para después bañarse en el agua que el mismo Hércules había usado con anterioridad.

Todo ese tiempo, recibiendo los gritos y los insultos del león, en ocasiones sus golpes cuando hacia algo que no le parecía, a veces la única razón era preguntarle porque lo golpeaba, porque no lo mataba y él en dos ocasiones trato de encajar su propia mano en su corazón, en su cuello.

Pero el don de su señor, el regalo hecho para resistir el azote de las almas de los furiosos le mantenía con vida, evitándole así poder escapar del castigo de Hércules.

Ese día Hércules había sido amable, le había dejado salir de su celda, llevado a su cuarto de baño para que se lavara con agua limpia, servido una abundante comida para el sólo, hasta lo había besado, para después hacerle el amor como en el pasado, con amabilidad y delicadeza, diciéndole lo mucho que había crecido, lo mucho que le amaba, lo hermoso que lo encontraba, dejándolo recostado en su cama, seguro de que no escaparía.

Radamanthys no deseaba recibir el castigo del mayor de nuevo, pero sabía que esa sería la única oportunidad para escapar que tendría.

Así que hizo lo inimaginable, se levantó con miedo de ser descubierto y apenas cubriéndose con una manta que se veía como una toga, corrió, trato de salir de aquel "santuario" comprendiendo bien que ese león o cualquier otro daría con él, para regresarlo a su celda.

Chocando contra algo, cuando veía por su espalda si Hércules daría con el, temeroso de ser descubierto.

Entrando en pánico cuando lo sujetaron de los brazos, retrocediendo apenas unos pasos, antes de perder el conocimiento al recibir un ligero golpe en su sien.

*****

-Deseaba estar muerto, había perdido mi orgullo y mi honor, ese león casi logra quebrarme, convertirme en un esclavo sumiso, no sólo en esa vida, sino en todas las que vendrían.

Ambos seguían bebiendo, Radamanthys comprendía que deseaba emborracharse y eso harían, beberían hasta perder el conocimiento.

Eso era lo mejor, olvidar sus pesadillas, su temor a ser un esclavo sin mente.

-¿Porque me ayudas?

Pregunto mirándole fijamente y en ese momento Radamanthys podía jurar que era el mismo capricornio de su pasado, como Aioria de todos los leones era el que más se parecía a Hércules.

-No desperté en no celda, sino en otro templo, seguro que dentro de poco tiempo me arrastrarían de regreso con mi captor.

*****

Radamanthys tenía una apariencia miserable a la luz del día o bajo cualquier clase de luz.

Estaba pálido, con ojeras y verdugones de muchas tonalidades diferentes, marcas de mordidas, su rostro hinchado en el pómulo y el labio.

Marcas inequívocas de su tortura, estaba desnudo, cansado y hambriento.

El santo de capricornio, con afilados ojos violetas y cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, le observaba impávido.

Logrando que Radamanthys se ocultara de su vista, en ese momento tenía diecinueve años y se veía enfermo, pero lo que mas le molestaba a ese santo era su expresión, la que era muy difícil de describir.

-Dijo que no habías sobrevivido esa noche.

Le informo tratando de acercarse a él, acercando su mano a su cuerpo, acción que recibió encogiéndose como quien espera recibir un fuerte golpe, sonrojándose por su cobardía, logrando que ese santo apretara los dientes, para después forzarse a sonreírle, tratando de recomfortarlo.

-No te haré daño.

Susurro brindándole mas de aquellas suaves caricias, logrando que se restregará contra su mano, como si fuera un animal perdido, ansioso por afecto, sin importar de quien fuera.

-No me hagan regresar, te lo suplico...

El santo de capricornio negó aquello, dándole un plato de carnes frías con pan y queso, una comida muy común de donde venía, junto a una copa con un vino ligero.

-Come, yo veré que no te regresen a ese sitió, Hércules ha roto las reglas, no puede tratarte de esta forma.

Pero no había reglas cuando se trataba de un espectro, o eso quiso decirle, solo que de hacerlo este santo también lo vería como un monstruo y le regresarían a su celda.

-El va a matarme, Hércules me matara.

*****

-Intento hablar con el patriarca, hacer que me dejaran ir, pero era un espectro y todas las marcas que tenía eran resultado de nuestra pasión.

Así que solo un capricornio quiso brindarle ayuda, eso le hacia sentir enfermo, furioso y al mismo tiempo le hacia pensar en su futuro en la compañía de Aioros.

-No conociste su nombre...

No lo hizo, no hubo tiempo, ya que para evitar que ese león lo regresara a su celda lo pidió como su consorte.

*****

-Ese pequeño es mío.

El santo de capricornio desobedeció a su patriarca y colocando detrás de si al espectro apretó los dientes.

-¡Te he visto tratar animales con mas ternura que a ese pequeño!

Hércules apretó los dientes, observándolo con esos fieros ojos azules.

-¡Ese demonio, ese súcubo, me sedujo!

Radamanthys negó aquello, retrocediendo unos pasos, no quería regresar, prefería terminar con todo de una buena vez, matarse, recuperar su honor.

-¡No soy un demonio! ¡Yo no te seduje!


	36. Libertad.

Radamanthys termino la tercera copa de vino, Shura la segunda, para volver a servirse un poco más, descorchando una segunda botella, el mayor escuchando todas las palabras del menor, cuya alma era mucho más antigua.

-Hubo una batalla de mil días, por lo que puedo comprender, él peleo para protegerme y a su santuario de la oscuridad que se estaba comiendo el alma de Hércules, cuyo odio estaba enfocado en mí, un sucio demonio del inframundo.

Shura no dijo nada, permitiendo que Radamanthys terminara con su historia, deseaba conocer el final, comprendiendo muy bien que, si le interrumpía, nunca más volvería a confiar en él.

-Ese capricornio hizo lo correcto, lo que pensaba era justo, para que un espectro pudiera tener una vida digna, no la de un animal.

*****

-¡No me arrebataras a mi pequeño!

Fue la respuesta del león que de pronto elevo su cosmos dispuesto a enfrentarse con el santo de capricornio, mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera matarlo por haberle dado la espalda.

-De ese lugar a mi habitación, hay unos cuantos pasos Radamanthys, regresa conmigo y perdonare tu vida, te tratare como en el pasado.

El negó aquello, prefería morir antes de regresar, enfrentarse a los santos dorados, quemar su cosmos y su cuerpo, pero jamás regresaría a esa celda, no de nuevo, mucho menos comprendiendo que de hacerlo, Hércules querría lastimarlo aún más, terminaría lo que empezó en ese sitio.

-Pero recházame y hare que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno, te tratare como un espectro merece ser tratado.

Dos gemelos de cabello blanco y un tercero, un guerrero de hermosa apariencia, vistiendo la armadura de piscis les observaban desde lejos, notando la forma en que Capricornio trataba de cubrir el cuerpo del consorte del león veterano.

-Ya te lo dije Hércules, yo deseo un consorte y yo capture a tu presa, lo que le hace mía, al menos, me da el derecho para pelear por ella, si no aceptas que no puedes manejar a este espectro.

Hércules apretó los dientes, quemando su cosmos, nadie le arrebataría a su pequeño ahora que su espíritu comenzaba a moldearse en lo que deseaba, al menos, esos eran los sentimientos que podía sentir el juez del Inframundo, su consorte quería convertirlo en algo más, en un esclavo sin mente ni esperanza.

-Aunque tú no eres una persona, en el sentido de la palabra, te he mantenido vivo, te he cuidado y abierto mis brazos, cuando debí matarte aquella noche, porque no solo eres un demonio, sino también uno de los jueces de Hades y al matarte, le habría hecho un favor a la humanidad.

Lo peor de todo era que lo creía, que muchos de ellos así lo pensaban, menos ese capricornio, quien seguía elevando su cosmos, dispuesto a pelear por él, ignorando la locura que su compañero de armas vociferaba, creyendo cada una de sus palabras.

-Me gustaría tocarte, he tratado de llegar a ti, hacerme indispensable para un demonio, si... eso es lo que dicen que son, demonios con una figura humana, pero al verte me pregunto si está mal que te desee a mi lado, eternamente a mi lado.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, así como sus puños, deseoso por vengarse, mostrarle su odio, pero al mismo tiempo su temor le evitaba incendiar su cosmos, logrando que alguno de los presentes quisiera brindarle ayuda a Capricornio, creyendo sus palabras, si dejaban que esas sombras se esparcieran, si se comportaban como unos animales, no serían mejores que los espectros.

-Y cuando los comparan a ustedes con gusanos, con alimañas, cuando dicen que deben ser destruidos, pienso que hice lo correcto al encerrarte, ellos tratarían de apartarte de mí, pequeño demonio.

Hércules dio un paso en su dirección, como si creyera que su aliado se haría a un lado, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, Radamanthys retrocedió, jadeando, escuchando lo que decía ese león, como justificaba lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento.

-Cuando veo tus ojos, cuando toco tu piel, acaricio tu cabello... me pregunto si esa suavidad y ese calor pueden ser los de un demonio... si en verdad eres lo que dicen que eres.

El no era un demonio, no eran criaturas sin alma, mucho menos animales, pero tal vez los santos de Athena así les veían, cuando ellos se llevaban la peor parte de las guerras, una eternidad atrapados en el inframundo con sus habitantes, las almas corruptas y los entes atrapados en sus entrañas.

-Me he enamorado de ti...

Lo que sentía no era amor, era una sensación aterradora que ya no soportaba seguir sintiendo, sin embargo, capricornio haciéndole una señal a otros dos santos dorados, uno de ellos vistiendo una armadura de piscis y el otro la del cangrejo, así como un tercero con una armadura plateada, le sostuvieron de los brazos, lo llevarían a otro cuarto, para que esperara a su legítimo consorte, más no lo dejarían salir del santuario, o eso pensaba.

-Y sé que tú también me amas, mi pequeño.

Pronuncio logrando que volteara, sonriendo con esa mirada enferma que portaba desde muchos años atrás, cuando despertó en su cuerpo y comenzó su pesadilla, logrando que negara aquello, el ya no lo amaba, nunca volvería a hacerlo.

-¡Y tú eres mío, Radamanthys!

Grito de pronto, riéndose al ver su temor, seguro que vencería a capricornio y que podría recuperar a su pequeño, buscarlo en el templo a donde lo vigilarían hasta que le diera una lección al sucio ladrón que deseaba quitarle a su presa, a ese demonio seductor que le pertenecía.

-¡Y matare a cualquiera que intente separarte de mi lado!

Capricornio apretó los dientes, listo para enfrentarse con ese león demente, escuchando los pasos del espectro, alejándose con lentitud, comprendiendo el miedo que sentía, porque de estar en su lugar, el también estaría aterrado.

-¡Aunque se diga uno de mis aliados!

Pronuncio, enfocando su odio y locura en contra de su aliado, sus ojos rojos brillando como carbones encendidos, su cosmos manando de su cuerpo, antes de lanzarse en contra de su aliado, ignorando como los gemelos, junto al santo de la rosa se llevaban a su pequeño, pero no en la dirección correcta, debían dejarlo ir.

-¡Tú me perteneces!

Pero, aun así, al ver que capricornio lo sostenía de los brazos, para que no se acercara a su pequeño, a su demonio seductor, que había entrenado para someterse a sus deseos, supo que tal vez, en ese momento, no volvería a verle, nadie lo conocía como él, ellos le darían la oportunidad para escapar.

-¡Y aunque logres escapar, aunque hayan pasado mil vidas, yo te buscare, pequeño demonio, porque tú eres mi presa, tu eres mío!

Su voz de pronto era segura, demasiado controlada, como si creyera que ni siquiera la eternidad podría liberarlo de sus garras, logrando que se petrificara de pronto, perdiéndose en sus ojos, los que, a pesar de ser azules, tenían un tinte rojizo, como si se trataran de carbones encendidos.

-¡Y lo serás, por toda la eternidad!

*****

-Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, esos santos me llevaron a las afueras del santuario en donde supuse que sería libre hasta que pudiera ir por mí, mas, sin embargo, Minos ya me esperaba en ese lugar, había sentido mi cosmos, de alguna forma, después de salir de mi celda, pudo saber en dónde me encontraba.

Su hermano no había dejado de buscarlo, comprendiendo que aún estaba vivo, pero lo tenían atrapado, en alguna parte en donde no podían sentir su cosmos, hasta que pudo salir de su celda, momento en el cual utilizaría a su ejército de ser necesario para regresarlo al Inframundo.

-Debo pagar la gentileza de ese capricornio de alguna manera y esta es, contigo, no dejare que otro más pase por lo mismo, mucho menos, cuando ese alguien se ve como aquel que me salvo de esa bestia, del único demonio que habitaba en el templo de leo durante los años de mi encierro.

Lo que vio no pudo soportarlo y él, sintiendo los brazos de Minos alrededor de su cuerpo, lloro, por única ocasión en toda su eternidad, aun desde que se trataban de unos niños en su primera vida, pero eran gotas de furia las que resbalaban en su rostro, ansioso por su venganza, seguro de que algún día llegaría.

-Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con él, solo te le pareces, pero... te juro que cumpliré mi deber, que evitare que te lastimen, no por ti, pero si en memoria de quien me salvo.

Radamanthys finalizo su relato, sosteniendo la copa de vino con ambas manos, esperando escuchar lo que el otro capricornio tenía por decir, no podía decir que le protegería porque deseaba ser su amigo, o le apreciaba, porque eso era una mentira, pero aun así lo haría en nombre de quien le brindo ayuda en su momento más oscuro.

-Yo no soy como él, yo no soy un buen hombre, yo he pecado en contra de lo divino, me he entregado a dioses falsos...

Shura respondió, aceptando lo que ese espectro le ofrecía, pero no quería que creyera que salvaba a un buen hombre, a uno tan justo y tan recto como lo era ese capricornio, porque no lo era, no desde que acepto seguir a Saga como su único señor, a pesar de ser un santo dorado.

-Si los papeles se voltearan, si tu fueras el consorte forzado de alguno de los nuestros, yo no movería un dedo para liberarte de ese destino, en realidad, yo, junto a mis amores, creíamos que era mejor ejecutarlos con honor, que entregarlos a sus actuales compañeros.

El era el consorte de Kanon, hasta donde ellos sabían el embaucador le obligaba a compartir su lecho, no podían comprender que le gustaba desde que le vio, que se entregaría a él, si a cambio le trataba como hasta el momento lo hacía, enfocando su deseo, su amor y su cariño hacia los tres, el pequeño, el rebelde y el juez de las almas.

-Aunque lo eres, Kanon te forzó a compartir su cama y por las marcas en tu piel, parece que no se trata de un amante muy gentil, sino por el contrario, supongo que debe ser tan avaricioso en el sexo como lo es en todo lo demás.

Suponía bien, pero estaba equivocado al creer que se trataba de un pecador y que no haría lo justo, porque, el matarlos era mucho más sensato que mantenerlos con vida, tampoco era un mal hombre, podía sentirlo en su cosmos, en su temor, así como en su sacrificio por mantener a quienes amaba a salvo de su enemigo.

-Sólo porque se trata del hermano de Saga, nosotros no votamos a favor de su ejecución, sabíamos que nuestro patriarca deseaba a Minos, y que su hermano deseaba a un pequeño, cuando te pidió, supusimos que se trataba de ti, eres al menos veinte años menor que tu consorte, aunque no eres para nada pequeño.

No lo era y ese apodo, sería insoportable pronunciado por cualquier otro, pero Kanon tenía esa graciosa forma de articularlo que le hacía dudar si en verdad era un pequeño para él, como lo fue cuando quiso rescatarlo, o se burlaba de su apariencia, aunque, de todas formas, le encantaba la forma en que le trataba, una mezcla entre un amante dedicado y un pervertido sin remedio.

-Yo asesine a quien fue mi mejor amigo antes de mis amores, participe en las burlas y tretas que Angeló propiciaba en contra de Aioria, yo fui uno de los tres santos que sirvieron al falso patriarca, a Arles, comprendiendo muy bien su mentira, soy un pecador.

Radamanthys asintió, todo eso podía leerse en los libros de las almas, pero no se sabía si serias castigado o no, hasta el último día de su existencia, por lo que todos eran de alguna manera culpables e inocentes, todo al mismo tiempo.

-No me interesan los pecados que hayas realizado, las mentiras o las traiciones que cometiste, yo no soy el que juzgara tus pecados, no en este momento, pero si soy el que fue protegido por un santo de capricornio, soy tu chaperón, así como tu guardián y cumpliré mi papel, evitare que te hagan daño, porque ese capricornio lo evito conmigo.

Shura se terminó la copa de vino, para servirse un poco más, era el momento de que Radamanthys comprendiera con quien estaba tratando, que conociera su pasado, su gran amor compartido, con sus socios, sus amantes, sus amados.

-Yo asesine a Aioros...


	37. Dolor y recuerdos.

Shura se sirvió una tercera copa de vino y a Radamanthys lo que restaba, pensando que pronto tendrían que ir por algo más fuerte.

Creía saber en dónde guardaba Angeló su licor pesado y necesitaban un poco de eso para pasar el rato, no les ayudaba ni para recordar ni para olvidar, pero al menos estaban haciendo algo más que ver la pared como si se trataran de unos dementes.

-Lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida es su perdón.

Susurro de pronto, lanzando la botella al suelo, furioso consigo mismo y por permitir que le interesara lo que ese arquero pensaba de su persona.

-Fueron mis amigos y yo los quise mucho, Aioros siempre estaba pendiente de mí, Aioria era dulce, como un hermano menor.

Radamanthys término la última gota, cubriendo su rostro con una sola mano, a punto de decirle que no le gustaban los leones.

-Era la clase de santo que deseaba ser, amable, poderoso, justo... era hermoso de una forma tan masculina.

Radamanthys le observo de reojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado, eso significaba que no era muy buen mozo, o que lo deseo en ese momento.

-Kanon era la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca...

Era ridículo que ahora estuvieran hablando de hombres, tratando de emborracharse y comportándose como dos muchachos enamorados.

-Deseaba que fuera un espectro y así poder estar con él sin que me juzgara, sin que creyera que era un demonio que deseaba seducirlo.

No había forma alguna de que Kanon fuera seducido por cualquiera, hasta hacía unos días era tan inalcanzable como Aioros.

Quien era deseado por Mu, admirado por todos los santos de plata y creía que la propia Hilda de no ser la sacerdotisa de Odín, querría estar a su lado.

Pero de todos quiso a un pecador, que no se arrepentía de sus pecados.

-Yo era muy joven para comprender lo que deseaba de mí, la forma en que me miraba, como me tocaba y como yo reaccionaba a su deseo, su amor.

Shura sabía que Saga desconfiaba de Aioros, de sus intenciones, pero él era inocente y dulce con él.

-Pero él nunca intento cruzar esa línea, sabía que me quería y tal vez saga también lo supo, tal vez por eso me mando a mí, yo era un niño y no podía vencerle.

Pronuncio observando su mano, la espada imaginaria que blandía con su cosmos, observándola roja, con la sangre de su amigo.

-Yo lo quería mucho, él era mi héroe...

Shura suspiro, buscando el licor que Angeló guardaba en su templo, necesitaba algo fuerte.

-Fue quien me llevo al santuario ese día, cuando mis padres murieron.

*****

Sus padres acababan de morir, él estaba sólo, rodeando sus rodillas, oculto en las ruinas de un pueblo que decían era cuna de santos poderosos.

Debido a su sangre especial, la que corría en las venas de algunos, que se escondían en una población de cabello negro, ojos violetas y piel blanca.

Pero habían sido atacados, no eran espectros, ni marinas, eran sombras extrañas que habían destruido su pueblo.

Le habían ayudado a elevar su cosmos y una flecha, una dorada energía les destruyó con un poderoso estallido, pero sus padres ya no existían más.

\- ¡Saga!

Gritaron de pronto, un muchacho, alguien joven, cuyos pasos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueran personas.

\- ¡Saga, ven rápido!

Estaba hecho un ovillo, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad, ya no lloraba, sus lágrimas se habían secado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaron, agachándose a su lado, una persona que se sintió absurda en ese preciso momento, sonrojándose de pronto, tratando de limpiar su rostro con su pulgar.

-Me llamo Aioros...

Pronunció, tratando de sonreír, aunque no logro hacerlo, no había nada en esa aldea para que pudiera lograrlo, pero su preocupación era verdadera.

\- ¿Tu?

El apenas volteo a verle, sus ojos lilas fijos en su rostro, abrazando sus rodillas, desviando su mirada.

-Shura...

El mayor parecía no escucharlo, aunque su atención estaba fija en él, sus cálidos ojos azules, su cabello rubio como el sol, logrando que despertara de su transe.

-Me llamo Shura...

Pronunció de nuevo, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, el mayor apenas lo escuchó, cargándolo en sus brazos.

-Yo me llamo Aioros.

Shura se aferró a su cuerpo, acababa de cumplir seis años y sus ojos aun eran grises, pero comenzaban a tomar un color particular de ese pueblo, que alguna vez se llamó Alejandría.

-Te llevaré a un lugar seguro...

Aioros lo cargo con delicadeza, rodeando su cintura, caminando entre los escombros, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, escuchando como lloraba en sus brazos.

-Yo me encargare de ti.

*****

Radamanthys había escuchado algunas historias, de como un pueblo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Los habían asesinado, pero no fueron ellos, ni los soldados de Poseidón, fue algo más y muchas de esas almas eran alejandrinos.

Una especie humana descendiente de los dioses, cuya sangre era pura, divina, pero que se ocultaban debido a su rareza.

-Eres uno de ellos...

Radamanthys era el juez que soportaba mucho más el licor, así como cualquier clase de daño.

-Un alejandrino, pero yo pensé que ya no existían más de los tuyos.

Shura no entendió que le decía el espectro, que de pronto se acercó a él, sosteniendo su barbilla, para observar sus ojos, su piel y su cabello.

-Eres... divino.

Pronuncio, observándolo fijamente, pero no como si le deseara, sino mucho más bien, como si fuera una rareza, logrando que se alejara de pronto.

-Él también era uno de ellos, el asesino de demonios...

Shura comenzó a molestarse ligeramente, pero de pronto Radamanthys se sirvió un poco más de licor, relamiéndose los labios.

-Ustedes no sufren de la enfermedad del sueño, nosotros tampoco, pero es por obra divina de nuestro señor Hades y eso los ha puesto en su mira.

-Solo dices tonterías...

Radamanthys negó aquello, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, para que le prestara atención, sus ojos amarillos fijos en Shura.

\- ¡No son tonterías!

De pronto el espectro parecía muy enojado, sosteniendo el brazo que la noche anterior estaba roto, el mismo que el dragón arrebato de su cuerpo, cuando se incendió en el espacio, pero allí estaba él, como si no hubiera recibido la fuerza de Aioros contra su cuerpo.

-Supongo que mi señor Hades me mando a protegerte, porque solo hay tres personas inmunes a su presencia, Minos, Aiacos y yo, esa perra que trata de liberarse ahora que mi señor Hades ha muerto, pero cuando regrese, volverá a su prisión.

Eran las palabras de un demente, de eso estaba seguro Radamanthys, mucho más por la mirada que Shura le dedicaba, preguntándose si acaso estaba hablando en serio, sus ojos lilas fijos en él, ignorando que sostenía el brazo que estaba roto.

-Pero es debido a que mi señor nos protege de las polillas, al ser nosotros las llaves que la mantienen presa.

Shura se soltó, alejándose algunos pasos de Radamanthys, quien lo dejo ir, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, seguro que eso era lo mejor, si estaban los tres en el santuario, protegidos por unos locos enamorados, bien podía ser alguna señal de su dios, mucho más cuando de alguna manera había decidido a ser el guardaespaldas de esta sangre singular, del único sobreviviente de aquella raza.

—Tu brazo ayer estaba roto, pero ya no, todas las heridas que tenías ya se curaron, estas como nuevo y aunque hemos bebido lo mismo, creo que a ti apenas te afecta, yo ya estoy comenzando a marearme, tal vez lo mejor es que ya no beba más, pero nunca he logrado elegir qué es lo mejor para mí.

Shura estaba seguro que era el alcohol aquello que hablaba por Radamanthys, quien volvió a servirse un poco más de licor, parta beberlo de un solo trago, deseaba dormir, pero después de recordarle tendría pesadillas, horrendas pesadillas que eran recuerdos vividos, uno de los dones que su señor les había otorgado, pero en ese caso en particular era una maldición, porque recordaba cada instante, cada segundo de su pesadilla.

—Nunca me ha gustado que me vean como si fuera algo raro, así que te agradecería que dejaras de verme así.

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado, él era algo raro, oculto en el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, tal vez la única forma de purgar ese santuario de la enfermedad del sueño, de las polillas que se iban diseminando con demasiada rapidez.

—La madre noche tratara de matarte, porque eres una rareza, el único de los tuyos que aún queda con vida... te guste o no, hay algo diferente en ti.

Shura se levantó, pero no se alejó del espectro, en vez de eso tomo la botella de licor, tratando de al menos, marearse un poco, notando que su chaperón, ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir bebiendo, a menos que le quisiera desmayado en la mesa de su templo, como muchas veces sus amores habían terminado, aun Afrodita, que tenía una resistencia adquirida con ayuda de las rosas.

—¿Crees que soportare que me traten como si fuera un maldito fenómeno?

Radamanthys negó aquello, no era un fenómeno, al menos no uno feo, como Zelos o Stand, con su fealdad exagerada, sino era una rareza diferente, algo que debían mantener con vida o a salvo, una razón más para ser su guardaespaldas.

—Minos podría explicarte esto mucho mejor que yo, jamás he sido muy bueno para los discursos, ni para los rodeos, pero escucha esto, Shura, tu eres diferente a los demás, el cosmos fluye fuerte en ti, tu don te protege de la madre noche y los que te ven, lo saben, de alguna forma siempre terminas seduciendo a quien te ve por demasiado tiempo, esos dos que llamas tus amores, Aioros, algún otro infeliz.

Shura respiro hondo, esas no eran más que las palabras de un borracho, Radamanthys no sabía lo que decía, pero el juez, levantándose de su silla, se acercó a él, usando su mayor estatura, aunque fuera por apenas unos centímetros, así como su apariencia fiera, parecida a la de una criatura apunto de atacarlo.

—Tú también eres diferente a los otros.

Radamanthys asintió, lo era porque se trataba de un espectro, nacido de otro espectro, de una larga línea de espectros, muchos de ellos piratas, algunos nobles, pero todos fieles a su señor Hades, y su fiereza, su apariencia física era una de las maneras en las que la bendición de su dios se presentaba, ya que él estaba encargado del circulo de los furiosos, debía poder imprimir miedo a quien le veía, como a los aldeanos, pero ese don era forzado, obra de su señor, no de su naturaleza, de allí que cuando era un pequeño, podía compararse al cachorro de un depredador, podía ser hasta bonito, pero después ya no lo era.

—Porque mi señor Hades me protege con esta apariencia, lo tuyo es natural y en lo que en mi provoca soledad, en ti, compañía...

Eso no era cierto, pero recordaba el día en que sus ojos cambiaron de color por completo, de un gris opaco a un brillante lila, llamando la atención de Aioros, quien se acercó a él, para constatar el cambio de color en sus ojos.

—No es verdad...

*****

—Shura...

Aioros de pronto estaba junto a él, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, era de noche y aún estaba practicando sus nuevas técnicas, la kata que su maestro le había puesto, la luna brillaba, grande y redonda, iluminando esa área con un aura espectral.

—¿Shura?

El volteo de pronto, logrando que la luz de la fogata que portaba Aioros iluminara sus ojos, notando el extraño color de sus ojos, que ya no eran grises, sino lilas, logrando que de pronto ya no pudiera pronunciar ningún sonido, acercándose a él.

—¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?

Shura no supo que decir en ese momento, pero no importaba en ese momento, cuando de pronto sin aviso alguna, la lluvia comenzó a caer, mojando el campo de entrenamiento, aun al propio aspirante de santo dorado, si Aioros no le hubiera cubierto con una manta, permitiendo que recogiera sus pocas pertenencias.

—Vayamos a mi templo, está más cerca que las barracas y estoy seguro que mucho más seco también.

Shura asintió, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, sintió que Aioros le cargaba entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con la manta, como si se tratase de un pequeño, pero era mucho más parecido a la forma que se usaba para cargar a una novia, acercando su rostro al suyo, como si deseara mirarlo de cerca.

—Eres tan bonito...


	38. Tres.

Shura al ver que su chaperón ya no estaba en condiciones para seguir bebiendo le quito el vaso de las manos, pensando que lo mejor era recostarlo en su cama, pero este abrió los ojos, enfocándolos en él.

-Mencionaste a tus amores... quienes son ellos, porque son más de uno.

Radamanthys froto sus ojos, estaba mareado, pero no creía que hubiera suficiente alcohol en ese templo para lograr que se perdiera en una nube de estupor que le ayudara a olvidar sus pesadillas, después de hablar de Hércules, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño, enfureciendo por eso cada vez que ocurría y al enfurecer, su estupor iba perdiéndose.

-¿No los viste en el campo donde se realizó el duelo?

Pregunto enfocando su vista en el vaso de licor, observándole de reojo, esperando que Radamanthys asintiera, porque le dolía demasiado en ese momento contarle acerca de sus amados, a quienes acababa de darle la espalda.

-Se quiénes son, yo los mate en el Yomotsu, dieron una buena pelea, pero soy más fuerte y mucho más resistente que ellos.

Shura por un momento se sintió insultado, no le gustaba la idea de que este espectro fuera quien los mato durante la guerra contra Hades, pero ellos se lo habían dicho, que Radamanthys fue su asesino, pero, aun así, no creían que fuera justo que fuera convertido en un consorte.

-Lo que deseo saber, es porque darías tu vida por ellos, que hace que te arriesgues para protegerlos.

Radamanthys pronuncio de pronto, recargándose en la mesa, recuperándose sólo un poco de todo el licor que habían consumido hasta ese momento, esperando que Shura aceptara su linaje, como ellos, no podía escapar de lo que había en su sangre o en sus cuerpos.

-¿Por qué los amo?

Pregunto, respirando hondo, recordando aquel primer día, no el que compartió su lecho con ellos, sino la primera vez que hablo con sus amores, dos pequeños como él, quienes seguían a Saga a cualquier parte.

Afrodita era demasiado hermético, Angeló muy agresivo y el trataba de comportarse como un buen santo de Athena lo haría, siguiendo las reglas, haciendo todo lo que su deber como aspirante de santo dorado le pedía.

Enfocándose en su entrenamiento, olvidando su niñez, deseando ser alguien que Aioros respetaría en el futuro.

-Ellos son todo para mí, de una forma en que nunca lo hubiera imaginado en el pasado.

*****

Shura cerró los ojos sin saber qué era lo que deseaba el mayor de él, sin embargo, en ese instante, dos niños que debían vigilar a su compañero de entrenamiento atacaron al arquero, ambos tratando de derribarlo, el de cabello azul era el mayor, el otro, quien tenía una belleza celestial, era sin duda el que estaba más enojado.

-¡Suéltalo!

Grito, al mismo tiempo que Aioros les observaba sorprendido, con Shura aun en sus brazos, preguntándose porque esos mocosos no lo apreciaban, de qué manera siempre estaban siguiéndolo, como si creyeran que se atrevería a lastimar al pequeño de cabello negro.

-¡Le diremos a Saga!

Le amenazo Afrodita, corriendo a rodear el cuerpo del español con sus brazos, una vez que Aioros le dejo bajar, mirándolo de tal forma que le hizo sentir sucio, tal vez creía que lastimaría a su pequeño Shura.

-¿Saga los envió?

Aquella pregunta era rara, más por el desagrado que el mayor mostraba con sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento, siendo Angeló quien actuaba como una barrera física entre ellos y Afrodita, quien le protegía.

-Saga no quiere que estén solos y él siempre tiene la razón, tú no tienes buenas intenciones, de seguro sólo te tratas de un pervertido.

*****

Radamanthys se rio al escuchar esa anécdota, Shura aun lo encontraba gracioso, él no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Aioros, pero sus dos amores si lo hacían, de alguna forma, aun en el pasado le protegían del peligro que significaba el mayor.

Aunque no quería creer que en ese momento el arquero ya lo deseaba, era un niño pequeño, no mayor de ocho años y Aioros hasta ese momento, nunca había hecho nada que pudiera ser considerado indigno.

-Pero yo lo asesine.

Volvió a repetir, llamando la atención de Radamanthys, quien cruzo sus brazos, ya lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, que él había destruido al arquero.

-Eso debió lastimarte mucho, lo asesinaste, a quien pensabas era tu héroe...

Shura asintió, observando sus manos, como si estuvieran manchadas de sangre y le dieran asco a sí mismo, no obstante, Radamanthys, nunca había comprendido ese sentimiento, cuando se avergonzaban de la sangre en sus manos, como si hubieran cometido un grave error.

-Cuando regresaba, después de cumplir con mi misión, yo no me sentía feliz, ni siquiera orgulloso, en ese momento deseaba dejar de existir, pensé en terminar con mi propia vida, no era más que un asesino, o un tonto, que admiraba a un traidor.

Radamanthys asintió, ese sentimiento lo conocía bien, admirar a alguien que no merecía la pena, ser engañado por una extraña apariencia, por una figura que parecía heroica, pero no lo era y en su interior solo se albergaba un monstruo.

-Esa noche, de alguna forma, los encontré a los dos, ellos estaban compartiendo su lecho, estaban haciéndose el amor, de una forma en que no lo pude comprender en un principio, pero se veían felices.

Radamanthys arqueo una ceja, sorprendido al escuchar esa confesión, suponiendo que se trataba de unos niños, algo precoces, pero niños de todas formas, menores que el cuándo conoció a Hércules, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Afrodita me vio, y estiro una mano en mi dirección, invitándome a su cama, dándome la oportunidad de acompañarlos.

Shura se relamió los labios, llevando una mano a su cabello, recordando bien aquella noche, sus cuerpos desnudos, el placer que sintió, pero, sobre todo, la compañía que se le fue ofrecida, como si fuera una cuerda, fue una cuerda de salvamento, la única forma de seguir con vida.

-Angeló no se molestó, en vez de eso, también me acepto, aunque yo había sido especialmente desagradable con él, con ambos, ellos me aceptaron, me dieron su afecto, cuando yo no lo merecía.

De eso estaba seguro, pero Radamanthys pensaba que debió haber algo entre ellos, una conexión derivada de su cosmos tal vez, de sus entrenamientos, de alguna forma, Shura era mucho más parecido a ellos de lo que se parecía al arquero.

-Me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante, y ahora, yo los abandone, les di la espalda, pero no porque no los ame, sino porque no deseo que lastimen a mis amores, no lo permitiría nunca.

Les darían un día de tregua, y eso se cumplía en varias horas, al menos unos doce, puesto que su duelo se había realizado casi al atardecer, y apenas había amanecido, siendo ese un día demasiado largo.

-Ellos no pueden verte, no es cierto, ni tu a ellos, porque eso ofendería al arquero, que peleo por ser tu amo y como tu chaperón, estoy seguro de que no debo, permitirte que los veas.

Shura apretó los dientes, sin aceptar esas palabras, levantándose de pronto, de todos los habitantes del santuario, deseaba creer que Radamanthys era diferente a ellos, que comprendería por lo que estaba pasando, puesto que el mismo lo había soportado, su miedo era real, eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Porque debo evitar que hagas cualquier acto en contra de las reglas del santuario y verte con ellos, seria traicionar esas reglas sagradas de bondad absoluta.

Sin embargo, al verle sonreír, supuso que Radamanthys no hablaba en serio, había un dejo de sarcasmo en su tono de voz y al verle, sonreía, como si se estuviera burlando del santuario mismo, de sus reglas.

-Pero si me doy la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, o cierro los ojos, en teoría yo no los vería cometiendo actos en contra del arquero, por lo que, no estaría rompiendo ninguna regla, ya que mi deber, es protegerte en el templo de sagitario, en tu propio templo, en las ocasiones en que ustedes dos estén juntos, no cuando estén a solas.

Shura no entendió en un principio que era lo que le decía, pero Radamanthys, sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que debía recuperarse para realizar su papel de chaperón, al mismo tiempo que de alcahuete, sonrió de medio lado, recargándose en la mesa.

-No soy un maldito esclavo del santuario y si duermo con el embaucador, es porque yo también lo deseo, así que no me interesa torcer un poco las reglas de este sitio.

Aquello le parecía gracioso, porque el actuaria en contra del santo de leo, al traicionar al arquero, sin contar que se burlaba de las reglas del santuario, aquellas que le maldijeron a soportar la tortura de Hércules, las que ese demonio le hizo memorizar.

-Como Hércules las torció al hacerme pasar por muerto, para poder torturarme durante tres años, nueve meses y doce días.

Explicándole porque tenía todo el derecho divino de lastimarlo, de hacerlo suyo, golpeándolo e intentando herirlo, quebrarlo de todas las formas posibles, cuando los santos de Athena lo permitirían, le dejarían hacerle daño, siendo la única persona que le brindo ayuda, un santo de capricornio, otro alejandrino, que, a pesar de ser conocido como el asesino de demonios, hizo lo correcto, así que ahora, él pagaría con esa moneda a Shura, suponiendo que esta espada bien podía ser descendiente de la anterior.

-Pueden verse en el templo de tus amores, cuando yo les dé la espalda, en teoría, si yo ignoro lo que hacen contigo, pueden seguir viéndose, aunque si me descubren, Kanon me protegerá, él me ama.

Shura sonrió, eso era más de lo que podía esperar, emocionado por la mera idea de ver a sus amores de nuevo, antes o después de que viera a su antiguo amigo, sonriendo cuando Radamanthys se dejó caer en el colchón de su cama, cerrando los ojos, para tratar de recuperarse de su momentáneo mareo, creyendo que, de tener más botellas, habría perdido la consciencia y él seguiría fresco, como era su costumbre.

-Dormirás tu borrachera.

El espectro asintió, eso era lo mejor, no debía estar indispuesto para cuando el arquero hiciera su primera visita, él debía ser el guardaespaldas de la espada, tenía que pagar su deuda con él.

-Yo practicare afuera, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

Shura suspiro, dejando solo al espectro que parecía un poco borracho, demasiado indispuesto, seguro que su cosmos, la energía de su cuerpo, purgaría el alcohol con demasiada rapidez, eso pasaba con sus amores, los espectros no podían ser diferentes.

Una vez solo, Radamanthys se quedó profundamente dormido, esperando no soñar con él, que el alcohol hiciera la magia, o que borrara sus recuerdos al menos.

*****

Radamanthys despertó en uno de los templos de Athena, no era el de capricornio, tampoco el de géminis, este templo se parecía demasiado al de Leo, con algunos muebles de madera, adornos sencillos, el vestía como lo hacía cuando se fue a dormir, la camisa blanca que Kanon le había regalado, los pantalones negros, pero estaba descalzo.

-¿Kanon?

Pregunto de pronto, al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a esa habitación, en donde la cama tenía sábanas blancas, perfectamente tendidas, no había una sola mota de polvo, era un cuarto impecable, ventilado, con algunas flores en jarrones antiguos.

-Eres un maldito cobarde...

Susurro para sí mismo, castigándose por su repentina cobardía, escuchando de pronto una voz que no reconocía del todo, pero entonaba una pieza antigua, una vieja tonada que nunca podría olvidar, la que siempre utilizaba Hércules, antes de poseerlo, o después de lastimarlo, siempre jugando con un dije, regalo de su propia diosa, el que movía como si lo sostuviera con algunos hilos, haciéndolo girar sobre sus nudillos, una y otra vez.

-Recuerdas nuestro gran viaje, mi muchacho, como te protegí de aquellos espectros y tú me entregaste tu cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo que el sonido de unos pasos, el sonido sordo de unas botas de cuero, destruían su tranquilidad momentánea, al mismo tiempo que aquella tonada cada vez se hacía más fuerte, haciendo que retrocediera asustado.

-¿Acaso no éramos felices?

Respirando hondo, chocando contra algo, un peto de cuero, para ser sostenido de pronto por unas manos grandes, callosas, demasiado ásperas, no como las de Kanon, que eran suaves, delicadas.

-Hola, mi muchacho, acaso no te dije que tú eras mi presa y que me pertenecías, que lo harías por toda la eternidad...

No era él, no podía ser él, mucho menos en ese templo, en esa época, siendo el un adulto, no un muchacho.

-Que yo te amo y bajo la piel, ya somos uno, nada puede separarnos, porque siempre estaremos juntos... tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, de forma entrecortada al sentir los labios de ese león besando su cuello, recorriendo su cintura e introduciendo sus manos en su camisa, la que ya no estaba del todo seguro si era un regalo de Kanon, o de alguien más.

-Sigues siendo hermoso, aun después de tanto tiempo, muchacho.

Pronuncio, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba en contra de una mesa, abriendo su camisa, rasgándola, para llevar sus manos a sus pantalones, como si fuera a violarlo, pero no era un niño, ya no, esta ocasión era un adulto, era un juez poderoso, no debía tenerle miedo.

-Acaso no has pensado en eso, en nuestros placeres, en compartir nuestro lecho como en el pasado... y estas serán nuestras primeras caricias después de todo este tiempo, muchacho.

*****

Radamanthys despertó llevando una mano a su cabeza, respirando hondo, seguro que eso había sido Hércules, pero no lo era, ese bastardo estaba muerto, era libre y no era débil, no tenía por qué temerle.

-Estabas durmiendo muchacho, que mal, porque mi hermano ya está aquí, Shura esta con él, conversaran de los viejos tiempos.

Se levantó de un solo salto, deteniéndose de pronto al ver que jugaba con un dije, rodándolo en sus dedos sin siquiera tocarlo, respirando hondo, acción que le hizo sonreír a ese nuevo león.

-Y ya que tu serás el chaperón de Shura, y Aioros es mi hermano, bien podemos comenzar a conocernos un poco mejor... muchacho.


	39. La araña y la mosca.

Radamanthys no dejaría que lo intimidara, no era un cobarde y ese ateniense estaba en un error si creía que podría lograrlo.

-Si no tuvieras esa cosa que dicen se llama cosmos, yo te obligaría a dejarme en paz.

Le advirtió caminando en su dirección, notando como Aioria lo veía de pies a cabeza, jugando aun con su dije.

-Oblígame, pelea contra mí, muchacho.

Radamanthys jadeo de pronto, obligándose a mantenerse firme, mirando los dedos de Aioria, como seguía jugando con el dije, sin prestarle atención.

-Si me ganas, yo te dejare libre, si no, tu abandonarás a Kanon y vendrás conmigo, a mi templo, como mi consorte.

Radamanthys negó aquello, retrocediendo esta vez algunos pasos, al mismo tiempo que Aioria se levantaba de su silla, aun jugando con el dije entre sus dedos.

-Kanon es mi consorte, no puedes hacer eso.

Aioria comenzó a reírse, llevando sus manos a su cintura, mirándolo con deseo.

-Kanon no te permitirá separarme de su lado...

Se sentía ridículo diciendo aquellas palabras, pero esa forma de jugar con ese dije le erizaba la piel, logrando que regresara a su encierro.

-Yo soy su pequeño.

Podía decir que no le permitiría dañarlo, que lo mataría antes, pero tenía veintitrés, no podía conocer las reglas del santuario, aun así, debía negarse a ello.

-Solamente quien merece la presa puede conservarla, y tal vez, rete al propio embaucador por tu mano.

No pelearía con Aioria, jamás le serviría a un santo de leo, nunca más, prefería la muerte, dejar de existir o inmolar su cuerpo junto a su enemigo.

-No puedes estar tan contento como te ves, al ser el consorte de ese traidor.

Aioria llevo entonces su mano a su cabello, recorriéndolo con delicadeza, para después tirar de él, haciendo que el joven rubio sostuviera su muñeca.

-A menos que Kanon sea el que come de tu mano, pequeño demonio.

Al ver su temblor Aioria se pegó a su cuerpo, empujándolo contra la cama de Shura, en donde lo vio durmiendo algunos minutos, antes de su violento despertar.

-Pero descuida, demonio de Hades, yo sabré como domesticar semejante criatura.

Pronuncio de pronto, besando sus labios con fuerza, gimiendo al probar su boca, la exquisita humedad que se le tenía prohibida.

-Mucho mejor que Kanon.

No había pasado ni un solo día y ahora este bastardo lo besaba, empujándolo en dirección de la cama, en donde cayó, retrocediendo con rapidez, tratando de alejarse.

-Si tu no peleas, entonces tendré que retar a Kanon por tu mano, sé que puedo ganarle y mi hermano me apoyara, una vez que sea patriarca.

Aioria pensó en subir a la cama con él, pero de pronto le dio la espalda, con el dije rodando entre sus dedos, tarareando de pronto una tonada extraña, una pieza que podía considerarse hermosa, pero para él no lo era, porque le asociaba con dolor.

-O antes de eso, lo mejor es que te hagas a la idea del futuro que compartiremos.

Radamanthys no se atrevió a moverse, mucho menos cuando Aioria pareció recordar algo, deteniéndose de pronto, para observarle petrificado en esa cama, regresando los pasos que había dado, de momento, logrando que se mantuviera en esa cama, absorto, inmóvil.

-Aunque es gracioso cuanto has caído.

Aquello lo dijo con burla, encontrando muy gracioso que no pudiera moverse, que su rostro generalmente inexpresivo, mostrara la aprensión que le tenía, el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar de pronto, de una forma imperceptible, confundiéndolo con Hércules.

-Y pensar que tu mataste a cinco santos dorados, aun lo recuerdo, te veías hermoso en la batalla.

Los ojos azules de Aioria, su seguridad, lograban que su mente se perdiera en el pasado, mucho más con aquel movimiento de sus dedos, como seguía utilizando ese dije como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, recordando que cada vez que Hércules deseaba castigarlo, que pensaba en cómo hacer de esa ocasión, un momento especial, jugaba con una moneda de oro de aquella forma, grabando ese movimiento en su mente.

-Pero ahora te escondes detrás de las espaldas de tu enemigo, de quien te asesino, como si fueras un pequeño niño asustado y no un hombre adulto, como un cobarde.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes e intento moverse, pero se detuvo cuando de pronto dio otro paso en dirección de aquella cama, subiendo una rodilla en ella, vestido con un uniforme simple, no con su armadura dorada, pero, aun así, manteniéndolo preso, envolviéndolo en sus recuerdos.

-Usando tu belleza para comprar la protección de Kanon, abriendo las piernas, convirtiéndote en una puta.

No era una puta, tampoco era un cobarde y se levantó, pero Aioria, usando su cosmos, lo sostuvo del cabello de nuevo, así como de su cintura, observándole fijamente, sin elevar su cosmos, no era necesario para mantenerlo quieto.

-Cuando antes eras un guerrero.

Llevando su mano a su mejilla, recorriéndola con delicadeza, riendo de pronto, cuando de nuevo se soltó, obligándolo a sentarse en esa cama, disfrutando del miedo y de la indignación, de la furia y de la desesperación que sentía.

-Aunque debo admitir que admiró el buen ojo de Kanon, su gusto en compañía.

Pronuncio, dándole la espalda, alejándose varios pasos, regresando a ese molesto juego, a esa manía que presentaba con ese dije, logrando que no pudiera moverse, escuchando todo lo que deseaba decirle.

-Porque sabemos que puede elegir a cualquiera y te ha elegido a ti, de momento.

Aioria dio una media vuelta, sonriendo al verle sentado, su expresión cambiando de forma interesante, esperando que pronto pudiera ver su éxtasis, o su dolor, aquella expresión era tan parecida que no podías reconocer la diferencia.

-Eres diferente a los demás, sin contar, que eras un juez, el segundo de ellos si estoy en lo correcto, un premio por mucho más raro, que cualquier otro amante que pudiera elegir.

Kanon le amaba, pensó Radamanthys, no era un premio, ni un juguete, y solo le permitía dormir en su lecho, porque él también lo deseaba, no porque eso le aseguraba que no sufriría dolor, Hércules no lo había domesticado.

-No eres como los otros, tu eres diferente, especial... único en tu tipo.

Pero qué tal si así era, si se había vuelto un cobarde, aceptando los deseos de Kanon, esperando no sufrir en su compañía, comportándose como un cobarde, apaciguándolo antes de que quisiera lastimarlo.

-Estoy seguro que aun Hades así lo cree...

Aioria estaba seguro de eso, sus jueces eran hermosos, cada uno de ellos te quitaba el aliento y seguramente, el propio dios del inframundo los eligió por su belleza, no para poseerlos, pero si para disfrutar de su aspecto, de su belleza única en cada uno de sus jueces.

-De sus tres jueces, debes ser su favorito, porque los tres son hermosos a su manera, pero tú...

Pero en los otros dos su belleza era demasiado común, una copia de muchos otros, una belleza mundana, sin embargo, con Radamanthys, su atractivo era único, él no era como los demás y de ser estatuas, el habría sido hecho con un molde completamente diferente, haciéndolo irresistible a su mirada, a sus deseos, también a los de Kanon.

-Con esa apariencia de fiera en celo, las curvas y las rectas de tu cuerpo, el color de tu piel, el resplandor de tu cabello, tus rasgos refinados, tus modales, aun tus cejas, me gustas, cada parte de ti.

Y como le gustaba, a pesar de ser un espectro, a pesar de ser tan fiero, con una mirada que te helaba la sangre, con un cuerpo voluptuoso para ser un hombre de su tamaño, de su estatura, cada parte de su anatomía encendía la llama del deseo en su libido, debía ser suyo.

-No eres una belleza clásica, como tus hermanos, como Shura o Afrodita.

Radamanthys no podía comprender el deseo en ese león, tampoco en Kanon, él no era hermoso, no era nada de lo que estaba diciendo ese demente, pero, aun así, de alguna forma, al no saber cómo reaccionar al escuchar esa clase de cumplidos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, o sentirse incomodo, cuando de nuevo Aioria lo toco, sosteniéndolo de su barbilla.

-Debo admitir que Kanon reconoce un tesoro en cuanto lo ve, que tenemos los mismos gustos, ese traidor y yo.

Aioria únicamente le observaba, seguro que muy pronto Radamanthys, al no saber cómo reaccionar, que su destino era a sus pies, encadenado a su cama, lo atacaría hasta destruir su cuerpo, sin pensar en el daño que podía recibir.

-Lo gracioso es que solo en esto nos parecemos, en nada más.

A pesar de que Kanon, el traicionero segundo nacido de géminis, el gemelo de la desgracia, no aprobaría que pusiera su vida, pero, sobre todo, su cuerpo en peligro, sino, de donde obtendría su placer, un deseo impuro, incompleto, que tarde o temprano se evaporaría.

-Sin embargo, yo te vi primero, así que deberías pertenecerme a mí, no a Kanon.

Le prometió, obligándole a levantarse de la cama, acercando su rostro al suyo, para admirar la tormenta de emociones que asolaba la cordura de ese muchacho, quien llevo sus manos a sus muñecas, para intentar soltarse.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar, no lo crees, Radamanthys.

Susurro, besándolo de nuevo, sintiendo como el muchacho rubio, trataba de soltarse, pero usando apenas un poco de su cosmos, le obligo a aceptarlo, agradeciendo que Kanon estuviera fuera del santuario y su hermano, conversando con Shura, dándole sus condiciones, para que fuera un buen consorte.

*****

\- ¿Porque me cambiaste por él?

Preguntó de pronto Sorrento, Kanon ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar, ya estaba a punto de marcharse.

\- ¿Te parece tan hermoso como para arriesgar tu pellejo por él?

Kanon suspiro, Sorrento también le había visto como era, cabello negro y heterocromia, un ojo amarillo, el otro azul.

\- ¿Acaso él es mejor que yo?

Esperaba que no intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión, había sido claro, él estaba enamorado de Radamanthys, de su hermoso pequeño con un cuerpo escultural, joven, hermoso, masculino.

\- ¿Te ha dado más placer?

Sin duda lo había hecho, pero no era tan cruel para decírselo, aunque si rechazo las manos de Sorrento, cuando trataron de rodear su cuello.

\- ¿Puede competir con mi belleza?

Kanon sostuvo sus manos, para él era más que obvio que la enfermedad del sueño ya había llegado a la Atlántida, el mero hecho de que Sorrento quisiera recuperar lo que tuvieron era una señal.

-Tal vez no puede competir con tu belleza ante los demás, porque su sensualidad es mucho más masculina y en unos años será más fuerte físicamente que yo, pero para mí, él no se compara con ningún otro, él es perfecto, es mío, mi pequeño.

Porque solo compartieron una noche, una muy pasional, pero eso era todo y como los demás, para el no significo nada, pero con su pequeño era diferente en todos los sentidos.

-Radamanthys, él es sin duda a quien yo deseo.

Sorrento respondió robándole un beso, tratando de convocar su cosmos, forzándole a recibirlo por algunos segundos.

-No vas a dejarme.

Kanon se alejó sosteniendo sus muñecas, mordiendo sus labios, a punto de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, no deseaba pelear con Sorrento, porque no aceptaba que no era él a quien deseaba.

\- ¿El sabe lo que tuvimos?

Pregunto con malicia, sintiendo su rechazo calándole hondo, relamiéndose los labios para admirar la esencia de Kanon.

\- ¿Sabe que me deseaste antes de que el llegara?

Kanon guardo los tomos en una bolsa, esperaba que la enfermedad no hubiera atacado Hasgard, de lo contrario correrían peligro sus aliados.

-Que fuiste mío y yo tuyo.

Eso era demasiado pensó Kanon, dándole la espalda a Sorrento, dispuesto a dejar el reino submarino para regresar a los brazos de su pequeño, ya le había dejado solo por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué crees que diga ese demonio, cuando sepa que me tomaste a mí, con el mismo brío, con el que lo tomas a él?

Kanon supuso que no le gustaría a Radamanthys escuchar lo que Sorrento deseaba decirle, así que regresando hasta donde se encontraba su subalterno, lo sostuvo del cuello, convocando su cosmos.

\- ¡No le dirás nada!

Sorrento sonrió, burlándose de Kanon, tratando de besarlo con la distancia que había entre ellos, sorprendiendo al mayor, que se alejó del flautista.

-No dejare que me trates como si fuera basura, que duermas conmigo y después me rechaces.

Le juro, furioso como nunca antes en toda su vida, porque este era un traidor que mantenía el favor de Poseidón, pero, sobre todo, porque había sido rechazado por un espectro que no era nada agradable a la vista.

-No vas a decirme que no sentías ninguna clase de atracción por mí, que no te di placer con mi cuerpo, que ese espectro puede complacerte tanto como yo.

Kanon creía que eran las polillas, esa enfermedad del sueño, aquello que le hacía comportarse de esa forma, la maldición era mucho peor de lo que se imaginó que seria, mucho más fuerte también si Sorrento actuaba de esa forma.

-Acaso crees que no sé qué está pasando.

Eso lo dijo tratando de acercarse a él, recorriendo su brazo con delicadeza, esperando que le respondiera con una caricia, no separándose de su cuerpo.

-Tú piensas que debes ayudarle por lo que hizo por ti en esa cueva, pero ya es un adulto, no te necesita, yo sí.

En eso estaba en un error, el necesitaba a su pequeño a su lado, que le amara y se le entregara como lo hacía, a su muchacho rebelde haciéndole compañía y al juez del inframundo rindiéndose a sus caprichos, de lo contrario, sabía que no podría ser feliz nunca más.

-Sorrento, solo fue una noche, y tú no eres así, tú no te rebajarías a esto.

Trato de hacerle entrar en razón, pero no pudo, el flautista seguía acercándose a él, como si no escuchara lo que decía, la locura en sus palabras.

-Solo por ti es que lo hago, para que no tengas que atarte a ese espectro, ni siquiera puedes desearlo, ni siquiera es hermoso.

El era hermoso, pensó enojado, furioso de pronto, sosteniendo la ofensiva mano que trataba de tocarlo de nuevo.

-Me largo, espero que no me busques, porque no lo dejare marcharse, me pertenece y es un tesoro que no dejare que se me escape de mis manos.

Pero Sorrento no acepto su respuesta, convocando su cosmos, dispuesto a pelear con él, para mantenerlo a su lado.

-Mucho menos dejare que se aleje de mí porque tú le obligues a eso, por lo que te advierto, si le dices cualquier cosa de nuestro pasado, date por muerto.

Le amenazo, antes de marcharse usando la otra dimensión, sin comprender la locura de Sorrento, quien apretó los dientes, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado.

\- ¡No me trataras como basura! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Juro de pronto, maldiciendo al espectro y al mismo Kanon, buscando la forma de mantenerlo a su lado, de borrar ese amor, ese deseo falso por un hombre poco agraciado.


	40. Comienzo.

Aioros espero paciente por que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas de tregua, no durmió, tampoco intento alimentarse, lo único que hizo fue permanecer con los brazos cruzados, en la entrada de su templo, observando como lentamente el tiempo iba pasando.

Estaba preparado para ese día, tenía un regalo de compromiso que estaba seguro, su amado Shura no podría rechazar, un collar de filigrana, forjado con maestría, oro de veinticuatro quilates, con un cencerro del mismo material.

Una pieza del tamaño de un dedal, que le daría un toque único, ya que su signo era capricornio, su collar tenía escamas labradas y el cencerro era una pieza que pensaba se vería hermosa contra su cuello, sólo lo mejor para su consorte, quien dormiría en su templo, recuperándose de su combate, para después ir a su lado y comenzar su vida juntos.

Su hermano sería su propio chaperón y lo acompañaría al templo de Shura, quien, a su llegada, practicaba sus técnicas, con hermosos movimientos mortales, piruetas que le robarían la vida a cualquiera de sus enemigos, como a él, le quitaban el aliento.

—¿Shura?

Pregunto, anunciando su presencia, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, ignorando a su hermano, quien simplemente avanzo en dirección del templo de capricornio, por el momento no le importaba demasiado lo que Aioria hiciera, sólo conversar con su consorte.

—Siento haberte lastimado, pero no me diste otra opción, yo necesitaba mi oportunidad.

Shura detuvo su entrenamiento en ese instante, observándole fijamente con una expresión difícil de describir, sus heridas ya no existían más, eso era bueno, su perfecto consorte, siempre se había recuperado demasiado rápido.

—¿Ya pasaron las veinticuatro horas?

No estaba contento con su presencia en ese sitio, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía culparlo, eran esos dos quienes le convencieron de la pureza de su amor, haciendo que se olvidara de él, sin importarle que nunca se atreviera a levantar una sola mano en su contra.

—Yo... he estado esperando por hablar contigo desde que renací, pero tú nunca estas solo, siempre estas con... con esos... dos, con esos bastardos.

Shura camino en su dirección y de pronto le propino una bofetada, no dejaría que hablara de esa forma de sus amores, por quienes había hecho ese reto, aunque sabía que no tenía una sola oportunidad para derrotarlos.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarlos de esa forma!

Aioros retrocedió un paso, era el mayor en el santuario y hubiera sido el patriarca de no pretender permanecer toda su vida en compañía de su amado Shura, su espada, quien, a pesar de verse tranquilo, suponía que estaba furioso.

—No puedo hablarles de otra forma, cuando ellos se aprovecharon de mi muerte para estar contigo, cuando yo te amo y tú los aceptas a ellos, que no te aman lo suficiente para entregarse solamente a ti, para no compartir su amor.

Shura de nuevo intento golpearlo, no entendía su amor y no le importaba lo que deseaba decirle, el espectro trataría de calmarlo, porque bien sabía que no podía golpear al arquero que lo deseaba a su lado, con quien estaba furioso como nunca, por eso no lo despertó y deseaba tener esa conversación a solas.

—¡Ellos jamás me han forzado a nada!

Grito su decepción, esperando que Aioros comprendiera que, si antes no le daría una oportunidad, en ese momento, mucho menos.

—No como tú, que después de intentar matarme, ahora crees que yo podre confiar en ti, cuando no haces más que buscar tu placer, sin que te importe mi opinión.

Aioros sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza, evitando el siguiente golpe, acercándose un poco, deseaba besarlo, pero bien sabía que sería rechazado, su amado lo atacaría si se atrevía a tocarlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Te pedí una oportunidad y tu no me la diste, porque sabes que no podrías rechazarme, tú me amas.

Eso era una locura pensó Shura al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, soltándose de un solo movimiento, perdiendo de vista a Aioria, pero no al arquero, que se mantuvo en su lugar, sus manos en su cintura, observando el suelo.

—Y yo te dije que no te amaba, que los quería a ellos, pero no me escuchaste y no me dejaras en paz hasta que no te diga que sí, eso no es amor.

Aioros decidió ignorarle, buscando su regalo, una bolsita de piel en donde su collar estaba escondido, un hermoso regalo para su perfecto Shura, quien seguía mirándole fijamente, furioso y seguro que no lo necesitaba, que no lo quería.

—Tampoco lo que sientes por ellos, el amor solo es de dos personas, no de tres, y estoy seguro que ellos aman mucho más a su otro amor que a ti, ellos han estado mucho más tiempo juntos.

Shura le dio la espalda, no tenía por qué responder a sus palabras, porque no entendía lo mucho que significaban sus amores para él, y el para ellos, la forma en que se complementaban, ellos vivían juntos, eran iguales, su amor repartido entre dos, un sentimiento que estaba seguro, Aioros no entendía.

—Te traje un regalo, lo conseguí hace mucho tiempo, en Hasgard... lo compré pensando en ti.

Susurro, esperando llamar su atención, apaciguarlo con su tributo, esperando que Shura le aceptara, quien dando media vuelta quiso saber de qué se trataba, para observar una bolsa de cuero.

—En cómo se te vería puesto.

Shura se acercó lentamente a la bolsa, tomándola como si pensara que ese objeto inanimado fuera a morderlo, sosteniéndolo con el mismo cuidado, abriéndolo poco a poco, para ver que había en su interior, encontrando un collar, una pieza de oro que debía ser exquisita.

—¿Un collar?

Pregunto incrédulo, Aioros se acercó e intento sonreírle, pero de pronto Shura le lanzo la bolsa a su cara, no aceptaría ese regalo, no era un esclavo y no se lo pondría, sin importar de que estuviera hecho, creía que solo se trataba de una forma de gritarle al mundo que le pertenecía, bien podría tener su nombre grabado en él.

—¿Acaso no te gusta?

Aioros pregunto sorprendido, liberando aquel collar de la pieza de cuero, para que pudiera verla, era un collar muy fino, una verdadera obra de arte, que no hizo más que enfurecer un poco más a la espada, al ver que, colgando, como si se tratase del cascabel de un gato, se encontraba un cencerro, una campana que le ponían a las cabras, a las vacas o a cualquier animal de corral.

—Yo creo que se te vería hermoso, es lo mejor que pude conseguir.

Shura no lo aceptaría, pensó, apretando los dientes, furioso, como si se tratara de un insulto ese collar, cortándolo de pronto, esperando que Aioros sufriera daño en ese mismo momento.

—¡No soy una mascota!

Le grito, alejándose del ofensivo collar cortado a la mitad en el suelo, notando que la mejilla de su consorte estaba manchada de sangre, quien dio un paso en su dirección, abandonando su regalo en el suelo.

—No creo que seas una mascota, porque pensarías que te veo de esa forma, mi perfecto Shura.

El español comenzó a desesperarse, dando media vuelta, no era perfecto, era un asesino, su asesino, y aceptaba el dominio de Saga, mucho antes que el de cualquier otro, en cuestión de liderazgo, Shion le parecía un demente, Aioros demasiado débil, solo Saga tenía verdadero poder y sus amores le complementaban.

—¡No soy perfecto!

Grito, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y al arquero, quien dio un paso en su dirección, un solo paso, tratando de tocarlo, siendo repelido por el menor, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos, deseoso de bañarse con su sangre.

—Para mí lo eres, Shura, no me importa el pasado, no me importa lo que hayas hecho con esos dos, ni que le juraras lealtad a Saga, lo único que me interesa es tenerte a mi lado, que tú te entregues a mí, eso es lo que más deseo.

No se entregaría a él, eso nunca y mucho menos traicionaría a sus amores permitiendo que Aioros tocara su cuerpo, de eso debía estar seguro el arquero, por eso le obligo a aceptarle y se preguntaba, si también trataría de forzarse en su cuerpo.

—Por eso trataras de forzarme a compartir tu lecho, porque me deseas, por eso me violaras, porque yo no te deseo y si alguna vez sentí algo, solo fue admiración, nunca lo que tu deseabas de mí.

Aioros negó aquello, no deseaba forzarlo, eso nunca, aunque si Saga le hubiera prometido que tendría la mano de Shura como pago a su lealtad, en ese caso se hubiera rendido, se hubiera entregado al verdadero santo de géminis, sin permitir que mataran a su diosa, pero tampoco que lastimaran a su cabrita.

—Tu vendrás a mi Shura, yo lo sé, yo sé que tú me amas y que tarde o temprano te olvidaras de tus amores, para entregarte únicamente a mí, como yo solo te amo a ti, en ese momento, nuestra vida será perfecta.

Shura negó eso, nunca se entregaría a él, jamás lo buscaría como esperaba que lo hiciera, así que podía esperar toda una eternidad por eso, porque no era suyo, era de sus amores, como ellos le pertenecían a él.

—No lo hago Aioros, yo no te amo y no te amare, así que jamás me entregare a ti, jamás te buscare, mucho menos, al hombre que en realidad eres, el que está debajo de tu falsa fachada de rectitud.

Aioros no lo aceptaba, Shura le amo, le deseo, y en el fondo de su alma, el afecto que le tuvo alguna vez, debía seguir firme, porque de lo contrario, no querría seguir viviendo.

—No estoy dispuesto a escuchar esto, Shura, sólo vine para darte mi regalo de bodas y para pedirte perdón por no rendirme en el duelo, pero yo te amo y yo te merezco mucho más que ellos, esos dos traidores que te arrastraron en su decadencia.

Shura apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su sangre hervía, que el silencio se volvía un ente tangible, sin saber cómo responder, como hacerle ver la locura de sus actos, que no podría corresponderle si se comportaba de esa forma.

—No son corruptos, no son decadentes, ellos no, tu si lo eres, tú no eres más que un mentiroso y siempre quisiste esto, tu siempre deseaste poseerme, aun cuando me trataba de un pequeño a tu lado, por eso Saga no me dejaba contigo ni un instante, porque sabía la clase de monstruo de la que te tratabas.

Eso era otra mentira, él quería demasiado a su cabrita, pero nunca le hubiera hecho nada, su amor era puro e inocente, no lo deseaba en ese instante, pero cuando despertó, cuando pelearon con el dios Odín, en ese momento supo que no podría descansar hasta que su pequeño amigo, el tesoro que salvo de esa aldea destruida, fuera suyo, que su pureza le perteneciera, sus ojos lilas, su hermoso cuerpo, su cosmos, su corazón, aunque en el pasado ya le amaba, de una forma pura e inocente, como debe ser el amor por un ente perfecto como su Shura.

—Y le estoy agradecido a mis amores el que me alejaran de ti, aun cuando eran niños, ellos me cuidaban, me apartaban de tu lado, seguros que tratarías de hacerme daño, porque tú siempre me deseaste no es cierto, siempre has querido hacerme tuyo, aunque era un niño, aunque yo no comprendía lo que pensabas sentías por mí, claro que no, yo hasta hace unos días te creía un santo, un mejor hombre.

Aioros respiro hondo, escuchando apenas la mitad de lo que Shura había dicho, la parte en donde sus amores deseaban alejarlo de su persona, esa parte que pensaban habían logrado, pero no los dejaría ganar, porque él amaba a su cabrita, a su espada, sin importar que le envenenaran en su contra.

—Tu no piensas eso, yo lo sé, son ellos los que te ponen en mi contra, Saga, quien ha tratado de alejarte de mí, porque sabe que te amo y comprende que yo soy un mejor hombre, que debería ser el patriarca, porque yo no dejaría que la oscuridad corrompa el santuario desde sus entrañas, la misma clase de sombras que te hacen desearlos a tu lado, mi amor, las que son parte de esos traidores.

Shura no comprendía lo que Aioros estaba diciendo, quien trato de acercarse a él, pero de pronto escucho otros pasos, esos eran provenientes de Saga y su consorte, quien vestía un atuendo del santuario, su cabello peinado en una trenza, sus ojos ocultos debajo de su fleco, buscando tal vez al otro espectro, al que le ordeno a su hermano que debía distraer, no lo quería ensuciando la mente de su espada, ellos eran criaturas desagradables, mentirosos natos, podría convencerlo de no darle una oportunidad y Aioria lo había dicho, no le mostraría piedad porque sabía de la clase de demonio de la que se trataba.

—Llegas temprano Aioros, no se supone que debas adelantarte.

Pronuncio Saga, caminando hasta situarse a un lado de Shura, observando el collar en el suelo, la mejilla de Aioros, parecía que esa reunión estaba poniéndose muy tensa, demasiado, mucho más, cuando veía que el hermano de su consorte no estaba a la vista.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Pregunto Minos, dispuesto a entrar en el templo de Shura, para buscar al menor, en ese momento no le importaba la discusión de esos santos dorados, ni la seguridad de la espada, sólo Radamanthys.

—Mi hermano fue a buscarlo, supongo que ya no tardan en salir.

Respondió Aioros, sus ojos fijos en Saga, como si quisiera pelear con él, por tan solo colocar una mano en el brazo de Shura, dispuesto a mantenerlo alejado del arquero y quien fuera su amigo, a cualquiera de su amado.

—No toques a mi consorte.

Minos ignoro esa amenaza, caminando mucho más rápido, no le gustaba la forma en que Aioria había visto a Radamanthys, había algo extraño en ella, algo siniestro, y sabía que su consorte no era ningún idiota, podría controlar ese accidentado encuentro por sí solo.

—No es tu consorte, es tu prometido y a menos que nos demuestres tus buenas intenciones, como su patriarca, tendré que prohibirte que te le acerques, Aioros, porque recordaras que me prometiste que tus intenciones eran buenas, no sólo lujuria, porque tu no actuarias de esa forma, mucho menos, con nuestro querido Shura.

Saga le retaba a demostrar su afecto, eso haría, le demostraría al santuario cuanto amaba a su cabrita, pero de una forma en que sería eterna, eliminando a los traidores, limpiándolo de toda la basura.

—Tu bien conoces mi amor por Shura.


	41. Una gran noche.

Algunas horas antes, Dohko se sentó en la mesa con los brazos detrás de la espalda, su bebida con algunos hielos enfrente suyo, su qizi estaba sentado a su lado, recargado en su mano izquierda, como si estuviera aburrido.

-Deberíamos darnos más baños como estos, fue estupendo y muy relajante.

Pronunció emocionado, encantado con esa velada, ignorando la molestia de Aiacos, que le observaba beber con algo de preocupación, sin tocar su cerveza, tal vez creía que ya había bebido demasiado.

\- ¿No te gusta la cerveza?

Aiacos le dio un trago, no le gustaba la cerveza caliente y todo ese sitio parecía un lugar sacado de un poblado medieval, era exageradamente anticuado, como sacado de alguno de los documentales de la televisión o de sus recuerdos, algunos demasiados remotos.

-No me gusta el caldo de cerveza, y, a decir verdad, tomas demasiado.

Se quejó haciendo su bebida a un lado, aun portando esa ropa desagradable, observando a Dohko de pies a cabeza, preguntándose porque deseaba emborracharse.

-Tomas como Rada, así que... deseas olvidar algo... pero qué.

Dohko no dijo nada y se bebió su cerveza de un sólo trago, recargándose en la barda con una expresión parecida a la desesperación, preguntándose como podría decirle lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo acongojándolo.

-Que ya no puedo ser un santo dorado y eso me da igual.

Aiacos arqueo una ceja, indicándole que continuara con su historia, parecía demasiado interesado, como si esa historia le divirtiera de alguna manera.

\- ¿Entonces porque bebes?

Era una respuesta sencilla, bebía porque no le interesaba que el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse, no sabía en qué número iban, pero ya eran demasiadas, que las polillas estuvieran sueltas, que Nyx despertara, para él, ya nada tenía sentido, sólo tener una hermosa compañía a su lado.

\- Para fingir que me importa lo que pasa, cuando no es así.

Dohko estaba a punto de pedir otra cerveza, pero lo detuvieron, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, su amado qizi, que le observaba con una expresión extraña, demasiado consternado.

-Ya nada me interesa... es que ya he visto demasiado, peleado demasiado y nunca se termina, soló en los cinco picos no había guerra, pero eso era mucho peor, porque siempre estaba solo.

Aiacos asintió, haciendo que Dohko pasara un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lo mejor era regresar al santuario o a cualquier clase de habitación disponible.

-Te llevare a casa y allí despejaras tu cabeza, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Dohko estaba seguro de que no lo haría, no se sentiría mejor, sólo peor, como siempre.

-O te sentirás igual de miserable, pero ya no estarás borracho, o lo estarás, pero no tendré que cuidarte, porque no soy tu niñera.

Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por él, aunque hablara como si no lo hiciera, solamente Aldebaran o los gemelos podían considerarse sus amigos, nadie más, pero ahora tenía a su qizi pendiente de sus necesidades y esa era una sensación por demás hermosa.

-Eres tan bonito...

Susurro en su cuello, logrando que se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que maldecía su suerte, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando Dohko suspiro, de la misma forma en que lo hacía Violate.

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso, anciano pervertido.

Le informo, advirtiéndole que aun para él, ya habían sido demasiadas las ocasiones en que habían compartido su lecho, cargándolo de pronto en su hombro, cuando al fin perdió la consciencia después de toda la cerveza que había bebido.

-No se supone que deba cargarte, ni que tenga que llevarte a hombros...

Aiacos suponía que no debía tener la fuerza suficiente para cargar al anciano maestro de ser un muchacho común, pero no lo era y no se quedaría en ese sucio pueblito más tiempo del que fuera necesario.

-No entiendo porque siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte.

Pronuncio con fastidio, pensando que Radamanthys y Minos al ser los consortes del patriarca y de su hermano debían tener una cómoda vida llena de lujos.

En cambio, él tenía que vivir con un viejo pervertido, con una libido insaciable y una actitud que distaba demasiado de ser la de un venerable anciano.

Estaba bien que ya no le importara la humanidad, pero que no hiciera otra cosa más que holgazanear era un fastidio, porque o no hacía nada, o le tomaba como si no hubiera un mañana, comportándose como un conejo.

En especial porque ese holgazán deseaba tener una vida modesta en una pequeña casa, con una linda chimenea, con pajaritos y venados rodeando su casa, era como un cuento de hadas, en donde él debía atender a su consorte, hacerle de comer, limpiar la casa, ser su sirviente.

Cosa que no era, él se trataba de un juez del inframundo, el tercero de ellos, pero su palabra tenía valor, estaba acostumbrado a una vida de lujos en donde él no tenía por qué levantar un solo dedo y ahora se suponía que se había vuelto una criada, prefería que lo destruyeran antes de eso.

-Coopera anciano.

Le ordeno cuando Dohko trató de bajarse, dándole una nalgada, escuchando un balbuceo al que no le prestó atención.

-De todos los consortes, me toco el pobre y el pervertido, esa sin duda es mi suerte.

De pronto se detuvo, esquivando un puño tan lento que pensó era realizado por alguno de los aspirantes, pero no, eran santos de plata, con una actitud vanidosa que con gusto les arrebataría.

-Espectro asqueroso, no creas que te dejaremos andar en el santuario a tu antojo.

Pero allí estaban, tres tipos feos vestidos de plata, quienes parecían dispuestos a pelear con él, haciéndolo reír de pronto.

\- ¿Que no ven que estoy cargando a mi bulto?

Les pregunto, reacomodando a Dohko, esta vez cargándolo a la altura de su cintura, esperando alguna respuesta de esos santos de plata.

-Tu eres un sucio espectro que ha hechizado al anciano maestro, y nosotros, le protegeremos de tus artes de seducción.

Aiacos al escucharle decir eso a un sujeto de cabello rojo, presenciar la convicción de esos tres guerreros, comenzó a reírse, encontrando exageradamente divertida aquella noción, cuando era el anciano maestro, quien no dejaba de tocar su cuerpo, cometer actos por demás, pecaminosos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Se quejó, dejando caer a Dohko, sin mucha sutileza, dispuesto a pelear contra ellos, solo para divertirse un poco y darles una lección, de quien eran sus superiores.

-Me secuestran, me vuelven el consorte de este hombre raro y ahora es a mí, a quien van a castigar por seducir al anciano maestro...

Resumió con suficiente cansancio como para lograr que los tres santos de plata se observaran entre ellos.

-Están en un error, yo fui quien lo sedujo, ese espectro es mío, mi qizi y no dejaré que nadie lo toque más que yo, entendieron.

Aiacos en vez de sorprenderse llevo una mano a su rostro, lo habían emparejado con un imbécil o un demente, que ya se había recuperado de su momentáneo estado de ebriedad, quien dio varios pasos, como si necesitara su protección.

-Tu y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente... en privado, mi qizi.

Aiacos estaba a punto de quejarse, él podía barrer el suelo con esos santos, si es que sobrevivían, pero lo más importante, le había prometido que no le llamaría de esa forma de nuevo.

-Eso era antes de saber que eres un espectro y que me trataras como un costal de papas.

Aiacos abrió la boca una y otra vez, para después cerrarla, parecía que el anciano maestro era mucho más tramposo de lo que creía.

-Además no me da la gana llamarte de otra forma, eres mi mujer y te llamaré mi qizi.

Aiacos cruzo los brazos suspirando, suponía que ahora solo tendría que ver como su esposo quebraba algunos cuantos huesos, observando como Dohko defendía su honor, bostezando cuando después de cinco minutos, aún seguía jugando con ellos.

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse con mi qizi.

Aiacos sonreía encantado al ver a sus atacantes en el suelo, medio inconscientes, las polillas sobrevolando sus cuerpos.

-No soy una mujer, no puedes llamarme así.

Dohko lo beso de nuevo, silenciándolo al llevar sus manos a sus glúteos, sintiendo que su consorte le correspondía.

-No soy gay...

Aiacos llevo la mano de Dohko a su entrepierna, besando su cuello, seguro que podía ver que no era una mujer, su anatomía era la de un hombre.

-Sientes eso, soy un hombre, me deseas a mí, no a nadie más, eso te hace gay o bisexual, pero yo creo que tú eres definitivamente gay.

Dohko se relamió los labios, alejándose de su consorte, observándolo de pies a cabeza bajo la luz de la luna, él tenía razón, era un hombre, pero no era gay.

-No soy gay, sólo me gustas tú, así que eso me haría...

Aiacos cubrió sus labios, negando esa locura con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Gay...tu eres gay, Dohko...

Era gracioso ver como se sonrojaba el anciano maestro, suspirando de pronto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Antes de que Aiacos pudiera responderle que habían tenido relaciones durante muchas horas, desde que llego a sus brazos, además, de que su bella Violate fue ignorada, escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Pronunció el juez, dispuesto a atacar a quien quisiera hacerles daño, observando al niño que usaba su cosmos para transportarse de un lado a otro, acercarse con timidez.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó avanzando con rapidez, sosteniendo al niño de la ropa, quien se encogió de pronto.

\- ¡No me golpees!

Aiacos arqueo una ceja, él mataba a sus soldados cuando era necesario y no temía bañarse las manos o todo su cuerpo con sangre, pero algo que nunca había hecho, era lastimar a un niño, solo criaturas despreciables harían eso.

-Yo no lastimo niños.

Respondió lanzándolo a los brazos de Dohko, quien lo depósito con cuidado de regreso en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikki no le tenía miedo al espectro, se veía que era una persona amable, sin importar lo que dijera su maestro.

-Mi maestro está muy raro, no es el mismo y me da miedo, así que como yo le ayude a buscar esa ropa fea y lo lleve a los cinco picos, supuse...

Esa actitud le gusto demasiado a Aiacos, quien, cruzando sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, esperó por lo que aquel renacuajo tenía que decirle al venerable anciano.

-Me preguntaba si podría quedarme con usted...

Antes de que Dohko pudiera responder Aiacos colocó ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño tramposo.

-Le debes mucho y lo mínimo que debes hacer es alimentarlo y protegerlo.

Susurro con cierta malicia, y agachándose, abrazando a Kikki, como si fuera un perrito, logrando que el pequeño lemuriano se pusiera nervioso, sonrió, sus ojos fijos en los de Dohko, como si lo retara a negarle su ayuda.

-Tenemos hambre, alimenta a al pequeño renacuajo y a tu qizi, pero con la mejor comida que puedas ofrecernos.

Kikki al escuchar esas palabras asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ese espectro comenzaba a agradarle.

-Pero que sea comida hecha por profesionales, ninguno de nosotros cocinara, a menos que desees morir envenenado, te aseguró que yo no puedo cocinar.

Dohko asintió, si eso deseaba su qizi, eso tendría, admirando su buen corazón, pensando que debían adoptar unos cuantos niños, a él siempre le había gustado escuchar sus risas y su qizi podría ayudarle a cuidarlos.

-Pero antes quiero cambiarme por algo más cómodo y darme una ducha, a solas.

Dohko asintió, era su esposo, debía darle lo que le pidiera su hermoso qizi, no deseaba estar solo de nuevo.

-Muy bien, haremos lo que tu desees, mi qizi.

Aiacos asintió, eso era un avance, el deseaba hacer lo que deseaba y su esposo debía dárselo, eso era lo correcto, él era un juez, no un esclavo.

-Ya era hora de que me trates como me lo merezco.

*****

Al mismo tiempo Minos estaba recostado en la cama de Saga, sus largas piernas desnudas podían apreciarse a la luz de las velas.

Saga seguía preocupado, pero él no lo estaba, el creía que, con el tiempo, como cada una de sus vidas, lograría sus objetivos.

Sus hermanos estarían a salvo, encerrarían a Nyx de nuevo y ellos regresarían a su amado Inframundo, lo único que tenían que hacer era entretenerse con esos santos algunos días.

Una tarea para nada desagradable, aun Radamanthys podría utilizar a Kanon para su placer, siendo él, el menos afecto a usar su cuerpo para usar cualquier ventaja.

Pero a él no le importaba utilizar su belleza o su astucia para obtener lo que deseaba, ya lo había hecho antes y no se arrepentía de nada.

Minos dio media vuelta en la cama, cubierto apenas con la túnica de Saga, sorprendiéndose demasiado al ver una figura rubia en el colchón.

La que vestía una túnica demasiado extraña, demasiado aburrida, cuyos ojos dorados, fijos en los suyos grises seguían tan muertos como siempre.

-Tanto te divierte humillar a tu dios, Minos de grifo, que prefieres compartir tu lecho con un demente.

Minos no se levantó de pronto, no se asustó a verlo, solo se recargo en su codo, con pereza.

-Mi único dios es Hades y yo comparto mi cama sólo con aquellos que me parecen interesantes.

O con dioses estúpidos, que pensaban que podían engañarlos, cuando él se burló de Poseidón, o de otros dioses, como Hypnos.

El que estaba obsesionado de su belleza, pero, sobre todo, con la idea de apoderarse de su voluntad, un arma que ni su propio señor poseía.

-Pero tú eres tan aburrido, que no se, ni siquiera en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando te abrí las puertas de mis aposentos.

Pronuncio con demasiado fastidio, seguro de su control en ese santuario y seguro de que la única razón para jugar con uno de los dioses gemelos, fue obtener la información necesaria para derrotar a las polillas, pero Hypnos de pronto lo sostuvo de sus muñecas recostándolo en la cama.

Movimiento que hizo que su túnica se abriera de pronto, presentando su cuerpo como si se tratara de un manjar.

-Puedes creer que Hades tiene poder suficiente para protegerte, pero una vez que nuestra madre despierte, tu serás mi consorte.

Le advirtió, abriendo sus piernas con sus rodillas, logrando que la sonrisa de Minos de pronto se desvaneciera.

-Y en ese momento conocerás el significado del temor a los dioses.

*****

Minos despertó aun vestido con la túnica de Saga, comprendía que no era un sueño y que de perder sería el consorte de Hypnos, pero mientras tanto se divertiría con el mayor de los gemelos.

Quien seguía preocupado, tal vez, lo mejor era visitar a su aliado por la mañana, de esa forma podría verificar que su querido hermano estuviera a salvo y aliviar los temores de su momentáneo compañero de lecho.

-No te angusties Saga, mi consorte, todo saldrá bien...


	42. El viejo enemigo de siempre.

Minos rodeo los hombros de Saga, sentándose en sus piernas, un puesto que comenzaba a encontrar extrañamente cómodo.

No porque estaban compartiendo su lecho, sino, desde que le visitaba en el santuario se había encariñado con Saga de Géminis, falso patriarca de Athena, uno de los mortales más interesantes que conocía, así como uno de los guerreros más hermosos que había visto.

-No debes preocuparte de más, tu sabes que todo saldrá bien a la larga, en esta ocasión, ya somos buenos amigos.

Saga comenzó a recorrer sus piernas, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Si Kanon no fuera mi aliado, sí hubiera logrado mi propósito, yo estaría sólo.

Saga recorría las piernas de su amado, quien sostuvo sus muñecas, esperando que le prestara atención.

-Unicamente te tendría a ti, Minos.

Y ni siquiera sería por mucho tiempo, pero el hombre de cabello plateado no deseaba decirle eso, no por el momento, ya que necesitaba al patriarca de su lado, quien tenía una vida modesta para ser un patriarca, para los excesos que probo en su juventud, haciendo que sonriera con ternura, recorriendo su cabello con delicadeza casi paternal, para después, besar sus labios.

-Yo me encargare de ti, Saga, siempre y cuando, mis hermanos no sufran daño alguno, soy el mayor, debo mantenerlos a salvo.

Ese era su deber, uno que no había realizado en el pasado, tantas ocasiones que, en ese momento, en ese día que no eran más que prisioneros, en esta ocasión debía comportarse como lo haría un buen hermano, liberando a los otros dos de sus consortes.

-Y tú eres el patriarca, debes proteger al santuario de la locura que se cierne sobre él.

Saga cerro los ojos, recargando su rostro contra su pecho desnudo, recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos.

-Y cuidar de tu hermano menor, el también corre peligro aquí, al ser el segundo, la estrella de la desgracia, al ser el general de Poseidón, al tomar a un espectro como su consorte.

Minos deseaba el poder que tenía en Saga, el que alguna vez tuvo con Hypnos, el aburrido dios que deseaba su cuerpo, su mente, dominarlo como su único señor, convertirlo en una marioneta, pero él no era un muñeco en un teatro ficticio, él era un titiritero, quien manejaba los hilos del destino y no aceptaría nada diferente.

-Los dos somos buenos hermanos, Saga, y a los dos nos corroe la culpa de no haberles brindado ayuda cuando más nos necesitaban, por lo que debemos compensarlos, protegerlos, ahora que podemos hacerlo.

Susurro, besando sus labios, recorriendo sus mejillas con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando Saga lo cargo de la cintura, deseaba llevarlo a su habitación y el sentirlo en su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo que recordaba su pasado, revivía su segunda gran traición, porque sólo así podría evitar que sus hermanos sufrieran de nuevo.

*****

Minos había seleccionado especialmente a sus dos hermanos, como sus subalternos.  
Aiacos era un hombre sencillo, demasiado alegre y un espectro poderoso.

Radamanthys era su hermano de sangre, poderoso y serio, creía que no podría perdonarle, pero su nobleza le hizo creer en sus palabras.

De todas formas, no deseaba ser emperador, le dijo, minimizando su traición, tal vez de habérselo pedido le hubiera entregado lo que deseaba.

Minos era un hombre extraño y sus gustos en compañía también lo eran, le gustaban criaturas hermosas, hombres o mujeres, jóvenes, maduros, efebos, para el eran lo mismo.

Tenían que ser inteligentes, astutos, poderosos en el único significado importante de la palabra y ostentar ese poder con prudencia.

Pero, sobre todo, debían ser interesantes, mantenerlo entretenido y ninguno de todos aquellos personajes, algunos tan importantes como los heraldos del dios Ares, o algún ángel vengador de Afrodita, habían logrado ese imposible.

Aiacos dormía con hombres y mujeres por igual, pero su gusto era definido, debían ser poderosos físicamente hablando, con cierto aire salvaje y con un cosmos brillante.

Le gustaban las cicatrices cuando él esperaba que la piel de sus amantes fuera suave, sin ningún rasguño.

Y aunque amaban tanto, como un hombre como ellos, podía querer a sus amantes regulares, no les eran fieles.

Radamanthys era por mucho más extraño, el gustaba de hombres, era gay, así como prefería dejarles el control a sus amantes, tal vez porque en el campo de batalla el dominaba a sus soldados.

Cuando tenía algún compañero de lecho, les dejaba comandarlo, y él sabía que no buscaba belleza, ni juventud, tampoco fuerza o poder, buscaba fidelidad, tal vez amor, no podía estar seguro.

Con el menor nunca se sabía y aunque ellos despertaban al mismo tiempo, no comprendía los pensamientos de Radamanthys, seguía siendo un enigma, siendo algo introvertido, demasiado hermético.

Minos bebía la copa de vino con lentitud, moviéndola de vez en cuando, usando los modales de un alma de su edad, en el cuerpo de un efebo.

Vestido con su túnica y su armadura, presentando la viva imagen de un demonio, tal vez un íncubo.

-Aiacos ha despertado mi señor Minos, pero Radamanthys aún no lo hace, pero según creemos ha comenzado su viaje de regreso al castillo Heinstein.

Lune siempre presentaba la misma edad, algo curioso, que llamaba su atención, pero nunca le había interesado indagar en ello.

\- ¿Han encontrado a los traidores?

Pregunto, terminando su vino de un solo trago, furioso por haberles permitido escapar, cuando sus hilos debían descuartizarlos, sospechando fuertemente quien era el culpable de su milagrosa fuga.

-No mi señor Minos, me temo que les perdimos el rastro, pero según parece un grupo importante se dirige a la posición de la estrella celeste de la valentía.

Tal vez deseaban matar a su hermano menor, a Aiacos y eso no lo permitiría.

Generalmente mandaba a dos grupos para buscar a sus hermanos, pero en esta ocasión, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de infectados que habían escapado del inframundo, lo mejor era que fueran por Aiacos.

La familia de su hermano era poderosa, bucaneros y nobles al mismo tiempo, tenían las herramientas para protegerse por algunos días.

-Manda a los dos grupos a buscar a Aiacos, trataran de matarlos, pero Radamanthys está seguro, su familia humana es poderosa, la de mi segundo hermano, no lo es tanto.

Lune asintió, si eso deseaba Minos, eso harían, sin embargo, el primer juez del inframundo se levantó de su escritorio, había una persona a la que deseaba ver, aunque nunca le había considerado una persona.

Porque no lo era, se trataba de un Dios, uno que debían mantener encerrado y quien, como castigo, debía proteger a su señor Hades, como si fueran unos sirvientes, pero, aun así, se comportaban como si dominaran el inframundo, sólo porque Pandora les temía lo suficiente para dejarles actuar según su conveniencia.

*****

Minos besaba los labios de Saga, el que se movía con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo, sus embistes brindándole tanto placer como ningún otro lo había hecho, haciéndole pensar que le conservaría, si no se le ocurría cometer ninguna locura.

Saga era único en su tipo, hermoso, poderoso, astuto y atormentado, sufría por tantos demonios diferentes que sería un placer disecarlos a todos, estudiarlos con detenimiento, para después, irlo liberando de ellos, para crear otros, sólo para mantenerlo entretenido.

Encontrándolo perfecto a su manera, de una forma que ni siquiera un dios, como lo era Hypnos podía serlo, quien les observaba fijamente, sus ojos dorados brillando con furia contenida, muriéndose de celos.

Ya le había dado un escarmiento a Minos, pero parecía que no le tomaba en serio cuando le dijo que sus seres queridos pagarían por su descaro, por atreverse a seducirle y después rechazarlo, jugando con él como si fuera uno de sus mortales.

Deseaba que Minos se arrodillara ante sus deseos, que le pidiera piedad para que perdonara su vida, así como la de sus hermanos, pero bien sabía que se trataba de un hombre orgulloso en extremo, la clase de persona que nunca aceptaría su error, ni su mal gusto.

*****

Había pasado un año después de que Minos lo buscara, entregándose a él tan dulcemente como lo esperaba, él era un dios, como lo decía su hermano, sus deseos se trataban de un designio divino, que simples mortales no podían rechazar, pero ahora, este juez deseaba despreciarlo.

-Me aburres, eres tan molesto como un mosquito, no eres nada y, aun así, no puedo soportar tu presencia en este cuarto.

Minos tenía dieciséis y era tan hermoso como cada una de sus vidas, siendo él, una belleza exótica, que le robaba el aliento, la que deseaba destruir para que nadie más pudiera admirarle nunca más, que solo fuera suya, así como los demás, comprendieran que alguna vez existió, pero ya no.

-No te dejare abandonarme, no eres más que un mortal, sólo una criatura menor, yo soy un Dios, uno mucho más antiguo que tu señor Hades, no puedes rechazarme.

Le amenazo, furioso, convocando su cosmos, esperando que aquella amenaza funcionara con Minos, quien solo le observo con una actitud de aburrición, recargado en sus nudillos, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo con detenimiento.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, escribiendo algunas palabras con una pluma blanca, sencilla, con tinta negra, en un libro pesado, que no se veía demasiado interesante.

-Porque si ya terminaste, como puedes verlo, estoy muy ocupado y te quiero fuera de mis salones del juicio.

El dios del sueño ya pensaba en una forma de hacerle pagar esa humillación al mortal de cabello blanco, pero no deseaba lastimarlo a él, eso sería muy fácil, pero tal vez, alguno de sus hermanos, de sus amados hermanos, podrían pagar su ofensa, para que le tomara en serio la siguiente ocasión que compartieran su lecho.

-Eres tan fastidioso, Hypnos, que de no ser un dios y saber que este es un castigo para ustedes dos, yo te habría destruido por ser tan desesperadamente aburrido.

Hypnos sabía que Minos había detenido el intento de su hermano para destruir al menor de los tres, pero no aquel realizado en contra de Radamanthys, quien fue rescatado por un santo dorado, quien le amaba de una forma sincera, tal vez, ni siquiera se atrevería a levantar una sola mano en contra de su pequeño efebo, cuando descubriera la verdad, pero de manipular sus sueños, de hacerle ver que se había burlado de su nobleza, que no era más que un demonio seductor, un incubo riéndose de su afecto, bien podía matar al hermano de Minos, como pago a su rechazo.

-Hare que pagues por esto, nadie se burla de mi...

Minos no le presto atención, riéndose entre dientes, creyéndose intocable, pero ese otro estaba fuera del inframundo, en las manos de un poderoso santo dorado, que podía servirle como su verdugo, para castigar a ese juez que deseaba burlarse de su dios.

-No puedes tocarme, porque mi señor Hades me protege, pero si quieres puedes intentarlo, Hypnos, tu no me asustas, nunca lo harás, ni tú, ni Thanatos.

Hypnos asintió, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo de pronto, mirándole fijamente antes retroceder algunos pasos, alejándose de Minos, quien trataba de ignorarlo, seguro de su poder en ese reino.

-Tal vez tú puedes hacer lo que deseas en el Inframundo, pero tu querido hermano menor, aquel que ya traicionaste una vez, no está protegido Minos, su señor Hades no puede cuidarlo y sería una lástima, que aquel que piensa amarlo, ese santo dorado, decida que lo han utilizado, después de todo, los sueños son poderosos y yo soy su amo.

Minos le observo en ese momento, su mirada era la del juez astuto, quien comprendió su mensaje desde ese instante, pero fingió no sentir miedo por él, la misma clase de hombre que se sumergió en los placeres que le ofreció, disfrutándolos, pero sin dejarse someter, usándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Cómo puedo brindar placer a los mortales a través de sus sueños, puedo castigarlos, brindarles dolor, o locura, demostrarles que su amado, su pequeño rubio, se burló de él, como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Hypnos comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida, sus brazos aun detrás de su espalda, esperando que Minos se grabara ese día en su memoria, que nunca pudiera olvidarle, porque si su hermano sufría en las manos de su amado, era únicamente, por culpa suya, no de nadie más.

-Pero a diferencia mía, en donde yo no puedo hacerte pagar esta ofensa, el sí podrá y tu querido hermano menor, lo pagara con sangre, tal vez con locura, porque ese santo dorado, hará lo que yo no puedo, le convertirá en su mascota, en su juguete, en esta y en las siguientes vidas, porque mi madre tiene un poder mayor, que tu dios Hades.

*****

Minos encontraba la energía manando de ese santo dorado inquietante, poderosa, pero con un dejo de podredumbre que le helaba la sangre, mucho más con esa forma de mirarle, como si fuera un depredador, una mezcla de odio y lujuria, haciéndole temer por la seguridad de su hermano, seguro que deseaba lastimarlo.

Tenía que verlo, asegurarse de que estaba en buenas manos y que ese santo dorado, ese general de Poseidón le había escuchado, que no dejaría que lastimaran al menor.

Seguro de que Aiacos no corría peligro, pero si Radamanthys, al que ya le había fallado en el pasado y le había prometido, no volver a hacerlo.

-Puedes ir a ver a Shura, asegurarte de que este a salvo, cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a la rosa y al cangrejo.

De esa forma él podría ver a su hermano, asegurarse que estaba a salvo, seguro en las manos adecuadas o de lo contrario, ese mentiroso, ese embaucador, lo pagaría con una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Ya que su deber era proteger a Radamanthys.


	43. Asgard.

El pueblo de Asgard dos extranjeros caminaban vestidos con una túnica, uno de cabello negro y otro rosa.

Uno era poseedor de una belleza clásica con brillantes ojos de color rosa, el otro no, el otro era albino, dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón, cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

\- ¿Porque hace tanto frío?

Io no le respondió al otro marino, quien no dejaba de quejarse del clima, esperando encontrar una posada en donde pudieran dormir.

-Es Asgard, que esperabas.

Que el frío fuera soportable, pero ya no se quejaría, sin embargo, de pronto su compañero le abrazo por la espalda.

-Yo puedo calentarte si quieres.

Kasa se soltó con un codazo, nunca sabía si su compañero hablaba en serio o solo se estaba riendo de él.

\- ¡No hagas eso!

Le grito, alejándose, logrando que Io se riera entre dientes, encontrando divertido el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eres tan cruel, Kasa, que sí no te conociera mejor que nadie, pensaría que no me amas.

Pronuncio siguiéndolo a la taberna, en donde tomaron un asiento cercano al hogar, el fuego que mantenía caliente esa habitación.

Dejando puesta su capucha, al igual que Kasa, sonriendo al pensar que su amistad con Kanon le había dado una pareja.

-Aquí podemos pasar la noche, alquilare una habitación para ambos.

Con una sola cama, en donde podrían mantener su calor, riéndose de pronto al ver que su compañero seguía sonrojándose.

Recordando aquel día en que descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Kanon, pero lo siguieron de todas formas, ya que vestía las escamas del dragón marino y era poderoso, mucho más que Sorrento.

Encontrando su amistad por mucho, muy provechosa, tanto que no dijeron a nadie que les había mentido.

*****

\- ¿Así que tu poder psíquico es mostrarte la forma de la persona que más quieres?

Ambos eran unos muchachos, de unos quince años, Kanon tenía treinta y tres, llevaba siete años en esa ciudad.

Esa era la primera vez que conversaba como él mismo, después de casi una década de soledad, encontrando gracioso que los dos marinos que le descubrieron decidían ignorar su verdadera apariencia.

-Muéstrame como lo haces, llevo muchos años deseando ver a alguien.

Kasa asintió, usando sus recuerdos y su cosmos para vestir la figura de un pequeño de ocho años, rubio, de ojos amarillos.

Logrando que Kanon sonriera, asintiendo, aunque en ese momento su pequeño tendría quince años, seguramente no podría mostrárselo porque no lo había visto antes.

\- ¿Esto es un niño? ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?

Preguntó regresando a su forma natural, retrocediendo algunos pasos, logrando que Kanon sonriera, sirviéndoles un poco de licor.

-Sera mi esposa, una vez que gobernemos el mundo, aunque en este momento mí pequeño tiene su edad, sus dulces quince años, ha pasado mucho tiempo y pasará mucho más, pero no dejaré que me olvide.

Io en ese momento comprendía ese sentimiento, el de no querer ser olvidado, porque se estaba encariñando mucho con Kasa.

Quien decía su fealdad le había protegido de sufrir daño, pero no era cierto, para él no era feo, era una belleza diferente.

El había salido ileso, pero al mismo tiempo, había visto como la belleza de sus viejos amigos les había costado mucho, aun él estuvo a punto de sufrir en las manos de personas desagradables.

En el momento en que Kanon le encontró, suponía que lo mismo pasaba con Kasa, quien había sufrido golpes, el desprecio de quienes debían cuidarlo.

-No es muy hermoso, no como Sorrento.

Respondió Kasa, logrando que la expresión de Io se ensombreciera un poco.

-No me gusta Sorrento, yo prefiero una belleza más natural, estoy seguro que Io me comprende.

*****

Y lo comprendía, Io tampoco gustaba de la belleza clásica, el deseo a uno menos atractivo para los demás.

Quien comía observando de reojo una mesa contigua, en donde dos rubios de cabello ondulado conversaban.

Tal vez eran dioses guerreros, pero no podían estar seguros, no obstante, Kanon les había dicho que pasaran inadvertidos y eso harían.

-Esta será una misión agradable, como una luna de miel.

*****

Unos meses antes de la gran guerra, Kanon les había mandado llamar para charlar con ellos, explicarle sus planes.

Compartir su licor con ellos, del que ya habían bebido demasiado y seguían su animada reunión.

-Una vez que Athena sea destruida mis amigos, les mandare a buscarlo, a mi consorte.

Pronuncio con una sonrisa siniestra, mirándoles fijamente, para cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, imaginándose aquel hermoso día.

-Aun así, no lo entiendo, porque rechazar a Sorrento...

Io estaba cansado de escuchar ese nombre, Sorrento era hermoso, pero no veía porque tenían que caer a sus pies, porque Kasa parecía estar enamorado de él.

\- ¿Que tanto le ves a Sorrento?

Pregunto de pronto, notando que Kanon había perdido la consciencia o eso parecía, sosteniendo a su amigo de las muñecas, para llevarlas a la altura de su cabeza, casi subiéndose sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta don perfecto?

Kasa no supo que decir, sintiendo los labios de Io sobre su cuerpo, sin poder liberarse.

-El sólo tiene ojos para Kanon, pero tu si me gustas a mí, Kasa, y ya me cansé de decirte lo que deseo de ti.

Kasa siempre había pensado que se trataba de una broma, pero podía sentir el entusiasmo de Io, sobre su cuerpo.

-Es más, Kanon tiene razón, yo tomare lo que deseo de ti, y en el camino te demostraré que te deseo y que soy tan bueno como don perfecto.

Pronuncio Io, ignorando que el mayor se levantaba y los dejaba solos, sin importarle un comino sus intentos por liberarse de sus manos.

-Esto no es gracioso, Io, detente.

Le ordeno, tratando de usar su cosmos para tener la apariencia de quien Io, deseaba en realidad, pero no pasó nada, seguía siendo él.

-Eso demuestra que no estoy jugando Kasa y no dejaré que Sorrento te humille, porque tú eres mío.

*****

Y en realidad era suyo, aunque en ese momento aún dudaba de su afecto, o de su deseo, creyendo que no era merecedor de eso y que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien más.

\- ¿Hay pocas personas en la taberna? ¿No lo crees así hermano?

A decir verdad, había pocas personas, pero creían que se trataba de un día común.

-Desde hace un tiempo las personas han dejado de salir, esto no es normal.

Pero, como no sabían que buscar, suponían que estaban en un error.

-No me gusta nada, Sigmund... algo está pasando.

*****

Minos ingreso en ese templo con paso acelerado, esperando detener a ese león de lastimar a su hermano, pero en vez de eso, lo vio caminando en dirección de la salida, con algo en su mano, un dije.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, y Minos observo al santo de leo con sus ojos inmortales, había algo en su cuerpo, un aura siniestra que nada tenía que ver con la vida y todo con la muerte.

Sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo era humano, pero su energía no, menos esa expresión, la que por unos instantes, antes de que el tiempo comenzara a transcurrir como lo haría en cualquier otro lugar, le recordó a otro león.

Aquel que destruyo por el bien de su hermano menor, encerrándolo en el círculo de la lujuria, para después pasarlo al círculo de los furiosos, en donde esperaba que sufriera el resto de la eternidad, torturas que le hicieran sentir en carne propia lo que su hermano sufrió en sus manos.

Minos por un momento pensó en descubrirse, pelear en contra del santo dorado, pero en vez de eso siguió su camino, esperando que Radamanthys le explicara que ocurrió en esos instantes en que les dejaron solos.

-Mi amor por él, es mayor que el que siente Kanon.

Lo detuvo con esas palabras, haciéndole voltear, hablando con él como si comprendiera quienes eran, o al menos, lo sospechara, con la voz de un hombre mayor, un alma de muchos siglos, no con la inocencia de un muchacho como lo era Aioria.

-Y los sueños te muestran lo que de verdad anhela tu corazón, lo que tus ojos no te dejan ver.

Minos guardo la calma, mirándole fijamente con extrañeza, tratando de interpretar un muchacho de veintitrés años, fallando por supuesto, cuando el cosmos de aquel santo de leo estaba manchado con la sangre de muchos otros, pero eso era imposible, porque ese joven, era uno de los pocos que irían a parar a los campos Elíseos.

-Me he enamorado de él, con un amor a primera vista, tal vez a ultima vista, y cuando logre llegar a él, sé que me corresponderá... aunque sea sólo un demonio.

Finalizo, avanzando sin prestarle más atención, logrando que casi corriera a buscar a su hermano menor, quien sostenía su cuello, furioso, pero sin convocar su cosmos, el que deseaba estallar con la ardiente furia que sentía.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Radamanthys descubrió su cuello para dejarle ver su piel, la que tenía una ligera marca roja, como si se tratase de un chupetón, que seguramente en unas horas estaría morado, demasiado visible en la pálida piel del segundo juez del inframundo.

-Es un mensaje, para Kanon, quiere retarlo por mí, como si fuera una mascota.

Susurro, dejándole ver sus muñecas, las que también tenían marcas, también tomarían un color desagradable y también lograrían que ese santo dorado enfureciera, ansioso por buscar un pago a ese insulto premeditado.

-Saga no lo aceptara.

Quiso asegurarle Minos, pero Radamanthys únicamente sonrió, Saga no lo haría, tal vez no permitiría que su hermano perdiera su pago a cambio de su lealtad, pero Aioros si, de seguir con vida el embaucador, pero de perderla en la guerra civil que se avecinaba, estaba seguro que ese duelo ni siquiera sería necesario.

-Saga no, pero Aioros, él es otra historia, sí es que mi consorte sobrevive a la guerra que se avecina, sino, juro que no me obligaran a regresar al templo de Leo.

Aquello lo dijo con la mirada casi perdida, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía, con la memoria de Hércules fija en su memoria, la forma de jugar con esa moneda y esa tonada, que nadie podía recordar, pero Aioria, como si fuera un ente creado para torturarlo, los realizaba como si fuera él, su captor.

-No soy un niño y aunque mi cosmos este disminuido en una décima parte, no regresare, yo puedo pelear para defenderme o terminar con esa pesadilla, antes de que dé inicio.

Minos abrazo a Radamanthys, quien únicamente se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el suelo, repitiéndose que no regresaría, que jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar de pesadilla, sin importar lo que pasara, él sería libre.

-No dejare que los lastimen.

Podía jurar lo que deseaba, pero nada detuvo a Hércules, suponía que tampoco a Aioria, cuyo cosmos y actitudes eran idénticas, así que sí llegaba a un punto, en el que pensara que su pasado podía repetirse porque no lo matarían, pero si le mantendrían lo suficiente malherido para no poder defenderse, destruiría su cuerpo antes de ser atrapado, de regresar a ese lugar.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sólo.

*****

Kanon estaba emocionado, deseoso de ver a Radamanthys, después de todo le traía un regalo para compensar su inesperada misión, un regalo para su consorte, que había tomado del fondo del mar, un anillo de oro, sin ninguna inscripción, ni incrustación, un anillo simple, que pensaba se le vería hermoso en su mano, porque él tenía uno idéntico, pero solo se lo pondría si su pequeño aceptaba su regalo.

Tenía que subir todos los escalones de cada una de las casas del zodiaco, los que avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz, sin prestarle atención a nadie más, sin saber que Aioros, Saga y Shura discutían en la onceaba casa, ni que Aioria esperaba interceptarlo.

Pero lo hizo, al verle con los brazos cruzados en medio de los escalones, sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, pero de pronto elevo su cosmos, haciendo que Kanon se detuviera.

Seguro de que deseaba pelear con él, pero no le daría el gusto, bien sabía que, de caer en sus juegos, quienes perderían todo, eran ellos, no los infectados, como Minos les llamo antes de mandarlo a la Atlántida, a constatar que la enfermedad del sueño ya estaba presente en varios de sus subalternos.

-Tiene una piel tan suave y un aroma tan delicioso, ya veo porque te vuelve loco, segundo nacido de géminis, kanon.


	44. Extraño Amor.

Los dos espías de Kanon bebían de su cerveza caliente sin perderse un detalle de la conversación de los hermanos, comprendiendo que si bien, los dioses guerreros estaban a salvo, los habitantes de Asgard no.

Era una agradable coincidencia que Kanon también tuviera aliados en sus tropas y no hubiera atacado Asgard, antes del santuario.

Según creían, las guerras fueron en contra del mismo Hades, los dos hermanos avanzando sin tregua en contra del Inframundo y los guerreros de la esperanza, como se les hacia llamar a los heraldos de Athena, desaparecieron con su diosa, dejando solos de momento los otros dos reinos.

Poco después ocurrió la resurrección de Loki, e Io se preguntaba si los gigantes de Hielo, la serpiente o el mismo Thor existían.

Los santos de Athena habían sido resucitados, tal vez por la misma diosa como en un acto de misericordia, llevándose consigo a sus heraldos.

Ellos no habían peleado, el mismo Kanon les había protegido, actuando en contra de los designios de Poseidon, o eso pensaron en un principio, pero su dios no deseaba la guerra.

Y aunque le dijo que le despertara, aun no era tiempo de pelear con su enemigo.

Uno que no era la diosa Athena, aparentemente, tampoco el inframundo, ya que su alianza era bien conocida en ambos reinos.

Generalmente un espectro, sin importar su rango, de pedirle asiló al dios del mar, era concedido, aun en ese momento, si los tres jueces pedían protección, se las darían, pero no sólo eso.

En sus tierras, existía una de las entradas al inframundo, un lugar seguro, sellado, con la sangre de los dos hermanos.

Tal vez, por donde entraron las polillas que Kanon decía eran las hijas de la noche, por quienes expandía su locura.

Alimentándose de la infelicidad o de los deseos prohibidos de sus víctimas, como lo era el propio Sorrento, tal vez Isaac, después de la muerte de su querido amigo.

Ellos tenían lo que deseaban, en ese momento eran felices y eso le hacia sentirse orgulloso, su compañero, le quería, aunque fuera el más cruel de los siete generales.

Sin contar a Kanon, quien actuaba como si no tuviera consciencia, no la tuvo al utilizar a Sorrento, al engañarlos y ahora al capturar a su pequeño.

Cuya apariencia aun seguía siendo un misterio, que Kasa habría resuelto al usar su técnica especial, llamando la atención de Sorrento y molestando a Kanon.

-Es momento de ir a nuestro cuarto, ya se han ido los dos dioses guerreros.

Susurro en la oreja de su pálido amigo, quien seguía bebiendo, preguntándose si lo único que harían sería vigilar a los pobladores de Asgard.

-Aun no termino mi cerveza.

Io siempre era igual, haciéndole dudar en ocasiones, si esa relación en verdad tenía futuro, como siempre se lo aseguro, mucho antes de que Kanon le diera la espalda dejándolo en las manos de su compañero para que pudiera poseerle a su antojo.

-Yo creo que ya estas demasiado borracho, ven, dejame ayudarte.

Le respondió, tomándolo de la mano derecha, para guiarlo a su habitación, tirando de él con fuerza, dispuesto a llevarlo sobre su hombro si decidía ignorarlo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Respondió con vergüenza, seguro de que si no le obedecía, trataría de llevárselo cargando en brazos, alegando que estaba en un lamentable estado de ebriedad.

Que no existía, pero no le negaría nada a la única persona de ese mundo que podía encontrarlo hermoso y deseable.

*****

Sorrento vio marchar a Kanon con demasiada tranquilidad, tratando de no seguirle como lo había hecho desde que le conoció.

Kanon tenía cierto magnetismo que le volvía loco, lo deseaba demasiado y el compartir el lecho con su superior había sido la gloria.

Pero ahora, Kanon decía haber encontrado a su amado pequeño de su celda y las polillas, así como un cosmos extraño, le presentaban imágenes de ese otro, por quien sentía dolor y el que debía pagar por su humillación.

Kanon creía que podía acostarse con él y no responsabilizarse, usarlo como si fuera basura.

Que no tendría ningún castigo, pero no era así, el sería amado por Kanon, si ese pequeño demonio dejaba de existir.

*****

Kanon escucho a su rival con detenimiento, seguro que solamente fanfarroneaba, tratando de hacerle enojar, lográndolo, pero mantuvo la calma, no le daría el placer de actuar sin siquiera pensarlo.

-No me atacaras, supongo que tu pequeño no es lo suficiente valioso para ti.

Aioria comenzó a reírse, estaba seguro de que no lo atacaría, era solo un mentiroso y estaba convencido de que su pequeño no valía tanto como para perder todo cuanto poseía.

-Aunque la forma en que se retuerce en tus brazos y pierde toda clase de pudor es adictiva, te da el control para que tu te alimentes de su cuerpo.

Aioria suspiro, con una actitud melancólica, como si recordará alguna parte de su pasado, riéndose al ver la furia del mayor, sus celos.

-Pero siempre te quedas con hambre, y su cuerpo como una fruta madura se abre para ti.

Kanon trato de darle la espalda, pero Aioria solo sonrió, con una actitud que el mayor nunca había visto en el joven león.

-Lo visite hoy, me recibió, fue tan dulce.

Era alimento para fieras hambrientas, pero no para dragones, sino para un león, para el león de Nemea, para el sucesor de Hércules.

-Te reto por esa criatura, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que un traidor corrompa su cuerpo.

Kanon se detuvo unos momentos, volteo y sonrió, burlándose de Aioria, seguro de que sólo mentía.

-No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo y mi hermano, no te permitirá retarme por él, nuestro deber como sus consortes es protegerlos.

Le informo, tal vez actuando como un cobarde, pero no lo era, simplemente estaba enamorado de su pequeño, si cabía una posibilidad de perderlo no se enfrentaría a ese león demente.

-Y ese temblor que tiene cuando ha tenido un orgasmo... es hermoso.

Pronuncio con un estremecimiento, un ligero movimiento que hizo que Kanon por un momento quisiera atacarlo, pero se contuviera.

-Debe alimentar a un león, no a una serpiente marina.

Aioria creía que solo así le pondría en peligro, pero no lo aceptaría, mantendría a su pequeño seguro, a salvo de cualquier daño.

-No caeré en tus juegos.

Le advirtió, marchándose de allí, dejándolo sólo, tratando de no correr, para asegurarse que su pequeño estuviera a salvo.

-Radamanthys es mío...

*****

En Asgard, los dos soldados de poseidon se encontraban dentro de sus habitaciones.

Io había logrado desvestirlo con mucha velocidad, sin destruir su ropa, soló recorriendo su piel desnuda con las puntas de sus dedos, admirándole, logrando que Kasa se sonrojara aun más, quien seguía poniéndose nervioso.

Aunque en su situación, cualquiera se sonrojaría, porque su amante aun estaba vestido, nada fuera de su lugar, en cambio, él no tenía una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuanto me gusta el color de tu piel, es como leche, así de suave.

Kasa generalmente prefería hacer el amor con Io a oscuras, no le gustaba que viera su cuerpo, porque él no lo encontraba hermoso, mucho menos deseable.

Pero su amante siempre que tenía la oportunidad trataba de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, diciéndole cuanto le gustaba.

-Aun le agradezco a Kanon el que me haya dejado contigo a solas ese día, cuando tu admirabas a Sorrento y me volvias loco de celos.

Sorrento era hermoso, era poderoso y sobre todo, era un gran líder.

Su amante tenía razón, llego a desearle, pero sabía que nadie como él, ni como Io, podrían encontrarlo deseable, porque no era hermoso.

-Tuve que convencerlo de abandonarnos y permitirme tomarte, tener el placer de tu cuerpo, sentirte alrededor mío, mi belleza rara.

Kasa seguía sonrojándose, hincándose de pronto, para besarlo con delicadeza, sosteniendo la parte delantera de sus pantalones, para abrirlos, recordando esa primera ocasión.

Su miedo al compartir su cuerpo con quien era su dueño, pero ya no existía esa timidez, solo tal vez, el temor de perderlo.

-Pero ahora me perteneces, ya eres mío, no es así.

Kasa asintió, claro que era suyo y mientras le diera su afectó, su amor, él se le entregaría, a cambio de su compañía.

-Soy tuyo.

Y para una persona que nunca había poseído nada, ser el dueño de otra, tener su sumisión, su afecto, cada parte que le hacia existir, era sin duda la gloria.

-Siempre voy a ser tuyo.

Respondió, alejándose de su entrepierna, para poco después, seguir dándole placer con su boca.

Sintiendo sus manos en su cabeza, en su espalda, pensandose de momento hermoso.

*****

Kanon siguió su camino, deteniéndose en el templo de capricornio, en donde todo parecía estar en calma.

Ni Minos, ni Saga, ni mucho menos Aioros estaban presentes en aquél sitio.

Pero no podía estar seguro, podía haber pasado lo peor y por eso Aioria se sentía con el derecho de insultarlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que vio, fue a Shura entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento fuera de su templo, el que estaba a un costado de cada casa del zodiaco y a su pequeño sentado, sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Rada?

Shura no dijo nada y estuvo a punto de detener su entrenamiento, siendo esa ocasión la segunda, en la cual, se veía atrapado en una conversación de amantes.

No obstante, Radamanthys, sonrojándose demasiado le señalo el templo de capricornio a su consorte, quería que hablaran en privado.

Pero Kanon sin hacerle caso alguno, ignorando a Shura corrió hacia el para cargarlo de la cintura, dar varias vueltas y besarlo con hambre.

Shura carraspeo un poco, al ver que Radamanthys respondía a su beso, admirando su sabor, recargándose en sus hombros, causándole dolor al recordar a sus amores.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Radamanthys no pudo ignorar la expresión de dolor de Shura, a quien le habían robado a sus amores, a sus amados, y estaba seguro que verlos juntos era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

-Es mejor que hablemos en privado, no es justo para Shura, que nos vea sí el no puede estar con ellos.

Kanon se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintiendo como Radamanthys lo tomaba de la mano, caminó en la dirección que le señalaba.

Notando los moretones en sus muñecas, los que no deberían estar presentes, creyendo que Aioria tenía razón, que le habían hecho daño, porque lo había dejado sólo en un lugar que sabía era peligroso para él.

-¿Que te ha hecho?

Pregunto de pronto, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, apretando los dientes cuando vio el moretón de su cuello, diciéndose que mataría a ese bastardo.

-Nada, sólo habla demasiado.

Pero por una milésima de segundo Kanon recordó las palabras de Aioria, aquellos detalles íntimos que no debería conocer.

-¿Como sabe tus modales de cama?

No había forma, sólo Kanon podía conocerlos, porque solo se le había entregado a él.

-¡No puede!

Pero su expresión se desencajó, por unos segundos, tratando de imaginarse que le había dicho, que modales conocía, recordando la forma en que tarareaba, como jugaba con ese dije.

-No puede saberlo...

Kanon deseaba creerlo, pero esas marcas, parecía que le hubiera hecho daño, pero Shura lo cuidaba y su amante no podría mentirle, aunque podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-Quiere obligarte a pelear con él, cree que puede ganarte y tal vez...

Kanon deseaba comprender lo que Radamanthys temía, tal vez no lo creía capaz de protegerlo.

-Tal vez esta en lo cierto.

No lo estaba, el podía enfrentarse a Aioria y ganarle, de eso estaba seguro, pero su pequeño no.

-No voy a regresar a ese lugar.

Susurro para el, tratando de recuperarse, pero Kanon deseaba comprender de que le hablaba, le había dicho que sufrió una pesadilla en las manos de un león, su consorte, pero no entendía que tan malo había sido.

-Te juro que no lo harás, no dejaré que nadie más que yo, te toque.

Suponía que eso debía hacerle sentir mejor, pero creía que ese león actuaba con premeditación, usando su actitud posesiva en contra de Kanon, preguntándose si seguiría con esa clase de golpes psíquicos.

-Mira... lo conseguí pensando en ti, quería saber si lo aceptas.

Era sin duda un anillo de compromiso, o de bodas, uno de los regalos más extraños que le habían dado.

El que Kanon le coloco, con cuidado, sonriendo al ver que eran del tamaño adecuado.

Dándole el suyo a Radamanthys, para que el también se lo pusiera, riéndose de pronto.

-¿Ya estamos formalmente casados?

Kanon asintió, rodeando la cintura de su pequeño con ambos brazos, pegándose a él.

-Te juro que Aioria pagara por esto, le haré desear no haber nacido.

Le aseguro, tratando de ser tierno, al mismo tiempo que le permitía ver que hablaba con la verdad.

-No regresarás a ese sitio, no mientras yo este vivo.

Sin embargo, Radamanthys suponía que ese león planeaba destruir a su consorte y cuando llegara ese momento, ya no podría escapar.

-No, jamás regresaré.

*****

Shura trato de seguir con su entrenamiento, ignorar la locura de Aioros y la ausencia de sus amores, pero de pronto, ya no pudo.

Y sin más, después de cortar una columna, imaginándose lo que le habrían dicho, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Traicionándolo, logrando que muchas más les siguieran, maldiciendo su destino y al arquero.

-Mis amores...

Nombrándolos lleno de dolor, sufriendo por su ausencia.

-Mis compañeros.


	45. Un rayo de esperanza.

Algunos días después, Radamanthys estaba observando a Shura entrenar usando su cosmos, con los brazos cruzados, completamente aburrido.

Con ese, ya sería el quinto día continuo que Kanon se ausentaba del Santuario y la tercera ocasión que se marchaba, buscando algo de valor, conocimiento que no le compartía.

Aioros visitaba todas las tardes a Shura, trayéndole regalos, contándole sus planes que no eran compartidos, a veces tratando de tocarle, pero Radamanthys siempre se lo evitaba.

Sintiendo el desprecio de Aioros ir en aumento, pero no podía hacer nada, las reglas le protegían de momento.

-Estoy harto, necesito que me acompañes a ver al hermano de ese consorte mío, me tiene olvidado y eso es culpa de Saga.

Shura comenzó a reírse, suponía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que su efusivo consorte le poseía, las marcas comenzaban a perder su tonalidad.

\- ¿Necesitas verdugones nuevos?

Radamanthys no dijo nada, pero extrañaba a su consorte, y sólo habían pasado unos días desde que pudieron estar juntos.

Haciendo que tratara de imaginarse como debía sentirse Shura, al ser separado de sus amores.

De alguna manera creía que podía ocultarlo y el único que no podía verlo era el arquero, que actuaba emocionado.

El podía ver cuánto le dolía su perdida y creía que le comprendía de alguna manera.

Era lo que sintió cuando Hércules dejo de ser su apuesto guardián, para convertirse en su verdugo.

-Porque si me ayudaras a entrenar usando tu cosmos, con gusto te hago unos nuevos.

Radamanthys le ayudaba en el calentamiento, pero cuando debía utilizar su cosmos era diferente, él sabía que los vigilaban y no podía demostrar que tenía esa clase de poder.

Esa era la misma razón por la cual no enfrento a ese león cuando mordió su cuello, para después lamerlo, deseaba descubrirlo y lo estaba cazando.

Sin contar que Aioria acompañaba cada ocasión a su hermano y le observaba fijamente, como un león, pero él no era una gacela.

-No de la calidad de los de Kanon, pero si podría dejarte varios más, quiero enfrentarte usando nuestro cosmos.

El comenzaba a desesperarse, aburrirse de no hacer nada, apenas podía entrenar y estaba cansándose de permitirle a ese león seguir amenazándolo.

No se dejaría lastimar y aunque jugara con ese endemoniado dije y de vez en cuando tarareara esa vieja tonada, logrando que su piel se erizara.

-Son muestras de su afecto por mí.

Respondió con picardía, encontrando graciosa la timidez del guerrero español, que dijo ser un pequeño precoz y amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, pero no lograba conversar de ninguna cuestión marital.

-Supongo que desea mostrarles cuanto me desea, en especial a ese bastardo.

Shura podía ver que le tenía mucho afecto, demasiado si algunas de las marcas que podía ver eran de cuerdas que acompañaban una muy sospechosa alrededor de su cuello, como de un collar, logrando que se sonrojara de pronto.

Sin contar que un mensaje más claro de que le pertenecería sería, poner un letrero en griego y algún otro idioma que dijera "Kanon, no tocar o les rompo las piernas"

-Eso es una forma de decirlo.

Respondió desviando la mirada en dirección de la décimo segunda casa del santuario, tratando de imaginarse que hacían sus amores en ese momento.

\- ¿Los extrañas?

Shura asintió, pero no había nada que hacer, jamás volvería a verlos, su vida le pertenecía a su viejo amigo.

-Pero ya está en el pasado, mi futuro es Aioros.

Radamanthys llevaba poco tiempo con su consorte, pero ya estaba decidido a conservarlo, si él seguía deseándolo.

Sin embargo, Shura había pasado toda su vida en compañía de aquellos guerreros, debía extrañarlos demasiado.

-Supongo que es un castigo por mis pecados, por ser un traidor a la diosa.

*****

Deathmask había recibido una visita especialmente molesta algunos días antes.

Ese sucio espectro que intento destruirlos lanzándolos al Yomotsu, pero sus almas resistieron y su diosa los salvo.

Pero aun así fue a pavonearse, diciéndoles que les daría una lección a los dos juntos.

Solo eran patéticos cobardes, el respondió con un golpe en su mejilla, que casi le tira los dientes.

Pero el muy bastardo sólo se río, como si le pareciera gracioso, diciéndole que los enfrentaría a los dos en el templo de aquella rosa ponzoñosa, como si tuviera sentido lo que decía.

\- ¡Quiero tirarle todos los dientes de esa fea cara!

Afrodita se acercó a él, rodeando sus hombros, besando su cuello y su mejilla.

-No te molestes Angelo, no creo que se atreva a pisar mi templo, solo trataba de hacerte enojar.

Pero no creía que ese fuera el caso, la seguridad con la que hablaba era tan molesta, como si el simple hecho de ser la puta de Kanon le volviera intocable.

-Ven, han pasado...

Angelo sostuvo la mano de Afrodita y le siguió, no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de Shura, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Trece días desde que Aioros lo vapuleó, desde que lo perdimos.

Susurro Angelo, subiendo a la cama, dejando que Afrodita le guiara, besando sus labios, su torso, pero faltaba algo.

De pronto, intentando olvidar las otras manos, la otra esencia, el otro corazón, cambio las posturas de su cama y beso los labios de su rosa, con fuerza, sin gentileza e intento forzarse a tener una erección.

Empujando contra la de su amigo, Afrodita parecía muerto, aunque recorría su cuerpo no lo hacía como en el pasado, lo necesitaban con ellos.

Angelo de pronto se detuvo, haciéndose a un lado, notando las marcas en el cuerpo de Afrodita, la sangre de sus labios.

-Lo siento...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, abrazándose, recargando la frente en la de su amado, extrañando tanto a su amor que no supieron cuando comenzaban a llorar, pero lo hicieron.

-Encontraremos la forma de rescatarle...

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía esperanza, porque si Saga les había dado la espalda, no tenían esperanza.

-Mataremos al arquero, aunque Saga haya perdido la razón.

Afrodita asintió, debían detener a los dos hermanos, a Mu y a Shaka, tenían que destruirlos, de alguna forma, antes de que la época oscura del santuario regresara.

-Aioros no se detendrá.

Pero sólo siendo ellos, como podrían lograrlo, se dijeron en silencio, respirando hondo.

-Lo sé...

Saga debería saberlo, así que porque no lo detenían se preguntaban.

-Ya lo sé.

*****

Shura había terminado su entrenamiento y ya estaba listo para iniciar su largo trayecto al templo del patriarca, comenzando a preguntarse, porque razón, visitarían a Saga, cuando era Kanon, quien abandonaba a su consorte.

-Ya podemos irnos...

Radamanthys le observo de reojo, reprobando su apariencia, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa oscura, una playera de algodón muy ajustada y unos pantalones de dril, haciendo que se viera más como un punk inglés, que un caballero.

-Te ves como un pordiosero, además, apestas a sudor.

Le informo con tanta naturalidad que Shura se detuvo en el acto, mirándole fijamente, como preguntándose de que le hablaba, nunca se había preocupado por esa clase de pequeñeces.

-Anda, ve a darte un baño, lo necesitas, mientras tanto yo hare algo de comer, lo que sirven en este santuario me está matando de hambre y los dos estaremos hambrientos cuando terminemos.

El español asintió, a punto de quejarse de que Radamanthys era por mucho peor que Afrodita, pero no dijo nada, observando como empezaba a preparar algo de carne, con papas y un poco de salsa de tomate, la que dejaría unas cuantas horas al fuego, debía cocinarse muy lentamente.

-O yo estaré hambriento.

Susurro, cuando Shura escucho sus exigencias, riéndose de pronto, dándole un trago al vino tinto, para después vaciarlo en la cacerola, seguro que ese guiso estaría listo para cuando llegara Kanon, ya que esperaba que Shura no regresara de su visita con el patriarca, al menos, no hasta el atardecer, cuando tuviera que recibir la visita de Aioros.

Completamente seguro, de que, si Minos comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se molestaría mucho, después de todo, se estaba poniendo en peligro, al actuar como lo hacía, ignorando al desquiciado león y sus deberes, todos menos, los maritales.

-Espero que a Kanon le guste el estofado.

*****

Minos recordaba la promesa de Hypnos, como pagaría su querido hermano el rechazo que recibió de su persona y si él no era quien actuaba como un maniquí, sería otro quien lo hiciera, menospreciando a Aiacos, pero no a Radamanthys.

Quien resulto ser quien pago con su vida, aun ahora, su cordura, por sus errores, por creer que podía jugar con los dioses a su antojo, pero estos eran rencorosos, vengativos, además, se encaprichaban de los mortales con demasiada facilidad, tanta que no los dejaban descansar nunca hasta hacerles suyos.

Hypnos no era una excepción, él era igual a todos los otros dioses y creía que aquella locura, ese cosmos negro, manchado de sangre era obra suya, porque bien sabía que, en los libros, Aioria, al igual que Aioros, aparentaban ser merecedores de los campos Elíseos.

Buenas personas en el peor de los días, que actuaban como todo lo contrario de lo que en verdad eran, alimentados por las polillas, que les hacían actuar en contra de sus deseos, sin embargo, creía que con Aioria había algo más, algo que no podía señalar con su dedo índice, pero sabía que no lo estaba soñando.

Su cosmos, a pesar de todos esos siglos, demasiados para poder contarlos, era tan similar al de ese león demente, que podía creer que se trataban del mismo, si acaso él no lo hubiera encerrado en el círculo de los furiosos, encadenado al Inframundo, como a Nyx, pero él se trataba de un mortal, no un dios, él no podía escapar, no había forma.

Aun así, estaba seguro que se precipito al matarlo como lo hizo, cuando su locura y obsesión estaba enfocada en su hermano, haciéndolo por demás peligroso, ya que sus ojos no eran los de alguien cuerdo, ni sus pensamientos.

Pero no se arriesgaría, creyendo que tal vez, su pequeño hermano no tendría la fuerza para rechazar a Hércules, para matarlo como decía era su único anhelo, así que, dándole la espalda, otra vez, fue él quien destruyo a su verdugo.

Sus recuerdos fijos en aquel día, en ese momento, en que Radamanthys se enfrascaba en una lucha sin cuartel en contra de dos santos dorados y no se había dado cuenta que el león le observaba, admirando su furia, deseando capturarle una vez que ganaran la guerra para encadenarlo a su cama, terminar lo que había empezado muchos años atrás.

*****

-Tu sabes, estoy dispuesto a darle la espalda a mi diosa, si puedo conservarlo para mí.

Susurro, sin mirarlo, sorprendiendo a Minos, que un santo de aquel tamaño, porque era por mucho más grande que Radamanthys, fuera tan sigiloso, que sus sentidos estuvieran tan afilados, como si se tratase de un león de verdad.

-Hades no le tiene cariño, ni siquiera utilidad, pero yo he sido un buen amo, le mantuve vivo.

Minos mantuvo la calma, aun sin entender quien había hecho que la locura se apoderara de ese santo dorado, cuya mirada seguía fija en Radamanthys, un hombre maduro, de cabello grisáceo a causa de las canas, pero aun fuerte, a pesar de su edad.

\- ¿Por qué has venido?

Hércules volteo, sin prestarle atención a Minos, tampoco a su cosmos, ni a sus hilos, para enfocar de nuevo su mirada en el segundo juez, furioso, enfrascado en su combate, como si se tratase de un verdadero demonio.

-Tenía que verlo de nuevo en todo su esplendor, al menos una vez, antes de morir.

Minos escuchaba el sonido de cierto liquido caer, varias gotas, que pronto se convirtieron en un chorrito, el cual provenía de un agujero en el costado del santo de Athena, una herida profunda, que estaba seguro se llevaría su vida.

-Es hermoso y jamás podrá escapar de mí, me lo han prometido.

Pronuncio con simpleza, ignorándole por completo, logrando que la sangre de Minos hirviera recordando el deplorable estado de su hermano, sus lágrimas de furia y su temor, uno constante a los espacios cerrados, que trataba de ahogar en ocasiones con licor, pero siempre regresaba, con los recuerdos de sus años cautivo en las manos de quien supo, sin que tuviera que decírselo, amo con la fuerza adolescente de la primera vez.

\- ¡No dejare que te le acerques de nuevo!

Respondió, como en una amenaza, sosteniéndolo de todas las extremidades, a punto de rebanarlo en varios pedazos, pero la sonrisa de ese demente lo evito, de momento, logrando que aun el, se preguntara que tan profundo se había sumergido en su locura.

\- ¡Jamás volverás a tocarlo, ni a verlo, ni a pensar en él a donde yo te enviare!

Hércules lucho para moverse, pero lo único que hizo fue señalar su cabeza, como si le dijera que sus promesas no le asustaban y no lo hacían, de alguna manera se creía invencible.

-Lo tengo aquí, cada instante de nuestro amor, de nuestra gloria y sé que pronto, regresará, pero esta vez será eterna.

Minos comenzó a tirar de su cuerpo, esperando alargar su sufrimiento, escuchando la batalla de su hermano, como iba ganando terreno, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, le estaba arrebatando su venganza.

-No lo abandonare.

Susurro, esperando escuchar un alarido, pero no fue así, a pesar de que sus miembros estaban a punto de separarse, la seguridad de ese león seguía firme, tratando de observar a su pequeño en sus últimos instantes de vida.

-Pero ya lo hiciste, mi pequeño estuvo conmigo por mucho, mucho tiempo, cada magnifico día de nuestras vidas, hasta que capricornio se metio en nuestra felicidad y donde estabas tú, en ningún lugar, porque seamos sinceros, él no les interesa en lo absoluto, sólo me importa a mí.

Con un último tirón, el suelo se rego de sangre, pero ningún alarido se escuchó, al fin ese león estaba muerto, ya no podría lastimar a su hermano y cuando pudiera, buscaría su alma, para hacerle pagar en la eternidad los años de cautiverio del menor.

*****

Al que no le dijo que había sido él quien mato a Hércules, cuya energía era emulada por Aioria, el que cazaba a su hermano como si se tratase de una gacela, dispuesto a alimentarse de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no debía pensar en el pasado, sino concentrarse en el presente, en lo que harían para evitar el golpe de estado que Aioros estaba orquestando en contra de su esposo, Saga de Géminis.

*****

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si eres toda una linda ama de casa.

Pronunciaron de pronto, un león que había decidido hacerle una visita a su futuro consorte, al ver que su entrenamiento había terminado y Shura ingresaba al cuarto de baño para darse una larga ducha.

-Me pregunto si también cocinaras para mí, una vez que Kanon haya muerto, que, por cierto, a donde va con tanta regularidad, si yo fuera su consorte, me pondría celoso.

Solamente deseaba asustarlo, pero no lo lograría, Shura estaba al otro lado del cuarto y de ser necesario, respondería con fuerza, atacando al joven león, si trataba de lastimarlo.

-Shura saldrá en algunos momentos...

No obstante, Aioria lo empujo en contra de la misma estufa, logrando que se quemara con una de las hornillas, casi logrando que llamara la atención de capricornio, de no cubrir su boca con una de sus manos, sosteniendo su muñeca para que se quemara un poco más con el fuego de la estufa.

-No tenemos por qué decirle nada a Shura.

Pronuncio Aioria, para llevar su mano a su rostro, relamiéndose los labios antes de lamerlo, manteniéndolo entre su cuerpo y el fuego, el potaje que seguía cocinándose, que no estaría listo hasta dentro de algunas horas.

-Pero si quieres dile a ese cobarde consorte tuyo, deseo matarlo, para cobrar mi premio.

Radamanthys no mostro temor, ni dolor, no el que cualquier muchacho hubiera sentido, logrando que Aioria sonriera, recorriendo su mejilla.

-Como mi hermano cobrara el suyo, después de todo, podrán seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Finalizo, cuando escucho los pasos de Shura, seguro que el santo de capricornio no permitiría que lastimaran a su nuevo amigo.

-Seremos parte de la misma familia.

*****

Shura salió para ver a Radamanthys observando su mano, quien apago la estufa, tratando de no pensar en Hércules, no dejar que su sombra lo destruyera.

-Qué esperas, ya es hora de irnos.

Pronuncio, sin dejarle ver su herida, ni mostrar su preocupación, empujando a Shura, quien no entendía que deseaba ese espectro desquiciado, quien de pronto, al acercarse a los alrededores de Piscis, se detuvo.

\- ¡No pensamos que tuvieras las agallas de presentarte!

Aquella voz era la de Angelo, pensó Shura, colocándose frente a su chaperón, quien parecía tranquilo, cortando una rosa negra y esquivando unos fuegos demoniacos.

\- ¿Shura?


	46. Dicha.

Angelo perdió el habla, Afrodita cubrió su boca y Shura jadeo, ninguno de los tres atreviéndose a pronunciar ningún sonido.

Radamanthys sonreía de medio lado, no era cosa de todos los días que tres almas como las suyas se reunieran.

-Deberían invitarnos a pasar si no quieren que algunos bastardos nos vean.

Les ordenó con la misma amabilidad que usaba con sus subalternos, una que dejaba en claro que esperaba que cumplieran con sus órdenes, sin demora alguna.

Radamanthys siguió su camino, dejándolos perplejos, dos de ellos seguros que iban a pelear, los había retado a no atreverse a enfrentarle de nuevo, el otro, recordándole lo que había dicho de como podrían romper las reglas del cortejo.

-¿Que has hecho?

Pregunto Shura, sin poder creer su suerte, sin querer creer que un espectro le había brindado en esos pocos días mucha mas ayuda que todos sus aliados juntos.

-No obedezco las órdenes del santuario.

Fue su única respuesta, esperando que se enfrascaran en su reencuentro.

-¿Shura?

Alcanzaron a pronunciar, antes de que movidos por fuerzas invisibles, los tres, avanzaran a rodearse mutuamente.

Los brazos de Shura rodeando las cinturas de Angelo y Afrodita, las manos de Afrodita en las mejillas de Shura, para robarle un beso, los brazos de Angelo rodeando a su amado español.

Eran todo un revoltijo de brazos, con tres cuerpos tratando de fundirse en uno.

Radamanthys se sintió como un intruso y sonrojándose solo un poco, desvío la mirada, enfocándola en algo más.

Los amantes le ignoraron y besaron los labios de su amor, aferrándose a sus cuerpos, Shura besando a Angelo, este a Afrodita para después ser correspondido por la espalda.

En un desorden de besos y labios, que se acompañaban de unos gemidos tenues, cuando algunas manos fueron aventurándose entre los cuerpos entrelazados.

Como si estuvieran haciéndose el amor allí mismo, aún vestidos, en una mezcolanza sensual que solo había visto una vez con tres de sus subalternos.

Cuando decidían que no podían esperar más tiempo, ni tardarse más, para estar juntos.

Logrando que se sintiera incomodo, suponiendo que se les había olvidado que estaba presente en esa habitación.

Por lo que carraspeo de pronto, esperando que se detuvieran, pero no lo hicieron, en vez de eso, enfrascados en el dulce sentimiento de haber regresado a su casa, el cuerpo de sus amados.

Con el amor y el deseo desbordando sus corazones, siguieron sus caricias, Angelo de pronto, con algo de vergüenza comenzó a llorar, dos lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, las que limpio Shura con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo que Afrodita comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

Logrando que Radamanthys se sonrojara mucho más, tomando un color rojo furioso en su rostro, tratando de desviar su mirada.

Suponiendo que lo mejor era salir de allí, pero al ver que habían comenzado a desvestirse, pero no sus propios cuerpos, sino el de sus amantes.

Con movimientos que podían ser desenfrenados o caóticos, pero de ser realizados tantas veces en ese momento parecía todo un baile perfectamente sincronizado.

Haciendo que Radamanthys se sintiera un mirón y un intruso en ese paraíso momentáneo.

Quien ya no se atrevió a pronunciar ningún sonido, ni a moverse, tratando de pensar en algo más, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, esperando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Shura se separo de Angelo, sintiendo los besos de Afrodita en sus espaldas, para sonreírle con ternura, siendo su amado cangrejo quien más necesitaba de sus afectos, de sus palabras tiernas.

-No me perderán, yo los amo.

Angelo respondió con un beso apasionado, sintiendo ahora como Shura le quitaba la playera, recibiendo un beso a su vez de Afrodita, cuando se separaron.

Tan sumidos estaban en su amor, en su deseo y su desesperación por sentirse, por estar juntos después de todo ese tiempo, que se olvidaron por completo de la presencia de Radamanthys en esa habitación.

Que trataba de ignorar como muy lentamente sus prendas iban cayendo y caminaban con lentitud a la cama de Afrodita, su segundo hogar.

La vieja compañera de sus noches de ensueño, de sus apasionados encuentros de pasión, hasta que de pronto, cuando estaban a punto de perder su ultima prenda percibieron al hombre rubio que trataba de ignorarlos, con una mano cubriéndolos de su vista.

El que había tratado de llamar su atención por todos los medios posibles y no se atrevía a moverse para no interrumpirlos de forma directa.

-Radamanthys...

Susurro, Angelo tiro de Shura para que ingresaran en esa habitación, siendo Afrodita, quien como en broma estiró su mano para que fuera con ellos.

Esperando castigar y agradecer a ese juez lo que había hecho por ellos, quien como lo supuso se sonrojo mucho más, para levantarse en el acto, negando aquella invitación con un movimiento de su cabeza, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-¡No, gracias!

Afrodita se encogió de hombros y cerro las puertas, pero no sin antes, permitir que Radamanthys viera a Shura besando a su amado, recostado sobre su cuerpo.

*****

Radamanthys cubrió su rostro, no esperaba que esos amantes decidieran entregarse a sus pasiones en el primer instante en que se vieran.

Era como Kanon, que llevaba cinco días fuera, su consorte de hermosa apariencia que lo llevaba a su habitación cada vez que le veía después de algunos días fuera.

Repentinamente pudo escuchar unas risas de aquella habitación, el sonido producido por los tres amantes que se enfrascaban en sus placeres, logrando que cubriera su rostro, pensando en Kanon de nuevo.

No deseaba estar solo, pero si no se marchaba se comportaría en un mirón, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Kanon y de pronto, pudo imaginárselo sobre su cuerpo, brindándole placer.

Regresaría al templo de capricornio y si alguien buscaba a esa cabra loca, les diría que estaba durmiendo, o lo que fuera, si era Aioros o su hermano, encontraría la forma de cuidar su espalda.

Además tenía que atender su quemada, si, no era que aquellos sonidos le inquietaran o de pronto deseara que Kanon estuviera con el, arrancándole la ropa.

Aunque si lo hacia y debía controlar sus sentimientos, debía ser frío, debía permanecer en ese cuarto, atender su quemadura y darle un fuerte puñetazo a Shura cuando entrenaran esa tarde.

*****

Afrodita supuso que ese espectro escaparía de ese templo, su actitud era por demás graciosa.

Pero que mas daba lo que pensara ese juez del inframundo, cuando lo que deseaban era el cuerpo de sus amores.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto.

Pronuncio recostándose junto a Shura, para besar su espalda y recorrer sus caderas, deleitándose con los sonidos producidos por los hombres debajo suyo.

-Yo también, no he hecho nada más que pensar en ustedes mis amores.

Respondió, recostándose de espaldas para que ahora sus amores lo acariciaran a él, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Angelo besando su torso, su cuello, bebiendo de su presencia, pensándola un oasis en el desierto, Afrodita dedicado a recorrer sus piernas y después su hombría.

Gimiendo, jadeando, los tres encantados con su oportunidad por estar juntos.

Shura de pronto, jalo a su cangrejo compartido a sus labios, para besarlo, pero para que se sentara en su torso, deseaba brindarle el mismo placer que su rosa le daba.

Quien cambiando un poco sus posturas, también recibió el mismo placer de la boca de Angelo, sus cuerpos sudorosos, unidos de aquella forma.

Los tres sintiendo el mismo placer, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban mucho más.

Conociendo bien sus cuerpos, anhelandose, se detuvieron de pronto, necesitaban mucho más.

La última ocasión Shura había poseído a su cangrejo y este a su rosa, por lo que de pronto, los dos riéndose con algo de picardía, sostuvieron al ángel de la muerte.

Shura besando sus labios por su espalda, Afrodita recorriendo sus muslos, Angelo dejándose hacer.

-¿Estas listo?

Angelo asintió para que Shura le poseyera, aferrándose a su cuello, pero esta vez no sería el quien tomaría a su rosa, quien acomodándose también debajo de Angelo, fue recibido en su cuerpo, con la facilidad de antaño.

Penetrando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, sus manos sosteniéndolo y acariciándolo, dándole placer, tomando el suyo.

Pronunciando sus nombres, aumentando sus embistes, vaciándose en su cuerpo, Angelo manchandolos a ellos con su semilla.

Recostándose en la cama, para seguir con sus caricias, siendo Shura quien esta vez monto a su ángel, empalandose en su hombría, aceptando el sexo de Afrodita en su boca, sosteniendo sus caderas con fuerza.

Gimiendo en los brazos de sus amores, absortos en su propio mundo, tomando todo el amor que se les había negado.

En esa ocasión no se detendrían hasta que estuvieran saciados de sus cuerpos y hasta ese momento no habían tenido suficiente.

*****

Kanon estaba comenzando a desesperarse, su consorte no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco Shura, ni en el templo del patriarca, ni en su templo, tampoco en los campos de entrenamiento y mucho menos en capricornio.

Por un momento pensó en golpear al ingenuo león que pensaba que le daría la oportunidad de robarle a su amado.

Que le dijera que le había hecho y que se hiciera a la idea de recibir una muerte dolorosa si no lo veía en su templo dentro de poco.

Sin embargo, observando en dirección de Piscis se preguntó si acaso su consorte estaba tan loco como para golpear en la cara a Aioros y su hermano, al dejar que los amantes se vieran.

Sonriendo ante aquella posibilidad, subiendo los escalones, buscando a su amado, escuchando el significado del placer proviniendo de las habitaciones de la rosa.

Pero sin ver a su consorte por ningún lado, quiso saber si acaso, ahora se trataban de cuatro.

Sintiendo celos de momento, pero su pequeño no le haría algo como eso, debía ser un error.

Kanon respiro hondo y salio al jardín, encontrándolo con las manos en las rodillas, completamente rojo, tratando de ignorar lo que propicio que pasara en esa habitación.

-¿Debes estar loco para mandarle ese mensaje a Aioros y su hermano?

Radamanthys al escucharlo se levantó con rapidez, para besar sus labios.

-Ellos no se detienen...

Se quejó algo sonrojado, logrando que Kanon se riera, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-Claro que no, llevan semanas sin verse mi pequeño y yo, cinco largos días sin estar a tu lado.

Radamanthys se sonrojo, esperando que lo llevara a su templo, a la casa de capricornio, pero de pronto, riéndose entre dientes sostuvo su muñeca, forzadole a regresar por donde habían llegado.

Estaba seguro que no había nada entre ellos, pero por si acaso, le enseñaría a esos tres que su pequeño era suyo, por si de pronto deseaban ser cuatro.

Una idea completamente absurda e irracional, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Kanon ignoro su pregunta, empujándolo contra la pared, llevando sus manos a su playera negra, sin mangas y demasiado ajustada para el gusto del mayor.

Recorriendo su torso, antes de removerla con cuidado, deseaba apoderarse de su pequeño en esa habitación, al otro lado de los amantes, ver quienes poseían un mayor libido, ellos o él.

-Te he extrañado tanto mi pequeño, que no creó poder soportar el largo viaje a géminis.

Radamanthys trago saliva, iban a descubrirlos, sonrojándose mucho más al recordar en lo que había pensado, como se imaginó a Kanon arrancándole la ropa.

-¿Acaso estas excitado mas de lo normal?

Quien al ver su sonrojo, se relamio los labios, lamiendo el cuello del menor, a quien había recostado en el sillón, para abrir su pantalón con el ruido de fondo de los amantes.

-Nos van a ver.

Susurro, tratando de quitarse a Kanon de encima, quien lo sostuvo con fuerza, restregando su sexo contra el suyo.

-Nos verán, si llamas su atención, así que guarda silencio mi pequeño...

Radamanthys negó aquello, mordiendo el dorso de su mano sana, cuando Kanon lamió su ombligo, para deslizar sus pantalones por sus largas piernas, desnudando a su amado, quien se retorcía con algunas cuantas caricias.

Era cierto lo que decía Aioria, la forma en que se retorcía era hermosa, como temblaba y como se rendía.

-Eres tan pervertido...

Susurro, cambiando su postura para que se sostuviera del brazo del sillón, lamiéndolo, antes de introducir dos dedos en su cuerpo.

-No...

Kanon arqueo una ceja, esperando escuchar que no debían hacerlo allí mismo, en medio de aquella salita improvisada, pero lo que hizo fue ofrecerse para el, llevando sus manos a sus caderas.

-Te extraño...

Kanon asintió, pero siempre le había gustado escuchar que lo deseaban y recorriendo las nalgas de Radamanthys, espero porque le dijera que lo deseaba.

-Quiero sentirte, Kanon, por favor... ya no aguanto más.

El mayor tampoco, quien de un solo movimiento se hizo del cuerpo de su pequeño, moviéndose con fuerza, alimentándose de él, un delicioso manjar hecho para dragones, para un leviatán.

-Ya no te vayas...

Le susurro, dejándose hacer, gimiendo sin pudor alguno, amando cada instante.

Despertando algunas horas después, abriendo los ojos para oler la comida que había preparado y escuchar una conversación amena.

Kanon, Shura y sus amores, a pocos metros de distancia.

Logrando que se sonrojara de nuevo al ver que estaba desnudo y todos los demás comiendo a unos metros de distancia.

En lo que parecía ser una sala improvisada, la misma sala que les dono un sillón para entregarse a sus placeres.

-Buenos días, solecito.

Pronuncio Kanon, quien recargado en su mano izquierda se dedico a observarlo.

-En momentos como estos, se que el karma no existe, porque nadie como yo merece a alguien como tu.


	47. Un hermoso escorpión.

Camus agradecía la oportunidad que Milo y los dioses le habían otorgado.

Su escorpión era una pareja comprensiva, siempre le demostraba cariño y piedad.

Aun en ese momento en que le pensó perdido, su Milo, le había concedido una segunda oportunidad.

Más de lo que él se merecía, de eso estaba seguro, pensó admirando a su amado recostado a su lado, su mirada tranquila, rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Camus se levantó con cuidado para tratar de prepararle a su escorpión algún platillo de los que le gustaban.

Esperando sorprenderlo para cuando despertara, recordando que muchas ocasiones se fue sin despedirse, porque de quedarse, no abandonarían su templo ni su cama sino hasta pasado del medio día, o nunca.

Camus preparó sus platillos con mucha dedicación, cantando una tonada de su tierra natal, de su amada Rusia, una historia de amor.

Todo estaba listo, tenía la charola con sus desayunos en sus manos, para despertar a su escorpión.

Pero de pronto se detuvo, al escuchar unos pasos, ese era Aioria y según recordaba su escorpión y él no estaban en muy buenos términos.

Por lo que decidió guardar silencio, escuchar lo que ese león deseaba de su compañero.

-Despierta... despierta, bella durmiente...

Milo abrió los ojos, levantándose de forma mecánica, una actitud por demás extraña, que distaba mucho del hombre enérgico del que se había enamorado.

-No has llevado a Camus a ver a nuestra madre, ella está preocupada.

Milo se tensó un poco, cubriéndose con la sabana, observándolo de reojo, pero actuando como si no estuviera presente.

-Se ha marchado, sólo me usa para el sexo, cuando tenga una excusa lo llevaré con nuestra madre.

Respondió firme, haciendo que Aioria asintiera, como si creyera sus mentiras, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía.

Ese joven escorpión eran tan buen mentiroso como su muchacho, en cuyas dos visitas mostró miedo, pero no el de un joven de su edad.

Más si el respeto que le merecía al ser un león, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso creía que lo dejaría escapar con una actuación tan pobre.

Porque estaba seguro que las lecciones impartidas por su consorte las recordaba bien, lo supo al ver su mirada en cuanto despertó en esa cama, la forma en que no podía dejar de mirar ese dije en sus dedos o como se le erizo la piel al escuchar su tonada.

Le temía, estaba seguro que soñaba con él, pero dormía con ese mentiroso creyendo que podría protegerlo.

Nadie lo separaría de su lado, él era su creación y su legado, el de Hércules, un santo dorado que pudo amaestrar a un juez del inframundo.

Cuyo amor y temor por el aún estaba visible en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Así como el amor que sentía este escorpión por el santo de acuario que le abandonaba a su suerte, que le había engañado e intentado destruirlo.

Pero, aun así, aquí estaba él, en su cama, perdonando sus atropellos, protegiéndolo.

Después de todo no quería llevarlo con su madre, haciendo que se riera de pronto.

-Eres un mentiroso.

Le espetó, pero Milo no dijo nada, Aioria suponía que se trataba debido a que su enfermedad iba avanzando y pronto lo llevaría con ella.

-Pero aun estas a tiempo de alcanzar la felicidad Milo y tener a Camus a tu lado, como en tus más salvajes sueños.

Milo asintió rodeando sus rodillas, no quería llevarlo, pero tal vez esa era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado, pero los sueños no eran agradables, sino horribles pesadillas y no deseaba maldecir a Camus a la locura.

-Lo haré pronto, no quiero perderlo.

Y en verdad no quería perderlo, pero las imágenes no dejaban de atormentar sus sueños.

Camus le abandonaría por ese pelirrojo, no había forma de mantenerlo a su lado, sin importar lo que hiciera.

-Haría lo que fuera por él.

Susurro, escuchando los pasos de Aioria alejarse, abandonar ese templo y de pronto los cautelosos de Camus acercarse a él.

-No te llevaré.

Susurro cubriéndose la cabeza, las imágenes de las traiciones imaginarias de Camus frescas, dolorosas, como fierros al rojo vivo.

-No quiero que tengas pesadillas... no te llevaré.

Camus rodeo el cuerpo de Milo con ambos brazos, tratando de reconfortar a su amado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Aioria le había visitado para saber cómo se encontraba después de notar que Camus le esquivaba y el no trataba de buscarlo, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, si deseaba un descanso, llevándolo con Shion, con los otros santos que también tenían las terribles pesadillas.

Era seguro que tenían problemas y quiso ayudarle, hablarían con Shion, el que parecía muy débil, dolido por que su amor no era correspondido después de doscientos años de amistad, el que decía odiar a los espectros.

Tal vez él fue el primero en infectarse con la influencia de la madre noche, no estaba del todo seguro, pero lo que, si comprendía bien, era que desde que acepto su bendición, las pesadillas comenzaron.

Las que les iba sumiendo en un extrañó sueño, más parecido a la muerte que al descanso, el que llegaba como un asomo de felicidad después de interminables pesadillas, por lo cual, tú le aceptabas.

Cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior, mostrándole sus peores temores, como una ilusión diabólica interminable.

Un castigo que pocos podían resistir sin perder su cordura, Aioros las presentaba, Shion también lo hizo antes de caer en un sueño interminable, como la muerte, pero que lo mantenía con vida, atrapado en sus temores.

-Cuando cierro los ojos los veo.

Quiso explicarle, las voces, seguidas del cántico de aquella mujer de extraña apariencia, como una mujer hermosa vestida con la piel de algo infinitamente monstruoso, una criatura que no podía ser de la tierra, nacida de los abismos de la locura en la cual sumergía a sus víctimas.

Una mujer monstruosa que susurraba dulces promesas para encerrarte en aquellas horribles pesadillas, para después hundirte en ese sueño de muerte en vida, para alimentarse de tu cosmos.

En sus sueños, Milo podía verse a sí mismo lastimando a Camus, haciéndole daño, intentado matarlo, simplemente porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero él no podía hacer algo como eso, jamás podría levantar una sola mano en contra de su amado.

El peor de sus sueños eran cuando su Camus le daba la espalda por Surt y él respondía matándolos a ambos, machando sus manos con la sangre de su amado, sintiéndose dichoso, como si su muerte no se robara una parte de su cordura.

-A ti y a Surt, los dos se aman y tú me has abandonado.

Él no amaba a Surt, nunca podría amarle, pero Milo no podía saberlo y el tratando de cumplir la promesa a ese amigo, destruyo la confianza del amor de su vida, quien, aun así, se aferraba a su cuerpo, buscando de su calor, un poco de su consuelo.

-En ocasiones intentas matarme, otras veces, me humillas y yo lo permito.

Había visto esa misma pesadilla mil veces, docenas de ellas en una misma noche, creía que Aioros sufría lo mismo, Shaka se había sumergido en un sueño infligido por su cosmos, para escapar de la oscuridad, abandonándolos a su suerte.

Mu casi perdía la consciencia, siendo el, quien cuidaba de su maestro y de Aioros cuando no le dejaban salir de los templos, cuyo caso era especial, porque en ocasiones era casi el mismo, como cuando hablaba con Shura, pero cuando se lo evitaban, regresaba a esa ensoñación, ese estado ensimismado, como si estuviera obnubilado, con ellos, pero sin saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cada uno de los que había elegido Aioria, ahora ya estaban sufriendo sus pesadillas y el deseaba que llevara a su amado con ellos, para que le hiciera compañía, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que Camus sufriera.

Además, Camus le había dicho que no amaba a nadie más que a él, que no lo abandonara, el seguía queriéndolo, era inocente de sus alucinaciones, porque se daba cuenta, como lo hace un lunático, que había algo muy mal con él.

-Pero tú me has dicho que no estas con Surt, que no me engañarías, que no me cambiarias por él, que tú me amas.

Susurro, tratando de alejarse, pero Camus lo rodeo con fuerza, sintiendo miedo, creyendo que su precioso escorpión, que se había negado a hacerle daño, estaba enfermo, tal vez había perdido la razón, sin saber que hacer o a quien acudir.

Aunque, los únicos que parecían cuerdos en ese momento, eran Saga, Kanon y Dohko, los que protegieron a los espectros de una muerte segura o de un castigo inimaginable, un acto que seguramente los alejaba del mal que aquejaba a su escorpión, al arquero, al mismo Aioria.

-Y yo te creo... yo quiero creerte.

Pronuncio casi llorando, tratando de soltarse, pero cuando no pudo hacerlo, abandono su intento, aferrándose a los brazos de su amado, quien seguía firme, tranquilo, sin comprender muy bien la razón, las polillas no le habían afectado, tal vez, porque dejo de visitar a Shion, cuando comenzó a esquivarlo.

-Y nunca te haría daño, tú lo sabes, no es verdad.

Le prometió, esta vez llorando, jurándole que no lo lastimaría, aunque se lo pidieran, porque no lo llevaría con su madre, que en realidad era su ama, una señora despiadada y cruel, que seguramente empeoraría su castigo hasta que perdiera la razón o le llevara a su precioso Camus a sus garras.

-Lo sé, yo sé que tu no me lastimarías, por eso eres mi consorte no es verdad.

Le recordó, limpiando sus lágrimas, ellos se habían casado, poco después de la muerte de Shion, antes de la gran guerra, cuando regreso de entrenar a Hyoga, pidió la mano de su hermoso escorpión, quien simplemente lo acepto, nunca podría negarle nada.

-Aunque nadie lo sabe aún... nadie, excepto Dohko.

Lo habían mantenido oculto, para proteger a su amado cuya lealtad no superaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, seguros que, en esta ocasión, antes de que comenzaran las pesadillas, podrían repetir sus votos, anunciar su amor al santuario con el permiso del patriarca.

-Yo me encargare de decírselos, tu eres mío, mi escorpión, como yo soy tu compañero.

Milo asintió, eso era lo que deseaba escuchar, que su Camus le amaba, que le deseaba y que no le dejaría solo, sin importar que otros le desearan, que quisieran estar a su lado, eso después de todo, era lo que se habían prometido muchos años atrás.

\- ¿Aun a Surt?

Quiso saberlo, Surt era su amigo, por quien quiso matarlo, pero esta vez, en esta ocasión, el deseaba que Camus le dijera que él era su todo, que nada más importaba.

-En especial a Surt.

Le juro, besando sus labios, creyendo que lo mejor era llevarlo con el patriarca, el sabría qué hacer, y si no lo hacía, se llevaría a su amado a Siberia, para que pudieran evadir la influencia de lo que fuera que afectaba a su amado, a lo que fuera que Aioria había llamado su madre.

-Te lo juro.

*****

-Te siento algo preocupado.

Radamanthys después de aquella extraña velada, después de tener sexo con su consorte, lograr calmar sus nervios de la segunda manera que conocía, la primera siendo el alcohol, la tercera la violencia, regreso con su esposo a su templo, pero guardaba absoluto silencio.

Shura pasaría solo esa noche, preguntándose en donde se suponía que había estado Aioros, porque no le había visitado, seguro de que, tal vez, algo le había hecho cambiar de idea o, por el contrario, algo le había pasado.

Kanon apenas estaba vestido con unos pantalones flojos, Radamanthys con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta sin mangas que se suponía debía ser holgada, pero no lo era.

Notando no por primera vez las vendas en la mano derecha de su consorte, quien apenas la tocaba, parecía que le dolía mucho, pero no le había dicho nada al respecto, comportándose como si no existiera esa herida.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

Le pregunto entonces, sentándose a un lado suyo, como si quisiera verla, pero Radamanthys no se la mostro, por el contrario, trato de alejarse de sus manos, desviando su mirada.

Preguntándose que haría Kanon de saber que Aioria le había quemado adrede, tratando de descubrir su verdadera identidad, seguro de que ya sabía quién era él, pero él, creía que no era ese león quien lo cazaba, no era el santo de leo que mato en el inframundo, él no era una mala persona, tal vez demasiado idealista, pero no alguien cruel.

Siendo un juez le era muy fácil comprender los pecados que los humanos cometían, él conocía bien que Aioria era un buen hombre, uno que trataba de imprimirle dolor, miedo, terror, uno que tendría el poder una vez que quisieran derrocar a su consorte y a su hermano.

-Me queme cocinando, fue un accidente.

Le dijo, pero Kanon arqueo una ceja, estaba seguro de que eso era una mentira, siendo un embaucador, le era muy fácil saber cuándo alguien trataba de mentirle, en especial su consorte, cuyas cejas formaban un gracioso remolino cuando fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Fue Aioria?

Radamanthys negó aquello, comenzaba a creer que ese no era Aioria, pero la otra opción era una locura, un completo disparate.

-No creo que haya sido Aioria.

Respondió, seguro de que, si hablaba con Minos, este le diría que se trataba de una locura, una gran mentira ideada por su debilidad y suponía que necesitaba escuchar eso de los labios de su hermano.

-Llévame con Minos, necesito hablar con él.


	48. Nuevos Aliados.

Io estaba por demás agradecido con Kanon, por esos días acompañado de su amada belleza rara y por la forma en que le ayudo a seducirle.

Quien dormía a su lado, recargado en su pecho, la luz de la luna le daba un aire fantasmal a su piel.

Siempre le había gustado ese color, un blanco lechoso, que contrastaba con sus ojos amarillos y su cabello negro como el carbón.

En un principio no quiso escucharle, repitiéndole que no era gracioso y que no podía desearlo.

Pero lo hacía, le deseaba demasiado y tal vez eso era lo que su amado no entendía.

Sabía que Sorrento había encontrado insultante alguna vez que una criatura como Kasa estuviera prendado de su belleza.

Sólo alguien como Kanon se merecía su afecto, no obstante, al general no le interesaba el flautista y solo una ocasión durmió con él.

Llamándolo con otro nombre, que el propio Sorrento había presumido, puesto que le había dicho "mi pequeño" y había logrado esa noche obtener demasiada información para tener un puesto como embajador en el santuario.

Pero que más daba sus andanzas si eso le había otorgado a su Kasa, pensó sonriendo, levantándose para bajar por algo de comer.

Apenas se había puesto los pantalones cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe, los mismos dos guerreros que conversaban en esa taberna.

\- ¿Que hacen dos generales marinos en las sagradas tierras de Odín?

Tarde o temprano los descubrirían, de eso estaban seguros e inmediatamente Kasa se levantó, dispuesto a usar su técnica.

El tuvo que colocar una mano frente a su compañero, Kanon les había suplicado que no intentarán pelear ni que comenzaran una disputa con los asgardianos y eso parecía desear Kasa.

-Nuestro general nos envió para verificar que los pobladores de esta tierra están enfermos, han caído bajo la presencia de la madre noche.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos, para asentir poco después suponiendo que algo de lo que decían tenía sentido.

-Vendrán con nosotros, las señoritas Hilda y Lyfia querrán escuchar lo que tienen que decirnos.

No les quedaba otra opción, pero no podían ir desnudos, así que comenzaron a vestirse.

Sintiendo las miradas de los dos asgardianos en sus cuerpos, seguros de que no confiaban en ellos.

Pero no podían culparlos, ellos tampoco lo harían de estar en su lugar.

*****

Minos no se molestó en vestirse cuando Saga le dijo que su hermano deseaba verlo, apenas se cubrió con la túnica del patriarca y salió de su habitación con largas zancadas.

Saga estaba pulcramente arreglado, Kanon usando su uniforme y Radamanthys vistiendo unos pantalones negros, unas botas con estoperoles que su amante le había conseguido a petición suya y una playera negra sin mangas.

Estaba seguro que Radamanthys habría sido un punk de haber tenido la libertad necesaria y no tener que vestir con su uniforme escolar todos los días de su internado.

Una costosa escuela en donde los tres estudiaban sin saber lo que su destino les deparaba.

-No fue Kanon.

Pronuncio antes de que Minos culpara a su consorte, pero aun así era culpa suya al ser un protector mediocre.

-Pero tampoco lo evito.

Susurro molesto, revisando su herida, logrando que Kanon se incomodara un poco, porque a él no le había dejado ver su quemada, sólo a su querido hermano Minos, quien lo trataba como si él mismo hubiera lastimado a Radamanthys, cuando nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.

\- ¡Fue ese león!

Radamanthys no respondió en un principio, para después negar eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no creía que fuera Aioria, al menos, no la mente detrás de su quemadura, la moneda, la canción, la forma de hablarle, todo en él era idéntico a su antiguo consorte, a ese monstruo.

-No creo que haya sido el tampoco.

Eso desconcertó a Minos y a Kanon, quien le veían con cierta sorpresa, el segundo sin atreverse a decir nada, el otro, descubriendo su mano, para ver una quemadura de segundo grado, inflamada, la que Radamanthys había tratado de esconder, pero se veía que le lastimaba demasiado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Quiso saberlo, que otro león podría haberle lastimado, esperaba que no creyera que se trataba de ese león, Hércules estaba muerto, él encerró su alma, libero a su hermanito del peligro.

-Necesitó saber algo Minos, que ocurrió con él, en donde es castigado... en que círculo...

Radamanthys no sabía que deseaba escuchar, porque estaba seguro que el mismo que quemo su mano, era quien lo encerró en el siglo trece, tal vez no su cuerpo, pero si su espíritu, lo reconocía, lo veía en ese santo de leo.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ese bastardo con esto?

Sabia de quien se trababa, aunque Kanon no conocía ni siquiera el nombre de quien cazar y torturar en el inframundo, cuando lo condenaran al averno por sus pecados, sabía que le hizo mucho daño a su pequeño, lo poco que le dijo era suficiente para hacerlo temer por su seguridad, aun en ese momento.

\- ¿A dónde lo mandaste cuando murió? ¿A qué círculo?

Radamanthys creía que perdería la razón de no escuchar que estaba encadenado en cualquier circulo, menos el ultimo, en el que habitaba la madre noche, en el de la lujuria, en el de los traidores, aun los Elíseos, no le interesaba si eso significaba que ese demonio estaba encerrado, fuera de la tierra y fuera de ese santuario.

-Primero al de la lujuria, pero... llego a atacar a esas almas...

Minos lo recordaba bien, Hércules era un demente, su fuerza era tal que no pudieron mantenerlo encerrado durante mucho tiempo y algunas almas, todas ellas masculinas, las que esperaba que lo destrozaran vivo, sufrieron en sus manos, como nunca había visto que pasara.

\- ¿Atacar?

Radamanthys no quiso entenderle, aunque por su palidez, suponía que ya sabía lo que hacía un alma como esa en ese círculo, probablemente también a quien veía cuando en su delirio atacaba a los condenados, criaturas repugnantes, con una sola apariencia en su mente, la de su hermano.

-Las violaba, supongo que te veía a ti... así que lo cambie de círculo, al de la furia, esperando que las almas le destruyeran.

Hércules seguía violándolo aun en su encierro, eso era demasiado para Radamanthys, quien sintió las manos de Kanon sobre sus hombros, como si le tratara de dar valor, fuerza para no derrumbarse, para escuchar lo que necesitaba saber, porque de lo contrario seguiría viviendo con miedo toda su vida.

-Al de la furia...

Repitió Radamanthys, pero nunca lo había visto en ese círculo que le tocaba cuidar, así que o estaba encadenado en sus rincones, o Minos, trato de buscar un peor castigo todavía.

-Seguía atacando a las almas, pero esta vez, las destruía, pronunciaba el nombre de Izo, el capricornio que te salvo.

Ese buen hombre, al fin conocía como se llamaba, a quien debía brindarle sus respetos en persona, agradecerle por su acto de valor y justicia en su nombre, sin embargo, necesitaba saber quién le había robado la libertad, porque pudieron destruirlo cuando lo buscaba para vengarse durante aquel último enfrentamiento.

-Pero él estaba en los campos Elíseos, aun así, decidí mandarlo a otro circulo, al último, allí no podría seguir obsesionado de ti.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, tratando de no pensar en sus temores, de asegurarse a sí mismo que sus presentimientos eran una mentira, que Aioria sólo era otro león, pero no había forma de que eso fuera cierto, no con la forma en que se comportaba, con lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes de la llegada de su hermano, cuando mordió su cuello.

\- ¿Con la madre noche?

Esa entidad que deseaba destruirlos y que había convertido a su héroe, del hombre a quien amaba, al monstruo que temía, al que odiaba, que aun en esos momentos le causaba terribles pesadillas, esperando que Minos le dijera que no era cierto, que no había actuado de una forma tan absurda.

-Sí, así es...

Minos trato de tocarlo, pero por primera vez Radamanthys lo rechazo, permitiendo que Kanon siquiera tocando su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, respirando hondo.

-Pero ella escapo, ella salió con muchas almas de ese círculo...

Trato de recordarle al mayor, que se preguntaba porque dejaba que Kanon le consolara, creyendo que la educación de Hércules aún estaba fresca en su memoria, haciéndole temer lo peor, porque su hermano había perdido su orgullo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso.

Minos quiso hacerle reaccionar, pero Radamanthys soltándose de los brazos de Kanon, llevando una mano a su cuello, trataba de mantener la calma, seguro de que su alma había escapado y de alguna forma, ese joven león había perdido la batalla con el viejo león, el que había soportado las penurias del Inframundo sin quebrarse.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

Pregunto de pronto, mirándole fijamente, como si eso tuviera algo que ver con su condena, sin comprender los temores de su hermano menor, quien le veía fijamente, como acusándolo.

\- ¿Qué más da?

Le espeto, pero Radamanthys necesitaba saber quién lo había traicionado, quien le había arrancado la libertad de las manos, cuando su señor Hades le había dado un arma, una pequeña llama que destruiría el alma de su enemigo, de tal forma, que ya ni siquiera podría estar en el Inframundo, o el Limbo, simplemente dejaría de existir.

\- ¿Cómo murió? ¿Quién lo mató?

Le insistió, necesitaba saber qué clase de idiota no se dio cuenta de que ese león tenía la bendición de la madre noche, que era uno de sus muertos vivos, que dormían sin perecer y que despertaban con ella, como sus herramientas, sus sirvientes.

\- ¿Porque deseas saberlo?

Minos le pregunto, retrocediendo un solo paso, logrando que Radamanthys abriera los ojos desorbitadamente, negando lo que de pronto se imaginó, que el propio Minos negándose a escuchar sus suplicas por dejar que lo asesinara con sus propias manos, con el don que su señor Hades le concedió, solo con esa alma, para destruir a su enemigo, le dio la salvación a su torturador, al león que seguía lastimándolo en el Inframundo.

\- ¡Quien lo mató!

Tuvo que gritarle, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, sus ojos desorbitados, sus dientes apretados, fuera de sí, casi temblando, pero aun manteniendo cierto control, creyendo que Minos no lo había traicionado de nuevo, como cuando lo derroco en Creta, cuando tuvo que cazarse con la madre de otro león que llevaba ese nombre, cuando lo abandono en las garras del que fuera su amado, y siglos atrás, solo le había dado las herramientas para volver por él.

-Yo lo mate para liberarte, para que fueras libre, ya no puede lastimarte.

Le aseguro soltándose de sus manos, notando como Radamanthys retrocedía varios pasos, jalando su cabello, respirando hondo, casi hiperventilándose, temblando ligeramente, para después cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Que has hecho?

Kanon trato de tocarlo, pero Radamanthys lo rechazo, alejándose otros pasos, recordando lo que Hades le había dicho, la forma de matarlo, para que estuviera fuera de la presencia de la madre noche, de su influencia y el pudiera ser libre, porque de lo contrario, con el pasar de los siglos, sólo se volvería más fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunto, su voz quebrada, volteando a verle como si le hubiera traicionado, como aquella ocasión que intento robarle el trono, con la misma expresión que tenía cuando por fin logro salvarlo del santuario.

-Yo debía matarlo, Minos, yo tenía que matarlo.

Repitió casi enloquecido, llevando sus manos a su rostro, después observándolas con detenimiento, su quemadura fresca, todas las palabras pronunciadas por Aioria en su mente, pero esta vez eran pronunciadas por el, cuando lo sostuvo por la espalda, cuando decía que mataría a su consorte.

No estaba en un error, ese león, el debía ser Hércules.


	49. Traición.

-Yo te vengué, hice lo mejor que pude en esa situación.

Intento asegurarle Minos, pero Radamanthys, únicamente negó aquellas palabras, no lo salvo, lo condeno, le había dado las herramientas a Hércules para seguirlo a través de la muerte y de los años, de las eras.

-Me has condenado...

Trato de explicarle, logrando que Minos perdiera el control, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esos disparates, Radamanthys debía dejar de tenerle miedo a un fantasma, esa alma estaba destruida, encerrada, era libre, todo por que amaba a su hermano, porque no volvería a dejarlo solo, debía comprenderlo.

-Tu no tenías la fuerza para matarlo y lo sabes, no lo habrías logrado.

Tuvo que explicarse, en ese momento mostraba temor, ni siquiera cuando le arrancaron el corazón aparento temor, ni cuando enfrento al usurpador de su dios Hades, jamás lo hacía, pero con ese león se comportaba como un pequeño asustado, un niño temeroso de un monstruo imaginario, eso debía parar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Eso lo recibió como un golpe físico, apretando los dientes, observándole con extrañeza, preguntándose si había escuchado bien, si Minos creía que se trataba de un débil, que no era más que un demente, cuando ni siquiera le dejaba explicarle lo que sabía, lo que su dios le confió, porque sabía que la madre noche deseaba destruirlos y él, más que sus dos hermanos, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para destruir a sus semillas.

-De enfrentarte a Hércules no habrías logrado matarlo, tu aun le tenías miedo, mírate, aun ahora tú le tienes miedo, estas temblando.

Minos pronuncio con frialdad, como si no comprendiera por lo que paso, que su temor era real, que se mataría antes de regresar a esa celda, porque su carcelero estaba vivo, usando el cuerpo de Aioria como envase, no sabía cómo, pero si eran de los enfermos, bien podía usarlos a su antojo, como piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, en donde solo quedaban tres piezas defendiendo uno de los lados.

\- ¡Me piensas un cobarde!

Casi grito, avanzado en su dirección, como si quisiera golpearlo, pero Kanon le detuvo, recibiendo un codazo de Radamanthys, que se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del mayor, negando aquello, esperando que no fuera cierto, porque en ese momento no podría perdonarlo, no de nuevo.

-No eres un cobarde, pero careces de la voluntad para defenderte o para proteger tu propio cuerpo.

Minos le explico, tratando de ser gentil, usando ese molesto tono de voz que se usa con un pequeño que piensa que hay monstruos debajo de su cama, cuando no los hay, logrando que la desesperación de Radamanthys se transformara en enojo, en furia.

\- ¡Debería matar a Pandora por sus insultos!

Quiso saberlo, cuando bien sabía que no estaba en posición para responder a sus ofensas, pero esas eran menores a comparación de las que había realizado su actual señor en su contra.

-No es ella quien me preocupa, es Kanon, tu saltaste a su cama, le cocinas y le atiendes, eres un buen consorte porque le temes a ser castigado, a desobedecer a tu señor.

Radamanthys por un momento sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, que un pesado agujero se creaba en su estómago, haciendo que negara esas palabras, que se dijera que no era cierto, pero lo era, su hermano lo pensaba un cobarde, un demente.

-Kanon es diferente, yo lo deseo y el me ama.

Realmente lo deseaba, era hermoso, y lo traba como si fuera un tesoro, no era como Minos lo planteaba, su consorte había sido aceptado, porque lo pensaba merecedor de sus afectos, de su cuerpo, sin contar que sus sentimientos eran reales, Kanon le amaba.

\- ¿Lo deseas?

Minos encontraba graciosa esa noción, su hermano no lo deseaba.

\- ¿Él te ama?

Kanon, ese mentiroso, no lo amaba, sólo estaba divirtiéndose con el menor, que, siguiendo sus lecciones, le aceptaba dócil, por miedo al dolor.

\- ¡Él te asesino!

Lo habría asesinado de no quererlo en su cama, encajo su mano en su costado, le dejo desangrarse en una sucia celda, eso no era amor.

\- ¡Utiliza tu desgracia para poseerte y tú lo aceptas como tu amo, porque le temes a Hércules y Kanon tiene ese lugar!

Radamanthys apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que corto las palmas de su mano, mordiéndose el labio, alejándose de pronto, para mesar su cabello, respirando con violencia, deseoso de moler a golpes a Minos, quien seguía actuando como si lo supiera todo, cuando no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho en el pasado, cuando no dejaba de abandonarlo a su suerte.

\- ¡Tú me has condenado! ¡Volviste a traicionarme!

Esta vez le grito, logrando que Minos entrecerrara los ojos, siendo el, quien dando varios pasos abofeteo al menor, esperando que se calmara, quien sostuvo su muñeca, tratando de brindarle dolor, alejándola de su rostro.

\- ¡Primero intentaste matarme para tomar el trono!

Pronuncio, como si deseara abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo, pero gracias a los dioses, esta vez Kanon pudo sostenerlo de ambos brazos, evitando que pelearan en ese templo.

\- ¡Me abandonaste con él por cuantos años, Minos, para sumergirte en la cama de Hypnos!

Esta vez fue Saga quien detuvo a Minos, quien se preguntaba si su hermano se escuchaba, si veía la forma patética en la que se estaba comportando, comprendiendo que poco le faltaba para incendiar su cosmos y lograr que los mataran a ambos, no a ambos, a los tres.

\- ¡Nuestro enemigo!

Grito, intentando soltarse, pero Kanon no lo permitió, sin saber que hacer o como evitar esa discusión.

\- ¡Te dije que yo debía matarlo!

Minos logro calmarse inmediatamente, recordando las suplicas del menor, que no tenía la fuerza para lograr su cometido.

\- ¡Se los implore!

Le recordó, porque solo a él su dios Hades le dio una forma de calcinar esa alma, ese demente león que intentaba destruirlo.

\- ¡Solo así sería libre, porque él estaba protegido por la noche, la madre de tu amante durante aquellos años!

Radamanthys aun trataba de soltarse, señalando a Minos, furioso con el como nunca lo había estado, seguro que regresaría a esa celda si no lograban detenerlos, pero como, si Minos, jamás lo escuchaba, le diría que Shura no era un alejandrino, que debía haber otra forma.

\- ¡Solo un hombre me ayudo y no fueron ustedes!

Le grito, deteniéndose, recordando que no lo buscaron, lo dejaron por muerto.

\- ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

Le respondió Minos, esta vez siendo el quien estaba furioso, porque hizo lo mejor para Radamanthys en ese momento, aunque su hermano no lo creyera así.

\- ¡Nunca buscaste mi alma!

No lo había hecho, porque no podría soportar ver qué tan rotundamente le había fallado, como era su culpa lo que paso con su hermano menor, quien le veía como si fuera un traidor, como si le odiara.

\- ¡No me culpes por tu debilidad!

Respondió de pronto, logrando que Radamanthys de pronto se detuviera, como si el tiempo dejara de correr, cambiando su furia por dolor, por una decepción tan grande que Minos casi logra detener sus últimas palabras.

\- ¡Yo no fui quien me enamoré del enemigo!

Le recordó, como si eso hubiera sido su culpa, escuchando que Radamanthys gemía, apretando los dientes, para verlo después, con algunas lágrimas de furia en su rostro, unas lágrimas de dolor, uno como nunca había visto antes.

-Así que... fue mi culpa...

Susurro, dejando de pelear, Kanon le veía con sorpresa, aun el propio Saga no sabía que decir, logrando que Minos se arrepintiera en ese instante, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, eso no era lo que debía estar pasando, su hermano no debía odiarlo, ni el haberle insultado, porque solo saldrían vivos de aquella pesadilla si se mantenían juntos.

-No quise...

Radamanthys negó aquello, sintiendo como Kanon le jalaba en una dirección, tal vez la salida, pero se soltó, sin embargo, ya no había furia, solo dolor, uno que Minos había provocado.

-Tu siempre me has dado la espalda, me has traicionado y me has engañado, pero yo siempre te perdono...

Le recordó, Minos intento soltarse, pero Saga no lo dejo ir, ya era tarde por el momento, nada podía lograrse si le dejaba suelto, tal vez, que no solo se atacaran con palabras, sino con sus puños, hermano contra hermano.

-Pero tienes razón... esto fue mi culpa y gracias al dios Hades, aún conservo mi regalo, aunque esta en mi hogar, en el Inframundo y él está aquí... en este Santuario.

Pronuncio, logrando que Minos abriera los ojos, que su sorpresa fuera visible, suponiendo que eso era lo que Radamanthys deseaba decirle, pero que ya no lo haría, no de la forma en que buscaba hacerlo en ese instante.

-El regreso con ella y tú me has condenado.

Minos negó aquello, eso no era posible, pero su hermano no era un cobarde, él conocía muy bien a su esposo, a ese león, mejor que nadie y ese cosmos era sangriento, no era el de un alma común.

-Radamanthys...

El menor se soltó de Kanon, pero siguió su camino, alejándose de él, sus manos sangrando, la que tenía la quemada mucho más maltratada que antes, dormida a causa de sus heridas, pero le causaría un dolor insoportable, cuando hubieran pasado algunas horas, un dolor que no se comparaba con el que sentía en ese momento.

-Tú eras el que se suponía que debías cuidarme, tu deber era protegerme, porque tú eres quien despierta primero.

De pronto se detuvo, recordándole, una verdad que no podía ignorar, como tampoco podía ignorar que no dio con su hermano, que ignoro las advertencias de Hypnos, y que el mismo en persona debió salir a resguardarlos, pero solo protegió a uno, cuando los dos eran su responsabilidad, los dos estaban en peligro.

-Porque tú eres mi hermano, pero no te intereso buscarme.

Susurro, parecía que, al fin, después de todo ese tiempo, Hércules había logrado su cometido, su hermano se veía roto, pero no era justo, no era culpa de ese león, era su culpa por no velar por ellos en aquella época y ahora, culpar a su hermano menor, de su tormento.

-Preferiste disfrutar de esos años de lujos que se nos conceden, antes de buscarme.

Pronuncio por fin, a punto de darle la espalda, Kanon llevándoselo lejos, Saga deteniéndolo, pero no con suficiente fuerza para evitárselo, la verdad era, que no deseaba enfrentarse con su hermano menor, ni con su culpa, no en ese momento.

-Radamanthys, es mejor irnos...

Susurro Kanon, colocando una mano en su cintura, con tanta ternura que le hizo sentir enfermo, porque su amor, se veía real, como si en verdad lo quisiera, pero eso no podía ser así, ese mentiroso lo único que hacía era engañarlo.

\- ¡No le digas a mi hermano que hacer!

Le espeto, pero su hermano siguió al embaucador, sin saber que más decirle, perdiendo su fuego interno, ignorándolo, había dejado de existir para él.

-Yo... siempre te considerare mi hermano, pero... no sé que soy para ti.

Finalizo, antes de que Kanon se lo llevara de ese templo, dejándolo a solas con Saga, otro mal hermano, que se sentía culpable por abandonar al suyo en las entrañas del mar.

-Lo he perdido.

*****

Aioria, como si adivinara lo que ocurría en ese instante en el templo del patriarca observaba en esa dirección, imaginándose la presunción de Minos, como trataría de asegurar su inocencia, su amor por su hermano menor, pero sólo a él realmente le importaba, solo él amaba a su muchacho.

El que esta vez no tendría que vivir escondido en un cuarto oscuro, sino en todo su templo, pero no lo dejaría salir de allí, hasta que comprendiera su gran amor.

Su madre estaba despierta, deseaba ver a otro hijo nuevo, pero a menos que Milo cambiara de opinión, tendrían que llevarle a otro tributo, pero cual, el pequeño alumno de Mu, ese era protegido por el espectro.

El anciano maestro era fuerte y su contacto con el juez le hacía feliz, alejándolo de su madre, tal vez el toro, pero él ya sabía la verdad, suponía que lo mejor era buscar un nuevo mundo, un atlante, o un asgardiano.

-Ya no luches hermano, no ganas nada con eso...

Pronuncio, con burla, observando al poderoso Aioros tratar de rechazar a su madre, pero solo la influencia del alejandrino podría curarlo, si no mataban a su madre.

-Deja que te acune en sus brazos, duerme eternamente y solo así, seras inmortal.


	50. Protector.

Aiacos en vez de ignorar a Kikki como debió hacerlo, o Dohko creyó que lo haría, se dedicó a conversar con él, de sus tareas, su entrenamiento y sobre todo su maestro.

Kikki al principio no supo que decirle, después de haber devorado más de una docena de panes de arroz rellenos de carne y otros dulces.

Aiacos riendo de vez en cuando de lo que pronunciaba el pequeño lemuriano, que no había dicho nada importante acerca del santuario en condiciones normales, impresionando al espectro.

-No es malo.

Pronuncio por fin, como si creyera que Aiacos pensaba que se trataba de una mala persona, pero no era así, el espectro reconocía los síntomas de la influencia de la madre noche, estaba seguro que se trataba de un milagro que el niño estuviera a salvo, seguramente, debido a su fuerza de voluntad.

A la astucia que podía ver en el pequeño de cabello avellana, quien le miraba con unos ojos enormes, llenos de vida, los que, por momentos, parecían deseosos de llorar, pero se controlaba.

-Mi maestro no es malo, pero...

Esta vez no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar, logrando que Aiacos limpiara sus mejillas, con una sonrisa casi maternal, mostrando tanta piedad como el hombre que Dohko conocía en su pasado, aquel que dejo sus filas, para ser un juez del inframundo.

Un hombre, que no recordaba un ápice de su pasado, ni de su amistad, suponía que mucho menos de su amor por él, creyendo que se había prendado de su belleza en esa cascada, cuando en realidad, allí pudo verlo de nuevo.

Pero aquí estaba el, sin sus recuerdos, sonriéndole a un pequeño perdido que ni siquiera era de los suyos, alimentándolo y acariciando su cabello con ternura, logrando que su viejo corazón latiera tan rápido, que volviera a enamorarse de él.

-Vamos, no llores, todo va a estar bien...

Kikki asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas, enfocando su vista en sus manos, tratando de recordar, creyendo que ese hombre de cabello negro deseaba ayudarle, aunque fuera un espectro no le dejaría solo.

Mucho menos el anciano maestro, que se dedicaba a observar ese intercambio en silencio, sus ojos fijos en ambos, sonriendo como si creyera que todo estaría bien, logrando que el también se sintiera seguro.

-Comenzó con esos sueños... tenía pesadillas y alejó al señor Aldebaran.

Dohko siempre se preguntaba porque esos dos estaban juntos a todas horas, aunque conocía bien de su admiración por Aioros, a quien tachaban de ser perfecto, reconocía que parecía ser por Aldebaran, por quien latía su corazón, pero en esos tiempos tan confusos, nada era lo que parecía.

Porque Aldebaran era poderoso, si, pero no tanto como Mu y para los lemurianos, el buscar compañía de su nivel de cosmos era un asunto de suma importancia, tanta que pensaba que Mu, no podría ignorar sus costumbres.

Debía encontrar a alguien como el, en ese caso, cualquiera podía ser el correcto, pero sobre todo Shaka o el mismo Aioros, pero el corazón del hombre más cercano a dios, latía por el caballero del fénix, y el del arquero por Shura.

-Es su amigo, pero...

Susurro, logrando que Aiacos arqueara una ceja, suponiendo que aquello era importante para el pequeño lemuriano, que se veía sería muy poderoso en el futuro, tanto, como su maestro, o tal vez, mucho más fuerte aún.

\- ¿Ya no?

Kikki negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, aceptando el vaso de agua que el espectro le ofrecía, bebiendo algunos tragos, al mismo tiempo que Dohko admiraba la forma en que su esposa le hacía confiar al pequeño lemuriano en él, su don, para calmarlo.

Comprendiendo que estaba asustado, que solo era un niño, y necesitaba que lo cuidaran, aceptando ese papel sin problemas, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, preciosa como ninguna otra que hubiera visto en sus doscientos años.

-Es su amigo especial, pero, a Shion eso no le gustaba y le dijo que Aioros era mejor partido.

Dohko maldijo, ese viejo chivo siempre se metía en donde no lo llamaban, actuando como guiado por las viejas costumbres, aquellas que dictaban que el segundo gemelo de géminis era el malvado, convirtiendo a un pobre niño en un demonio.

O separando a una pareja que podría quererse de forma sincera, solo por sus niveles de poder, tal vez, de ser un hombre y una mujer, comprendería esas reglas, pero de ellos no nacería ninguna descendencia, así que porque no los dejaba ser.

Eso no lo entendía, como a él tampoco deseaba permitirle casarse con su qizi, una vez que le capturara, pero se había salido con la suya, Aiacos estaba a su lado, su viejo amigo de su juventud, que no lo recordaba, pero seguía siendo demasiado gentil, la clase de persona que solo nace una sola vez.

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Aiacos, sirviéndose un poco de licor, el que bebió con lentitud, esperando que Kikki, prosiguiera con su historia, esperando que esta le llevara a donde quería llegar, como empezó la infección, seguro que el más fuerte de ellos fue el primero, el que alimentaba a la madre noche con su cosmos.

Y cual, de todos sus hijos, los que nacieron de su vientre o los que bendijo con su cosmos, fue quien llevo el sueño de los eones, a ese santuario, el que suponía, se estaba diseminando como la plaga que era.

-No lo sé...

Pronuncio primero, suspirando, creyendo que desde que le prohibió a su amigo visitarlos fue cuando su maestro empezó a decaer, se le veía triste, angustiado y molesto con el señor Shion, que era, el que le había enseñado todo.

-Debe haber algo...

Le insistió Aiacos, comprendiendo bien que aquella enfermedad empezaba con la debilidad, esta debilidad era provocada por los miedos, y los miedos por deseos no completados, por deseos reprimidos, el verdadero anhelo de aquellas almas.

-El señor Aldebaran no es el más fuerte de todos, o eso dijo Shion.

Recordó Kikki, él había escuchado esa conversación, así como vio cómo su maestro le daba la espalda a Aldebaran, prohibiéndole visitarlo, quien asintió, suponiendo la razón detrás de su rechazo.

\- ¿Es el más débil?

Pregunto, suponiendo que se trataba el más débil en poder, pero su voluntad, su fuerza psíquica, de alguna manera era mayor a la de un lemuriano, porque la última vez que lo vio, porque sabía que se trataba del tipo enorme, no estaba enfermo.

-Sí... pero es bueno, nos quiere mucho y me ayuda a entrenar.

Tal vez eso le mantenía tranquilo, el conversar con el pequeño alumno de su amigo, tal vez no compartía el amor del lemuriano, no podía estar seguro, pero debía estar seguro antes de hacer cualquier conjetura.

-El me dijo que buscara al señor Dohko, no creía poder cuidarme.

Dohko dejo de jugar con un palillo, para enfocar sus ojos en el pequeño Kikki, preguntándose qué locura realizaría el gran toro, porque eso parecía una despedida, de alguna clase.

\- ¿Aunque soy un espectro?

Quiso corroborar Aiacos, intercambiando una mirada con Dohko, él también estaba preocupado, tal vez, ese santo de Athena trataría de cometer alguna locura, como hacer reaccionar al poderoso lemuriano, despertarlo de su sueño eterno.

-No eres malvado, se te ve en los ojos, y el anciano maestro... no es tan malo.

Eso logro una risa de Aiacos, mucho más al ver la sorpresa de Dohko, quien parecía molesto al no ser considerado tan malo, pero no lo era, después de aquellos días en su compañía, podía ser considerado agradable.

Llevaba bastante tiempo cuidándolos, así como las pocas horas que Kikki pasaba fuera, en el templo de Tauro, las ocasiones en que compartían el lecho, le hacían ver que era un buen amante, casi tan bueno como su Violate.

Lo trataba con respeto, le adoraba, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con las puntas de sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir, disfrutar de sus caricias, de su tiempo juntos, tal vez, hasta podría conservarlo.

Si su pequeña Violate estaba de acuerdo, siempre era bueno tener un amante nuevo, y ella gustaba de los hombres musculosos, encontraría divertido al anciano maestro, de eso estaba seguro.

-No... llega a ser soportable, cuando quiere.

Le comento, logrando que Dohko sonriera, ya sabía que su consorte comenzaba a quererlo, en ocasiones era el quien deseaba ser poseído y lo buscaba de una forma tan dulce, que no podía rechazarlo, Aiacos era perfecto.

-Deberíamos adoptar.

Pronuncio de pronto, imaginándose una vida hogareña fuera del santuario, con niños corriendo por todas partes, Aiacos vestido con un delantal rosa, a veces, solo con el delantal rosa, pero siendo una buena qizi, una madre abnegada.

-Por Hades, solo guarda silencio.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que Dohko dijera alguna locura, pensó Aiacos, cubriendo su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Dos niños y una niña, mejor dos niñas, son más fáciles de cuidar hasta la adolescencia.

Susurro, cruzando sus brazos, tal vez sin entender la seriedad de aquella batalla, o por el contrario, comprendiéndola, pero como lo había mencionado, ya no le importaba la humanidad, a él tampoco, pero ese pequeño era agradable, asi como debía proteger a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Adoptaran?

Pregunto Kikki con una gran sonrisa, pero Aiacos lo ignoro, Dohko había logrado su propósito, el lemuriano ya no estaba tan triste.

\- ¿Que le paso a tu maestro?

Pregunto su qizi, siempre atento, adelantándose a sus pensamientos, era tan inteligente, pensó Dohko, dejándole hablar al pequeño, que habían cuidado por muchos días, entre ellos y el gran toro.

-El estaba bien, aun cuando ustedes llegaron, no estaba contento con realizar el...

Kikki tuvo que pensar en la palabra que uso su maestro, rascándose la cabeza, concentrándose.

\- ¿El qué?

Insistió Aiacos, suponiendo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-El Adelfopoiesis... no cuando eran enemigos y unos prisioneros.

Susurro Kikki, creyendo que Dohko se molestaría con él, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, asintió, recordaba muy bien su discurso, su molestia, una que no les importo para nada, ellos amaban a sus consortes, habían sacrificado demasiado, merecían una recompensa.

-Preferían ejecutarnos.

Comento Aiacos, algo indeciso si eso era mejor que estar casado con Dohko, el que seguía insistiendo en que usara esa atrocidad roja.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi maestro Mu y Shaka deseaban perdonar sus vidas!

Kikki respondió con rapidez, ellos no deseaban lastimarlos, querían dejarlos ir.

-Fue después de que Aioria los visito, a ellos y a Shion, allí comenzaron las pesadillas.

Recordó el pequeño, como el santo de leo llego, como si fuera otro, sus ojos de un color muy raro, su voz algo diferente, como de un hombre mayor, aun su cosmos era distinto, en especial, por la forma en que se comportaba.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ya sabían que nos unirían a ellos?

Pregunto Aiacos, encontrando extraña esa noción, creyendo que fue una decisión de momento, un mero capricho, no una treta bien elaborada.

-Yo se lo dije a Shion, que, de capturarlos con vida, ya que eso esperábamos, me uniría a ti como tu esposo.

Su futuro esposo, así que ya los habían seleccionado para eso, Aiacos estaba impresionado, demasiado, a decir verdad.

-Y yo que pensé que lo habías hecho por puro capricho, que los tres lo hicieron por el simple gusto, por la emoción del momento.

Ellos no harían algo como eso, y de ser así, no buscarían a los jueces del dios Hades, fijarían sus objetivos en algo menor, mucho más débil, pero no sus consortes, los tesoros del dios del Inframundo.

-Son las joyas de Hades, sabíamos que sería difícil enamorarlos, o convencerlos de ser nuestros consortes, así que podíamos raptarlos para hacerlos nuestros esposos.

En vez de cortejarlos decidieron secuestrarlos como unos salvajes, una actitud muy ateniense.

-Te das cuenta que tenemos a un niño presente y que le estas diciendo que no son más que unos embusteros.

Le comento de pronto, pero no logro que Dohko se cohibiera, solo se encogió de hombros.

-El ya lo sabe y Kikki es un granuja por sí mismo, no es verdad.

Kikki negó aquello, no era un granuja, siempre se metía en problemas, había llegado a robar algunas cuantas cosas en el pueblo y su maestro, así como Aldebaran habían tenido que salvarlo de momento, pero no era un granuja, además, no deseaba que el señor Aiacos tuviera una mala impresión de él.

-Eso te hace mucho más interesante... no eres lo que yo esperaba.

Aiacos comenzó a reírse, esa actitud era nueva, refrescante.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de tu maestro, dices que cuando los visito Aioria, cambiaron.

Pronuncio el espectro, toda su atención fija en Kikki, tratando de imaginar lo que se le era relatado, sentirlo con el don que su dios les había dado para juzgar a las almas.

-Si.

Fue la lacónica respuesta.

-No fue debido a Shion, él es el más fuerte, fue su patriarca y estuvo más tiempo en el inframundo.

En ocasiones, cuando un alma de algún muerto entraba en contacto con la madre noche, obtenía su poder, tal vez su bendición y despertaba con ella, usando alguno de los cuerpos de los durmientes como envase, generalmente, el más fuerte de todos ellos.

Aiacos creía que se trataba de Shion, pero parecía que se trataba de Aioria, un santo de leo, como aquel que secuestro a su hermano, que le torturo durante muchos años, pero gracias a su dios, no fue el quien sufrió esa pena.

-Ahora que lo dices Aioria estaba más raro que de costumbre.

Dijo de pronto Dohko, Aioria era demasiado duro con sus reglas, las seguía al pie de la letra, era un puritano, un hombre con la firme visión de que, cualesquiera de los guerreros fuera del santuario eran malignos, aun aquellos que actuaban fuera de su código de honor.

-No... Aioria no era el mismo desde su llegada del Inframundo, se veía distante, como perdido, a mí me daba miedo.

Recordó Kikki, su forma de hablar y de moverse en ocasiones le hacía temblar, lo que decía, aun su mero cosmos era desagradable.

-Hablaba de castigar a los demonios del inframundo.

Recordó, en especial, aquellos con apariencia de ángeles caídos en desgracia, ellos eran los peores.

-De no dejarse seducir por ellos...

En otras ocasiones era el mismo joven de siempre, pero aun odiaba a los espectros, en especial a ese cobarde que los asesino usando su disminuido cosmos como un arma, al que a veces, en contadas ocasiones, decía que era hermoso, un demonio que le seducía.

-Pero hace unos días, casi desde que llegaron, empeoró.

Aioria, su maestro, eran diferentes, como si fueran personas distintas, Shaka dormía en su templo, al igual que Shion.

-Comenzó a jugar con su dije, lo mueve entre sus dedos y eso no lo hacía.

Era extraño, como un truco de magia, Kikki trato de mostrarlo usando su cosmos, logrando que Aiacos lo memorizara.

-También comenzó a tararear una canción rara...

La que no pudo recordar, pero era vieja, casi tan antigua como el tiempo, que le erizaba la piel, porque esa tonada alegre, no debería sonar como una marcha fúnebre.

-Es mucho más raro.

Finalizo, abrazando su propio cuerpo, logrando que de nueva cuenta, Dohko y su consorte intercambiaran miradas.

-Dijo que debían llevarme con su madre, yo hable con el señor Aldebaran y él me dijo que vería a Mu, pero antes que fuera con ustedes.

El señor Aldebaran parecía preocupado, le aseguro que nada malo pasaría, pero debía buscar al anciano maestro, así como a su consorte.

-Esto es muy malo.

Pronuncio Aiacos, levantándose, era mucho peor de lo que pensaban, mucho más por la moneda, la canción que tarareaba, eran dos gestos que usaba el captor de su hermano, según le conto una ocasión en la que se encontraba tan borracho, tratando de borrarlo de su mente, que en lo único que podía pensar era en él, en ese león.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Dohko, ya mucho más serio, seguro que su consorte tenía una muy buena razón para estar tan preocupado.

-Debo ver a mi hermano, tú tienes que asegurarte de que ese Aldebaran no cometa esa locura, eso es lo mejor.

Esa locura era ver a Mu, si lo hacía, también se infectaría y lo que menos necesitaban era otro de los durmientes, de los hijos de la noche.

-Como me aseguraras que regresaras a mí, y que no te marcharas.

Por si no lo comprendía, en ese momento no tenían a donde ir, porque la infección había comenzado en el inframundo y para ese momento, todos sus habitantes yacían dormidos en sus puestos, alimentando a esa perra, esa bruja que deseaba que nada más existiera, solo una noche eterna, una pesadilla eterna.

-Pues tienes que confiar en mí, esposo mío, además, que te parece que, como pago, me ponga ese horrendo vestido rojo.

Le prometió, algo molesto, pero Dohko asintió, debían apresurarse, porque ninguno de ellos comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Trato hecho.

Pronuncio, marchando en dirección de Tauro, esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar lo que fuera que debía evitar.

-Llévame con mi hermano, esta con el patriarca.

Le ordeno a Kikki, quien solo asintió, seguro que eso era lo mejor.

-Está bien, señor Aiacos.

El espectro asintió, necesitaban hablar con Minos, y con Radamanthys, debían saber quién era su captor, si existía alguna posibilidad de que fuera uno de los durmientes de la noche, de ser así, necesitaban comprender la clase de criatura que era.

-Al menos alguien aquí tiene modales.

Le comento con una gran sonrisa, al ver que Kikki le hablaba con respeto.

*****

-Aioros...

Pronuncio Shura, caminando con lentitud, esperando ver al arquero en su templo, realizando cualquier clase de entrenamiento, cualquier acto mundano, pero no, encadenado a los pilares de su propio templo, como si se tratase de un prisionero.

-Shura... viniste por mí.

Estaba tan contento de verlo, que cuando lo toco, se restregó en contra de su mano, logrando que se retirara unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¿Quién fue?

Pregunto, escuchando unos pasos, logrando que se escondiera, observando como Aioria ingresaba en ese templo, un aura diferente a la suya, todo el, se trataba de alguien más, alguien retorcido.

-Aioria...

Susurro Shura, tan bajo que solo Aioros pudo escucharlo, quien yacía con la mirada fija en el suelo, demasiado débil para moverse.

-Ese no es mi hermano.


	51. La Sirena y el demonio.

Aioria ingreso en el templo de su hermano con un paso lento, respirando hondo, tal vez como buscando cualquier intruso, sin molestarse en revisar las cadenas de su hermano, simplemente sosteniéndolo del cabello, para que le observara fijamente.

-Sé que tan difícil es destruir a quien te ha humillado, cuando tú lo amas, cuando estas prendado de su belleza, por eso te daré una oportunidad.

Aioros como respuesta escupió el rostro de su hermano, quien respondió propinándole una fuerte bofetada, logrando que su nariz sangrara y su labio se partiera.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Esa pregunta de nuevo y tal vez, ya era momento de responderla, cuando casi todo el santuario estaba infectado, haciendo que su madre fuera más fuerte que nunca.

-Tu hermano, soy Aioria, al menos este cuerpo.

Respondió alejándose un poco, cerrando los ojos, recordando la promesa de la madre noche, la que llego unos días antes de que su pequeño mostrara su verdadera naturaleza, que le traicionara como lo hizo, al burlarse de su afecto por él.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

Eso no importaba en ese momento, supuso, golpeando de nuevo a Aioros, seguro que, en esa soledad, las polillas comenzarían a expandirse de nuevo, solo era cuestión de días para que la influencia del alejandrino se terminara.

-Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto, disfruta de tu templo, tómalo como unas vacaciones.

Le dijo, ingresando en el templo de Sagitario, ignorando al arquero para buscar al hombre en coma en su interior, el anciano patriarca, cuyo cuerpo servía como envase a su madre Nyx, la que se encontraba despierta en ese momento.

\- ¿Has destruido al alejandrino?

*****

Pregunto haciéndole ingresar en su plano, en donde tenía una apariencia hermosa pero temible, cuyos ojos negros no mostraban vida alguna, pero si su energía, la que iba formando nuevas polillas.

-Hemos logrado expandir nuestra influencia a los otros reinos, a la Atlántida, el inframundo y el plano de la guerra, Asgard aún está en pie, pero el Santuario, en el solo quedan cinco santos dorados, de los cuales, uno será ofrendado muy pronto, ese escorpión no soporta la idea de perder a su consorte.

Todos los demás estaban infectados, solo era cuestión de dar una orden y atacarían a los que parecían ser inmunes, ese toro, el cubo de hielo, los dos gemelos, así como el anciano y los dos amores del alejandrino, por eso necesitaba que Aioros lo matara en un ataque de celos.

Pero perder a quien amaba, estar separado de su espada, sólo ayudaban a que la infección se esparciera, el problema radicaba, en que, aunque le ordenara matar al alejandrino, no lo haría, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no deseaba lastimar a su consorte prometido.

Aunque bien podía comprender su deseo por mantenerle vivo, aun el mismo, anhelaba que su muchacho sobreviviera, le recuperaría de los brazos sin vida de ese embustero y volverían a ser felices, como en el pasado.

-Espero que no demores en destruir al tercero de ellos, el primero será el consorte de mi pequeño y el segundo, es tu pago justo, por un buen trabajo, pero, sin embargo, aunque mi Thanatos, o cualquier otro deseara a ese cuervo, no podría concederlo.

Tenían que destruir el triunvirato de los jueces del Inframundo y el que debía perecer era Aiacos, él más débil de los tres, quien era protegido por el más fuerte de los que aún no estaban infectados.

-Gracias madre, pero lo que me pides llevara un poco más de tiempo, este león, este santo de Athena no me deja actuar como debiera, aún sigue insistiendo en recuperar el control de su ser.

Ella no respondió, sentada en su trono que parecía estar hecho de un capullo descompuesto, con polillas revoloteando a su alrededor y algo que parecía carne y sangre cristalizadas, de un color bermellón, formaban el paisaje.

En una esfera algo lejana, podía verse al mismo Aioria tratando de salir de su prisión, un pequeño espejo en su psique, ya que como Saga alguna vez lo hizo, el joven león peleaba por derrotarlo, hacerse con su cuerpo, ser libre, así como evitar que realizara su deber.

Como evito que poseyera a su muchacho la primera vez que lo vio y restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo, cuando le visto en el cuarto de Shura, en el momento que quiso quemarlo hasta las cenizas y después beber su sangre, pero apenas quemo su mano, lamiendo su piel chamuscada, con un sabor amargo.

-Necesito otro favor.

Otro favor, un cuerpo nuevo, que fuera el anterior, el que Minos destruyo en esa guerra, así podría moverse a sus anchas, podría lograr lo que Aioria no le permitía, el joven león, que aun en ese momento, trataba de encontrar una forma para liberar a su hermano, pero no podría hacerlo, porque a pesar de su fuerza, él tenía el control de su cuerpo.

Los planetas que les rodeaban, los que se movían como si cayeran a una velocidad inusitada, pero volvían a verse después de algunos minutos, como si se mantuvieran en la misma ubicación, un efecto muy curioso, al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

La diosa antigua tenía una piel negra, con algunas tonalidades violetas recorriendola, sus ojos negros como pozos sin fondo, que veían mas allá de lo que cualquier mortal podría percibir.  
Comprendiendo los deseos de aquella criatura, el terror de ese juez cuando lo viera caminar con su viejo cuerpo, volver de entre los muertos.

-Quieres tu antiguo cuerpo, Hércules.

Pronuncio ella con demasiada calma, dispuesta a darle lo que deseaba, si él seguía actuando como hasta ese momento.

-Así sera mejor, mi señora.

*****

Shura sin perder tiempo alguno, corto las cadenas que sostenían a Aioros de las muñecas, cargándolo entre sus brazos.

Imaginándose que tal vez por eso Aioros actuaba como lo hacía, sin importarle su opinión.

Seguro que Aioria se daría cuenta de su escapatoria, de su cosmos, pero no podía dejarlo en ese sitio.

Con ese león que parecía haber perdido la razón o era algo más, un ser diferente usando ese cuerpo, pensando que lo mejor era llevarlo con sus amores, ellos no le darían la espalda.

-Te llevare a un lugar seguro.

Le prometió, tal vez Aioros no era quien pensaba, pero el era una buena persona y no lo dejaría solo.

-Si tu te olvidas de mí, y me dejas estar con mis amores.

Aioros no respondió, era una amenaza falsa, pero no importaba, no los dejaría sólos por el arquero.

*****

-¿De que estaban hablando?

Le pregunto Kanon cuando por fin estuvieron solos en el templo de géminis, quien curaba su mano con delicadeza, mordiéndose el labio al ver cuanto daño había recibido de las manos de Aioria.

-Minos tiene razón, esto suena como una locura.

Le explico, desviando la mirada, permitiendo que atendiera su quemadura, pero si existían dioses, porque no espíritus chocarreros o poseídos.

-Confía en mi, no te juzgare antes de que me digas que piensas.

Le aseguro llevando su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo que su pequeño se restregaba contra esta, respirando hondo.

-Creo que es él, lo único distinto es su apariencia, pero todo en él me lo recuerda.

Quiso explicarle, olvidando de pronto que Kanon desconocía toda su historia, solo Shura la conocía, ni Minos, ni Aiacos.

-¿A quien?

Al hombre que destruyó su vida, que casi logra que pierda la razón, pero que una ocasión le creyó su amigo, su amado.

-Se llamaba Hércules, quien me mantuvo preso... mi primer consorte.

Le explico de pronto, quejándose repentinamente cuando más desinfectante fue colocado en su mano.

-Piensas que tu primer consorte y Aioria son los mismos.

Sonaba como una locura y ni siquiera el creía que eso pudiera ser posible, aun así, no le diría eso.

-No encuentro ninguna otra explicación y eso me asusta, aunque trato de no permitir que mis sentimientos me controlen.

A pesar de todo, seguía asustado, Minos tenía razón, era como temerle a un fantasma, sus instintos debían equivocarse.

-¿Estas asustado?

Sin embargo, la única ocasión que no los había seguido fue cuando su consorte comenzó a cambiar, cuando decidió quedarse aunque sus instintos le decían que debía correr.

-Si.

Kanon deseaba estar para el, hacerlo sentir seguro, pero no sabía que decirle a su pequeño, al que amaba y deseaba proteger, pero en ese momento no sabía como lograrlo.

-Me avergüenza decirlo, pero lo estoy, lo conozco bien, se que es él.

Era él, su dios Hades le había dicho que debía matarlo con su regalo, que no debía dejarle superar la etapa de la vida, llegar con su madre, pero Minos le traiciono al destruirlo.

-Regreso con ella, era uno de sus durmientes y sólo yo podía destruir su alma, Minos, el destruyo su cuerpo.

La madre noche podría resucitar, en ese momento regresaría para terminar lo que una vez comenzó.

Para destruirlo y convertirlo en una mascota obediente, un destino que no aceptaba.

-Lo regreso con su madre y ahora ya no tengo mi regalo, estoy perdido.

Estaban encerrados en territorio enemigo, los durmientes cada día eran más y Hércules era quien los dominaba, al menos eso era lo que suponía.

-No dejare que te lastime.

Escucho que le juraban, besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, esperando llamar su atención.

-No estarás aquí para permitirlo, el desea matarte y con forme la infección avanza, ellos son más fuertes.

Tuvo que explicarle, porque la única falla de su hermano era que en ocasiones su orgullo lo nublaba y ese podía ser el día en que cayeran, sin su dios, sin su poder, con la madre noche despierta, no sobrevivirían.

-¿Piensas que no puedo protegerte?

Kanon preguntó molesto, sin comprender el temor de su consorte.

-¿Que dejare que te haga daño?

Radamanthys no se movió, podían matar al recipiente, pero el alma seguiría viva, era idéntico a lo que pasaba con ellos.

Que después de tantas vidas, aun existían, aun vagaban en ese mundo, sus ojos inmortales viendo el paso de los años, recordándolo todo, una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

-Mataras a Aioria, y luego qué, Hércules únicamente usara un nuevo cuerpo, ya sea de un león, o de cualquier otro, son almas, ya están muertos.

Le explicó, tratando de sonreírle a su consorte, como si le creyera, pero no era así, estaba seguro por lo que le había dicho su señor Hades, que no podría escapar.

-Te llevare conmigo a la Atlantida, si piensas que no puedo cuidar de mi consorte en el santuario.

Radamanthys negó aquello, no le creía a su consorte, debía encontrar la forma de destruirle o de encerrar a la madre noche y Shura podía lograrlo, su sangre le hacia un arma, pero Minos no lo escucharía.

-Lo que deseo es que me destruyas llegado el momento de ser derrotados.

Le suplico, colocando una mano sobre la de Kanon, esperando que no se molestara demasiado.

-No haré eso, no dejare que te toque, tu eres mío, lo recuerdas.

Le recordó, jalandolo en su dirección, logrando que cayera en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su calor.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

Le respondió con una sonrisa, dejándose envolver por su consorte, seguro de tres verdades, Kanon lo amaba, el deseaba al embaucador y la más importante, amaba a su dragón de mar.

-Así que confía en mi, yo te protegeré mi pequeño.

Le juro, besando sus labios, aferrándose a su cuerpo que sabía era exquisito.

*****

-A mi también me dijo pequeño cuando dormía en mis brazos y parecía ser insaciable.

Pronunciaron de pronto, un intruso que no debería estar presente en el santuario, quien veía con demasiado odio a Radamanthys, pero en especial a Kanon.

-¿También te deja marcas en tu cuerpo?

Esperaba que ese feo hombre rubio dudara del amor de su consorte, el no era especial, ni siquiera hermoso.

-¿Señales de que eres suyo y que te amara por siempre?

Radamanthys le observo entonces sin decir nada, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los violetas, sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?

Preguntó Kanon, con su pequeño aun en sus brazos, furioso al ver de nuevo al flautista que pronunciaba demasiadas mentiras con una naturalidad enferma.

-Necesitaba ver quien se llevo el corazón de nuestro embajador, aunque me lo imaginaba mas hermoso, al menos debes ser útil.

Pronunció con desdén, mirando a su rival de pies a cabeza, con una actitud que no era propia de la sirena.

-Radamanthys, no lo escuches, solo dormí con el una vez, pero para encontrar la forma de permanecer en el santuario y así poder hacerte mio.

Explicó Kanon, cuando Radamanthys se soltó de sus brazos.

-Yo soy mucho más hermoso, soy perfecto, porque rechazarme por ese mastodonte.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Radamanthys arqueara una ceja, sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes cual es la razón de mi rechazo?

Le pregunto Kanon, con cierta burla en su tono de voz.

-¿Porque mi pequeño me vuelve loco?

Radamanthys deseaba escucharlo fuerte y claro, ignorando la presencia del flautista.

-¿Porque te he rechazado desde que te conozco?

Kanon deseaba ser brutal, que Sorrento pagara un poco del dolor que le había hecho pasar a otros.

-Porque eres tan feo por dentro, como eres desagradable por fuera.

Le dijo, sonriendo al ver que esa respuesta calaba hondo en el vanidoso flautista.

-Te crees perfecto, con el poder para tener lo que deseas solo porque eres hermoso y desprecias a todos los que te rodean.

Kanon hablaba con soltura, demostrando su desprecio, su molestia con el flautista, que parecía impávido.

-Ibas a destruir a Kasa, cuando comprendiste que se había prendado de tu belleza.

Lo recordaba muy bien, los celos de Io, la ligera esperanza de ser correspondido, su ingenuidad.

-Por eso le ayude a Io, porque tu no te mereces un cariño como el suyo.

Habría sido leal, fiel, complaciente, se habría entregado sin preguntas y Sorrento no se merecía ese amor sincero, Io si.

-Y te diré algo, encuentro más deseable a Kasa de lo que te encuentro a ti.

Pronuncio de pronto, aunque solo su pequeño lograba volverlo loco de deseo.

-Por eso te acuestas con esa fea criatura, ese tipo tan poco agraciado.

Respondió Sorrento, apretando con fuerza su flauta, como si tratara de romperla, sus ojos pasando de uno a otro.

-A mi me gustan los hombres masculinos, no los hombres andróginos, y mi pequeño es perfecto, alto, guapo, con unos músculos hermosos, no se me figura una mujer en ningún aspecto.

Le explicó Kanon, colocando su brazo detrás de la cintura de su pequeño, besando su mejilla, esperando que Sorrento se alejara de pronto.

-Un rostro con rasgos refinados, que demuestran su sangre azul y sus cejas, estas solo le dan ese toque masculino que me vuelve loco.

Radamanthys no dejo que le besara y camino algunos pasos en dirección del flautista que se atrevía a menospreciarlo.

-Tienes tan mal gusto, hacerlo tuyo cuando yo podría tener su lugar.

Radamanthys le propinó un puñetazo a Sorrento de pronto, apretando los dientes.

-Están confundidos.

Explico de pronto, sonriendo cuando parecía que Sorrento estaba a punto de responder a su ofensa, al menos tenía su atención, así como la de Kanon.

-Están bajo la impresión de que yo le pertenezco a Kanon, que soy su mascota, pero no.

Explicó de pronto, sosteniendo a Kanon de su camisa, para besarlo con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido del mayor.

-Es Kanon quien me pertenece a mi, yo lo elegí desde que le vi en esa gruta y de ganar la guerra de todas formas sería mio.

Susurro, dispuesto a defenderse del flautista, quien solo le miraba sin decir nada.

-Así que buscate a otro que comparta tu cama, porque Kanon es mio, mi consorte y no te conviene molestar a un juez del Inframundo.

Pronuncio de pronto, sosteniendo a Sorrento del cuello, de todas formas sabían de quien se trataba, ya no le veía el caso a esconderse.

-Porque haré que tu castigo no tenga fin, una vez que pises el inframundo.

Le amenazó, logrando que la sangre de Sorrento se incendiara, destruiría a Kanon, pero antes, Radamanthys sería humillado, pagaría su ofensa con sangre.

-¿Como te atreves?

Le pregunto, limpiando la sangre de sus labios, seguro de que algún día le vería de rodillas, sufriendo una pena inimaginable.

-Soy un juez de las almas, tengo el poder para jusgarte y no me molestaría brindarle un toque más varonil a tu rostro con mis puños.

Pronunció, esperando que con eso el flautista comprendiera que no se dejaría intimidar y Kanon era suyo.

-Voy a destruirlos.

Fue la respuesta de Sorrento, quien se marchó, siguiendo la voz que le llamaba, igual que una polilla.

*****

Aioria no se molesto al ver que su hermano había escapado, después de todo, sabía en donde encontrarlo.

Solo el alejandrino podía cortar esas cadenas de aquella forma, limpia, sin permitir que le descubrieran.

-Así que tu consorte fue por ti.

Pronuncio, al otro lado del espejo, Aioria golpeaba el cristal, maldiciendo su nombre, jurándole que no podía escapar de sus aliados, que sería detenido.

-Pronto podre matarte, ya no necesitaré más este cuerpo, y cuando eso pase me bañare en tu sangre, maldito mojigato.

Pronunció saliendo de su templo, sintiendo un cosmos, una energía bienvenida porque se trataba de otro de sus hermanos.

-Al fin has llegado, mi querido hermano.

Sorrento le observo fijamente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo información valiosa, hermano.


	52. Principio.

\- ¿Que tienes que decirnos?

Shura llevo su mano a su cuello, algo nervioso, sin saber que decirles a sus amados.

-Una desagradable sorpresa, supongo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas e ingresaron a su habitación conjunta, para observar con horror un cuerpo magullado en su cama.

\- ¿Que hace este aquí?

Angelo preguntó y de tener una vara le hubiera picado con ella para asegurarse que aún estaba vivo.

-Ese es Aioros, amor.

Shura no respondió, había logrado quitarle las cadenas de las muñecas, las que tenían fuertes verdugones.

Que no eran nada comparados con los que tenía en todo su cuerpo, parecía, que eran obra de Aioria.

-Estaba encadenado en su templo, Aioria le hizo esto.

Aioros se removió en su cama, llevando su mano a la de Shura, sus ojos fijos en él, respirando entrecortado, con demasiada dificultad.

-No es Aioria, no es mi hermano.

Pronunció de pronto, dejando ir a Shura, cuando se alejó con desconcierto, seguro de que no deseaba que le tocara su consorte.

Sus amores intercambiando una mirada, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba pasando, de que hablaba Aioros.

\- ¿Porque lo ayudas?

Quiso saber Angelo, quien camino en su dirección, a punto de quemarlo con sus fuegos demoniacos.

Pero Shura se lo evito, colocando una mano en su pecho, no debían lastimarlo hasta comprender que ocurría, aunque esperaba, contra todo pronóstico que Aioros fuera inocente.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que nos ha hecho?

Le pregunto Angelo de pronto, alejándose unos pasos, pero apagando los fuegos demoniacos, únicamente porque no deseaba que Shura se molestara con él.

-Afrodita, Angelo, Aioros necesita nuestra ayuda y creo que debemos dársela.

Les explico, listo para escuchar su negación, como le dirían que no necesitaban su ayuda, que Aioros no lo merecía.

\- ¡Te dio una paliza!

Angelo trato de hacerle entrar en razón, sosteniendo sus muñecas, llevando sus manos a su boca para besarlas.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido él, no del todo.

Tuvo que explicarle, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, esperando tranquilizarle.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Esta vez era Afrodita, su otro corazón, quien siempre mantenía la calma, a pesar de todo, de lo desesperada de aquella situación.

-Amor, porque no nos dices que está pasando, porque está en nuestra cama.

Quiso saberlo antes de pedirle lo mismo que Angelo, que le llevará lejos, no deseaba que ese arquero lastimará a su amor.

-Porque estaba infectado y las polillas mueren cuando se acercan a uno de los hijos perdidos de Zeus.

Explicó con simpleza, como si sus amores pudieran comprender lo que decía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

Angelo estaba angustiado, lo notaba por la forma en que mesaba su cabello.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Afrodita pregunto sin saber que pensar, como reaccionar ante la repentina y extraña actitud de Shura, el que actuaba como si estuvieran a punto de enfrascarse en una larga misión.

-Se los diremos todo, pero antes de eso, necesitó que me prometan que no lo dañaran.

Ahora hablaba como si fueran dos personas quienes comprendían lo que pasaba, confundiéndolos un poco más.

-Por ti lo haré, no por Aioros.

Respondió Afrodita, muy serio, seguro de que no podían confiar en el arquero.

-Lo haré, pero si intenta algo raro lo mataremos.

Angelo finalizó, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, no le gustaba Aioros, jamás le había gustado, y nunca le gustaría, pero si Shura le pedía algo, no se lo negaría.

-Eso es más de lo que yo esperaba.

Pronunció, rodeando a ambos con los brazos, respirando hondo, siempre podía confiar en sus amores.

*****

\- ¿Minos?

Pregunto Aiacos, caminando en su dirección con una cosa de cabello café a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde está tu consorte?

Minos se encogió de hombros, últimamente Saga actuaba demasiado extraño, comenzaba a distanciarse.

-En la biblioteca.

Aiacos estaba a punto de preguntarle si la luna de miel había terminado, pero no dijo nada, agachándose para estar a la altura de Kikki.

-Vamos, dile lo que sabes.

Quien observaba a Minos con cierta desconfianza, rodeando al hombre de cabello negro como si estuviera asustado.

-Si tú también has venido a comportarte como un necio, no quiero tratar contigo.

Aiacos se levantó de nuevo, seguro de que había discutido con Radamanthys y bien sabia la razón de ello.

\- ¿Que le dijiste esta vez?

Minos respiro hondo, había muchas cosas que no le gustaban, una de ellas la necedad de Radamanthys, como seguía insistiendo en que debía destruir el alma de su primer consorte, no sólo su cuerpo, como si fuera inmortal.

-Solo dime lo que sabes.

Aiacos observo a Kikki, para asentirle, colocando sus manos en sus hombros para darle ánimos.

-Kikki, dile todo lo que me dijiste a mí.

Minos arqueo una ceja y comenzó a escuchar lo que ese pequeño deseaba decirle, esperando que no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

*****

-Angelo, ve por Radamanthys, debe estar con su consorte.

Le ordenó Shura de pronto, seguro de que Afrodita podría actuar con más delicadeza, con mayor sutileza, que su adorado cangrejo.

\- ¿Porque no mejor vamos por Saga?

Quiso saberlo, pero tal vez desconfiaba del hombre equivocado, Shura, dudaba de los dos.

-Creo que Minos lo maneja y fue su idea el que yo peleara con Aioros.

-Radamanthys tiene una deuda de sangre con uno de mi orden, el hará lo mejor que pueda para pagarla.

Les explico, Radamanthys se había ganado su confianza, su respeto y deseaba escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle al respecto.

-El cejudo, bien, iré por él.

Respondió, ese apodo era molesto, pero la forma en que lo pronunciaba quería decir que ya no le tenían desconfianza.

-Afrodita, podrías buscar algo para curar sus heridas, no podemos dejarlo así.

Pronuncio de pronto, al ver que Angelo se marchaba usando el Yomotsu, acortando la distancia de aquella forma.

-Como tú digas amor, pero...

Afrodita no deseaba dejarlo solo, el arquero no había sido la mejor de las personas y Shura de pronto parecía cuidar de él, pero, aunque lo pensaran una locura, debían ayudarle como sus amores.

\- ¿Es seguro que estés a solas con él?

Quiso saberlo de pronto, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero el asintió de pronto, seguro de que este Aioros no era el mismo, el juez le había explicado su predicamento.

-No creo que intente hacerme daño, no en este momento al menos.

Respondió, sentándose en una silla, recargándose contra el asiento, sus ojos fijos en Aioros.

-Si estás seguro de eso.

Insistió Afrodita, aun sin marcharse, Shura supuso entonces que como era su costumbre no se marcharía sin una muy buena razón.

-Le ordenaron matarme y no lo hizo, estoy seguro con él.

Le respondió de pronto, escuchando los pasos de su amado alejarse, sus ojos fijos en Aioros.

*****

\- ¿Así que yo soy tuyo?

Pregunto Kanon, rodeando su cintura con una voz melosa, relamiéndose los labios cuando Radamanthys asintió.

-Demuéstralo, enséñame cuanto me deseas.

Radamanthys respondió aquello con un beso posesivo, acariciando a Kanon, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, para pegarse a su cuerpo, generalmente prefería que lo acariciaran, pero su consorte le hacía desearle, necesitar poseerle como él también lo poseía.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El mayor asintió, su pequeño había recibido un fuerte golpe de su hermano, necesitaba saberse en control y él se lo daría, le daría lo que necesitaba, solo por la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

-Somos iguales en todos los aspectos, mi pequeño.

*****

-Nunca te haría daño... cabrita.

Susurraron de pronto, Aioros, tratando de tocarlo, pero Shura se alejó, su combate, su comportamiento anterior seguía fresco, demasiado, como para confiar en él tan fácilmente, lo único que deseaba, era darle una oportunidad.

-No me digas así.

Fue su única respuesta, notando el dolor de Aioros, quien se alejó, volteando en otra dirección, sintiendo profundamente su rechazo, maldiciendo a Saga y todo el tiempo que se le robo.

-Te gustaba cuando eras un niño, lo recuerdo bien.

Quiso disculparse, creyendo que de nuevo había hecho algo que lograba enfurecer a su amado, quien respiro hondo, seguro que esa conversación seria incomoda y lo que le seguía, también, porque no sabía cómo comportarse con su viejo amigo.

-Pero ya no soy un niño y nada es como antes, Aioros, debes comprenderlo.

Lo hacía, y eso era lo que más le dolía, que ya nada sería como en el pasado, que había perdido a su cabrita, que ahora no solo no le amaba, sino que le odiaba, por haber actuado como un demente.

-Yo te amo, yo te quiero y siempre lo haré.

Quiso hacérselo saber, seguro que eso no hacía más que molestar a su pequeño Shura, quien le miraba sin decir nada, sin saber cómo responderle, este hombre era su amigo, no el que insistió en apoderarse de su mano.

-Aunque tú me piensas un monstruo, solo porque no quiero dejarte ir.

Ese era un problema, porque no era una mascota, ni una propiedad y ya tenía dos amores, dos corazones que latían a su ritmo, a quienes no abandonaría jamás, sintiendo pena por Aioros.

-Sólo porque no escuchaste mis palabras, no aceptaste mi rechazo, saltaste a un duelo, que yo inicié y tu no debiste aceptar.

Aioros asintió, ese había sido un error, uno de muchos, como su collar, como cada acto cometido después de conversar con su hermano, con el que decía ser su hermano, pero no lo era.

-Mi amigo no lo habría hecho.

Finalizo Shura, esperando que Afrodita ya no se tardara, no deseaba estar solo con él, no de momento.

-Yo deseaba cortejarte, lentamente, de forma sutil.

Le explico de pronto, levantándose con mucho trabajo, para verle, con una expresión acongojada, sintiéndose avergonzado por su locura, por dejarse envolver por quien pensó era su hermano.

-Pero Aioria no se callaba, me decía que los tres eran amantes, que me habías olvidado y yo no sabía qué hacer.

No deseaba ser olvidado y tal vez, de no actuar como un demente, Shura le habría dado una oportunidad, que ya no se merecía.

-Pensé que se trataba de una oportunidad.

Una vez que tuviera su mano podría seducirlo, pero la influencia de aquella voz se hacía más fuerte, la que le decía que debía matar a su cabrita, un acto inconcebible para él, una orden que le dio la fuerza para negarse a obedecer.

-Y que tú me desearías si fuera mucho más agresivo, tal vez, mucho más astuto.

Eran parte de las mentiras que le decían las voces, que Shura lo desearía si actuaba de aquella manera, pero no era cierto, lo único que hizo fue perderle.

\- ¿Si fueras alguien diferente?

Como Saga, o Kanon, aun el maestro Dohko, ellos tenían a sus amados en sus brazos.

-Sí, si fuera como ellos.

Como Angelo y Afrodita, no el aburrido Aioros, que muchos habían olvidado que se trataba de una persona.

-Trata de descansar, Afrodita no tarda con los vendajes o las medicinas.

Le ordeno, ya no deseaba seguir conversando con él, no de esa forma, le hacía sentir mal por su viejo amigo y aun peor con sus amores.

\- ¿Te quedaras aquí?

Shura asintió, Aioros no debía quedarse solo, tal vez su hermano terminaría lo que comenzó.

-Alguien debe evitar que te maten.

*****

\- ¡Lo sabía!

Pronuncio Aioria casi eufórico, su muchacho estaba vivo, su juez del inframundo aun caminaba esa tierra y sus hermanos, ellos le darían la espalda, creyéndolo débil, un cobarde, un demente.

-Sus hermanos le darán la espalda y el arquero realizara su misión, matara a su espada cuando no le corresponda.

De eso estaba seguro, Minos no se atrevería a aceptar que estaba en un error, que al matarlo sólo le hizo mucho más fuerte.

Aiacos podría dudar, pero siguiendo a Minos, obedeciéndole, actuaría en contra de su muchacho.

No era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, tampoco manejándolos, como todo aquel que les ha suprimido por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Que harás con Kanon?

Su rostro se oscureció de momento, lo mataría por tocar a su muchacho, por atreverse a mentirle, convencerlo de su amor, pero, sobre todo, por acariciarle como lo vio hacerlo en ese tálamo.

-Matarlo, bañarme en su sangre y enseñarle a mi muchacho que me pertenece.

Sorrento asintió, esa era una buena venganza, una que se merecía el bastardo que le había humillado y el que le rechazo por una criatura inferior.

\- ¿Que haré yo?

Le preguntó, esperando sus órdenes, como sucedía con todos los infectados.

-Buscarás mi cuerpo, Minos lo esparció en varios puntos, y lo traerás aquí para que nuestra madre le otorgue la vida eterna.

Sorrento asintió, dejándole solo, dándole la espalda para comenzar con su larga búsqueda por el cuerpo de su señor.

-Mientras tanto esperaremos a que las polillas de nuestra madre sigan expandiéndose.

Susurro para dos criaturas sentadas junto al patriarca, Thanatos había ofrendado su eternidad para que su madre abriera los ojos e Hypnos, había creído que le permitirían apoderarse de Minos antes de que ella pudiera despertar.

Pero para llegar a los otros reinos, ella necesitaba su cosmos, así que su hijo dormía el sueño de la muerte, alimentando a la diosa con muchas otras entidades.

Al león del pasado le dejaban realizar sus tareas, porque estaba muerto, él era parte de su madre, no una de sus creaciones y de momento, deseaba completar su misión.

Destruir al último alejandrino que aun respiraba, cuya vida mantenía el sello de su madre, obligándole a utilizar el cosmos de los vivos, utilizando la destrucción de los dioses para su renacimiento.

-Y cuando eso pase, destruiremos todos los templos paganos de los dioses falsos, sus hijos abrirán los ojos, los elegidos les servirán gustosos... yo recuperare a mi pequeño demonio, mi incubo, seremos felices.

*****

Saga no dejaba de escucharla, esa voz, la de una mujer hermosa, que le llamaba, la misma clase de voz que trajo a su otro ser a la vida, al que odiaba tanto, como amaba a su consorte, a su juez astuto y mentiroso.

-Saga... mi amor...


	53. Preludió.

Radamanthys empujo a Kanon, besando su boca y recorriendo su espalda, escuchando los gemidos que eran muestra del placer del mayor.

Que le dejaba todo el control, permitiéndole guiarlo a su cama, en donde le sentó con una sonrisa, una expresión sensual, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza.

\- ¿Porque harás esto?

Esa pregunta era extraña, Kanon estaba seguro de que ya lo sabía, le veía como su igual, como su amado y ambos debían darse placer.

-Te amo.

Radamanthys se quitó la camiseta, lanzándola contra el suelo, sus instintos le decían que debían aprovechar esos últimos instantes juntos.

Kanon recorrió su torso, para que se acercara a él, esperando que Radamanthys no se cohibiera, que también lo deseara.

-Ven aquí.

Era una orden y una promesa, que Radamanthys obedeció, permitiéndole al mayor recorrer su cuerpo, besar su vientre, lamer cada línea salada de su anatomía.

Jadeando y gimiendo, aumentando el volumen de su placer cuando Kanon llevo su boca a su hombría, chupando, succionando, recorriendo su piel.

-Kanon...

Susurro, apartándose del exquisito cuerpo del mayor, para hincarse en el suelo, llevando una de sus piernas a su hombro.

-Dime si deseas que pare y me detendré.

Kanon asintió, pero estaba seguro de que no desearía eso, no le pediría que se detuviera.

-Te lo prometo.

Radamanthys asintió, desabrochando su cinturón con lentitud, relamiéndose los labios, encontrando muy práctica esa ropa ateniense.

Deslizando los pantalones por las interminables piernas de Kanon, restregando su mejilla en contra de la piel de su amado consorte.

Alejándose cada vez más, hasta llegar a su tobillo, el que acaricio entre sus dos manos, llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca.

Kanon solo le veía con anticipación, era la primera vez que le otorgaba ese control a cualquiera y parecía que Radamanthys se tomaría su tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo.

Quien cerró los ojos, chupando su pie, recorriendo sus piernas, con la mayor de las delicadezas, sin marcar su piel.

Kanon llevo una de sus manos a su hombría, acariciándola con fuerza, jadeando cuando su pequeño al terminar su recorrido por su pierna, se sumergió en sus testículos, en sus nalgas.

Abriéndolo para él, su lengua recorriendo su piel con lentitud y sus manos tomando el lugar de las suyas.

Abriendo sus ojos amarillos de pronto, en los que se podía ver el mayor de los deseos.

Kanon le facilito entonces un frasquito con aceite, el que dejo caer en sus dedos, para frotarse contra su entrada.

Ingresando dos dedos de golpe, escuchando un quejido de pronto, besando la punta de su miembro erecto como en disculpas.

Para engullirlo de un solo bocado, moviendo sus dedos como en tijeras, sintiendo los ojos de Kanon quemarle, sin perderse un instante de sus caricias.

Quien llevó sus manos a su cabello, para que se recostara sobre él, abriendo sus piernas invitándolo a sumirse en su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya estoy listo.

Radamanthys asintió, pero en vez de escucharlo, sumiéndose en su cuerpo, lo beso, restregándose contra su sexo.

Kanon gimió al sentir su boca en sus labios, sus sexos frotándose, notando la forma en que Radamanthys lo miraba, como lo sostenía.

Sus manos sosteniendo sus muñecas, llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza, besando su rostro, sus cejas, su mejilla y sus labios.

-Eres tan hermoso, que nunca tuve que fingir que te deseo.

Kanon respondía a sus besos, esperando que no solamente le gustara su belleza.

-Pero no solo eres bello, eres tan inteligente y tan poderoso.

Eso era agradable, ser admirado por uno de los jueces, quien se elevó un poco para observarle fijamente, con una expresión que era puro deseo.

\- ¿Me amas?

Radamanthys no respondió en un principio, no era un afecto juvenil aquel que sentía por Kanon, como el que le tuvo a Hércules, su cariño estaba basado en el respeto, en la admiración, en el deseo.

Kanon encarnaba todo lo que alguna vez quiso en una pareja, era fuerte, era hermoso, era astuto, lo que sentía por él era tan intenso que a veces no podía comprenderlo.

Y el tampoco entendía el genuino afecto que se había forjado en él, la forma de cariño absoluto que sentía por el hermoso Kanon, el astuto embaucador.

El Wyvern había caído presa del canto y la belleza del leviatán, así que asintió, antes de besarle de nuevo.

Lo amaba, lo deseaba y quería pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, sin importarle nada más.

-Sí, yo te amo.

Respondió besándole de nuevo, antes de sumergirse entre sus piernas, sintiendo las uñas de Kanon encajarse en su espalda, sus piernas rodeando su cadera.

-Yo te amo y tú eres mío.

Kanon beso a Radamanthys esta vez, encajando sus uñas en su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo en su oído.

-Y tú también eres mío, eres mío.

Radamanthys asintió, sería suyo si su Kanon también le pertenecía, quien debía hacerse a la idea de una eternidad en el Inframundo, a su lado, como su consorte.

\- ¿Serás mío por toda la eternidad?

Le preguntó de pronto, besando su cuello, sus labios, sonriendo cuando Kanon simplemente asintió, seria suyo, no le importaba donde.

-Nadie jamás te amara tanto como yo.

Le aseguro Kanon, recibiéndole en su cuerpo, aun aferrándose a su espalda, su largo cabello azul extendido en la almohada, el sudor de su piel formando pequeñas perlas salinas.

-Para mí tu eres perfecto.

Le aseguro arqueando la cadera para que llegara un poco más adentro, imitando los movimientos de sus amantes, sin mencionarle a su joven compañero, que solo con él había hecho eso, solo para él había abierto su cuerpo, para nadie más.

-Y aunque tu no me desearás por toda la eternidad, encontraría la forma de hacerte mío.

Radamanthys asintió, no lo dudaba, y eso le hacía feliz, eso amaba de su embaucador, lo mucho que le deseaba.

-Mi hermoso pequeño.

Finalizo, sintiendo que Radamanthys se vaciaba en su interior, con un último gemido, antes de caer sobre su cuerpo aun desnudo.

-Te amo Kanon.

Susurro, dejando que lo rodeara con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el sueño ligero que llegaba después de un orgasmo.

*****

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que me has dicho?

Pregunto esta vez Minos, un poco más serio, llevando una mano a su cabello, de la forma en que sólo lo hacía cuando sabía que había cometido un grave error, un movimiento que podría pasar desapercibido para todos, menos para sus hermanos.

-Sí, señor Minos, estoy seguro de que le dijeron de aquella forma al señor Aioria.

Minos cerró los ojos, apenas unas horas antes su hermano había tratado de hablar con él, debía estar preocupado, tal vez desesperado, pero como siempre, él quiso minimizar sus preocupaciones, creyéndolo un cobarde, pero no lo era, su hermano jamás había sido uno.

-Es un milagro que este pequeño siga despierto, o tiene suerte o su maestro aun no esta tan enfermo como lo pensábamos.

Respondió Aiacos, cruzando sus brazos, observándole fijamente con una expresión que le decía a Minos, que ya se había dado cuenta de que había algo de lo que se sentía culpable, que había cometido un error de juicio, que tal vez intentaría ocultarlo.

-¿Qué le dijiste esta vez?

Quiso saberlo, pero hasta ese momento los temores de Radamanthys parecían reales, pero Minos, a pesar de todos esos años, aun no aceptaba que debió buscarlos a ambos, que le dio la espalda al segundo de ellos.

-Lo traté como un cobarde, le dije que no estaba listo ni dispuesto para destruir a su consorte y que por eso lo mate, para salvarlo de sus temores.

Aiacos llevo una mano a su rostro, respirando hondo, preguntándose como era posible que Minos actuara de esa forma, él había pedido perdón al no buscarle cuando debió hacerlo, comprendiendo bien que era su deber, como su hermano, como su aliado dar con él y que, para protegerlo, le dieron la espalda.

Minos jamás había aceptado eso, no delante de Radamanthys, aunque se sentía culpable, tanto que no podía esconderlo frente a él, en ocasiones no llegaban a tiempo en sus pesadillas, pero creía que se trataban de las obras de Hypnos, no de su consciencia culpable.

-El me dijo que lo condené, como si me atreviera a hacerle algo así, yo soy su hermano mayor, ustedes están bajo mi cuidado, mi responsabilidad, lo saben, lo comprenden, de eso estoy seguro.

Aiacos lo comprendía, también Radamanthys, ambos confiaban en sus decisiones, pero a veces, cuando se equivocaba, cuando su orgullo era lastimado, en esos momentos, fingía dureza, tal vez indiferencia, ese era el caso del secuestro de su hermano mayor, y del menor de Minos.

-Tal vez tiene razón, con la diosa Nyx, aun la muerte no es permanente, Thanatos es su hijo, igual el sueño, Hypnos...

Minos no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose un completo imbécil, pero aun había tiempo, todavía podían pelear, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Ella controla esa dimensión, la madre noche puede traer a las almas de nuestros enemigos y nada sería peor castigo para Radamanthys, que esa alma en particular.

Aiacos susurro, recordando lo de la moneda y la tonada, la manera en que Kikki lo describía, aun a él le causaba escalofríos, seguramente para Radamanthys sería una tortura verlo, escucharlo, en uno de sus enemigos, que portaba la odiada armadura de leo.

-Eso es imposible, ambos lo sabemos.

Pronuncio Minos, dejando de momento que su orgullo pudiera más que su razón, logrando que Aiacos apretara los dientes, suponiendo que tan mala fue aquella discusión y como seguramente su hermano mayor, el segundo de ellos, debió sentirla como una dolorosa traición.

-Cuando Hades esta despierto, pero lo asesinaron y con su vida, su eternidad, destruyeron el equilibrio del universo, quien sabe cuántos dioses aun sigan con vida, pero bien sabemos que la diosa Athena, tiende a perecer cuando su mayor enemigo a dejado de existir, suceso que Nyx utiliza para despertar de su sueño eterno en las profundidades de su ciudadela.

Minos estaba a punto de negar esa respuesta, pero de pronto Aiacos le propino un fuerte puñetazo a su hermano mayor, que casi lo derriba, logrando que su atención estuviera fija en él, esperando que esta vez quisiera escucharlo.

-Y que ella ha despertado dioses, ha despertado hombres y ha destruido civilizaciones, sólo nosotros podemos darle muerte, porque somos hijos del dios Zeus, descendientes directos de su larga estirpe, o en todo caso, un alejandrino, pero esa raza se destruyó, ellos han muerto, ya nada puede hacerse.

Minos llevo su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo la sangre derramarse de su labio, Aiacos tenía razón, en ese momento, solamente ellos podían destruirla, pero no sabían en donde estaba, ni donde comenzó la infección, aunque, por lo que decía el pequeño lemuriano, esa maldición comenzó en ese santuario.

-Pero, podemos actuar, siempre y cuando nuestra conexión sea fuerte, cuando los tres estemos juntos, vivos, respirando, esa alma en particular destruirá a Radamanthys, lo matara, cortando los hilos que nos unen, quebrando nuestro triunvirato.

Minos llevo sus manos a su rostro, tratando de mantener la calma, pero no lograba hacerlo, era simplemente imposible, por lo que de pronto, cayó al suelo de rodillas, recordando aquel día, su fallo como líder, pero en especial como hermano, encontrando monstruosas las palabras que había pronunciado en contra del menor, al tacharlo como un cobarde, cuando fue el quien no se atrevió a buscarlo por miedo a verle muerto, que le abandono en manos de aquella bestia.

-Lo he traicionado, lo he traicionado tantas veces...

Susurro, sintiendo la piedad de Aiacos, pero el bien sabía que no debía tocarlo, que sí lo hacía en ese momento su hermano le tomaría como un insulto, además, podía ser peligroso, porque sus hilos ondulaban como enloquecidos y en un descuido podría matarlos.

-Kikki ponte detrás de mí, no te acerques a mi hermano.

El pequeño lemuriano así lo hizo, cada vez más sorprendido de lo que presenciaba, amor y arrepentimiento en soldados que se suponían que no tenían alma, el dolor de Minos, el deseo por protegerle de Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando señor Aiacos?

*****

Nyx trataba de hurgar en la mente de Saga, obligarle a aceptarle como madre y consorte, pero algo había en ese cuerpo, en esa alma que lograba resistir su influencia, un algo que despertó con fuerza, que actuaba sólo cuando el mayor de los gemelos más lo necesitaba.

Porque hasta el momento, no le aceptaba como parte de si, en un principio le llamo Arles, se dijo el falso patriarca, pero en ese momento, su nombre era significado de la guerra violenta, del derramamiento de sangre sin sentido, de la sangre que provenía del dios Zeus.

Un dios, atrapado en el cuerpo de un semidiós, cuya fuerza había mantenido el control de Ares, pero ahora, cuando otra diosa deseaba apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su protegido, ya era tiempo de abrir los ojos de nuevo, de ser lo que en realidad era.

Saga, que como Saori, Shun o Alone, eran dioses reencarnados, un mero nombre humano para su divinidad, que, al abrir los ojos, con los recuerdos de Saga, con sus pensamientos, pero con la sabiduría de la guerra y su poder, con su cosmos brillando infinito, logro rechazar a la madre noche, verla por momentos con sus ojos de dos colores.

Comprendiendo en ese instante, en donde estaba, en donde se ocultaba esa criatura de astuta belleza, que, al verle, solo sonrió, encontrándole aún más interesante.

-Guardas muchas sorpresas amado mío.

*****

Minos sintió el cosmos de su consorte elevarse como al final de la guerra y sin más, corrió en su dirección, seguido de Aiacos, así como de Kikki, quien como lo indicara su hermoso amigo, se mantuvo a sus espaldas, confiando en un espectro en contra de todo lo que sabía sobre ellos.

-¡Saga!


	54. El dios oculto.

Camus llego a tiempo para ver a Saga sosteniendo a Minos del cuello, cortando los hilos de su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos protegía al pequeño alumno de Mu con su cuerpo.

-¿Saga?

Saga volteo a verle, su expresión la misma del pasado, era él, era Arlés, no su patriarca.

-También esta infectado.

Pronunció, no era una pregunta, era una simple aseveración, su mirada plagada de sombras pero tranquila, ya no tenía porque esconderse.

-Sí.

Camus cargaba a su escorpión, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo como si necesitará respirar y el cosmos de su consorte le ayudara con esa tarea, demasiado cansado para poder moverse por su cuenta.

-¡Solo querías darnos la espalda, Minos!

Acuso a su consorte, quien, en todo ese tiempo había buscado una forma de escapar del santuario y no la manera para destruir a la madre noche.

-¡Tu y tus hermanos!

El esperaba abandonar el santuario, aunque se había encariñado de Saga, pero sus hermanos no lo sabían, ellos únicamente escuchaban sus órdenes.

-¡Ellos no sabían nada!

Saga entrecerro los ojos, dejando caer el cuerpo de Minos al suelo, quien cayo en el con la gracia de un felino, su mirada rapaz fija en su consorte.

-Te creó, pero no vas a abandonarme.

Minos llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, observándolo de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de pronto, esta nueva faceta sólo le hacia mas interesante.

-Juraste que me ayudarías a escapar y uno de ustedes ya ha dañado a mis hermanos, de ser lo que tu piensas, no crees que ya nos habríamos marchado.

Su consorte apretó los dientes, ese día era el primero en el que Arlés y el piadoso Saga estaban despiertos al mismo tiempo, siendo una sola entidad.

-¿Como puedo creer tus palabras, Minos?

Minos se levanto con gracia, igual que un ave majestuosa, un grifo, su mirada rapaz y aguda escondiendo sus pensamientos de su esposo.

-Porque no abandonaré a mis hermanos y tu lo sabes muy bien, quien seas en este momento.

Saga asintió, era su consorte, el que no era solo un hombre, ni un semidiós, era un dios, el de la guerra.

-Soy Saga, aunque tu puedes llamarme con cualquier diminutivo que decidas darme, mi consorte.

Minos asintió, debía creerle, aunque su cosmos fuera tan poderoso como el de su dios o en todo caso, el que tenía unas pocas horas antes de la guerra.

-Como Hades o Athena, a pesar de abrir los ojos, gracias a esa perra, sigo siendo tu consorte, tu Saga y yo sigo siendo tu dueño.

No era su dueño, el no tenía dueño alguno, se dijo, pero Saga esta vez acariciando su mejilla, le hizo estremecerse.

-El sueño no tiene nada que decir frente a la guerra, no lo crees mi titiritero.

De la extraña muestra de furia de pronto vino una dulce muestra de afectó con un beso delicado en sus labios, que le hizo gemir cerrando sus ojos.

-Y mientras tu seas mío, el sueño no pondrá ni uno solo de sus dedos en tu cuerpo.

Minos asintió, ignorando la sorpresa de su hermano y del santo de athena, ya sabía que deseaba pedirle a cambio a su poderoso consorte.

-¿Que hay de mis hermanos?

Preguntó, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Saga, quien estaba a punto de decirle que no eran su responsabilidad, pero podía ver que estaba muy preocupado por ellos y que de recibir esa respuesta sería rechazado.

-Ellos están a salvo con sus consortes, el anciano cuidara de él y Kanon es tan posesivo como lo soy yo.

Eso no era suficiente para Minos, quien retrocedió cuando quiso tocarlo, elevando sus hilos de nuevo, para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.

-Si lastiman a mi hermano, también dañaran al tuyo, es más, si llegan a tocar a mi hermano el tuyo habrá muerto mucho antes.

Si la salud de Radamanthys no le interesaba, la seguridad de Kanon si lo hacía, su pobre hermano era lo que era por culpa suya, por permitirle a Shion acusarlo de ser la estrella de la desgracia.

Solo por eso le había escuchado cuando decidió presentarse ante él con su trató, por eso le permitió pedir la mano de ese espectro, para recompensar un poco del daño que había recibido antes.

-¿Que es lo que deseas hacer, Minos?

El hombre de cabello blanco camino los pasos que le separaban de su consorte, rodeando su cuello con delicadeza, para acercar sus labios a los suyos, como si deseara besarlo.

-Primero quiero hablar con mi hermano menor, le debo una disculpa.

Camus y Aiacos observaban esa discusión en silencio, escuchando como se desgarraba la materia y Kanon daba unos pasos, parecía que el menor usaba la otra dimensión a su antojo, como si fuera un camino que transitar.

-Saga...

El mayor le sonrió al menor abriendo los brazos, como para invitarle a verlo, Kanon se veía preocupado y molesto, cuando poso su mirada en Minos, como si le despreciara.

-Saga, tengo información, solo Asgard, gracias a la presencia de Odin, esta en pie, los demás han caído.

Saga mantuvo la calma y caminando en dirección de Camus, notando la forma en que Milo peleaba por mantener su voluntad, decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a esa tierra, esperando que la influencia de la madre noche fuera menor en aquellas tierras congeladas, protegidas por Odin.

-Llevalo a Asgard, para este momento estoy seguro que los dioses guerreros ya saben acerca de la infección.

Camus asintió, pero como podría lograrlo, se dijo, pero Minos pensando en una forma de quitar a su hermano menor del peligro tomo una decisión, utilizando su amistad con el pequeño Lemuriano.

-Ese niño puede llevarlos, mi hermano lo acompañara, de esa forma estará seguro en el supuesto de que su maestro haya caído por las polillas.

De nuevo aquella decisión pensó Aiacos a punto de negarse a irse, si debían mandar a alguien lejos del santuario era a Radamanthys, sin embargo, Minos ya estaba decidido, el salvaría a su hermano pequeño, así le demostraría cuanto le amaba.

-¿Que hay de Radamanthys?

Pregunto Aiacos, furioso, nunca antes había estado tan enojado, pero Minos posando su mirada en Kikki, sonriendo de pronto asintió.

-Yo me encargare de Radamanthys, el es mi responsabilidad.

Aiacos de pronto dio varios pasos en su dirección para sostenerlo del cuello de su ropa.

-¡También es mi hermano!

Le grito, esta vez no lo harían a un lado, pero de pronto Camus elevando su cosmos los atacó, no le interesaba lo que ocurriera con el Santuario pero si con su escorpión, así que ya fuera Saga o Arlés, debía conocer una forma de salvarlo.

-¿Que hay de Milo?

Minos le observo con frialdad, esquivando su ráfaga de hielo, Aiacos quitó al pequeño de su camino, furioso, Saga dio un paso en su dirección.

-Lo llevarás a Asgard, allí estará seguro y comenzará a despertar, es lo único que podemos hacer al respecto.

Kanon poso sus ojos en Minos, el desprecio era palpable y le dio la espalda, no quería dejar solo a su pequeño por mas tiempo.

-Radamanthys es mi consorte, su seguridad corre por mi cuenta y tu ya le hiciste suficiente daño.

Camus al ver que Aiacos no aceptaba marcharse se acercó a él, esperaba que aunque fuera un espectro, tuviera corazón.

-Solo quiero llevarlo a un lugar seguro, por favor.

Aiacos era el que tenía un corazón mas amable de los tres cuando no estaban en guerra, y al comprender lo que se le decía, la desesperación del guerrero pelirrojo asintió, los llevarían y después regresaría al santuario, dejando al pequeño Lemuriano en un lugar seguro, su honor le evitaba permitir que lastimaran a un niño, aunque este fuera a convertirse en su enemigo.

-Muy bien, nunca he sido quien rechace ayudar a un enamorado.

Kikki al escuchar esa respuesta supo que era el momento de marcharse, esperando que fueran recibidos en Asgard.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada de mi hermano!

Kanon se detuvo, usando esa sonrisa burlona, aquella que usaba para insultar a su hermano o lograr que cualquiera perdiera los estribos.

-¿Te molesta saber la verdad?

Pronuncio de pronto, disfrutando de su furia, de saberse con el amor de Radamanthys, ahora que su consorte había recibido ese profundo golpe de su hermano.

-Que siempre has sido un mal hermano, si los mitos no mienten.

Minos de pronto perdió los estribos y atacó a Kanon, odiandole en ese momento, no sólo se aprovechaba de la desgracia de su hermano, sino que también lo acusaba de darle la espalda, cuando hablaba de asuntos que ni siquiera comprendía.

-Pero descuida, ahora esta en buenas manos, mis manos.

Minos intento atacarlo, saltarle encima para molerlo a golpes, sin embargo, Saga lo detuvo, no era momento de pelear.

-¡Tu no comprendes nada!

Kanon apretó los dientes, ya no sonreía, no conocía toda la verdad, pero sabía que su pequeño paso por una pesadilla y su hermano, el sabio Minos, solo le dio la espalda.

-De haber estado en su lugar, yo no hubiera dejado de buscarlo, pero yo si quiero a mi hermano, aunque sea la guerra yo no lo traicione, acepte la condena de cabo Sunion, ser el gemelo de la desgracia, pero Saga sigue vivo y los pesares que soporte valieron la pena.

Saga le debía demasiado, siendo Kanon el más fuerte de los dos mentalmente, soporto lo impensable, pero le mantuvo vivo y como pago a su amor, le entregó a su amado pequeño.

-Tu le dejaste a su suerte, no una, no dos, sino ya tres veces, cuando mandaste a Aiacos a la seguridad de Asgard sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirte mi pequeño asustado, que intento matarse antes de ser encerrado de nuevo, sólo por tu orgullo, tratándolo como un cobarde.

Minos convocando su cosmos, gritando su furia, un acto raro, logró liberarse, atacando a Kanon, diciéndose que en el inframundo no pudo hacerlo bailar, pero en ese lugar si, esa ocasión lo destrozaría con sus propias manos, liberaría a su hermano menor de su presencia.

*****

Dohko ingreso en la segunda casa esperando lo peor, sin embargo, una imagen diferente a lo que esperaba ver lo sorprendió, conmoviendo su viejo corazón, puesto que a la mitad del templo de Tauro, estaban los que fue a buscar.

El gigante amable, portando su ropa de entrenamiento, rodeaba el cuerpo de Mu con sus enormes brazos, acunando a su amado en ellos.

Al igual que lo haría con Kikki o un niño pequeño cuando ha tenido una pesadilla, Mu cerrando los ojos, tratando de sumirse en la seguridad que le brindaba su amigo especial, su amado compañero de armas.

-Dice que ha luchado todo este tiempo contra ella, que intentaba no verme para no lastimarme y que fue cruel con Kikki para que me buscara, no estaba a salvo con él.

Aldebaran usaba su cosmos y su propio cuerpo para tratar de proteger a su amado, seguro de que no era suficiente para él, pero aun así le amaba y deseaba asegurarse de su bienestar.

-Shion cree que soy inferior a Mu, no me lo dice, pero no es necesario que lo haga.

Susurro, acariciando la cabeza de Mu con una de sus manos, sintiéndose avergonzado por su debilidad, pero su cosmos no era tan brillante como el de su amor, ni siquiera era hermoso, era grande y torpe, era un milagro que su dulce amigo dejara que lo tocara siquiera.

-¡Ese viejo chivo metiéndose donde no le llaman!

Pronunció Dohko, cruzándose de brazos, preguntándose porque Aldebaran estaba tan tranquilo, parecía que era inmune a la influencia.

-¿Ella no te afecta?

Aldebaran respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, la verdad era que perder a Mu era su peor pesadilla, no ser tan fuerte como para merecerse su amor y no ser correspondido por él eran sus temores de niño, su realidad como un adulto.

-La verdad es que nada de lo que pueda presentarme es peor que no merecerle y aunque me mostró un hermoso sueño en el que Mu me amaba, no quiero algo irreal, así que dejo de buscarme... no puede controlarme si no puede ofrecerme nada que yo desee o arrebatarme nada que yo no tenga.

Dohko se sorprendió, acaso no se daba cuenta que Mu le amaba tanto como para tratar de protegerlo y su sabiduría o intuición eran algo que no se esperaba, parecía que el también lo menosprecio.

-Debemos ir al templo del patriarca, reorganizarnos y tal vez logres que Mu nos cuente lo que sabe.

Aldebaran asintió, cargando a Mu en sus brazos, llevándolo a donde Dohko le dijera, necesitaba despertarlo, salvarlo de aquella cosa.

-Si, anciano maestro.

*****

Sorrento escuchando las ordenes de su madre no se tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar los restos de su heraldo, el santo de leo del siglo trece, puesto que los santos de esta era uno por uno habían logrado rechazarla.

Los pedazos cercenados de Hércules estaban esparcidos por aquel valle, de alguna forma, no habían desaparecido y esperaba que mantuvieran esa desagradable apariencia retorcida cuando Nyx les trajera a la vida, de esa forma el castigo de Radamanthys seria mucho peor.

Y aunque no la mantuvieran, de alguna forma, el castigo del pequeño de Kanon sería sublime cuando viera de nuevo a su dueño.

*****

Kanon no lastimaría a Minos, pero no se dejaría dañar, ni lastimar, por el titiritero, quien olvidaba que aun en el Inframundo, de no ser por el entrometido de Ikki, los habría destruido para llevarse a su pequeño a su lecho.

-Eres patético, no puedes derrotarme y buscas destruirme para ignorar tus fallas como hermano.

Minos respiraba hondo, sin poder creer que ni una sola vez había logrado tocar a Kanon.

-Pero porque no vas con tu dios, no mi hermano, sino con el que fornicabas cuando violaban a mi pequeño, cuando lo lastimaban, a tal grado de que intento matarse antes de ser encerrado de nuevo, que me ha suplicado matarlo antes de ser prisionero de esa bestia, tal vez te ayude a olvidar tu traición, como culparlo por su sufrimiento te ha dado paz, ignorando su dolor.

Saga decidió que ya era suficiente y en vez de atacar a Kanon, sostuvo a Minos de los brazos, logrando que su gemelo sonriera.

-Estoy seguro de que Hypnos te aceptara si vas a el de rodillas, como el perro traicionero que eres, pero al menos olvidarás que te llenabas de lujos, abrías tus piernas como una zorra y decidiste darle por muerto cuando lastimaban a mi pequeño, y ahora, decides acusarlo de ser lo que tu eres, un cobarde, todo por no aceptar tus fallas.

Saga elevo su cosmos, sus ojos brillando de rojo, ninguno de los dos continuaría esa locura.

-Guarda silencio Kanon, ya es momento de que regreses con tu pequeño, no soportare que sigas insultando a mi consorte.

Kanon asintió, ya era hora de regresar con su pequeño, Minos ya había escuchado lo que deseaba decirle, por acusarlo de ser un cobarde, cuando sabía que no era su culpa y que cualquier otro hubiera perdido la razón.

-Si vienes a buscarlo, te matare Minos, ahora yo me encargo de su seguridad.


	55. Despertar.

Angeló encontró a Radamanthys lavando los platos, una imagen absurda que casi logra que su lengua se mueva sin permiso para burlarse de él, mucho más al ver que vestía un mandil rosa.

-Shura quiere verte.

Pronuncio rascándose la cabeza, mirando en otra dirección, esperando que se quitara esa atrocidad de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Radamanthys vestía una playera negra con una calavera, pantalones de dril y unas botas tipo obrero, ropa ajustada que le hacía ver algo extraño, él se lo imaginaba como un estirado.

-Es... es Aioros.

Radamanthys inmediatamente se quitó su delantal, esperaba que Aioros no hubiera cometido otra locura, porque había estado tranquilo hasta ese momento.

-Por tu expresión Shura está bien.

Angeló asintió, quien necesitaba ayuda era don perfecto, pero no dijo nada, solo le siguió al templo de su amor.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Shura.

*****

Minos una vez a solas, vistiendo de la ropa del santuario decidió visitar a su hermano, le debía una disculpa, hablar con él y a esa hora generalmente estaba en compañía de Shura.

Kanon salía en busca de información y Dohko, el anciano maestro había llegado en compañía del gran toro, quien cargaba al lemuriano, dándole la oportunidad de escapar de las protectoras barreras de su consorte.

Ignorando su orden de mantenerse a su lado, después de lo contado por Aiacos, debía darle la razón a Radamanthys, no era un cobarde, sólo se veía más afectado de lo que debería estarlo.

El era su hermano mayor, él se encargaba de su seguridad, no volvería a traicionarlo y lo había hecho al dejar que ese bastardo posesivo de géminis le tomara como consorte.

Kanon jamás le dejaría marcharse, pero sólo en el Inframundo estaban seguros y esas odiosas mentiras que pronunciaba sin pudor alguno, eran mucho peores todavía.

Trataba de ponerlo en su contra y eso no lo permitiría, porque podía ver sobre esa fachada de preocupación, de falso amor, Kanon deseaba, como ese santo de leo quiso alguna vez, convertirse en su amo.

El primero intento dominarlo a base del dolor y el otro, a base de gentileza, una que lo estaba volviendo débil, alejándolo de su dios Hades.

Un acto que no podía consentir, por lo que debía cerciorarse de que lo entendiera, porque su hermano era tan fuerte que no se dejó engañar por Hércules y ahora, tampoco se dejaría envolver en las dulces mentiras del embaucador.

*****

Como supuso su hermano fueron recibidos por los habitantes de Asgard, pero no por la enfermedad en sí, sino por el trabajo del embaucador que había mandado a sus dos heraldos a pedir ayuda.

Sorprendiendo al tercero de los jueces que una vez realizado su deber decidió que era momento de regresar, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, el pelirrojo podía explicar perfectamente la situación actual.

Pero no pensó que Kikki de pronto decidiera interponerse en su misión, abriendo los brazos, como si fueran una barrera.

-No dejare que se vaya sin mí, señor Aiacos.

Aiacos arqueo una ceja, convocando su cosmos para forzar al granuja a retroceder, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso enderezó su espalda, su rostro un poco más severo para ser un niño de su edad.

-No voy a llevarte conmigo, si yo no te mate, tampoco dejare que te lastimen.

Kikki de pronto lo ataco, pero no intento golpearlo, sino que rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, para que no pudiera moverse.

-El señor Mu y el señor Aldebaran están en peligro, yo también quiero cuidar a mis seres queridos.

Aiacos se soltó de pronto, regresarían mucho antes de usar al pequeño granuja, pero él podía estar en peligro.

-Tu regresas por tus hermanos, yo por mi maestro y el señor Aldebaran.

El niño regresaba por quien bien podían ser sus padres, el por sus hermanos, así que asintió, usando el cosmos del pequeño renacuajo facilitaría su misión.

-Muy bien, pero si te matan te llevare a un círculo realmente horrible, por ser tan descuidado.

Kikki asintió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, le agradaba mucho el señor Aiacos, el comprendía que era lo importante, como su maestro y el señor Aldebaran.

-Usted no dejara que me lastimen, de eso estoy seguro.

Aiacos asintió, aunque no le parecía divertido que ese pequeño lemuriano ya le hubiera tomado la medida, de tal manera, que lograba manipularlo, porque no deseaba hacerle daño.

-Pero tú no ayudas, granuja.

Aquello simplemente se ganó una risa de Kikki, quien llevo sus brazos detrás de su espalda, logrando que Aiacos riera de la misma forma, ya era el momento de regresar al santuario, Minos era un gran idiota cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de los demás, Radamanthys prefería sumirse en el rio Aqueronte antes de pedir ayuda, y después de lo que había hecho Minos, esta vez, estaba seguro que no lo aceptaría de nuevo.

-Me agradas, mocoso, ahora vámonos.

*****

Radamanthys ingreso en la habitación de Shura esperando lo peor, sin embargo, lo que vio fue al arquero acostado en esa cama, malherido, con algunas vendas cubriendo su cuerpo, las que se veían estaban nuevas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Shura se levantó de su silla con demasiado cansancio, Aioros ya le había dicho todo lo que sabía, como su hermano era una persona diferente, alguien cruel y sádico, que trato de convencerlo de matarlo, una orden que desobedeció porque decía que le amaba, observando a su amigo del inframundo, que se veía demasiado preocupado.

-La influencia de su madre inicio con Aioria, después Shion, que está alimentando a la noche y Aioros, fue el tercero en enfermar, cuando supo que yo estaba con mis amores, que no estaría a su lado, si no me obligaba a ello.

Aioros desviaba su mirada, no se atrevía a observarlos siquiera, pero Angeló y Afrodita, estaban sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que se decía, la forma en que cayó el arquero, que, si se veía avergonzado, de todas formas, había actuado en contra de Shura.

Radamanthys deseaba conversar con Aioros, que le explicara lo que había visto en todo ese tiempo, sentándose en la silla, tratando de ser paciente, pero en ese momento, ya estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con la locura de la madre noche, en especial, si los dos amores de Shura parecían dispuestos a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Dime toda la verdad y más te vale no guárdate nada, porque Shura está en peligro, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Aioros asintió, Shura se recargo en una de las paredes, sus amores se alejaron un poco, ya que, de no hacerlo, de pronto atacarían al arquero, que comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía, desde su despertar.

Radamanthys se había encariñado con Shura, era un buen hombre, un soldado ejemplar y era amable, la clase de persona que nacía solo una vez, aunque se dijera el mismo un pecador, bien sabía que, de necesitar su ayuda, se la brindaría, como ese capricornio lo hizo alguna vez.

Aioria había comenzado a distanciarse, sus silencios cada vez eran mayores, su mirada había cambiado, era diferente, siempre hablando en contra del Inframundo, llamándoles demonios, seres sin alma, pero no le prestó atención en un principio.

Poco después, su hermano visito al gran patriarca, cuando ya era una persona completamente diferente a la que conoció en Asgard, o en su niñez, sin embargo, se imaginó que se trataba debido a su muerte, a dejarlo solo cuando tan solo era un niño pequeño.

Esa noche era oscura, la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes más negras que hubieran visto jamás, después de aquel día Shion se veía cansado y el a su vez, logro distanciar a Mu de su amigo, del que pensaba dentro de poco se volvería su amante.

Le siguieron todos los soldados de plata, de bronce y cada uno de los santos dorados que habían caído, el último en recibir la visita de la madre noche fue el, cuando su hermano le llevo a verla, para que su energía se hiciera un hueco en su ser, para poder manipularlo.

Su dolor y sus celos le hicieron propenso a escucharla, a imaginarse siendo correspondido por Shura, pero el verles juntos, el saber que le amaban, y él los amaba, hizo que perdiera la razón, gracias a las pesadillas, a los malos sueños.

Y casi se pierde por completo, de no ser por su amado Shura, el sincero afecto que le profesaba, ya que de pronto, después de su duelo, de su victoria, Aioros le ordeno con una voz ajena a la de su hermano le dijo que debía destruir a su pequeña cabrita, a su amada espada.

Un acto en contra de su propia naturaleza, que logro que, de alguna forma, comenzara a negarse a escuchar las palabras de su madre, y estaba seguro, que uno por uno de los santos dorados, aquellos que de verdad blandían el poder de su cosmos, habían logrado rechazarla, todos, menos Shion, en donde residía la esencia de su madre, usándole como un envase mortal que se iba consumiendo en su propio dolor.

Era por eso que necesitaban un heraldo diferente, ya que su primera opción, el poderoso Aioros, logro rechazarlo, necesitaba un soldado que no pudo hacerlo, que le amaba y haría lo que fuera por ella, a cambio de un premio diferente.

Un precio que desconocía, pero al menos, su pequeño amigo, su amada espada, estaba viva, a salvo, él jamás podría darle la espalda, pero Aioria tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mandar a sus soldados a corromper las otras tierras, que carecían de su Dios, de su señor, cuyo cosmos destruía a las polillas.

Todas menos Asgard, porque en ese sitio moraba el dios Odín, siendo ellos, aquellos que aun recordaban a la madre noche, que deseaban destruirle, porque ella era la oscuridad, simbolizaba el fin de todo, uno de sus enemigos de antaño, la que venía después de la serpiente y el lobo.

Radamanthys cubrió su rostro, no entendía quien podía ser el heraldo de la madre noche, que, a través de los siglos, de las eras, poco a poco, había absorbido cientos de almas, decenas de soldados poderosos, pero debía existir una que fuera su favorita, dos de ellas en realidad.

Porque según entendía, necesitaban un alma utilizando un cuerpo que le perteneciera a la madre noche, a la diosa Nyx, una de sus creaciones, y a un vivo, un pobre infeliz que con su cosmos mantuviera en pie a su heraldo, hasta que su madre despertara con la destrucción del último de los dioses, para que la noche eterna iniciara.

Ya que los alejandrinos estaban extintos, el único que lograría destruirla seria Shura, y la forma de matarle, sería destruir a su Heraldo, ya que ese cuerpo era de hecho, su vínculo con el mundo de los vivos, hasta que lograran corromper cada uno de los reinos, del que solo quedaba uno.

Asgard, al que debían proteger, como a Shura, supuso el juez del Inframundo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, respirando hondo, recordando a su pesadilla, él estaba muerto, pero no de forma definitiva y su dios Hades parecía preocupado cuando hablo con él, cuando le encargo matar a ese lobo con apariencia de león, dándole un arma creada con su cosmos, que aun la misma muerte, no podría eludir.

La que deseaba usar con Hércules, pero Minos se lo evito, haciendo que las palabras de su dios resonaran cada día desde que ese león inicio su acoso, comenzó a cantar esa tonada monstruosa y a jugar con su dije, rodándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera un truco de magia.

"Con este regalo, creado con mi sangre, podrás destruirlo, Radamanthys"

Le había dado una daga negra, tan oscura que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor, la que guardaba en un cofre en sus habitaciones, custodiada por candados, poderosas cadenas, alejada de cualquier curioso.

"De no hacerlo, serás condenado mi fiel soldado, ya que, que tan diferente es un Dragon a una serpiente"

Hades parecía acongojado cuando dijo aquello, confundiéndolo demasiado, era esa la primera vez que le veía después de ser torturado por Hércules, a quien odiaba tanto como alguna vez le amo.

"En el día en que los dioses ya no existamos más"

Eso era lo que necesitaba decirle a Minos, pero no se lo permitió, en vez de eso le acusó de mentirle, de ser un cobarde, cuando él deseaba confesarle su secreto, el temor de su dios y la valía de su regalo, el que debían recuperar si acaso deseaban destruir al heraldo de la madre noche.

\- ¡Cejotas!

Radamanthys volteo, Shura frunció el ceño, le había dicho a su amor que no le dijera de esa forma, pero parecía que Angeló como era su costumbre, simplemente le ignoro.

-Tu dulce hermano te está buscando, tal vez, lo mejor es que vayas a verlo, ya que amenazo con descuartizar a nuestro amor, si seguía evitándole pasar, ya sabes, con esa fea sonrisa suya.


	56. Reanimado.

Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, desde ese primer instante en que le vio supo que tendría que ser suyo.

Era un pequeño rubio en compañía de sus padres, se veía alegre, lleno de vida, el estaba en la ciudad mercantil a la que llegaron directamente del reino de Inglaterra, tan directamente como en esa época se podía.

Como todos los nobles llego en compañía de un séquito, con algunos estandartes y vistiendo armaduras.

Eran suficientes soldados para protegerlos del peligro, y ese muchacho parecía ser transportado como una de aquellas princesas de cuentos de Hadas.

Como sí el se tratara del tesoro de su familia, probablemente era el único heredero y de allí la inmensa protección que recibía ese pequeño rubio.

No dejaba de verlo, prendado de su belleza, odiando el hecho no por primera vez que su vida como santo de Athena fuera una de privaciones, no podían tener lujos innecesarios, aunque si compañía.

Y que podía ofrecerle a ese muchacho de pedirlo para él como su amante.

Sus padres rechazarían su oferta, lo pensarían un demente y el tendría que aceptar esa humillación.

Pero aun así deseaba verlo unos momentos más, para que esos instante se grabaran en su memoria.

Instantes que se volvieron en unos días, casi una semana de una cacería furtiva de íntimos instantes que atesoraría siempre.  
El debía ser suyo, pero no tenia que ofrecerle y seguramente ya lo esperaba en su hogar una chica hermosa, de cabello negro, a la que amaría con locura, ignorando el calor de su pecho, su atormentado deseo.

El santo de leo se comportaba como un león, sus instintos fijos en su presa y de la misma forma en que no dejaba de seguirle se dio cuenta que otros más le perseguían, espectros de Hades.

Que pudo detener antes de que los soldados y la familia de su obsesión perdieran la vida, pero les dejo matarles porque de esa forma su pequeño estuviera solo.

Necesitaría de alguien que le protegiera y ese era él, de alguna forma el destino, que tiende a ser el mayor bastardo de todos, destruyendo la vida de su consorte, le entregó a el aquello que deseaba.

Le vio correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y en ese momento, decidió que ya era suficiente, no podía dejar que le tocaran, seguro que una vez que salvara su vida le adoraría.

Y eso ocurrió, el destino le había otorgado su amor incondicional, su devoción, su total entrega.

El cazador en él quiso cobrar su premio ese primer día, el estratega esperar el tiempo suficiente para que fuera a su cama, así sería más dulce para ambos.

Pero para darle tiempo de amarle, alargo su travesía cuanto pudo, ignorando su cosmos, usando el dinero que había obtenido de algunos pobres infelices que intentaron asaltarlo en el camino, para comprar el pasaje para un largo e innecesario viaje a su patria.

Cada vez le amaba un poco más, su perfecto muchacho, al que de pronto decidió no llevar a Inglaterra, sino al santuario, para que fuera su consorte y le hiciera compañía por lo que restaba de su vida juntos.

Pero comenzaron las pesadillas, en donde le veía transformado en un demonio cuando fuera mayor, en una maquina de matar, uno de sus enemigos.

Perteneciendole a su dios Hades, una horrible realidad que le separaba de sus brazos, que le impedía ser su amo.

Las voces cada vez eran mayores, sus mentiras simplemente aterradoras, no deseaba perderle y aun así lo hizo.

El día en que su pequeño despertó para convertirse en un demonio de Hades, el mismo instante en el que le rompió el corazón.

E intento destruirlo, Athena sabia que intento ser fuerte y liberarse de su dominio, su seducción, que había comenzado ese mero instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Pero no era tan fuerte, no era mas fuerte que su demonio seductor, su íncubo creado para torturarle.

Y lo llevo al santuario, para pedir su mano, Itia y cada uno de sus colegas le observaron como si hubiera perdido la razón, tal vez pensando que debía matarlo, que cometía un error al dejarle vivir, que no era más que un demonio.

Tenían razón por supuesto, era un demonio que le sedujo a tal grado que le convenció de amarlo, disfrazándose como un inocente cuando se trataba de una perfida criatura, algo desagradable que debía ser destruido.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, comprendiendo la inmensidad de su pecado, no pudo hacerle daño, no pudo matarlo, era su pequeño, un demonio con apariencia de niño, pero era suyo.

O al menos eso pensaba en algún momento, pero esas pesadillas no se detenían y ella seguía hablándole, susurrando en la oscuridad.

Todo el tiempo que su muchacho estuvo inconsciente, luchando contra la muerte o tal vez, contra la vida, como si supiera que su dios no le daría la bienvenida.

Hasta que le vio en persona, a la madre noche, una mujer hermosa con una temible apariencia que le hizo comprender la verdad, su muchacho no le pertenecía, jamás sería suyo si aun le servía a su dios Hades.

Pero como, como podría hacerlo suyo, trató de imaginar la forma, ya que no serviría de nada ser amable, eso se lo dijo la madre noche en sus sueños.

Y ella también le mostró la forma de arrebatarlo a su dios Hades, de hacerlo suyo por cada una de las vidas que transitara ese mundo, pero sobre todo, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Le rescataría de los brazos del dios Hades, por quien sentía unos celos monstruosos, destructivos, que su muchacho forzó en él con su endiablada influencia del inframundo.

Como lo sedujo, también deseaba que lo liberaran de la esclavitud, lo necesitaba a su lado, con él y lo tendría.

Su madre le había mostrado la forma de tener lo que deseaba, lujos antes prohibidos para él, un santo que a pesar de su fortaleza tenía que soportar la pobreza y la humildad que nunca deseo.

Cuando el deseaba riqueza, poder, tener lo que bien sabía que se merecía, su muchacho, su demonio seductor.

Pero para lograrlo, tener riqueza, debía permitir que sucesos lamentables ocurrieran y después, rescatar los bienes materiales.

Con el poder, arrebatarlo de las manos de los más débiles, ser quien los destruyera para ser libre de hacer cuanto deseara.

Comprendió poco después que al hacerle pasar por muerto, aunque Itia acepto darle su mano, fue lo mejor, de alguna forma tratarían de arrebatárselo, sólo para humillarlo.

Pero el era superior a todos los demás, poderoso y temible, se merecía el mundo entero, su madre lo comprendía, ella se lo otorgaría.

En esas pocas noches de sueño lo comprendió, el era superior, era mucho mas inteligente que sus hasta entonces hermanos de armas, el estaba hecho para conquistar.

Su muchacho demonio se lo mostró, era un juez, un poderoso espectro, era su mascota, no su igual pero sí su entretenimiento.

Ella le mostró la forma de arrebatárselo al dios Hades, de ser su amo, le dio su bendición para que ese juez, a través de su mascota, su muchacho, pudiera destruir el triunvirato del Inframundo.

El sería el lobo y su muchacho la serpiente, cuyo cosmos alimentaria la entrada a ese mundo de su madre, para que le sirviera por toda la eternidad.

Pero debía formarlo de nuevo, destruirlo y repararlo, para que le necesitará, le obedeciera, le amara, para ser su nuevo dios.

Y esa tarea comenzó apenas abrió los ojos, esa primera noche sufrió como nunca, pero era por el bien de su muchacho, para hacerlo suyo, poderoso, libre del inframundo.

Su demonio quiso convencerlo de su inocencia, de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, de su dolor, no solo físico, sino mental, pero el sabía que sólo mentía.

Su decepción era una mentira, su dolor también, su amor, el que dijo sintió por el no era más que una ilusión, porque se enamoro de un ente que no existía, pero se enamoraría de él, lo forzaría a eso, no lo traicionaría.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de la verdad, de sus intenciones, su demonio era inteligente, pero nadie le amaría como él, nadie nunca le aceptaría comprendiendo lo que era, un demonio, no una persona, mucho menos un inocente.

Era un demonio que haría suyo, su compañero eterno, una divertida mascota que mantendría a su lado, porque era a él a quien más amaba de todos a los que alguna vez les otorgó el privilegio de su cama.

Le amaba, aunque tuviera que recordárselo, desmembrar al mentiroso de géminis, al segundo nacido, frente a sus ojos, para demostrarle que seguía perteneciendo a un solo amo.

Ese amo era él y con los siglos había cambiado, ya no era ese salvaje dispuesto a comerse al mundo, con el paso del tiempo, tras atravesar esas divertidas esferas dentro del Inframundo, había evolucionado, comprendido la eternidad y la paciencia.

Pero antes, cuando era un salvaje y se vio traicionado por sus camaradas, por capricornio, cáncer y piscis, estaba casi enloquecido debido a la decepción.

Su enojo era tal que deseaba destruir a Capricornio, ignorando que en el momento en que actuaba con honor, enfrentándose con ese ladrón, sus seguidores, sus patiños, se llevaron a su demonio lejos de su amo.

Aunque logro jurarle que regresaría por el, decirle cuanto le amaba, seguramente su muchacho no lo entendió.

Pero esta vez haría que se grabara su amor con fierros candentes, se le entregara por completo.

Y no permitiría que este joven león tocara uno sólo de sus cabellos, su piel era suya para marcarla como lo deseara, por eso necesitaba recuperar su viejo cuerpo.

La segunda vez que le vio, también fue amor, uno sin un velo, sin mentira alguna.

El había logrado encontrarle en el campo de batalla y en vez de matarlo, destruirlo cuando bajara la guardia se limito a observarle, permitir que su demonio deambulara libre, cubriéndose de la sangre de los inferiores.

De vez en cuando gritando su nombre, como queriendo enfrentarse a él, haciéndole recordar cada una de sus noches, durante años se le enfrento, escucho sus gritos, sus quejidos y maldiciones, disfruto de su dolor, de lo hermoso que se veía en ese estado, mucho mas hermoso que cegado por la furia.

Solo una ocasión se comporto como esperaba que lo hiciera, ese día no se atrevió a mirarle siquiera, le obedeció en todo y por fin, después de un tortuosa espera, su demonio comprendía que debía obedecer.

Estaba enojado, porque le hizo sufrir al obligarle a implementar sus castigos, cuando era mucho más fácil entregarse a él desde un principio, pero como el demonio que era lo forzó a lastimarlo, disfrutando de su dolor al tener que castigarlo.

Uno de los muchos actos que castigaría, el primero de ellos su infidelidad, el correr a la cama de capricornio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, el aceptar al mentiroso de géminis y ahora, el entregarse a ese otro capricornio, creyendo que el podría protegerlo.

Sorrento le trajo las piezas de su cuerpo, deformes y resecas, inútiles para un combate, las que estaban ocultas en tan diferentes tierras como larga era la distancia que les separaba.

Pero su madre era sabía, ella les mostró en donde buscarlas y ya estaban todas juntas como en un blasfemo rompecabezas.

Su madre abrió los ojos, era momento de unirlas y otorgarles nueva vida.

Algunos tentáculos de inmaterial energía les rodearon, los que iban desapareciendo debido a su encierro, pero lograban imprimir nueva vida en su cuerpo de otra forma muerto

Hércules de pronto se corto la palma de su mano, dejando caer su sangre en los restos retorcidos que brillaban, los que absorbieron el rojo líquido sellando las fisuras, trayendo la carne de regreso a la vida.

Su cuerpo tan fuerte como el día en que murió, pero no era ningún tonto, ya no, al menos y antes de ocupar su sitio en un cuerpo perfecto, surcado por lineas casi desvanecidas de color rojo pálido, coloco en sus muñecas unas cadenas, seguro que Aioria abriría los ojos e intentaría detenerlo, como lo había hecho desde que despertó en su cuerpo, el día que abrió las puertas de la celda de su mascota y de su alma, un castigo irónico, pero inútil.

-El cuerpo es tuyo mi heraldo, pero sólo en la oscuridad puedes blandirlo mientras yo no haya despertado.

Hércules abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Aioria se desvanecía, respirando por primera vez después de siglos e intento colocarse la armadura de leo, pero esta no le obedeció, como lo haría si se trataba de un demonio nacido de la noche.

Sorrento de pronto se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo cuando la madre noche abandonó su cuerpo y control, para rodear con sus tentáculos a su heraldo, formando una armadura retorcida, material que parecía estar hecha de hueso corrompido, tan negra como su ama.

La que cubría su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo, pero como si fuera un ente vivo, una cosa hecha por tentáculos, esta le cubría a su voluntad y con solo pensarlo su rostro se descubrió, dejando ver su sonrisa.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Quien eres tu?

Hércules volteo en dirección de Sorrento, para descubrir que había despertado de su ensoñación.

-Hércules, heraldo de la madre noche y parece que tu ya no tienes utilidad alguna, que lastima.

Pronuncio atacándolo de pronto, riendo cuando vio que su cosmos era mucho mayor aun, como no serlo si era la misma noche la que se movía a través de su cuerpo.

-Cuando no le temes a la muerte, ya no le temes a nada.


	57. Pesadillas.

Minos unos días antes se había visto a si mismo caminando en el templo de géminis, en sus sueños eran libres de marcharse, de regresar a su amado inframundo, por lo que decidió darle la gran noticia a Radamanthys en persona, Aiacos ya lo esperaba en los cinco picos, pero su hermano se había negado a escucharlos, encerrado en el templo de géminis, de donde ya no salía nunca.

-Fue tan fácil hacerlo mío, ni siquiera tuve que mover un solo dedo...

El titiritero se detuvo de pronto, apretando los dientes, al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente suyo, una pesadilla, de eso estaba seguro, pero siguió dando algunos pasos en su dirección, observando a Kanon sentado en una especie de trono, con las escamas puestas en su cuerpo, la vasija en su poder, así como el tridente.

Pero eso no era lo que le choco, sino, aquello que le causo temor, una furia como la que nunca había sentido, una gran decepción, era la figura postrada a sus pies, como si abrazara sus piernas, dócil, obediente, sumiso.

Su mirada de alguna forma, estaba cubierta por su cabello, oculta, su cuerpo lánguido, sus rodillas juntas, era sin duda una imagen que se le grabaría en la memoria, de tan desagradable que le parecía.

\- ¿Radamanthys?

Su hermano estaba en el suelo, sin pudor alguno, apenas vistiendo una camisa de Kanon, una de esas horrendas prendas del santuario, la que le quedaba algo grande, porque su hermano no tenía su edad actual, sino aquella que tuvo en el pasado, cuando se trataba de solo un muchacho y en verdad su hermano era pequeño a esa edad, delgado, con un aire inocente que había desaparecido por completo en la actualidad.

\- Quiero estar con mi consorte, solo márchate Minos, Kanon cuida de mi...

Minos trato de dar varios pasos en su dirección, tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo de allí a rastras, sin embargo, de nuevo era su hermano adulto quien le rechazaba, rodeando el cuello de Kanon, quien se aferró de su cintura.

-Sólo veté, no es la primera vez que me abandonas a mi suerte, y en esta ocasión yo sí quiero quedarme.

Le informo, acercando su rostro a Kanon, para besarle, prácticamente sentándose en sus piernas, permitiendo que el embaucador las recorriera como si ignoraran su presencia, sin ninguna clase de pudor.

\- ¡No te abandonaré aquí!

Kanon seguía besando a su hermano menor y de pronto pudo escuchar una risa sonora proveniente de sus espaldas, así como ver una sonrisa lobuna, en su propio rostro.

-Sólo vámonos, no es más que un perro y un idiota, preocúpate por lo que en verdad importa.

Era el, vistiendo su manto de juez, con una expresión de frío desprecio hacía su hermano, cuyas muñecas podía ver, tenían fuertes cadenas rodeándolas y un collar negro alrededor de su cuello con una plaquita dorada.

-Sólo déjamelo, ya lo has hecho antes y lo he cuidado muy bien.

De pronto ya no era Kanon, sino Hércules, el monstruoso león que había secuestrado a su hermano, quien recorría su cuerpo con delicadeza, deteniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Radamanthys gemía de vez en cuando, sus ojos cerrados, permitiendo que mancillaran su cuerpo, una vez que la camisa que le cubría había desaparecido, dejando que sus dedos marcaran su piel.

-Yo cuido a mi muchacho y él es feliz conmigo, me ama, no es verdad Radamanthys.

Minos sabía que eso no era más que un sueño, pero aun así trato de atacar a Hércules, jalando su cuerpo en su dirección.

\- ¡No puedes permitir que te domine!

Le grito, casi tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sus ojos carecían de cualquier brillo, estaban como perdidos, ese no era su hermano sino una sombra, una cascara hueca.

\- ¡Radamanthys despierta!

Volvió a gritarle, pero su hermano había dejado de verlo, al mismo tiempo que Hércules reía de su desesperación.

-No es más que una vergüenza para el inframundo, debemos abandonarlo, Saga te dará los placeres que necesitas o tal vez, Hypnos.

Minos dejo de sostenerlo y Radamanthys cayó al suelo, sin mayor resistencia, al mismo tiempo que su reflejo le daba la espalda, era un sueño, una extraña alucinación que de nuevo modifico el escenario que les rodeaba.

Y ya no estaban en el templo de Géminis, ni en cualquier templo del santuario de Athena, sino que se encontraban en el inframundo, en sus propias habitaciones, en donde se encontraba dispuesto un manjar, una mesa cubierta de vinos exquisitos, de comidas diversas.

Lo sabía porque el mismo les había degustado en más de una ocasión en compañía del dios Hypnos, eso no podía negarlo, pero siempre lo intento, escuchándose a sí mismo caminar con lentitud a la mesa, probando una que otra delicia, sirviéndose del vino de la botella más exquisita, bebiendo de ella ignorando a su hermano menor en el suelo, quien después de unos minutos, trato de levantarse.

-Ven a mí, muchacho.

Ordenaron, y su hermano menor obedeció, pero no se puso de pie, sino que gateo en dirección de Hércules, quien le veía con impaciencia, como si se tardara demasiado en obedecer su orden.

Minos trato de caminar en su dirección, separar a su hermano de las garras de esa criatura, pero no pudo, porque su extraño sueño, que era un sueño y un recuerdo a la vez, se modificó de nuevo, haciendo que su doble desapareciera de pronto, para que el tomara su lugar, encontrándose a sí mismo degustando el delicioso néctar.

Al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys llegaba con su amo, el que en vez de premiar su obediencia le abofeteo, usando tanta fuerza que le lanzo al suelo, sangre manando de su boca y de su nariz, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

\- ¡Aun tengo que ordenarte que vengas a mí, maldito demonio!

Radamanthys en vez pelear trato de cubrirse, recibiendo varios golpes más, uno de ellos el plasma relámpago, provocando que gritara su dolor, gritos que se detuvieron cuando Hércules sostuvo su cabello, una sonrisa demente en su rostro, relamiéndose los labios, para besarle con delicadeza, restregándose contra su mejilla.

-No me hagas castigarte demonio, sabes lo mucho que me duele, pero sigues siendo un necio, sigues haciéndome dudar si eres algo parecido a un perro, porque bien sabemos, que no eres una persona, no en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Minos apenas si podía moverse, dudando si eso era un sueño o era la realidad, en algún momento de su vida, no de la suya, pero si la de Radamanthys, Hércules de pronto dejo de ver a su hermano, que seguía en la misma postura.

-Dile a quien le perteneces muchacho, que lo escuche fuerte y claro.

Radamanthys volteo a verle, como disfrutaba de un banquete, del sabroso vino, de manjares exquisitos, una figura materializándose a sus espaldas, su amante en aquella época, el que le había regalado ese banquete, le había dado muchos regalos diferentes, a quien aceptaba en su cama aun después de su amenaza, creyéndola una mentira, solo para poder reírse de ese dios, siendo ese dios, quien, sin duda, se rio de él.

-Soy tuyo, tu eres mi dueño.

Hércules asintió, acercando su pie al cuerpo de su hermano, quien lamio su zapato, una o dos veces, limpiando con su lengua cualquier rastro de imaginaria suciedad, al mismo tiempo que Hypnos besaba su cuello, rodeando su cintura.

-No te distraigas con asuntos menores y ven a los brazos de tu dios.

Minos no podía moverse, pero bien sabía que le había escuchado, que le había dado por muerto antes de buscarle como era su deber, sintiendo las manos de Hypnos en su cuerpo, observando como Hércules se marchaba con Radamanthys, quien les seguía a gatas, como si fuera un perro, como si se tratase de un animal.

Era una pesadilla, tuvo que repetirse mil veces, pero, aun así, cuando la oscuridad lo engullo, le rodeo con su manto negro, espero ser libre del dolor, sin embargo, como si ese horror fuera provocado, como una tortura interminable.

Despertó en un sitio que no recordaba, estaba cansado, cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía sumido en aquella oscuridad desquiciante, temblando a causa del frío que calaba sus huesos, pero al menos, estaba solo, pensó sin siquiera comprender por qué.

Pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que pudo escuchar los pasos de algo, un ser sin corazón ni piedad acercarse a él, sabía de quien era, pero Minos lo desconocía, quien comenzaba a creer que se trataba de otro ser diferente, estaba reviviendo la pesadilla de alguien más.

Con un estridente estallido de luz que lastimaba sus ojos se abrió la puerta que daba a su celda y pudo ver a Hércules, jugando con su moneda, tarareando su canción favorita, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

-Capricornio dijo haber escuchado un gemido proveniente de mi templo, parecido a un grito, maldito demonio.

Minos vio sus manos, no eran las suyas, pero podrían ser las de Radamanthys, tal vez, su piel estaba cubierta de moretones, varias cicatrices, algunas profundas, otras apenas raspones, que su cuerpo y cosmos curaba con rapidez, solo por eso aún estaba vivo, pero demasiado débil para pelear por escapar.

-Mis hermanos me encontraran y pagaras por esto.

Hércules respondió como en su sueño pasado, tal vez, en el presente, golpeando su rostro con el puño cerrado, encajando su cuerpo en la pared, escuchándolo gemir, para recibir una patada en el torso, la que carecía de la fuerza suficiente, como cada noche, pero, aun así, no podían decir que se había entregado sin pelear.

\- ¡Te arrancare la piel por esto!

Le amenazo, logrando que su carcelero volviera a golpearle, sosteniéndolo cuando dejo de moverse demasiado desorientado, seguro que su cabeza sangraba, Minos tratando de moverse, de luchar, pero era como uno de esos sueños, de aquellos momentos en que se decía un espíritu se apoderaba de tu cuerpo y no puedes despertar, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, solo observar, solo sentir el dolor de su hermano.

\- ¡Tú me seduces y ahora deseas despreciarme!

Le grito, aferrándose a sus caderas para poseerle, ya que no había ropa que arrebatarle, solo un collar que le cortaba la piel, el que le había entregado con su plato en el suelo, uno creado para una mascota.

\- ¿Porque te gusta que te lastime? ¡Demonio! ¿Tanto te place mi dolor?

Estaba seguro que Radamanthys no entendía que se le decía, como era acusado de ser el que propiciaba su tortura, como el mismo lo hizo, pero el sí, Minos lo sentía en carne propia, intentando moverse, sintiéndolo desgarrarlo, seguro que intentaba matarlo, pero esperaba que su hermano no lo recordara como eso, pero cual fuera su horror, que después de lo que bien pudieron ser algunos minutos, pero el sintió como horas de tormento, se aferró a las sabanas.

-Minos... Aiacos... ellos me están buscado y cuando me encuentren, me bañare en tu sangre, te hare pagar lo que me has hecho.

Susurro, esperando su castigo, pero Hércules simplemente soltó a reír, alejándose de su magullado cuerpo desnudo, sentándose en su cama para tararear esa horrible tonada, complacido consigo mismo.

Haciendo que Minos comprendiera un poco del dolor de Radamanthys, quien cada ocasión estuvo consciente, así como estaba seguro que lo buscaban sin descanso, no que se complacían en sus banquetes, en la compañía de sus amantes, porque le pensaban muerto, pero temían que no fuera cierta su suposición, tal vez, que les había traicionado, cuando él fue quien le dio la espalda por no buscarlo con la desesperación que debió hacerlo.

-De que les servirás ahora, no eres más que una piltrafa inútil, algo que no sirve para nada más que complacerme, pero que vengan tus hermanos, que vean en lo que te has convertido, yo sé que les gustara verte así, como el perro que eres, tal vez hasta te dejen en mi posesión.

De todo el daño que le había hecho, el pensar que sus hermanos sentirían vergüenza de su actuar, como él se odiaba en ese momento, seguro que de no ser tan débil como lo fue, sería un digno espectro de su señor Hades, hizo que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-No eres más que un demonio, un incubo y serás mío para siempre, muchacho, aunque muera, yo regresare por ti, para llevarte conmigo, no serás libre de mí, nunca.

*****

Minos despertó con una lagrima cubriendo su mejilla, estaba llorando como no lo hacía en muchos siglos y al ver que Saga no estaba a su lado, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, le había traicionado, le había dejado a su suerte, como ahora le había dejado en las manos del embaucador, el que trato de matarlo, quien no lo dejaría marcharse nunca.

-Hermano...


	58. Orgullo.

Minos había tenido extrañas pesadillas desde su llegada al santuario, pero suponía que se trataba de la obra de Hypnos, dios del sueño, como aquellas que sufrió tras el secuestro de su hermano.

Saga le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y eso era sumamente extraño para él, cuyos arrepentimientos del pasado eran muchos, pero los malos sueños contados.

Había encontrado divertidas las visitas que le hacía a Saga cuando era un efebo, sabía de su deseo y el trataba de seducirle, siendo el único varón que había recibido ese trató de su persona.

Su desesperación y su arrepentimiento eran grandes, tanto como los suyos, había asesinado a su hermano, para ignorar la oscuridad de su interior.

Como él había arrebatado el trono a su hermano he intentado ejecutarlo, con la excusa que su tierra merecía un mejor hombre.  
Cuando lo arrebataron de sus filas, prefirió pensar que había muerto a seguir buscando por él, no deseaba ver su alma deambulando en el inframundo ni tampoco saber que les había traicionado por algún compañero.

Pero al no buscarle le había traicionado de una forma mucho peor y en vez de mostrarle su arrepentimiento, actuó con dureza, para que comprendiera que le veía como un guerrero, que no le sentía lástima, cuando Aiacos intento hacerlo sentir mejor.

Y tal vez había sido un error, al actuar distante, algo lejano, su hermano menor pudo creer que le culpaba por su captura, se lo había dicho, sin piedad alguna, que al enamorarse de ese león provoco su propio sufrimiento.

E intentaría hablar con él, ignorando los malos sueños y las advertencias de Saga, quien le dijo que debía darle su tiempo para ser perdonado, pero no podía dejar que Radamanthys le odiara, era su líder, debía confiar en él, sin contar de que era su hermano y él los quería, a su manera, pero los quería como a su propia sangre.

Generalmente actuaba de forma justa, porque se sabía un buen hombre, pero últimamente, con los malos sueños venían las dudas, esas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, estaba cansado, estresado, los recuerdos se proyectaban un sinnúmero de ocasiones, cada uno era peor que el anterior, haciéndole sentir como todo un monstruo, asqueado de sí mismo.

había lastimado tanto a su hermano, y se tardó tanto tiempo en entenderlo, casi tres vidas, de no ser por los sueños no comprendería el horror de las palabras que había pronunciado en su contra, las que pronuncio sin pensarlo si quiera.

Su consorte estaba enfrascado en su estrategia, discutiendo con su hermano y el anciano maestro, que había decidido mandar al gran toro junto a su amante a las tierras sagradas de Asgard, pero dudaban de qué forma debían llevarlos, así que seguramente no notaria su ausencia, nadie en ese santuario, porque parecía, que cada uno de sus habitantes yacían dormidos el sueño de la noche eterna.

Capricornio no estaba muy lejos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Radamanthys entrenaba con el santo de cabello negro, por quien parecía sentía una fuerte predilección, la que con algo de suerte podría alejarlo del embaucador, su hermano de vez en cuando se detenía para darle algunos consejos, una actitud extraña, que podía ser contraproducente cuando la guerra estallara de nuevo.

Minos estaba demasiado nervioso, por primera vez en su vida dudaba de sus actos y no faltaron los momentos en los cuales deseo retirarse, regresar por donde había venido, pero respirando hondo, llego hasta donde su hermano y ese santo de Athena estaban entrenando.

\- ¡Radamanthys, quiero hablar contigo, así que ven conmigo!

En ese momento no deseaba verlo, aún estaba dolido por lo que le había dicho, porque bien sabía que tenía razón, se comportaba como un cobarde, y si le decía sus temores, seguramente los encontraría absurdos, le diría que Nyx estaba controlada, que Hércules no era más que una sombra que seguía asustándolo y por eso, solo por eso aceptaba a su consorte.

Pero no le estaba pidiendo que le hablara, sino que, se lo estaba ordenando y ese sentimiento de sorpresa mesclado con la decepción que sentía, hizo que se distrajera y su amigo le golpeara.

Un golpe que detuvo, pero logro impactar con una fuerza considerable y conociendo muy a Minos, sabía que no se marcharía hasta que le respondiera, a pesar de que estaba ocupado, por lo cual, sin más detuvo el entrenamiento de Shura, quien se limitó a observarles desde lejos.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto tratando de ser tan frio y distante como se suponía que un guerrero de su señor debía serlo, pero estaba seguro que su hermano podía leerlo perfectamente, de alguna forma, nunca había logrado mentirle.

Minos al ver aquel golpe, se molestó tanto que por un momento exige una explicación, pero en ese momento no había tiempo que perder, así que decidió ignorarlo, necesitaba hablar con Radamanthys de forma urgente.

\- ¿Qué deseas Minos?

Necesitaba llevárselo de aquel sitio, de ese supuesto santuario, que no era seguro para ninguno de los dos, pero bien sabía que su hermano no lo seguiría, ya era mucho el que aceptara hablarle.

Minos busco la mira de su hermano, quien se negaba a mirarle, desviando su mirada, haciendo que su nerviosismo empeorara, por lo que guardo silencio algunos segundos, tratando de pensar en cada palabra que le diría, esperando no ser muy duro, pero era necesario que su hermano comprendiera sus errores.

\- No creo que seas un cobarde, o que seas débil...

Radamanthys por un momento se sorprendió demasiado, por un momento sonrió, creyendo que había pasado un milagro, Minos nunca se disculpaba, pero estaba adelantándose demasiado a los hechos.

-Solo creo que no te estas comportando a la altura de un juez del inframundo, pareces más bien un niño asustado del monstruo de bajo la cama, y eso no es lo que un juez del inframundo debería hacer.

Radamanthys respiro hondo, sin comprender por un momento lo que decía Minos, no era una disculpa, sino una continuación del discurso usado en la sala del patriarca.

\- ¿Un niño asustado?

Pregunto, relamiéndose los labios, por un momento creyendo que su hermano trataría de hacer las paces, tal vez disculparse, pero Minos, jamás aceptaría que se había equivocado.

\- ¿Vienes aquí a decirme esto?

Susurro con incredulidad, de alguna manera esa teórica disculpa era por mucho peor que su discusión, porque esta vez, Minos estaba seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme?

Quiso saberlo, preguntándose qué le diría de saber que ese último día acepto su gentileza y actuó aún más bajo que todos esos años de encierro.

\- ¿Qué estoy asustado del cuco?

Como si ese monstruo fuera imaginario y no tan real como lo era en ese momento, usando a Aioria como un envase, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Es lo único que siento al verte.

Respondió con un suspiro cansado, llevando su mano a su cintura, esperando que Radamanthys comprendiera sus palabras, las que pronunciaba por su bien.

\- Solo te veo como un niño asustado, el que, aunque hipotéticamente dijera la verdad...

Minos volvió a suspirar, tratando de mantenerse firme, al mismo tiempo que su hermano le escuchaba en silencio, mirándole fijamente con extrañeza, tal vez no comprendía lo que se le decía o aceptaba su sabiduría, al ser el hermano mayor, el primer juez de las almas.

\- ¿Crees que como juez de las almas debes comportarte así?

Pregunto, esperando no sonar tan duro como aun para el mismo se escuchaba, respirando hondo, sin ver a su hermano a la cara.

-Ten un poco de dignidad Radamanthys, no humilles a nuestro señor hades y se fuerte, entiende que mis palabras son solo para que entres en razón, para que dejes de deshonrarnos.

-Fue mi señor Hades quien me advirtió de lo que pasaría de permitirle capturarme.

Respondió casi en un susurro, recordando bien esa época y lo deshonroso de su actuar, pero al mismo tiempo, sin comprender que se creía Minos para hablarle de esa forma, acaso gustaba de humillarlo o había olvidado sus batallas.

-Actúas... actúas como un chiquillo asustado y no como un guerrero.

De todo lo que le había dicho Minos eso era por mucho peor.

\- ¡Como te atreves a decirme algo como eso!

Pronunció tratando de golpear a Minos, sin poder controlar la furia que sentía, apretando los dientes de tal forma que se le veían como colmillos, demostrando el torrente de molestia y decepción que sentía, de resentimiento por pasar tantos años encerrado.

\- ¡A mí, que he dado mi cuerpo por mi señor, que soy el primero en enfrentarme a sus enemigos, a mí, que trate de destruir al usurpador Alone!

Esquivo el golpe que intento darle su hermano, sosteniendo su muñeca para acercarle a su rostro, mirándole directamente a los ojos de manera retadora.

\- ¿Y de que te sirvió toda esa valentía, si aún tienes miedo a los leones?

Radamanthys respiraba hondo, con lentitud, completamente fuera de sí, solo esperaba que Minos se retirara, soltándose de pronto, retrocediendo varios pasos.

\- ¡He matado a cada uno de ellos, Illias, Regulus, Aioria, todos han perecido bajo mis manos, menos el que tú me arrebataste!

Se soltó con fuerza, enderezándose por completo, notando la ira de su hermano sin saber el porqué de ella, Minos solo quería ayudarlo, pronunciando una verdad que él nunca aceptaría, pero no podía negar.

\- Lo hice por ti, porque sabía que tu no podrías hacerlo, le tenías miedo en ese entones y le tienes miedo ahora.

Minos respondió con paciencia, tratando de ser considerado, pero al mismo tiempo alzando la voz para que Radamanthys no lo interrumpiera, quien seguía furioso, ajeno a su verdad.

\- Porque no entiendes de una maldita vez que todo lo he hecho por ti, entiende que tu no hubieras podido, o no recuerdas aquellas veces que entre borracheras nos contabas lo que él te hacia y el miedo que te provoco.

Radamanthys no recordaba haberle dicho nada de eso, pero tal vez, en su estupor alcohólico hablaba demasiado, en especial aquellas primeras veces, en que se preparó para su venganza, seguro que Hércules lo visitaría para hacerle suyo.

-Después de verte tan angustiado...

Susurro con lastima, un sentimiento aun peor que todos los demás, Minos trato de acercarse a su hermano, quien retrocedió, sin interrumpirlo al menos.

\- ¿Cómo crees que yo podría haber pensado que eras capaz de hacerlo, de matarlo?

El rostro de Radamanthys estaba pálido, sin expresión alguna, escuchándole decir esas mentiras, observando con incredulidad como Minos después de su tortura, esperaba que pudiera olvidarle y, aun así, le arrebato su venganza, su libertad.

-Incluso ahora, con ese embaucador de por medio, no lo harías...

Radamanthys respiro hondo, estaba metiendo a Kanon en su discusión, a su consorte, que no había sido más que dulce con él, quien se le había entregado de formas que nunca creyó posibles, a quien eligió desde su niñez, justificando su traición.

\- ¡Lo volviste inmortal maldito bastardo!

Le respondió, observando de reojo a Shura, suponiendo que los otros dos también habían escuchado eso.

\- ¡Tú me condenaste! ¡Tu me entregaste a él!

Casi le grito en esta ocasión, Minos seguía sin comprender lo que le había hecho y estaba seguro de que no le dejaría explicarle sus temores, ni sus motivos para querer matarlo con sus propias manos, con el regalo de su dios, mirándole fijamente, alejándose de pronto, pensando en algo que nunca había creído posible hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Y ahora me humillas!

Deseoso de saberlo, sus ojos amarillos fijos en Minos.

\- ¿Si me buscaste todos esos años? ¿Cómo es que no diste conmigo?

Recordando su amor por Kanon, respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse.

-Además, no metas a mi Kanon en esto, no te queda ser el buen hermano.

Minos soltó de pronto una sonora risa burlona e incrédula, mientras masajeaba su cuello, intentando controlarse, pero Radamanthys solía sacarlo de sus casillas mucho más a menudo que Aiacos.

\- ¡Ya deja de hacerte la puta víctima, yo no vengo a humillarte, vengo a hacerte entrar en razón! –

Guardo silencio unos segundos para poder calmarse, ignorando la incredulidad de Radamanthys, así como su furia.

-Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, Aiacos también estaba en peligro y él no se fue enamorado del enemigo, yo... yo solo quería que por una vida tuvieras un poco de tranquilidad a lado de algún amante antes de morir, que sintieras lo que nosotros hemos gozado.

Minos deseaba darle un poco de libertad a Radamanthys, de la única forma en que la aceptaría, al mismo tiempo que, su culpabilidad no le dejaba buscarlo, porque no sabía que era peor, que lo hubieran asesinado o que les hubiera traicionado.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría así, y si meto al maldito embaucador en esto es para que veas, como te ha domesticado sin mover un solo dedo, por favor Radamanthys, estas defendiendo al enemigo, aquel hombre que dice amarte, pero en el inframundo casi te destruye, además, si tanto te ama

Necesitaba que comprendiera que Kanon era falso, que no lo amaba, solo así aceptaría marcharse de esa prisión, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras, unas que Radamanthys recibió como un fuerte golpe, pero no por las razones que él se imaginó en un momento.

\- ¿Porque razón te ataco?

Le pregunto, seguro de que no podría decirle nada, no podría negar que casi lo mata, pero su hermano solo enfureció aún más, como si quisiera golpearlo de nuevo.

\- ¡No soy una maldita víctima!

Le respondió elevando su cosmos, pero al escuchar la risa de Minos, dejó de usarlo, abriendo la boca varias veces, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el enojo y la decepción que sentía, cuando por fin comprendió el significado de las palabras de Minos.

\- ¿Estas... ¿Estás diciendo que no me buscaste?

Siempre había creído que Minos le había buscado, pero no había dado con él, no que le había entregado a su torturador creyendo que se trataba de una dulce luna de miel, cuando el jamás había aceptado que sus sentimientos le dominaran.

-No me buscaste... pero si a Aiacos y dejaste que tres espectros traidores dieran conmigo, protegernos era tu responsabilidad, yo era tu maldito hermano.

Susurro, en ese momento apetecía de un buen wiski, lo que fuera que pudiera quemarle la garganta y le ayudará a olvidar.

-Vete... solo vete...

Minos bajo la cabeza unos segundos, empezando caer en su error, en lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, lo había arruinado.

-Radamanthys... yo no...

Pero de pronto se quedó sin palabras, esperando a ver la reacción de su hermano, así como el castaño, que se acercaba a ellos, al ver su discusión y como se tornaba violenta, tal vez al ver el dolor de su hermano menor.

\- ¿Tu no qué?

Preguntó, pero no le interesaba escuchar su respuesta, ya no de todas formas.

-Yo...

E intentaría decirle que Kanon se le había entregado y que pudo matarlo, pero no lo hizo, que eso demostraba su amor por él.

-Solo hemos sido hermanos en una vida, cuando también me traicionaste, ahora ya no lo somos.

Minos tenía prioridades, una de ellas no era él y jamás lo había sido.

-Si no quieres que seamos enemigos, mejor márchate, no seré responsable de lo que te haga si no lo haces.

Pronuncio, tratando de darle la espalda, tenían que seguir entrenando, porque suponía que ya no había buen licor en ese templo.

-Hemos terminado.

-Aunque, no lo creas, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Intento acercarse a Radamanthys, pero fue aquel castaño quien se lo impidió, a quien miro fijamente, había algo raro en él, algo que no había notado antes, no sabía que era, pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo su hermano.

-Radamanthys, no voy a irme, tú tienes que ver, que esto es por tu bien, debes ver que estas actuando como un cobarde y que yo solo me preocupo por ti.

El castaño le fulmino con la mirada, sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, y lo que se había dicho en ese lugar, ese tipo de cabello blanco culpaba al rubio de su tortura, cuando bien sabía que no era de esa forma.

\- ¡Yo sé que fue mi culpa! ¡Por no escuchar a mis instintos que me gritaban del peligro! ¡Pero también por confiar en ti!

Le respondió, notando que no se había dado cuenta de la rareza de Shura.

-Pandora, esa pequeña bruja, me dijo que tú eras el amante de Hypnos en todo ese tiempo y que te diste una gran vida a su lado durante mi ausencia, no le creí...

No dejaría que Shura fuera lastimado, ni que Minos le atacara, así que colocando una mano en su hombro quiso llevárselo.

-Hasta ahora, y si quieres quédate aquí, esos templos son engañosos, podemos entrenar adentro.

Minos de pronto desvió su mirada, sabía que ya no había razón para estar en ese lugar y con un suspiro profundo, dio la media vuelta sin decir más, regresando con Saga, mirando de reojo a su hermano y a aquel castaño que extrañamente se llevó un poco de su atención en aquel momento.


	59. Comprensión.

Aiacos tenía un mal presentimiento, un sexto sentido se lo decía después de conocer a sus hermanos por tantas vidas, el que Violate llamaba conocimiento.

No debía dejarlos a solas, porque Minos bien podía tratar de arreglar su distanciamiento con las nulas capacidades de negociación que poseía en sus casos.

El generalmente respondía con burla a sus insultos, pero Radamanthys lo hacía con la misma intensidad.

Eran como el choque de un objeto inamovible y una fuerza imparable, parecían unos chiquillos en ese aspecto.

Su rivalidad empeoro cuando ocurrió el rapto de su hermano, Minos era una extraña mescla entre posesivo y distante.

Había sido como si de pronto hubiera puesto un letrero de no tocar a las espaldas de Radamanthys, aun Valentine, que sentía una fuerte admiración por su hermano, decidió acatar las órdenes veladas de Minos, lo que le hacía indigno del afecto de Radamanthys.

Kanon por otro lado, parecía que pelearía por estar a lado de su hermano y eso le gustaba demasiado, que comprendiera que era la importante.

Así que al regresar y darse cuenta que Minos no estaba en compañía de su patriarca, descendió los escalones con rapidez, esperando que no hubiera ocurrido lo peor.

Sin darse cuenta de que Kanon al verle alejarse decidió seguirlo, usando su cosmos para esconderse, observando como Aiacos apuraba el paso para alcanzar a Minos, quien subía las escaleras con lentitud, un poco cabizbajo.

\- ¿Que paso?

Pregunto con algo de recelo, tensándose un poco al ver al mayor de los tres suspirando, como si pensara en que decirle.

-Trate de hablar con él, pero siempre se porta como un chiquillo, no hay forma de hacerle ver razón.

Aiacos suponía que esa era una forma de decirlo, pero bien conocía a Minos, había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-Y supongo que tú no tuviste nada que ver, ni pronunciaste nada hiriente, ni trataste de usar tu puesto para obligarle a aceptar tu punto de vista.

Minos estaba a punto de quejarse, Aiacos no podía hablarle de ese modo, pero él no podía negar que todo había sido como lo decía su hermano.

-Tal vez hice algo parecido, pero ese capricornio ya no me dejo hablar con él, se lo llevo al interior de su templo...

Se quejó, recordando que le hubiera golpeado si Radamanthys no lo hubiera abandonado, a él, su hermano.

-Tiene un aura extraña, no sabría cómo describirla, pero no me agrada la cercanía que tiene con Radamanthys.

Aiacos no dijo nada al respecto, él también había notado algo raro en ese santo, pero no se había molestado en acercarse a él, aunque también notaba que su hermano tenía mucho interés en la espada de ese siglo, más de lo normal.

\- ¿Crees que tengan un amorío?

Kanon se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar esa pregunta proveniente del menor de los tres, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de sus dudas, para él no había nada entre ellos, pero tal vez, al ser los hermanos de su pequeño vieron algo que el no.

-Como podría saberlo, no me dejo hablar con Radamanthys, pero de ser el caso le prefiero al embaucador.

Otro que se había atrevido a insultarle, como si tuviera el derecho a eso, maldiciendo su nombre y sus mentiras.

Él no había preferido el placer a su hermano, sin importar sus pesadillas, les demostraría que podía protegerlos del peligro que ese santuario significaba.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Kanon?

Aiacos a veces era demasiado inocente, Kanon era tan malo como el pervertido que tenía como consorte, ese Dohko.

-Le trata como un esclavo y utiliza su desgracia en su contra, bien sabe lo que le hizo Hércules, la forma en que le adiestro para obedecer utilizando el dolor, las humillaciones, pero aun así, a pesar de saber que solo comparte su lecho para que no le hagan daño, actúa como si de verdad le amara, cuando no ha hecho más que violarlo desde que llego aquí, porque los dos sabemos que Radamanthys no quiere ser castigado, ni encerrado, aún está asustado y la única forma de evitar el castigo de su amo, es ser un sumiso sirviente.

Aiacos quiso decirle que estaba exagerando, no era un esclavo, pero Minos no le permitiría mentirse, de los tres, quien tenía muchas más marcas era él, quien no se atrevía a utilizar a su consorte era él, Aiacos podía ir y venir a su antojo, él era consentido por Saga, Radamanthys le servía a su consorte, utilizando a ese capricornio como un escudo para no estar en compañía de su compañero.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Radamanthys dijo que le forzó a obligarlo, diciéndole que tuvo más amantes! ¡Tú y yo lo sabemos!

Eso era cierto, pero con Radamanthys nunca había mensajes secretos y Minos parecía ignorar ese hecho fundamental.

-Yo creo que solo es una excusa porque no te agrada Kanon, eso es todo, además, también dijo que era muy bueno en la cama.

*****

Kanon había escuchado esa conversación hasta la parte en donde Minos aseguraba que su pequeño le escondía un amorío con Shura, y que le había forzado a compartir su cama.

Lo había violado todo ese tiempo y de esa forma pasaba tanto tiempo con Shura, pero no era cierto.

Aunque le había jurado que no lo encerrarían, le había dicho que en algún momento dejaría de amarlo, que le trataría como Hércules, quien le había encerrado, le había torturado si el miedo que pudo ver era señal de lo que le había hecho, tal vez tenían razón, tal vez se le entregaba para escapar al dolor que ya conocía bien.

Pero su amado no era un cobarde, se le habría enfrentado, a menos que pensara que sus hermanos pagarían por su desobediencia, él acepto cabo Sunion para que Saga no fuera ejecutado.

Y si eso era cierto, tal vez podría ser cierto que Radamanthys buscaba refugio con Shura, todo el tiempo estaba con él, decía que entrenándolo para que pudiera dañar a sus seres queridos, pelear contra sus enemigos con rostros amigos, pero y si también había fuego entre ellos.

Sólo que Shura tenía a sus dos amores, Ángelo y Afrodita, pero si amabas a dos, probablemente podrías amar a tres, le dijo una voz oscura, la de una mujer.

Kanon sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en esas tonterías, ellos se amaban, su pequeño le deseaba, aun así, lo mejor era visitarlo para asegurarse que Minos no le hubiera hecho daño.

*****

Aiacos se preguntaba cómo era posible que su hermano fuera tan obtuso, tratando de no enojarse con él, cuando deseaba decirle que era un idiota, que ya debía dejar de subestimar a Radamanthys, o a él, para lo mismo.

Contando hasta diez y después hasta veinte, seguro que en ese momento ni siquiera a él lo recibiría Radamanthys, no cuando estaba enfrascado en una meta oculta, porque conocía bien a Minos, quien en ese momento no le dejaría realizarla.

-Este santuario no es seguro, debemos llevarnos a Radamanthys con nosotros, pero él no quiere escucharme.

Obviamente no lo haría, porque le había dicho que no tendría el valor para destruir a Hércules, supuso, aunque no era la primera vez que le decía eso, pero si la primera vez que le confesaba que se tardó demasiado en buscarle.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con él?

Quiso saberlo, llevando sus manos a su cintura, sin comprender que había ocurrido, creyendo que aun había una esperanza para realizar su deber, pero como podría, si Minos le traiciono.

-Creo que tiene razón, que Radamanthys tiene razón, el aura de Aioria es diferente, es algo corrupto, antiguo, pero si él se deja llevar por su miedo, que hará si le ataca, petrificarse, obedecerlo, no podemos permitir que eso pase.

Aiacos apretó el puño, apretando los dientes, completamente furioso, no creía que eso pasara, Radamanthys pelearía con Hércules, aunque aún recordaba algo de lo que le había confesado en sus borracheras, sabía que no era débil, pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si Minos podía estar en lo cierto.

\- ¿En vez de decirle eso tuviste que insultarlo?

Minos no planeaba que su discusión se le saliera de las manos de esa forma, pero ambos sacaban lo peor de cada uno, jamás podían estar de acuerdo con nada, mucho menos el miedo que aun residía en su corazón, uno que era verdadero, pero que Radamanthys quería ignorar como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo.

\- ¿Crees que abandonaría a Kanon?

Aiacos no estaba del todo seguro de eso, tal vez no lo abandonaría, pero sabía que se lo llevaría con él, lo había elegido como él lo hizo con Violate y tal vez con el anciano loco, el que le parecía demasiado divertido para dejarlo otros doscientos años sentado en esa cascada, una tortura que no se merecía.

\- ¿Qué se marchará para reagruparnos cuando trata de demostrar que no le tiene miedo?

Minos deseaba suficiente a Saga como para permitirle tenerlo sin obtener nada a cambio, Hypnos lo pago caro, cada uno de sus amantes, porque para una persona que había probado de casi todos los placeres en su primera vida, nada era divertido, exceptuando su consorte de semblante serio que parecía portaba dos personalidades.

-Y si tiene razón, si el peligro existe, porque piensas que lo mejor para él es insultarlo, acaso eres tan torpe que aún no sabes cómo manejarlo, después de esto, no querrá vernos.

Radamanthys buscaría la soledad, continuar con su tarea, ocultando sus pensamientos, o sus intenciones, justo como ocurrió esa misma guerra, en que desobedeciendo las órdenes de Pandora siguió a los supuestos traidores, demostrando que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- ¿Has pensado si tal vez cuando Radamanthys dice que debió matarlo el no actúa de manera irracional, sino que lo hace por alguna razón?

Minos negó aquello, era imposible, porque en ese caso, si le había traicionado, entregándolo en las manos de un enemigo que el volvió inmortal, al no querer escuchar sus tonterías.

\- ¡No digas estupideces!

Aiacos en esta ocasión negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, controlando su molestia, porque bien sabía que Minos trataba de hacerlo enojar para dejar a un lado ese incomodo asunto, esa posible traición.

-Me dijo que hablo con Hades, no me dijo de qué, pero fue justo a su llegada, recuerdas que ese Hades era como el idiota de cabello verde, parecido a Alone, pero sin su demencia, sus deseos por destruirlo todo, ese embace era una pacifista y se preocupaba por nosotros, aun antes de abrir los ojos.

Minos asintió, ese Hades era un gran líder, antes y después de su renacimiento, por lo que, guardando silencio, permitió que Aiacos continuara su historia, quien lo recordaba bien, al menos, la esperanza en el segundo de ellos.

-Radamanthys me dijo que nuestro dios le advirtió acerca de su destino, de la madre noche y de su consorte, que, al ser un mocoso cualquiera, acepto ser suyo, antes de comprender el significado de la eternidad o la locura.

Minos comenzaba a comprender un poco de la desesperación de Radamanthys, su enojo y su decepción, así como su petición, su extraña suplica por permitirle destruir a su enemigo, un deseo, que no pudo cumplirle.

-Me dijo que le regalo una daga negra, un arma que podía destruir a los heraldos de la madre noche, aun a ella misma, siempre y cuando fuera blandida por uno de los alejandrinos.

Ese era un problema, porque fueron destruidos por sus esclavos, cuando llegara a las ruinas de aquel poblado no había nadie con vida, nada en pie, ni siquiera una leve esperanza de que la sangre de los dioses siguiera pura, en el pueblo elegido de Zeus.

\- ¡Ellos dejaron de existir hace mucho!

Aiacos asintió, era cierto, pero Violate le había dicho que había algún rastro de visitantes en ese pueblo, guerreros de alguna clase estuvieron allí después de su destrucción, dos muchachos por el tamaño de sus pisadas y un niño, tal vez, solo si ocurría un milagro, uno de ellos aún estaba con vida.

-Yo creo que debe haber al menos uno de ellos, un alejandrino, ya sea en la Atlántida, en Asgard, tal vez aquí mismo, hemos estado tan ocupados pensando que Radamanthys está equivocado, que no hemos imaginado la posibilidad de que no mienta, de que no actué en base a su temor, sino en base a su conocimiento, uno que probablemente Hades le entrego, ya que es el, quien estaba en peligro y es el, su espectro favorito.

Aiacos trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Minos, quien solo negaba sus palabras, su rostro contorsionándose en uno de desesperación, de odio por sí mismo, cuando de pronto, sin que lo viera venir, dos brazos como tenazas le rodearon, elevándolo en el aire, para dar una vuelta completa.

\- ¡Mi bella qizi!

Gritaron de pronto, restregándose contra él, con un gesto efusivo que a veces le hacía pensar que a sus doscientos años estaba senil, logrando que se quejara con un gruñido algo gutural, antes de soltarse o intentar hacerlo, en ese momento no estaban para sus tonterías.

\- ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Pronuncio dándole un codazo, pero Dohko solamente sonrió, en especial al darse cuenta que Minos en vez de ayudarle a su hermano, usaba esa oportunidad para escapar, su expresión oculta debajo de su cabello.

-Kikki me dijo que regresaste por tus seres queridos, así que tú me amas.

Pero no por él, sino por sus hermanos, quienes de nueva cuenta habían saltado a los cuellos del otro, como si no pudiera dejarlos veinte minutos solos, estuvo a punto de decirle, sin embargo, la ilusión que veía en Dohko hizo que guardara silencio, suspirando con algo de fastidio.

-No te amo, pero ya no me pareces tan desagradable y no me gustaría que te mataran.

Pronuncio con cierta dureza, que no convenció en absoluto al anciano maestro, quien dejo de sonreír al ver que su consorte en realidad estaba enojado.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo importante?


	60. Confrontación.

Kanon trato de ignorar sus temores, su pequeño compartía sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, su obsesión por él y al mismo tiempo dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Shura.

Aun así, se vio a si mismo entrando con el mayor de los sigilos al templo de capricornio, esperando estar en lo cierto.

Usando el máximo sigilo, para no ser descubierto, escuchando sus voces difusas, distorsionadas por los estallidos de los impactos de sus puños, teniendo que forzarse a mantenerse en las sombras, para no ser visto, aunque Shura parecía tener la victoria en la mano.

-No es correcto lo que estamos haciendo, lo he pensado mucho y mis amores ya sospechan que les ocultamos algo, así que supongo que Kanon ya lo hace también.

Radamanthys no dijo nada en un principio, negando su propuesta poco después, no sabían quienes podían estar infectados y eso significaba que aun sus amores, o su propio consorte podían significar un peligro.

\- ¿Y que se supone que le diga?

Le preguntó entonces, respirando hondo, seguro de que, si Kanon comprendía la verdad, le vería con otros ojos.

-La verdad, Kanon debe saberlo, como mis amores sabrán lo que ha pasado y está pasando en el santuario, no puedo dejarlos en las sombras.

Shura intento acercarse a él, esa discusión había sido demasiado desagradable, pero creía que Kanon actuaría de una forma completamente diferente al conocer su pasado, ya no le amaría.

-Si Kanon sabe lo que paso, si conoce la verdad, el me abandonara...

Susurro, Kanon apenas pudo escucharlo, acariciando su brazo izquierdo, su mirada fija en el suelo, permitiendo que Shura posara una de sus manos en sus hombros, de una forma delicada, como si creyera que su amante podría rechazarlo, o tal vez, como lo haría un nuevo amante en esa extraña situación.

-No puedes creer eso en verdad, él te ama y no te culpara por lo que paso una sola noche.

Le aseguro, esta vez sosteniendo a Radamanthys de los hombros, quien negó esas palabras, con una expresión que Kanon no pudo ver, pero suponía era arrepentimiento, preguntándose que había pasado una sola ocasión, si acaso lo que temía era posible, imaginándose a ambos con demasiado detalle retozando en la cama de la espada, engañándolos a los tres.

-No lo hará después de esto.

Shura llevo una mano a su mejilla, una mano que Radamanthys sostuvo, sonriendo, de medio lado, alejándose unos pasos, logrando que Kanon pudiera ver su expresión, una de completo arrepentimiento, Shura parecía consternado.

\- ¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Por las patrañas que dijo Minos?

Kanon supuso que Radamanthys había discutido con Minos, quien tal vez le dijo sus sospechas de su amorío con Shura, las que eran reales, tal vez habían compartido una sola noche, y aunque le dolía estaba en su derecho, todo ese tiempo había usado su desgracia, le había poseído a sabiendas de su encierro, ese bastardo de sonrisa demente tenía razón.

-Minos es cruel, pero habla con la verdad, lo que dice es cierto, no me he comportado a la altura que merece mi señor.

Respondió, sonriéndole, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, con una expresión que no reconocía del todo y que tampoco podía ver a esa distancia, mucho menos la de Shura, quien parecía molesto, tal vez no le gustaba lo que era pronunciado por su nuevo amante.

-Si tú escuchas lo que dice, tal vez no eres el hombre que pensé que eras.

Kanon estuvo a punto de preguntar que clase de hombre pensaba que era, pero llevo una mano a su boca para no decir nada, sintiendo un enojo y una desesperación como nunca antes, mucho mayor a la que sufrió en cabo Sunion, porque lo único que alguna vez había deseado, no sería suyo nunca.

-No soy el hombre que nadie pensó que soy, soy un mentiroso, un cobarde y un infiel, he engañado a mi señor, le he dado mi amor a otro, mi cuerpo a otro y aun mi alma, después de esto, no habrá forma de que me acepte de nuevo.

Kanon cerró los ojos, se había entregado a alguien más que no era el, le amaba, con su cuerpo y con su alma, de la forma en que deseo que pasara, creyendo que, si era dulce, si era amable o si se le entregaba, seria correspondido, pero no lo fue, su pequeño amaba a Shura, ese maldito bastardo que ya tenía dos amores, ahora deseaba tres, deseaba quitarle al suyo.

\- ¿Por qué solo puedes pertenecerle a uno solo?

Radamanthys asintió, pero ya era demasiado para Kanon, quien cerró los ojos, escuchando la voz de aquella mujer susurrarle que debía destruir a Shura, vengar su perdida, recuperar a su pequeño, debía matar al sucio ladrón, tal vez así su amado ya no tendría que elegir a uno de los dos.

-Porque yo soy diferente a ti, yo no puedo amar a dos, como tú, porque sé que no amo lo suficiente a uno de ellos y eso me convierte en un traidor.

Kanon se alejó, porque de permanecer en ese sitio, atacaría a Shura en un ataque de celos, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo, la voz de la mujer sonaba cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, aquella que le decía que matara a Shura, alejándose del templo de capricornio, sin escucharlo todo, regresando a géminis, esperando hablar con su amante a solas.

-Aunque no sea la misma clase de amor, el que le tienes a tu dios y el que le tienes a tu consorte.

Era cierto, no amaba a su dios y a Kanon de la misma forma, porque a su embaucador lo quería mucho más, haciéndolo un traidor, algo que nunca había sido, así que asintió, sin importar que no fuera la misma clase de amor, eso debía terminar.

-Eso no importa.

Shura apretó los dientes, Radamanthys no podía estar hablando en serio, porque abandonar a su consorte si su dios no les amaba, si el mismo tenía una esposa, pero, la forma de pensar del espectro era demasiado extraña, aun para él.

-Por supuesto que importa, Kanon te ama, si conociera la mitad de lo que me has dicho, estoy seguro que te protegerá de cualquier clase de daño, sin importar lo que haya pasado ese último día, en el que tu escapaste, no es como si tuvieras otra opción.

Minos le había culpado por su desgracia, seguramente Kanon pensaría lo mismo para el estúpido espectro, pero eso era absurdo, al segundo nacido no le preocupaba que fuera su enemigo, que asesinara a cinco de los suyos y si escuchaba de alguna forma la historia completa de su rapto, estaba seguro que le defendería, sería mucho más protector aun, de ser posible.

-Debí negarme a él, no ceder a sus caricias.

Lo que le había contado no hablaba nada de lo que había dicho Radamanthys, logrando que Shura se molestara todavía más, era absurdo que se culpara por ello, Kanon tampoco lo haría, como sus amores no le culparían si Aioros le hubiera lastimado.

-Kanon no te culparía por eso, nadie que te amé lo haría.

Pero Kanon dejaría de amarlo cuando lo supiera todo, eso era la verdad, así que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, pensó en silencio, notando que Shura no le dejaría marcharse sin darle una respuesta.

-Ya no lo hará cuando sepa que tan débil soy, porque ama al juez, al mortal, aun al pequeño de la cueva, pero no amará al cobarde.

Le aseguro, escuchando unos cuantos pasos, seguramente eran sus amantes, los que no parecían conformes con sus entrenamientos, tal vez, ellos creían que le gustaba el santo de capricornio, que trataba de robárselos, pero solo tenía ojos para Kanon.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad para decidir eso.

Radamanthys al ver que los dos santos, los amantes de Shura ingresaban en ese templo, negó aquello, no lo permitiría, él amaba a su consorte y no consentiría que le abandonara, no le daría la oportunidad para eso.

-No me arriesgare y lo único que me importa en este momento es asegurarme que Nyx se mantenga encerrada, nada más, después de eso regresare con mi señor Hades, en ese momento, mi lealtad será renovada, cuando pueda olvidarme de mi amor por Kanon.

Le respondió antes de marcharse, ignorando las miradas de celos y molestia que recibía de los dos amores, preguntándose la razón de eso, ya que fue el quien les había ayudado a reunirse, ignorando al arquero o a su hermano, pero los corazones humanos eran frágiles, tal vez, comenzaban a sentirse desplazados.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo importante?

Escucho que preguntaban, Shura solo negó su respuesta, sonriéndoles como lo hacía Kanon con él, a quien deseaba ver inmediatamente, lo extrañaba, y deseaba sentirse amado, olvidar las palabras de Minos de momento, mientras aun pudiera hacerlo, comprendiendo que era un cobarde, así como un traidor, porque su amor por su consorte era mayor al de su dios.

*****

\- ¿No quiso verte?

Minos se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar que Saga le decía desde su mesa, en donde tenía varios pergaminos regados, otros libros, todos ellos buscando la forma de encerrar a Nyx, de mantenerla en su dimensión.

\- ¿O dijiste algo que, en vez de arreglarlo, destruyo tu posibilidad de reconciliarte con él?

El primer juez de las almas esperaba que Kanon siguiera en compañía de su hermano, pero ya no lo veía por ningún lado, seguramente trataría de buscar a Radamanthys, y al ver que habían discutido, usaría eso para seducirle un poco más.

-La primera vez que hable con Kanon, casi logre que mi hermano menor me asesinara, lo único que logro que me perdonara fue la oportunidad de obtener a tu hermano menor, en sus brazos, como la única razón que me evito asesinarlo en cuanto lo vi, fue que me ofreció la forma de capturarte a ti.

Minos jadeo, manteniéndose inmóvil cuando Saga usando su cosmos lo apreso en contra de la pared, con delicadeza, sus ojos de dos colores fijos en los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cintura, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarle con delicadeza.

\- ¿Ese bastardo ideo todo esto?

Pregunto por fin, cuando se separaron de sus labios, recibiendo una negativa de Saga, los dos habían planeado su gran derrota, sabían quiénes eran, ya les habían visto, el cuándo su efebo le visitaba en sus horas oscuras, llenas de arrepentimientos y placeres, Kanon en la Atlántida, con un dibujo del pasado, cuyo asombroso parecido con su pequeño era encantador.

\- Los dos lo hicimos, pero esto de Nyx ha destruido nuestros planes, mi despertar también lo ha sido, pero si logramos desterrarla, no regresaran a casa mi amor, no les dejaremos abandonarnos.

Minos sonrió de medio lado, esa actitud era nueva, Saga seguía siendo interesante, porque sabían que regresarían al Inframundo una vez que Nyx hubiera sido destruida, su consorte lo sabía tan bien como el, pero trataba de engañarse a si mismo.

-No pueden mantenernos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad...

No podían, pero Aiacos había regresado por el anciano maestro, Kikki antes de llevarse a Aldebaran y su maestro se los dijo, también se preocupaba por el viejo granuja, Minos se había entregado a él, aunque no le había ofrecido nada en realidad, porque bien pudo negarse a sus placeres, pero creía que, a través de los años y sus constantes visitas, había encontrado algo en el que le apetecía.

-Ustedes no querrán irse, no nos abandonarán.

Minos respondió con un beso posesivo, Saga estaba en un error, porque pensaba que el dominaba sus acciones, cuando era al revés, cuando ellos aún tenían el poder para regresar a su hogar, para ser libres, pero mucho más importante, habían encontrado la forma de utilizarles a su antojo, aunque su consorte tenía razón, el deseaba a su desquiciado patriarca, tal vez después de aquella guerra, se lo llevaría consigo para que le hiciera eterna compañía.

-Si te comportas, puedo hacerte muy feliz Saga, solo si te comportas.

Saga asintió, ya lo estaba haciendo muy feliz, demasiado tal vez, respondió cargándolo de la cintura, sentándolo en su mesa para intentar desnudarle, abriendo sus piernas para que rodeara su cintura.

-Ya lo haces Minos, solo tú puedes hacerme feliz.

*****

El anciano maestro llevo a su qizi a su templo, prácticamente cargándolo en el hombro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que le había poseído y deseaba poder hacerle suyo antes de que la tormenta comenzara.

Aiacos no se quejó demasiado, aunque si trato de soltarse con algunos pocos convincentes insultos, sin elevar su cosmos, deteniéndose cuando le dio una nalgada, logrando que se quedara quieto.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto, tengo que hablar con Radamanthys.

Dohko suspiro, recorriendo su cintura con delicadeza, riéndose cuando Aiacos llevo sus manos a sus hombros, como para mantenerse en pie con su ayuda.

-Mira, si me dejas amarte, te ayudare a reconciliar a tus hermanos.

Aiacos parecía molesto, pero estaba demasiado tenso y el anciano maestro era demasiado lindo para ser ignorado, para dejarlo solo en su lecho, llevando sus manos a su ropa, abriéndola con algo de fuerza.

-Lo haremos si ahora yo estoy arriba, si no, olvídate de tu qizi por una muy buena temporada.

Le amenazo.

*****

Hércules había visto la discusión con Minos, complaciéndose al ver que su pequeño aun le temía, como ese consorte suyo les había seguido y lo que pudo escuchar antes de marcharse, ahora faltaba que su madre le convenciera de darle la espalda, tal vez de matar a Shura, en ese momento, atraparía a su consorte para poder llevarlo a su sepulcro y abrir la puerta con su sangre, su tarea estaba casi hecha.


	61. Olvido.

Minos respondió al beso de Saga con desesperación, necesitaba olvidar su error y su consorte le ayudaría a eso.

El mayor seguía sosteniéndolo contra la pared, descubriendo su piel pálida lentamente, recorriéndolo con sus manos grandes, cálidas y firmes, rozando sus pezones con el filo de sus dientes, con la punta de su lengua.

-Rinde tu voluntad a la mía, sabes que soy un dios compasivo, que escuchara tus plegarias.

Minos negó su petición encajando sus uñas en su espalda, dibujando mapas rojos en su piel, huellas de su dominio, al mismo tiempo que Saga, aun cargando su preciada carga que se aferraba a su cintura con sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección de su escritorio.

Recostando a su consorte en la superficie de mármol, con los libros y pergaminos regandose por doquier.

-Yo no sirvo a ningún dios, ni siquiera Hades es mi amo, mucho menos tu Saga.

El hombre de cabello negro comenzó a reírse, porque ya lo estaba dominando, pero no le diría eso, en su lugar término por arrebatarle hasta la ultima prenda a su incubo, quien le miraba con deseo, su cabello desordenado sobre los viejos libros.

-Tu eres mio, por tu propia voluntad, y eso me hace tu dios.

Le respondió Saga, quitándose su túnica de patriarca, descubriendo su perfecto abdomen, su cuerpo cincelado, era un pecado ser tan hermoso decidió Minos.

-No.

Fue su respuesta, esperando que Saga se quitara lo demás, su cuerpo era un manjar del que no se cansaba nunca.

-Eso te convierte en mi esclavo.

Saga no negó eso, era su esclavo desde su primera visita y Minos lo sabía, porque negarlo.

-El mortal que domino a un dios, eres por lo mucho, muy interesante, yo diría que único.

Minos lo sabía, el era único, pero Saga era un mortal que albergaba un dios al que controlaba por completo, era merecedor de su atención.

-Me estas aburriendo y eso nunca es bueno para mis amantes.

Le advirtió, mintiéndose, también a Saga, quien comprendió su deseo y su interés, sin necesitar de ningún don especial como el que tenían los jueces.

-Debo arreglarlo entonces.

Respondió, abriendo sus piernas para poder admirar su cuerpo, lamiendo su pierna izquierda y después la derecha.

-Supongo que debes ser muy destructivo cuando te aburres.

Minos asintió con una sonrisa felina, le causaría problemas, pero ambos lo disfrutarían demasiado.

-Sigues aburriendome.

Casi canturreo, logrando que Saga lo empalara de un solo movimiento, causándole dolor, haciendo que comprendiera que le gustaba sentirle, apenas un poco de sufrimiento, una pequeña punzada antes de sentir el mayor de los placeres.

-Aun lo hago...

Inquirió Saga, cargando a su consorte de su cintura, para que rodeara su cuello con sus brazos, jadeando en su oído y casi partiéndolo a la mitad con la fuerza de sus piernas.

-Si... si... Saga... Saga...

Suponía que eso era una respuesta a su pregunta, pero Minos le respondería que aun le aburría y eso era parte de su juego diario.

-Debo esforzarme más...

Le advirtió antes de separarse de su cuerpo para girarlo, atrapando su cuerpo, presionándolo contra el escritorio, evitándole moverse o tocar su propio sexo, antes de empalarlo con mayor fuerza.

-Saga... espera...

Llevando sus dedos a su espalda para imprimir un poco de su cosmos en su cuerpo, que se sentía como una pequeña descarga que aumentaba su placer.

-No...

Minos estaba perdiendo el control y pronto le diría que le deseaba, que se quedaría a su lado, o se lo llevaría consigo como su consorte, pero no lo haría.

-No...

Saga se relamio los labios y mordió su cuello con tanta fuerza que corto su piel, escuchando como Minos se derramaba de golpe.

-Saga...

Susurro casi perdiendo el sentido, cuando de pronto la semilla de su consorte lo inundo, con un grito casi gutural, seguido de otra nueva mordida en su hombro.

-Minos...

Saga cargo entonces a Minos, aunque su orgasmo le nublaba los sentidos, le llevaría a su alberca, tenían que darse un baño, uno largo que finalizaría con más placer.

-Saga...

*****

-¿Quieres que sea la mujer?

Aiacos inmediatamente llevo una mano a su cabello, respirando hondo, creyéndole una persona absurda.

-Sabes que, ya estoy cansado, tu regresate a tus cinco picos que yo veré como arreglo los destrozos de Minos.

Dohko dio un paso en su dirección, sosteniéndole de la muñeca, de pronto se veía desesperado.

-No quiero regresar allá, tampoco quiero estar solo de nuevo, no puedes dejarme.

Por supuesto que podía, pero la desesperación del mayor le conmovió de cierta forma, así que no siguió avanzando.

-Sí quieres que me quede o te lleve conmigo, habrá algunas condiciones...

Le dijo con una voz dura, algo fría, esperando recibir la respuesta de Dohko, quien solo asintió con una expresión ansiosa.

Creyendo que le abandonaría y eso pasaría, no había forma en que él, siendo un juez del inframundo, permitiría que le siguieran tratando como hasta ese momento.

-La primera, dejaras este asunto de chica y chico, porque ya sabes lo que opino de ello, tu eres gay, yo bisexual.

Dohko asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, para un hombre como el, cuya educación le había dejado muy claro los roles de género en su juventud, así como niñez, era mucho mas fácil manejar su sexualidad como eso, pero por Aiacos lo haría, trataría de cambiar su forma de ver el mundo y era cierto, se había enamorado del juez varón, de un hombre, uno muy hermoso.

-Segundo, me ayudaras a proteger a mis hermanos como una muestra de tu amor por mi.

Dohko asintió de nuevo, eran la familia de su qizi, debía ser amable y atento con ellos.

Aiacos al ver que aceptaba y que la desesperación de Dohko iba disminuyendo, suspiro aliviado, ya que por un momento creyó que su extraño consorte no aceptaría sus reglas.

-Tercero, yo ya tengo un consorte, la mujer que viste bañandose conmigo y de seguir juntos, tendrás que aceptar eso.

Dohko la recordaba muy bien, era hermosa, musculosa y alta, tal vez más alta que él, pero menos que Aiacos.

-¿Quieres conservarme?

Pregunto con cierta esperanza, si debía aceptarla, eso quería decir que Aiacos no lo dejaría solo, ni le rechazaría después de que pudieran librar al mundo de Nyx.

-Si te comportas como es debido, además, me parece cruel que te exilien a esas cascadas.

Shion le había mandado a las cascadas, le había olvidado, aunque aun le consideraba su amigo y le visitaba de vez en cuando, ese encierro casi le enloquece.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Dohko también había esperado que su consorte recordara su pasado en la guerra de su juventud, cuando eran amigos y el era un santo de plata, en ese momento eran muy cercanos, mucho mas cercanos de lo que era correcto.

-¿Peleamos en la guerra?,

No lo hicieron y de haberlo hecho, tal vez no tendría la fuerza para eso, le amaba demasiado.

-Fuimos amigos en esa vida, eramos compañeros de armas y temía pronunciar mi amor por ti, creyéndolo impuro...

Aiacos no recordaba muy bien su pasado, mucho menos en aquella vida, pero sabia que Dohko era sincero y sentía ternura, aprecio, por ese hombre tan solo.

-Pero solo soy un viejo, que se enamoro de ti de nuevo al verte en esa cascada y ahora, al verte tan vulnerable...

Aiacos le escuchaba sin decir nada, admirando la sinceridad y la fragilidad de ese guerrero de antaño que trataba de fingir indiferencia, pero bien sabía que no podía dejar a los suyos a su suerte.

-Como un chiquillo perdido...

Así era como se veía Dohko en ese momento, como un pequeño de más de dos cientos años, perdido en ese instante, logrando que sonriera, esa era la actitud que tuvo su pequeña Violate cuando decidió hacerla suya.

-Lo único que deseaba era protegerte, no dejaría que te mataran si eras inocente, si eras culpable no te dejaría marcharte...

Aiacos encontraba esa noción tan divertida que comenzó a reírse, deteniéndose de pronto al ver la expresión del anciano maestro.

-¡Son tan parecidos!

Dohko no entendió a que se refería, pero jadeo cuando Aiacos le abrazo, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

-Ella también estaba tan sola, que tuve que arrancarla del ejército de Artemisa y a ti del de Athena.

Estaba decidido, se quedaría con ese pobre cachorrito perdido y le daría una buena vida si el se encargaba de tratarle con afecto, como se lo merecía.

-Dejaselo a tu qizi, jamas regresarás a ese feo lugar si te portas bien conmigo.

Dohko de pronto no entendía como era que su qizi se encargaría de cuidarlo si lo trataba bien, pero no le importaba, eso significaba que podría estar a su lado el resto de su vida.

-Todo dejamelo a mi.

Pronuncio antes de besarle con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando la sorpresa del anciano maestro se convirtió en atrevimiento, porque de pronto sintió sus enormes manos en sus nalgas.

-Aun deseo estar arriba...

Aiacos se encogió de hombros, le daba lo mismo la postura, porque en Dohko había encontrado algo que necesitaba y eso era, ser a su vez anhelado por su consorte, ser su razón de existir.

-Me da lo mismo la postura y creeme, he practicado muchas muy interesantes, pero recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme a proteger a mis hermanos.

Dohko asintió besándole con delicadeza, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, saboreándola, encontrándola como un manjar.

-Haré lo que me ordenes mi qizi.

Parecía que estaban llegando a un acuerdo, un entendimiento, pensó Aiacos, rodeando el cuello del antiguo guerrero.

-Al fin actúas como un hombre sabio, Dohko.

*****

Había algo extraño con los amores de Shura, pero no podía precisar que era, actuaban como distantes, sospechando de sus intenciones y de su buena fe.

Nunca había visto las primeras etapas de la locura de la madre noche, pero de hacerlo podría señalarlos sin que Shura creyera que actuaba derivado del deseo.

Porque no lo deseaba y estaba entrenando un guerrero que pudiera destruir a la madre noche junto a sus heraldos.

Y tal vez comenzaban a decaer debido a sus entrenamientos, sin contar que Shura había atendido las heridas de su viejo amigo, quien estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama que ocupaba, sus heridas eran mucho peores de lo que pensaron en un principio.

Al ingresar en el templo le encontró a oscuras así que fue prendiendo algunas de las velas, deseando tener la comprensión de su consorte, al que le diría que había tenido un altercado con Minos, pero no de que clase.

Parecía que su consorte no estaba en su templo y le extrañaba mucho, cada vez le veía menos, pero suponía que existía una razón para eso, para su ausencia.

Radamanthys había descubierto que a Kanon le desagradaba la comida marina, prefería las aves o la carne, guisos complicados, que el preparaba con gusto, por dos razones, una que le parecía un reto y la otra le gustaba que su consorte sonriera por algo que el había hecho.

Minos tenía razón, se estaba volviendo débil y eso no le importaba, no cuando Kanon le hacia sentir tan bien.

Con un gran suspiro cerro el horno en donde su cena se cocinaria por lo menos dos horas.

Radamanthys tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, una prestada por Kanon, la que dejó caer al suelo mientras iba desnudándose, después la recogería, cuando pusiera en orden ese templo, que ya le venía vaciando falta.

La ducha que usaba con Kanon siempre tenía agua caliente, era un típico baño griego, muy cómodo y tal vez demasiado amplio.

Lavo su cuerpo con lentitud, imaginándose que sus manos eran las de Kanon, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos, deteniéndose de pronto cuando escucho un sonido de pasos en ese baño, unos que le helaron la sangre, seguro que no eran los de Kanon.

*****

Sin saber que Kanon estaba a punto de regresar a la atlantida, no quería dañar a su pequeño y lo haría si mataba a Shura.

-¿A donde diablos dices que vas?

Saga no tenía derecho de hablarle de esa forma y Kanon estuvo a punto de decírselo, sin embargo, su hermano de pronto lo ataco, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Que hay de tu consorte y de nuestros planes?

Le preguntó el mayor, observando pequeñas polillas revoloteando alrededor de su gemelo, suponiendo entonces que si Nyx no pudo hacerse con el, trataría de usar a su hermano.

-Shura me ha robado a mi consorte, lo mejor es que lo deje libre, yo no le forzare a amarme.

Minos estuvo a punto de decirle que ya le había forzado, sin embargo, el enojo reflejado en el rostro de Aiacos le hizo guardar silencio.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca Minos, ya has hecho suficiente daño!

Saga ignoro a los dos jueces y al anciano maestro colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, utilizando su cosmos divino, el del dios de la guerra, para purgarlo de momento, escuchando un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaba de pronto, siendo sostenido por su consorte.

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

Saga negó aquello, podía purgar las polillas de momento, pero le debilitaba y estas tendían a regresar.

-Es mi hermano, debo protegerlo.  
Kanon llevo su mano a su cabeza, recordando los susurros y como estos deseaban que dejara solo a su consorte.

-¡Radamanthys!

Pronuncio de pronto, ignorando a Saga y utilizando la otra dimensión para ir en su búsqueda, esperando que nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Radamanthys!

Grito de nuevo, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando lo vio, un hombre enorme, vestido con una extraña armadura que parecía estar hecha de pesadillas, retorciéndose como si estuviera viva.

-He soñado con el día en que pueda bañarme con tu sangre, pero no será hoy.

En sus brazos estaba su consorte, cubierto de sangre, inconsciente, Kanon apretó los dientes, al comprender que le habían engañado para dejar vulnerable a su pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Alejate de mi hermano!

Escucho que gritaba Minos, cuando Saga los transportó de la misma forma, su consorte casi a punto de perder la razón.

-El buen hermano.

Susurro el hombre alto cubierto de extrañas cicatrices, al mismo tiempo que unos tentáculos se elevaban rodeándolos como si les comiera, llevándolos a otro sitio, tal vez otra dimensión.

-¡Radamanthys!

Gritaron justo en el momento en que los infectados, cada uno de ellos comenzaban su golpe, uno coordinado por un hombre de cabello verde, cuyo odio por los espectros era visceral.

-Alejate de mi buen amigo.

Le advirtió Shion al sucio espectro que como Minos asesino a su amor, ahora este deseaba robarle a su buen amigo, el que no compartía sus sentimientos, embelesado por ese demonio, sus ojos negros, su cosmos brillando.

-Traten de no matarlos.

Fue lo único que ordenó Saga, antes de atacarlos.

-Nyx no debe despertar.


	62. Entre hermanos.

Radamanthys salió del agua en ese instante, al escuchar los primeros pasos del pasado, no se molesto en cubrir su cuerpo, ya fuera con la ropa que Kanon le había conseguido o sin ella, el nivel de su cosmos era tan bajo que no existía diferencia alguna si no usaba su armadura.

A esos pasos le siguió esa tonada que le crispaba los nervios, pero por alguna razón el miedo se transformo en desesperanza, en una extraña calma.

Decían que esa desesperanza y aceptación era lo que se sentía el día de tu muerte, el ya no lo recordaba, pero comprendía la certeza de su destino vaticinado por Hades, había llegado el momento de aceptarlo.

Sabía que ese día llegaría y creía que sería en esa vida, pero el ver su silueta obstruyendo la luz del pasillo le hacia comprender que tan reales fueron sus temores, pero al menos, la tortuosa espera había terminado.

-Eres tan hermoso en esta vida como en la anterior, muchacho.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, encendiendo su cosmos, comprendiendo bien su desnudez y su debilidad momentánea.

Era gracioso, porque siempre pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho, que su odio y temor le impedirían moverse, pero no era así.

Suponía que el primer golpe fue peor, mucho más doloroso porque su verdugo era aquel que amo y el daño provocado en su contra, también era una sorpresa.

En este momento era una certeza, como la del moribundo, así que no debía tener miedo, ya no.

-Hércules.

Su apariencia descarnada hizo que sintiera náuseas, era el mismo gigante, el que ya no era tan temible, casi tenían la misma estatura, aunque seguía siendo un poco más bajo, por apenas unos centímetros.

Largas líneas rojas le cubrían por completo supuso, sonriendo al imaginarse el dolor que debió sentir cuando lo corto en pequeños pedazos.

-Sabía que me reconocerías, aunque ahora luzca así.

Minos tenía razón, como siempre, en esa vida no habría logrado enfrentarse a él y ahora se daba cuenta que todo ese tiempo actuó como un chiquillo asustado, de un monstruo al que le dio mas poder del que poseía en realidad.

-Esperó que hayas sufrido mucho cuando Minos te corto en pedazos.

Esa reunión no estaba ocurriendo como lo esperaba, su muchacho no actuaba como debería, no estaba asustado ni le mostraba respeto.

-Supongo que debo hacer que recuerdes tus lecciones.

Le informo de pronto, usando su cosmos para atacarlo, sus viejas técnicas quemando su cuerpo, azotándolo contra los pilares de géminis, recibiendo un gratificante quejido de sus labios.

-Las recuerdo bien, llevo tres vidas recordándolas.

Respondió su muchacho levantándose con mucho esfuerzo, para utilizar en ese momento su gran caución, su lanza, cada una de sus técnicas.

Algunas fallaron, pero no por las razones que su proclamado amo pensaba, quien logro sostenerlo del cabello para lamer su sangre, saboreando su esencia, antes de besarlo con fuerza, robándole su aliento.

-Te entrene bien y te prometí que regresaría por ti.

Le informo, tratando de quebrar uno de sus brazos, escuchando otro grito, disfrutando del dolor de su muchacho, de su demonio seductor de ojos amarillos, quien parecía no estaba asustado.

-Y yo te he esperado.

Le informó, atacando una ultima ocasión, escribiendo algo en griego antiguo, que Hércules en su vanidad no leyó, tampoco podría, solo Minos.

-Llegó la hora de irnos mi consorte.

Pronuncio sosteniendo su cabeza para enterrarla en el mármol, esperando que dejara de luchar, pero siguió enfrentándose a él, hasta que sosteniéndolo del cuello, comenzó a asfixiarlo.

-No soy tu consorte... ahora tengo otro compañero y a Kanon le prometí la eternidad.

Le informo liberándose, sosteniendo sus manos, sangre nublando su vista y evitándole respirar con facilidad.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

Fue su respuesta apretando su hermoso cuello hasta que dejo de moverse.

-Mi muchacho.

*****

Minos al ver que esa criatura se había llevado a su hermano ingreso en el templo de géminis corriendo, tomando nota de la destrucción de aquel sitio, de la sangre derramada, pero mucho más importante de la palabra escrita en la pared, en griego antiguo, Radamanthys le había dejado un mensaje.

******

Afuera Kanon peleaba sin tregua, procuraba no matar a sus enemigos, pero si los hería de gravedad tampoco le importaba.

Saga hacia lo propio, para su buena suerte la mayor parte de los dorados habían resistido a la madre noche.

Todos, menos Shion que intentaba destruir a Aiacos, siendo detenido por Dohko, no dejaría que lastimaran a su qizi.

-No tocaras uno solo de sus cabellos.

No tenían oportunidad alguna de ganarles, ellos eran dioses a comparación del cosmos de los santos de plata, mucho más los de bronce.

Saga estaba seguro de su superioridad, hasta que repentinamente un cosmos aterrador hizo su aparición, ese era Shaka, el hombre más cercano a dios.

-He visto su verdadera cara, me la han demostrado, Ares dios de la guerra.

Kanon abrió los ojos jadeando, eliminando al ultimo de los santos de bronce en pie.

Su hermano no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo firme, sabía que Minos había entrado en el templo de géminis, por el momento estaba a salvo.

-Sabes que tendré que matarte, Shaka, no es nada personal, pero me gusta ser el patriarca de este santuario y el poder que eso significa para mi y mi hermano menor.

Shaka no estaba infectado, pero al darse cuenta de su pasado, esa era la tercera vez que Saga actuaba en contra del santuario.

Primero cuando mato al legitimo patriarca, después cuando escucho las mentiras de la discordia y ahora, cobijando a los jueces de Hades, con quien era bien sabido Ares mantenía una alianza eterna.

-Nunca fuiste corrompido, jamás te engañaron, tu siempre has sido Ares, Saga no es más que una farsa, una mentira muy bien elaborada.

Shaka sabía que la madre noche debía ser destruida, pero para eso le serviría Shura, sin embargo, en ese momento podían destruir a los jueces y al mayor enemigo de su diosa, era su deber actuar como lo dictaban sus enseñanzas.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes siempre hayan estado enamorados de ustedes mismos y de su supuesta bondad.

Respondió Saga, Kanon se situó a su lado, eso era justo lo que no debía pasar.

-¿Ahora que haremos hermano?

Saga incendio su cosmos, gritando, sus ojos pintándose de rojo, su armadura divina cubriéndole con sus colores rojos y negros.

-Ve con Minos y ayudalo en lo que puedas, aunque no te agrade no dejara que maten a tu pequeño premio, yo me enfrentare al hombre más cercano a dios.

Kanon asintió, no sin antes pensar en lo peor, en lo que pasaría de ser derrotados, Saga era su hermano, sin importar el nombre que tuviera en ese momento.

-Cuidate Saga, yo cuidare de tu incubo.

*****

Dohko sostenía las manos de Shion, protegiendo a su qizi, quien ya había recibido algunas heridas, su cosmos brillando con la décima parte de su poder.

Escuchando los pasos de Kanon, quien adivinando las ordenes de Minos fue por el tercer hermano.

-Vete con el mi hermoso qizi, yo te buscare en esta vida o en la otra.

Aiacos no dijo nada en un principio, le había prometido llevarlo con él.

-Cachorrito...

Dohko sonrió, ese apodo le gustaba, aunque era la primera vez que era nombrado de aquella forma.

-Si me conviertes en un mentiroso te lo haré pagar muy caro.

Le amenazó, logrando que Dohko sonriera y Shion apretara los dientes, primero le habían robado a su rosa, ahora, ese espectro creía que le arrebataría a su amigo.

-¿Porque defiendes a tu enemigo?

El poder de Dohko, Saga y Kanon había sido suficiente para destruir a su ejercito, pero él aún quedaba en pie para finalizar con su tarea, así como Shaka, que había visto la necesidad de liberar al santuario de la corrupción de Saga.

Porque parecía que se había equivocado, Kanon nunca fue el gemelo de la desgracia, sino el propio Saga.

-No son nuestros enemigos en este momento, han sido derrotados y él me ha dado su cuerpo, su piedad, su amor.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Shion se enojara mucho más, recordando el día que Dohko le rechazo, no era el a quien amaba, ni deseaba, en verdad lo sentía pero no era correspondido.

De haberse enamorado de otro santo, de algún chiquillo de sus filas le habría perdonado, lo aceptaría, pero fue un espectro.

Aquello que odiaba más, un sucio juez de Hades, como aquel que asesino a su rosa, ese bastardo de cabello negro, que le miraba sorprendido.

Junto a Kanon, otro traidor, haciendo que comprendiera que esos gemelos nunca debieron ingresar al santuario.

-Esperare por ti, mi consorte.

Dohko asintió, era a el a quien deseaba y lo defendería de su enemigo.

-¡Protege a mi qizi!

Le ordeno al menor de los gemelos, cuyas acciones habían sido provocadas por su viejo amigo y su ceguera fanática.

-No te dejaré lastimarlos.

Fue su promesa, antes de atacar a Shion, convocando su cosmos, esperando que Aiacos estuviera a salvo.

-En ese caso, no me dejas otra alternativa.

*****

Al mismo tiempo al sentir el cosmos de los santos dorados estallar con furia, Aioros se preparó para salir en su auxilio.

Angelo y Afrodita se miraron entre si, esperando recibir una orden de Shura, cuya sola presencia podía purgar a las polillas.

-Radamanthys dijo que pasaría esto, tenemos que salir y combatir a nuestros aliados.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendiéndose al escucharle, preguntándose si eso era cierto.

Por muchos días habían dudado de su actitud, era como si tratara de pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, tal vez porque le deseaba o podría ser, porque necesitaba asegurarse de que realizara su deber sanguíneo, su destino.

-Debemos matar a sus heraldos, uno es Hércules, un antiguo santo de Leo, el otro es el propio Radamanthys.

Aioros aun sostenía su costado, aun estaba malherido, pero no podía dejar que Shura peleara solo.

-Parece que la guerra a llegado al santuario.

Advirtió, al ver el cielo del Santuario cubierto de humo, seguro que aquellos cosmos enfrentándose eran los de saga y Dohko, contra los de Shaka y Shion.

-Si quieres que te perdone protegeras a Saga, como sea, aunque tenga otro nombre.

Aioros asintió, era el turno de darle las ordenes a sus amores, quienes le veían sorprendidos.

-Ustedes dos, no se alejen de mi.

Necesitaba mantenerlos a salvo de la madre noche, solo podría lograrlo si caminaban a su lado.

-Pues bien, veremos que tanto funciono el entrenamiento de Radamanthys.

*****

-Lo llevaron a donde quedan los restos de su templo.

Pronuncio Minos apenas pudo escucharlos, eran los trazos de Radamanthys, como aquello que bañaba las paredes era su sangre.

-Yo le hice esto.

Kanon al verle, comprendía su desesperación, era el hermano de su pequeño después de todo.

-Yo lo abandone, fue tan fácil escuchar sus mentiras.

Aiacos no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar a los tres guerreros del santuario que acababan de llegar a su lado.

-Radamanthys me dijo que pasaría, también me dijo como detenerlo.

*****

Al otro lado del santuario, Saga y Shaka se enfrascaban en un combate mortal, que bien podía durar mil días, pero no tenían ese tiempo.

El arquero lo sabía y disparo sus flechas contra su enemigo de momento, que no era otro mas que Shaka.

-Shura me mando en tu auxilio.

Le explicó deteniéndose a su lado derecho, esperando la ofensiva el hombre más cercano a dios, a uno de los múltiples dioses que moraban ese mundo.

-Parece que pelearemos hombro con hombro, Saga.

*****

Dohko iba perdiendo terreno frente a Shion, sangraba del labio y su pomulo estaba hinchado.

Parecía que su buen amigo haría lo que fuera para liberarlo de su qizi, aunque tuviera que matarlo en el proceso.

-¡Plasma relámpago!

Grito Aioria, atacando a Shion por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una flauta comenzó a escucharse.

-¡Aioria!

Dohko estaba feliz de verlos, parecía que el buen león regresaba a ser el mismo.

-Y tu, como te llames, también eres bienvenido.

Sorrento asintió, tocando su flauta, atacando a Shion, ayudándole a quien pensó era su enemigo.

Justo en el momento en que los infectados volvieron a levantarse, con forme el cielo se iba cubriendo de sombras.

-Nuestra madre esta despertando, cuando eso pase, te liberare de tu qizi.

Le explicó Shion, resistiendo el sonido de la flauta de Sorrento, quien vio como más de aquellos tentáculos se retorcían provenientes de las sombras, como si quisieran cubrirlos con ellos.

-¿Que son esas cosas?

Pregunto Aioria, observando los tentáculos, Sorrento no lo sabía, pero si lo hacía la representante de Odin en la tierra.

-Son pesadillas, eso es lo que son.

Respondió Hilda, acompañada de sus soldados, cada uno de ellos, así como Milo, Camus, Aldebaran y Mu.

-El cosmos de la madre noche, si es que se puede llamar de esa forma a esa energía.

Sorrento casi deja de tocar, cuando vio al guerrero que dio su vida tratando de destruirle, una hermosa criatura de cabello ondulado, ojos azules, tan hermoso como Kanon, tal vez mucho más hermoso aún.

-Pero aun no despierta, me temo que si lo hace, ya no tendremos ninguna oportunidad para destruirla o encerrarla.

Respondió la doncella, que era a su vez, el padre de todo, siendo conducida por sus dos guerreros más leales.

-Siegfried, ayudales en lo que puedas.


	63. Desesperación.

Shura ingreso en el templo de géminis protegido por sus dos amores, quienes se sentían realmente extraños al brindarle ayuda a quien les asesino, un espectro, cuyos hermanos se veían desesperados.

-Por fin ha ocurrido.

Kanon volteo a verle, demasiado sorprendido, recordando que sus celos infundados fueron aquello que le permitió a ese león llevarse a su pequeño.

-Radamanthys me dijo que hacer, pero no creo que les guste.

Minos como comprendiendo sus palabras negó aquello con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, no dejaría que asesinaran a su hermano, eso nunca.

-No te dejare matarlo.

De pronto los dos amores de Shura dieron un paso, colocándose como verdaderos escudos humanos.

-Nosotros tampoco.

Aiacos de nuevo tuvo que ser el mediador y comenzaba a cansarse de eso, así que de pronto, colocándose entre ellos los separo con los brazos abiertos, para que no pudieran moverse, ni atacarse, actuando como una barrera humana.

-No debemos precipitarnos, pero llegado el momento de tener que tomar decisiones, debemos afrontar todas las posibilidades, Minos, Kanon, Radamanthys eso habría querido.

Kanon guardo silencio, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la lealtad de Radamanthys hubiera deseado, él encontraría una forma de conservarlo a su lado, de cumplir sus deberes como su consorte.

Minos tampoco estaba dispuesto a fallarle de nuevo al menor, así que simplemente asintió, pero con la firme convicción de que, si trataban de hacerle daño, él defendería a su pequeño hermano, él y su consorte, supuso, observando la misma resolución en Kanon.

Comprendiendo muy bien, que Aiacos no le dañaría, era mucho más probable que entre los tres mataran a los que intentaban dañar a su hermano, que tan siquiera pensaran en permitírselo.

\- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir, Minos?

*****

En todo el santuario se realizaba una batalla campal, ya no solo en contra de los infectados por la presencia de la madre noche, sino por su cosmos que se arremolinaba en tentáculos de pura oscuridad, los que eran repelidos por su cosmos y por la presencia del dios Odín siendo encarnado por la señorita Hilda.

Milo sentía su influencia, así como Mu, pero al mismo tiempo, el estar acompañados de su tesoro, les daba la fuerza para resistir sus cánticos enloquecidos, Camus y Aldebaran comprendían muy bien cuál era su deber, no separarse de su corazón, mantenerlo despierto con su mero cosmos.

Milo seguía temiendo perder a Camus, pero al mismo tiempo, creía cuando le decía que le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, para esta vez, poder comprobárselo siendo el hombre que se merecía.

Aldebaran no se marcharía, sin importar que no lo creyeran digno de su amado, si Mu lo quería con él, si lo amaba, él utilizaría su vida entera para permanecer a su lado, peleando por ganarse su amor, de la forma en que ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

Mu no deseaba que su maestro se avergonzara de sus decisiones, pero su alumno a pesar de ser tan pequeño tenía razón, amar no era incorrecto, como tampoco podías elegir de quien te enamorarías y él amaba a su gran toro por todas las razones correctas, a quien protegería, a quien acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que defender su hogar de las sombras de la noche eterna a su lado, pensó, sonriéndole cuando Aldebaran demostraba que tan poderoso era, aunque hubiera muchos otros cuyo cosmos era mayor al suyo.

Sorrento seguía tocando su flauta, dándole la oportunidad a Dohko y al joven león de enfrentarse al anciano patriarca, cuyo poder era sin duda aterrador, mucho más aun siendo sostenido por la madre noche, con algún motivo que no alcanzaban a comprender, su odio enfocado en el amor de su amigo, tal vez, necesitaban que Aiacos dejara de respirar o de existir.

Repentinamente una serie de tentáculos con dientes afilados se elevaron a sus espaldas, tratando de rodear su cuerpo con ellos, sin embargo, el joven Asgardiano, Siegfried, al ver que le atacaban, tomándolo de la cintura le quito del camino, protegiéndolo de esa forma.

Sorrento se sonrojo inmediatamente al contemplar la belleza del hombre rubio con unos ojos tan claros como el agua de los mares que tanto amaba, pero recordando las palabras pronunciadas por Kanon y por su "pequeño" sobre su actuar, pensando que tenían razón, que pudo destruir a su aliado solo porque no le parecía hermoso y que nunca había actuado de forma agresiva con una posible pareja, llego a una conclusión.

Usando la sorpresa del guerrero de Asgard, le empujo para esquivar ahora él un ataque imaginario de unos tentáculos, colocándose sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía de pronto al verle sonrojarse casi furiosamente, al verse en aquella postura tan comprometedora.

-Lo siento.

Pronuncio, ayudándole a levantarse, comprendiendo bien que se trataba de un guerrero un poco más alto, no sabía si mayor, pero si un poco más fuerte, pero también comprendía que esos detalles no le importaban en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un poco, porque no sentía para nada vergüenza al haber realizado esa extraña maniobra.

-Creo que... debemos seguir con la batalla...

*****

Dohko y Aioria peleaban con todo su cosmos, deteniendo apenas a Shion, quien muy lentamente fue retrocediendo algunos pasos, sus heridas sangrando, su cosmos terminándose, era verdad lo que decían, Aioria era un prodigio, un guerrero poderoso.

Su amigo tenía la experiencia para guiarlo, pero no la sabiduría, porque de tenerla, sabría que debían destruir a los jueces ahora que podían, en especial aquel de cabello negro, ese bastardo que le había seducido.

\- ¿Por qué los defienden?

Volvió a preguntar, esquivando el plasma relámpago, escuchando los estallidos de la batalla realizada entre Saga, Aioros y Shaka, creyendo que, aunque el ultimo fuera poderoso, era imposible que pudiera derrotarles.

\- ¡Porque dar su vida por ellos!

No lo comprendía, jamás lo haría, ellos eran unos asesinos y estos tres eran los peores, pero sus aliados, su amigo, darían su vida por defenderles, en un acto que no comprendía, que no creía que fuera debido al amor ni al deseo, que no era justificado por nada.

-Tengo muchas razones, Shion, pero la principal, es para que Nyx no despierte, ellos le mantienen encerrada, Hades lo hacía y nosotros en nuestra ceguera hemos cometido un acto en contra de los dioses.

Eso era una mentira, no había acto más noble ni con mayor significado que destruir a los espectros le dijo una voz femenina, la que sonaba fuerte, clara, desesperada, una voz que le daba la fuerza para levantarse, aunque sus huesos se quebraran, su cosmos se quemara, ellos debían morir.

-Te han convencido con sus patrañas.

Dohko negó aquello, aquel que habían convencido con sus mentiras, era Shion y con un último golpe, logro derribarlo, esperaba que esta vez no pudiera levantarse de nuevo, pero por si lo trataba de hacer, usando las cadenas de unas de sus múltiples armas le encadeno con ellas a la estatua de la misma Athena.

-Lo siento, pero no me has dejado otra opción.

*****

Aioros creía que Saga era su enemigo, el dios de la guerra que intento asesinar a su hermana, pero también sabía que, si le dañaba, su hermoso amigo, al que aun amaba, le odiaría por siempre y eso no podía soportarlo.

-Sabes que no debemos perder el tiempo Shaka, porque intentar destruir a Saga, cuando él está de nuestro lado.

Shaka sangraba de varias heridas, su cosmos seguía fuerte, era imposible derrotarlo con medios comunes, él era después de todo el hombre más cercano a dios, pero Saga era un dios, uno que deseaba destruirlo.

-Debemos utilizar nuestra oportunidad para destruir a la guerra una vez que se nos ha presentado, no podemos dejarle en pie.

Le explico a Aioros, elevando su cosmos, usando su rosario, dispuesto a robarles todos sus sentidos, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando del horizonte pudo verse una figura negra formarse con aquellos tentáculos de oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto Aioros, Saga no perdió el tiempo y encajo su brazo en el torso de Shaka, seguro que sobreviviría a esa herida, tomándolo de la cabeza para azotarla poco después contra su rodilla, pero no era suficiente, no se detendría hasta que yaciera sin vida en el santuario de Athena.

-Saga no lo vez, es la madre noche.

Le interrumpió Aioros, disparando una flecha en su contra, la que tuvo que esquivar, de esta forma perdonando la vida de Shaka, quien con sangre manando de su torso se levantó, dispuesto a continuar su contienda, de no ser porque de un momento a otro la señorita Hilda caminando con lentitud, se interpuso en su combate.

-Nyx vive de la discordia, con sus batallas de mil años lo único que logran es darle más tiempo para despertar.

Para la sorpresa de Shaka, Ares no ataco, sino que se mantuvo en guardia, esperando un nuevo golpe suyo, observando de reojo las sombras elevarse, tomando la forma de una mujer titánica, la que parecía estar hecha de huesos y espinas.

\- Athena estaría avergonzada de ustedes.

Pronuncio, volteando con su mirada de mil años, en una criatura recién nacida para un dios, Shaka asintió, Athena estaría avergonzada, pero él creía que su diosa ya no existía más, por lo que debían destruir a la guerra violenta, encarnada en el cuerpo de Saga.

-Existen prioridades.

Eso era cierto, una de ellas mantener el mundo despierto, para poder protegerle después, de ser necesario iniciar una nueva guerra, para destruir al dios Ares, cuya mirada roja estaba fija en ella.

-La primera es proteger al mundo de la madre noche, Shaka, debemos unirnos para poder lograrlo.

Saga sonrió y Shaka asintió, pero, aun así, no le daría la oportunidad al dios de la guerra de escapar su destrucción, mucho menos a los tres jueces del inframundo, ellos debían desaparecer, era lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

*****

Kanon uso su cosmos para transportarlos a las afueras del templo destruido de la madre noche, el que estaba enterrado en la tierra de un páramo, una tierra sin vida, plagada de aquellas sombras que trataban de comerse al santuario y todos sus habitantes.

-Aquí estamos...

Eran seis guerreros, los que encendiendo su cosmos empezaron a abrirse paso entre las sombras proyectadas por las huestes sin forma de la madre noche, cada uno utilizando su mejor técnica.

Recibiendo varias heridas que no lograban detenerlos, destruyendo a cuantos tentáculos podían alcanzar, evitando que fueran dañados por los demás, deteniéndose en una puerta que estaba destruida, la que parecía estaba sellada con decenas de sellos diferentes, no solo de Athena, sino de cada uno de los dioses habidos en la inmensidad del tiempo.

-Angeló, ves esa columna, necesito que la enciendas.

Le ordeno a su amado, quien obedeciendo sus órdenes le encendió con sus fuegos fatuos, haciendo que los tentáculos se retiraran algunos metros, huyendo de aquella luz de extraños colores.

-Eso es...

Susurro Minos, comprendiendo que aquello era combustible del fuego de los dioses, que brillaba por centurias si era encendido con cualquier clase de llama, ya fuera una común o un fuego fatuo, como los del cangrejo.

-Radamanthys me dijo todo lo que Hades le compartió, debemos hacer que esas llamas iluminen este templo plagado por las sombras.

Pero como, se preguntó el mayor, sin embargo, Aiacos vio que de aquella monumental antorcha unos pequeños surcos le rodeaban, como canales, los que bien podían ser como circuitos eléctricos, una forma de llevar esas llamas al interior de aquel templo.

-Tal vez podamos usar eso, pero como...

Angeló convocando su cosmos les toco, incendiándolos con sus llamas infernales, las que, al tocar la llama principal, de pronto, cambiaron de color, resplandeciendo con un color dorado que por momentos les cegó.

-Parece que funciona...

Susurro, pero al dejar de alimentar esa luz etérea, este fuego dejo de avanzar en dirección de las entrañas de ese templo cubierto por las sombras, así que, parecía, tenía que mantenerse en aquel sitio, alimentando las llamas, ya que su cosmos no era el del dios del sol y su fuego no era tan fuerte para permanecer encendido, no hasta que llegara al corazón de la prisión de la madre noche.

-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare aquí, Afrodita, cuida a Shura.

Afrodita asintió, logrando que Aiacos se riera de pronto, parecía que les pensaban sus enemigos y eso estaba mal, en ese momento eran aliados.

-Pues sigamos entonces....

Pronuncio, ingresando en el templo, tratando de memorizar el camino, pero de pronto supuso que lo mejor era imitar a uno de los enemigos de su hermano, quien asesino a su hijo, en el laberinto creado por Dédalo.

-Y si usas tus hilos para no perdernos... Minos.


	64. Agonia.

Radamanthys despertó colgado de los brazos, fuertes cadenas de un metal negro le sostenían de las muñecas, manteniéndolo con los brazos abiertos, de rodillas sobre un círculo de piedra que lentamente iba cubriéndose con su sangre.

Una oscuridad casi tangible lo rodeaba, el gélido ambiente comenzaba a formar pequeños cristales de hielo sobre su piel desnuda.

Y frente suyo, a unos pocos metros estaba Hércules, observándole fijamente con algo en su mano izquierda que bien podía ser un cuchillo.

Su torso descubierto, iluminado por las runas que al tocar su sangre iban desprendiendo pequeños rayos de una oscuridad muy diferente, la que parecía emanar luz por extraño que pareciera, lo que le hacia ser cosmos de algo primigenio.

-Buenos días mi muchacho, aunque ya no habrá más días, el resto de nuestra eternidad sera muy buena.

Radamanthys con el rostro manchado de su propia sangre, su cabello pegándose a su cráneo, abrió los labios sin decir nada, sintiendo como se volvían a abrir con un regusto cobrizo inundando su boca.

-Jamás podrán separarnos, porque yo seré tuyo, por toda la eternidad...

Pronuncio Radamanthys, adivinando sus planes, sintiendo como Hércules recorría su mejilla con algo parecido al afectó, creyendo que solo así se rendiría, ignorando su mayor derrota en las manos de Kanon.

-Sera hermoso, como nuestra madre me lo anuncio tantos siglos atrás.

Sus labios resecos y duros, no como los de su Kanon, cubiertos por una cicatriz que iba desde su quijada extendiéndose hasta su cien, dibujando un círculo rosado en su cabeza, se apoderaron de los suyos, junto a una lengua fría, la de un cadáver sin duda, la que le robo la respiración porque no deseaba compartir el mismo aire rancio de sus pulmones.

-Primero debías sufrir, alejarte de Hades, para aceptarla a ella y una vez que ocurriera eso, los dos estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Radamanthys casi devuelve su estomago, pero se mantuvo quieto, tal vez aparentando docilidad, pero no lo había vencido, jamás podría.

-Sufrí tanto al tener que lastimarte, pero yo te libere, yo te salve.

Dijo ese demonio convencido de su verdad, que la tortura a la que le había sometido era por su bien y que pasarían el resto de la eternidad juntos.

-Estas en un error, yo le pertenezco a Kanon, es mi señor y mi dueño, el amo que siempre busque...

Hércules parecía lívido en ese momento, apretando el mango de la daga que sostenía en su mano izquierda, su furia fija en su víctima favorita, quien osó sonreír como si no le tuviera ninguna clase de respeto.

-Te ha derrotado y ni siquiera tuvo que levantar un sólo dedo en mi contra.

Le aseguro esperando ser castigado y lo fue, Hércules volteo su desesperación en contra suya, esperando escucharle gritar por piedad, entregarse a la madre noche para que su castigo se detuviera.

-Kanon... Kanon es mi dueño...

*****

Otra de las barreras, la que parecía estar hecha de flores y zarzas marchitas, detuvo su paso.

Estas plantas parecían arrancadas con manos humanas, Afrodita estaba seguro de eso, dejando sangre negra en el suelo.

-¿Ahora que?

Pregunto Afrodita al ver que Aiacos y Shura trataban de cortar las plantas, pero resistían los embates de sus cosmos formándose de nuevo con las sombras que les habían marchitado.

-Tu manejas plantas, no crees que puedas convencerlas de moverse.  
Le ordeno Shura, Afrodita no sabía si existía algo vivo aún en esas plantas, pero tal vez podría funcionar de seguir en pie la bendición de Demeter y la diosa del amor en esas ramas marchitas.

-Lo intentare.

Y eso haría, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aquella celda al sentir el cosmos de los vivos comenzaba a actuar como debía.

Las plantas floreciendo, abriéndoles el paso, como si les invitaran a pasar.

Afrodita asintió, suponía que como ocurrió con Angelo, su influencia terminaría una vez que les abandonara.

-Shura no dejes que te maten.

Le suplico, Aiacos estuvo a punto de gritarle que los que deseaban matarlos eran ellos, que su única misión era destruir a Nyx, pero nada más que eso.

-¡Por Hades, nadie va a matarlo, es nuestra única esperanza!

Respondió alejándose, pensando que todo ese viaje era muy extraño, como una de esas pruebas falsas del Inframundo en donde todo salia bien, pero al final, les clavaban la daga por la espalda.

-¿Te acuerdas de Orfeo y su chica?

Minos estuvo a punto de preguntarle que demonios tenía eso que ver con su misión actual, pero Aiacos tenia razón, todo ese recorrido le recordaba a esa prueba falsa.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?

Aiacos asintió, eso debía ser una trampa y probablemente cuando avanzaran un poco más, otra fácil prueba se les revelaría de pronto.

-Yo digo que sí.

Pronuncio sonriendo, deteniéndose de pronto cuando ese templo se cubrió de sombras de nuevo, las plantas se marchitaron y los tentáculos con dientes cubrieron las paredes, cerrándole el paso a los dos amores de Shura.

-Yo creo que si lo quiere muerto y cree que alguno de los tres mataremos al alejandrino.

El templo cambio de forma y su interior se veía como una masa retorcida de tentáculos, dientes y espinas.

-Se ve hogareño...

Kanon estaba a punto de quejarse, debían apresurarse, su pequeño estaba sufriendo en las manos de esa bestia.

-¡Kanon!

Cuando de pronto lo escucharon, los gritos de Radamanthys, los que no podían atravesar aquellas distancias pero aún así sonó fuerte y claro, desesperando a Kanon, logrando que cometiera otros errores.

-¡Kanon! ¡Espera demonios!

Grito Shura, corriendo detrás suyo, deteniéndolo de su muñeca, escuchando como los tentáculos negros les separaban y de pronto, uno de los dioses gemelos despertaba, el gemelo rubio, escuchando las órdenes de su madre, debía destruir al juez de cabello negro.

*****

-Radamanthys no se enamoro de un imbécil y así te estas comportando.

Le espeto, logrando que le prestara atención, escuchando otro grito, pero no podía ser, su pequeño era orgulloso y fuerte, no suplicaría piedad.

-Le amo tanto, que tu no lo comprenderías.

Shura negó aquello, era la clase de amor que sentía por sus compañeros de armas, Angelo y Afrodita, sus corazones, sus almas.

-Justo así amo a mis corazones, así que no me digas que no los amo, pero no arriesgare este mundo para verificar que estén a salvo, porque yo confió en su fortaleza, como tu deberías confiar en Radamanthys.

Kanon respiro hondo, recordando sus celos, la razón por la cual se enamoró de su pequeño.

-Necesito que me ayudes a salvarlo, tu eres su amigo y tu sabes que yo lo amo.

Lo sabía, Radamanthys también lo sabía, así que estaba en buenas manos.

-El te ama, se ha entregado a ti como su único dueño y eso pone en riesgo su lealtad a su señor Hades, pero no le importa, sólo que esto debería ser pronunciado por Radamanthys, no por mi.

Kanon sonrió, era cierto y lo deseaba escuchar fuerte y claro, todos los días de ser preciso.

-Eres una mejor persona de lo que pensaba en un principio.

*****

Minos y Aiacos escucharon los gritos de Radamanthys, pronunciados de una forma por mucho muy distinta.

-Estas listo para rendirte mi amor, ya no tienes otra opción mas que ser mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Minos al verle apretó los dientes, usando sus hilos para atacarle tan solo pudo sentirlo, pero sus hilos parecían que no tenían poder alguno.

-Si te entregas a mi, perdonare la vida de Aiacos, de lo contrario, los dos morirán, y no me refiero a ti, mi belleza albina.

Le juro, elevando su cosmos, seguro que Minos ya no tenía forma de huir de su lado.

-¡A mi no me ignoras y tampoco te metes con mi hermano!

Pronuncio Aiacos, elevando su cosmos, colocándose a un lado de Minos, quien pensaba en entregarse de pronto.

-¡Entre los dos te bajaremos esos sumos!

*****

Saga y Dohko abandonaron la batalla que se realizaba en el santuario, dejando a Shaka junto Aioros para contener a los pocos infectados que aun seguían de pie.

El templo tenía una forma completamente diferente a la que vieron sus primeros visitantes, encontrando al cangrejo envuelto en las sombras y poco después a la rosa.

A quienes Ares liberó usando su cosmos, buscando a su consorte, preocupándose demasiado al sentir otro cosmos divino en el interior.

-Mi estúpido hermano cree que puede vencer solo a un dios primigenio, pero esta en un grave error.

Dohko también estaba preocupado, no quería dejar solo a su qizi, sin importar lo que pasará.

-¿Que ocurrió?

Pregunto Angelo, colocando una mano en su cabeza, sintiendo como el templo comenzaba a latir, como alimentándose de algo, tal vez dolor.

-Fueron engañados, la madre noche se hace poderosa y debemos estar listos para sus juegos.

Les advirtió, abriéndose paso con su cosmos para buscar a sus consortes, ponerlos a salvo, para después enfocarse en su estúpido hermano, así como el ultimo alejandrino.

-No dejare que lastimen a Minos y se que tu no abandonarás a tu cuervo.

Dohko no negó aquello, su qizi era intocable, bueno, sólo el podía tocarle y vaya que aun deseaba hacerlo, en realidad una vez que hubiera un poco de paz, su bello esposo no tendría tranquilidad en su lecho hasta que su cosmos se acabara.

-Nadie tocara a mi qizi, jamás, a menos que yo muera y en ese caso, el me llevara consigo, me lo prometió.

Saga había dejado de prestarle atención, al escuchar el grito de Minos, logrando que su sangre hirviera.

-¿Minos?

*****

Radamanthys apretaba los dientes, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, para negarle ese placer a Hércules.

Quien se complacía de brindarle agonía, bañando con su sangre las runas talladas en la piedra que se alimentaba de su dolor, de su sangre.

-Antes gritabas tan dulcemente, tus alaridos y suplicas me brindaban tanto placer, que se convertía en dolor, cuando veía lo que tu me obligabas a hacer, pero ahora eres mucho peor, te gusta hacerme enojar, no es verdad demonio.

Un nuevo alarido pudo haberse escuchado si Radamanthys no se esforzara por no gritar, no mostrarle su dolor.

-¡Solo rindete!

Le ordeno casi arrancándole su cabello, disfrutando de las quemaduras, los profundos cortes, los huesos rotos, la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba y su sangre escurría sobre su piel.

-Nada de lo que me hagas ahora significa nada para mi, solo es dolor físico.

Le reto, notando por el rabillo del ojo unas siluetas escurrirse en esa cámara, comprendiendo quienes eran.

-Yo te ame y me habría entregado a ti, pero tu no estabas hecho para mi, no como mi amo, aquel que he buscado toda mi vida, no como Kanon, al que yo le pertenezco antes que a mi dios, mi dueño.

Hércules uso de nuevo el plasma relámpago hasta que la piel de Radamanthys comenzó a desprender algo de humo, sus dientes a punto de quebrarse y las cadenas dibujando espantosos surcos sangrantes en su piel.

-¡Tu me perteneces!

Le grito, golpeándolo poco después, todo frente a la mirada colérica de Kanon, quien de pronto ya no pudo más y ataco a la criatura que dañaba a su amor.

-¡Sueltalo!

Grito, usando su triángulo dorado, al mismo tiempo que Shura cortaba las cadenas de Radamanthys, sosteniéndolo de sus hombros.

-No debes estar aquí, yo estaba equivocado, no es mi sangre la que buscan, sino la tuya.

Le advirtió, respirando hondo, con apenas la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

-Te sacaremos de aquí, no le dejaremos torturarte más.

Radamanthys asintió, debían salir de allí, evitar que Nyx despertara, pero al mismo tiempo, la única forma de encerrarla era destruir su lazo con ese mundo.

-¡No me has escuchado!

Le grito, observando con profundo horror como un tentáculo de negra materia se acercaba a Shura, al que volteo usando su cuerpo para protegerle, siendo atravesado por este.

Pero no fue suficiente, porque un pequeño raspón, una diminuta cortada produjo una sola gota de sangre, la que al caer y mezclarse con la sangre del heraldo de la madre noche, así como la de su elegido, al que convertiría en otro peón de la oscuridad a base de su agonía, abrió la puerta dimensional, liberando a la madre noche de su tumba eterna.  
-Mis pequeños...

Escucharon la voz de la negrura demencial de la noche más oscura, cuyo cosmos se avivó proveniente del abismo, tirando del ultimo alejandrino para que cortara sus ataduras y pudiera salir por la puerta a su tumba eterna.

-Mis hijos...


	65. Desesperanza.

Kanon sentía su sangre hervir después de ver el dolor que esa bestia le había propiciado a su pequeño.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto odió, ni tanta desesperación, como al verle ensangrentado, casi muerto, sufriendo en las manos de un monstruo que disfrutaba de hacerle daño.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, la enferma satisfacción brillando en ellos, ansioso por saborear su sangre.

Debía destruirlo, matarlo con sus propias manos, hacerle gritar como su pequeño lo hizo en sus manos.

Y de pronto, al sólo pensar que su pequeño fue un consorte, el imaginárselo indefenso en sus manos, como un adolescente, siendo herido por quien de seguro amo alguna vez.

Por la persona que debió adorarle, el que tuvo lo que el no pudo, su adolescencia abriéndose para él, siendo correspondida con dolor y odio, acusándolo de ser un demonio, cuando era un ángel hizo que de pronto viera rojo.

Fue más de lo que podía soportar y atacó al heraldo de Nyx, usando todo su cosmos, toda su fuerza inhumana.

Debía hacerlo sufrir, que pidiera perdón por lo que le había dicho a su amado, que suplicara piedad y como su pequeño no la recibió, de él tampoco la tendría.

-He soñado con bañarme en tu sangre desde que te vi con él, sucio segundo nacido de géminis, simple embaucador.

Kanon en esta ocasión no se sentía con deseos de ser sarcástico, sólo le odiaba con todo su ser y sería destruido.

-Te destruiré.

Fue su respuesta, no desperdiciaría palabras con este monstruo.

*****

Hypnos sostenía del cabello a Minos, quien estaba sumamente ensangrentado, malherido, no había forma de enfrentarse a un dios.

Aiacos sostenía su costado, del que manaba demasiada sangre, logrando que Dohko corriera en su dirección, ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Mi qizi!

Grito, logrando que Aiacos sonriera, aferrándose al cuello de su consorte, sintiéndose humillado.

-Parece que no tengo suficiente poder, cachorrito.

Dohko negó aquello, sintiendo la sangre en sus manos, era poderoso para sobrevivir ese golpe de un dios.

-Eres muy poderoso mi qizi, lo sabes muy bien.

*****

Saga al ver las sucias manos de Hypnos tocando el cuerpo de su amado los ataco, golpeando al dios con su poderoso cosmos incendiado por la furia, al mismo tiempo que arrebataba a su precioso incubo de sus manos.

Cuya sangre recorría su cuerpo, haciéndolo mucho más humano, mucho más frágil, tal vez, mucho más hermoso, como aquella primera vez que pudo verlo en su sala del trono, caminando con sus pequeños piecitos en su dirección, ataviado con una túnica que se veía demasiado grande para su cuerpo, con rostro precioso que sonrió al verle como si le comprendiera perfectamente.

\- ¿Puedes moverte?

Le pregunto, demasiado angustiado por su seguridad, ignorando de momento al dios del sueño, enfocándose en la sangre de su amado cubriendo su cuerpo, todo el daño que les había hecho ese gigante rubio en tan solo unos minutos.

-Apenas.

Fue su respuesta y sin más, tragando saliva, ataco a Hypnos, dejando que su cosmos manara libre, estallando como lo había hecho su hermano al ver las heridas del hombre que amaba tanto como el a su incubo.

\- ¡Sácalos de aquí!

Les grito, pero Angeló y Afrodita desobedecieron sus órdenes, decidiendo adelantarse para buscar a su preciada espada, esperando poder llegar a él a tiempo, dejando solo a Saga y a Dohko, este último cargando a los dos hermanos en sus hombros.

-No dejes que te maten.

Advirtió el mayor, llevándose a sus tesoros de aquella oscuridad, ignorando de momento a los amores de Shura, quienes corrieron en la dirección correcta, escuchando el combate mortal que libraban los dos hermanos.

Uno en contra de Hypnos, el otro en contra de Hércules, ambos usando su cosmos hasta el máximo nivel, convocando su fuerza para destruir a sus enemigos, pero no podían ver a Shura por ninguna parte y solo pudieron pensar en lo peor.

Mucho más, al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Radamanthys en el suelo, con tantas heridas que ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar, pero Afrodita, quien siempre había sido el más frio de los dos, fue quien se agacho a su lado para ver si aún respiraba.

-Aún vive.

Susurro, al mismo tiempo que Ángelo veía el portal de la madre noche, una extraña puerta de pura oscuridad, en donde Shura había ingresado como siguiendo el sonido de su voz, el de la madre noche, que pensaba podía usarle para cortar las ataduras psíquicas que le mantenían atrapada en su trono.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Pregunto, tratando de tocarlo, pero un gemido llamo su atención, el sonido de una voz casi apagada, era Radamanthys, quien, siendo sostenido por Afrodita, seguía tratando de brindarle ayuda a su amigo, al santo de capricornio, porque bien sabía que, si algo llegara a pasarle a sus corazones, ya no habría esperanza.

-No sobrevivirán...

El gorgoteo sanguinolento era tan desagradable que aun Angeló se detuvo en seco, a unos centímetros de distancia, logrando que un rugido pudiera escucharse, no sabían si de Hércules o de la propia madre noche, que necesitaba que las almas, los corazones, los amores de Shura, perdieran la vida, le dieran la espalda.

-Ningún vivo puede verla...

Repitió, levantándose un poco para ver a Kanon enfrentándose con Hércules, sonriendo al ver que había llegado por él, que no le había dado la espalda, su consorte le amaba, como sabía que lo hacía.

-Shura los necesita consigo.

Les advirtió de nuevo, logrando que Angeló también tratara de ver como detenía las heridas de su cuerpo, pero eran demasiadas y la cantidad de sangre derramada por el espectro era mucho mayor, no había forma de que sobreviviera.

-Lo han hecho humano.

*****

Hypnos comenzaba a perder algo de terreno frente a Saga, quien seguía atacándolo, portando una armadura divina, la de la guerra, aunque su cuerpo aún era el de un mortal, con un tamaño común, no era bajo, pero no era un gigante como el, aun así, parecía que se trataba de un enemigo superior.

-Minos se aburrirá de ti, siempre lo hace.

Se burlo de su amor por ese espectro, al que solo porque podía le convertiría en su esclavo, le enseñaría el significado de la palabra respeto, la que se le grabaría con la dolorosa muerte de sus dos supuestos hermanos.

El primero sería Aiacos, para destruir el triunvirato del inframundo, el segundo Radamanthys, al que transformarían en un perro y después en una zorra, ese castigo volvería loco a Minos, quien sabría que fue su culpa que sus hermanos pagaran ese alto precio por su rechazo.

Y una vez que lo tuviera de rodillas, atado a su cama, así como a su voluntad, le haría ver que tan insignificante era en realidad, lo mucho que le despreciaba por ser un humano, por creerse superior a un dios.

Tal vez se aburriría de él, tal vez lo conservaría por los eones por venir, eso no lo sabía, lo que si comprendía era que le necesitaba suplicante a sus pies, roto, como una muñeca de porcelana que alguna vez tuvo valor, para enseñarle a los mortales que los dioses, en especial aquellos primordiales, eran superiores a sus débiles voluntades.

-Ese juez no ama, solo utiliza y cuando se canse de ti, te mandara lejos, como lo hizo conmigo, así que para que pelear por el Ares, se aburrirá de ti como paso con Afrodita, quien te cambio por ese hermoso Adonis, un simple mortal.

Saga no lo escucho, no le importaban sus mentiras, solo proteger a su amado incubo, mantenerlo vivo, junto a sus hermanos, para poder tenerle por siempre, hasta que alguno de los dos creyera que tenían suficiente, pero como mantendría entretenido a su grifo, este tarde o temprano comería de su mano.

Porque a diferencia de Hypnos, el comprendía que un grifo, una criatura como su incubo, era un ave también, estas debían estar libres, regresar a ti por su propia voluntad, de lo contrario no podías decir que te pertenecían.

-Puedes tratar de convencerme todo lo que quieras, Hypnos, pero el solo hecho de que una criatura como tu quiera arrebatarme a mi consorte hace que mi sangre hierva, que no desee más que destruirte y eso hare.

Le advirtió, continuando con su lucha, comenzando a lastimar al dios del sueño, quien no se explicaba lo que ocurría, ni porque en vez de recuperar su poder, parecía que su madre poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

-Shura destruirá a tu madre y yo te destruiré a ti, así como mi hermano destruirá a su heraldo.

Eso era imposible, de eso estaba seguro Hypnos, quien simplemente continuo con su combate, ignorando lo que su energía y ese templo le decían, algo no estaba ocurriendo como debía ser.

*****

Ese algo era Shura, quien había entrenado con Radamanthys todo ese tiempo, quien le había mostrado todo lo que su dios Hades le enseño a él, seguro que podría destruir a la madre noche.

Agradeciendo que sus amores le hubieran hecho compañía, porque eran mucho más importantes para el de lo que deseaban admitirlo, eran después de todo, aquello que le dio un corazón, una voluntad, cuando su pueblo de no tener la fuerza del alma humana podía convertirse en un demonio que serviría a la madre noche.

Pero el no, el tenía a sus amores, quienes esperaban por él, al otro lado del pasaje, dándole la fuerza necesaria para ver a la noche, a la mujer descarnada que le representaba, no la noche lluviosa, o la agradable noche de verano, sino la noche fría que mataba, que destruía, una forma de llamar a la nada.

Una criatura que parecía una mujer, pero no lo era, una criatura descarnada, con ojos muertos y una boca llena de dientes, y más dientes, una blasfemia que pudo arrebatarle la cordura, sentada en un trono que parecía estar hecho de huesos, de cadáveres en extrañas posiciones que parecían representar dolor, desesperanza.

Una mujer, si acaso a eso podía llamársele de aquella forma, que le veía sin ver, esperando que cortara las cadenas creadas por los creadores del universo, los padres de los dioses, sus madres, cada ser divino que alguna vez existió para proteger a la humanidad.

-Hijo mío, el ultimo de mis retoños.

Pronuncio, desde su trono de huesos, en esa dimensión que parecía caer a una velocidad incomprensible en el universo, atravesándolo una y otra vez, con extraños planetas, galaxias, manchas de nubes de polvo, pero por alguna razón, creía que no tenía vida, solo muerte, océanos de muerte sin sentido como la criatura que le observaba.

-No soy tu hijo.

Fue su respuesta, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, cuando su heraldo había hecho lo que debía, abrir la puerta con la sangre de la serpiente, pero quien destruiría sus cadenas no era nadie más que el arma que los dioses mismos habían creado para destruirla.

-Si me liberas, tus corazones jamás se alejarán de ti, su amor será únicamente tuyo.

Shura negó aquello, el no deseaba que su amor fuera únicamente suyo, él quería lo que tenía en ese momento, un amor sincero dividido entre los tres, de tal forma que los tres eran uno, la misma piel, la misma sangre, la misma alma.

-Eres la madre noche, pero también eres la madre de las mentiras y no pienso escucharlas.

Le explico, convocando su espada, la que formo una hoja larga de cosmos que logro que la criatura delante suyo entrecerrara los ojos, demostrándole una imagen en donde sus amores se entregaban entre ellos, dejándolo de lado.

-No soy ningún estúpido, se cómo destruirte y eso hare, porque de ahora en adelante, ya no solo estarás encerrada en esta dimensión, sino que tu propia esencia dejara de existir, como esos muchachos hicieron con Hades, como paso con los otros dioses, o al menos, una gran mayoría de ellos.

La mujer de temible apariencia no pronuncio ningún sonido y unas criaturas creadas de sombras, las que se veían como perros se elevaron, eran sus heraldos, algunos de ellos, los últimos aún estaban en esa dimensión, uno a punto de morir, el otro distrayendo a sus enemigos, justo como lo hacía su hijo más leal, el otro, ese le había traicionado muchos siglos atrás, al enamorarse de la vida encarnada en un cangrejo.

-Pero primero... debo liberarte.

Susurro, cortando las cadenas de un solo tajo, logrando que la madre noche comenzara a reírse al verse libre después de ver como transcurrían eones, los que pasaban como agua derramada, con la misma rapidez con la que caía la arena en un reloj.

\- ¿Estas tan seguro de eso?

Le pregunto, elevándose de su trono, al mismo tiempo que su Heraldo recuperaba su poder, así como su hijo leal, el dios del sueño, de pronto, se volvía por mucho más poderoso y el hombre moribundo en los brazos de Afrodita, parecía que daba su último aliento.

-Porque, yo he vencido.


	66. Nyx.

Shura vio a la mujer elevarse, creciendo como lo haría la llama de un incendio, su rostro impávido, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, si a esos agujeros podían llamarse de aquella forma.

-Soy la noche eterna, soy destructora de la vida y dadora de ella, tú no eres más que un mortal.

Pero Shura no tenía miedo, él era poderoso y sabía cómo destruirla, su sangre era divina, él tenía la fuerza para eso, solo tenía que poder creerlo.

-Uno que vive gracias a mí, pero ya que me has liberado, la llama de tu vida me dejara ingresar a tu mundo.

De todas formas, tenía que morir, lo que era una lástima, si él quisiera servirle y si no fuera inmune a su influencia, pero que más daba perder a un alejandrino, el ultimo, cuando las sombras se esparcirían en el horizonte, hasta donde pudieran verlo.

-Pero, no seré yo quien te destruya, sino ellos, mis heraldos.

Las sombras con apariencia animal se arrojaron en su contra, usando dientes y garras, mordiendo, lacerando, gruñendo, tomando formas tan diversas como los temores humanos podían serlo, pero cada uno de ellos cayó bajo el filo de su espada.

Era imposible para ellos resistir su cosmos, a pesar de permanecer en su dimensión, con su madre libre de sus cadenas, sin embargo, la madre noche era tan poderosa como el temor que se le tenía, como su influencia permaneciera en la memoria primitiva de los mortales.

Pero cuando el mortal no le temía su influencia era nula, en especial, al ser su contrincante un alejandrino, por lo que necesitaba a sus heraldos, a sus guerreros elegidos en aquella época de luz, de dioses misericordiosos.

Tenía que traerlos a ella para usar su cosmos, sus cuerpos, para destruir a la espada divina de Athena, al hombre de cabello negro y ojos lilas, sin importarle el final de su batalla, si Hércules estaba a punto de asesinar al embaucador, o si su hijo necesitaba toda su ayuda para enfrentarse al dios Ares.

Eso era pequeño e intranscendente, a comparación de su victoria.

*****

Kanon usaba su cosmos, brillando como nunca al ver a su amado en el suelo, sangrando, inconsciente en los brazos de Afrodita, quien mostraba gentileza por su pequeño, al igual que Angeló, pero ambos tenían una expresión que decía que su amor ya no viviría más.

Repentinamente, el suelo se cubrió de las sombras que escapaban del portal, viajando a una gran velocidad, logrando que tuviera que retroceder para esquivarlas, pero cual fuera su sorpresa cuando estas sombras devoraron a su contrincante, al mismo tiempo que otras iguales, como si de arena movediza se tratara, se llevaban a su amor, al que trato de darle alcance, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Radamanthys!

Grito, escarbando el suelo que se lo había tragado, a punto de ingresar al portal, pero los amores de Shura lo evitaron, el mismo espectro les había dicho que no debían ingresar en esa dimensión, tampoco desearía que su consorte perdiera la vida.

-No te dejaremos pasar.

Kanon apretó los dientes, maldiciéndolos en silencio, no eran quienes para ordenarle cualquier cosa y se los demostraría, pero al escuchar un grito, así como ver un resplandor, supo que Saga también se encontraba en ese templo.

No solo eso, cargaba de la muñeca a Hypnos, arrastrándolo como si fuera una pesada carga sin valor alguno, lanzándolo a la mitad de aquella sala, sus heridas eran visibles, cortes en sus mejillas, sangre escurriendo de su labio, pero había ganado su combate, los hermanos del pequeño de Kanon estaban a salvo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pregunto Kanon, observando al dios del sueño, como trataba de levantarse para recibir una técnica conocida como marioneta cósmica, su consorte no había aceptado marcharse, tampoco Aiacos, quien era cargado con dulzura por Dohko, quien le sostenía en sus brazos.

-Tratara de usar a sus heraldos como sus armas, para matar a Shura.

Fue la respuesta de Ares, quien avanzo en dirección de Minos, para sostenerlo de la cintura, su hermano comprendiendo aquello que se le decía.

\- ¿Lo he perdido?

Aiacos escondió su rostro en el cuello de Dohko, Minos se negó a responder cualquier sonido como una muestra de su certeza, Radamanthys ya no existiría más, sino el heraldo de la madre noche, uno al servicio de su sirviente favorito.

\- ¡Hermano, por favor, tú tienes que hacer algo!

Era imposible lo que le pedía Kanon, seria entrar a la dimensión de Nyx y tratar de destruirla, pero eso no era factible, sería un suicidio, lo mejor era cerrar la puerta de nuevo, sin embargo, su hermano menor jamás le suplicaba por ayuda, nunca le había pedido nada, solamente eso.

-Me pides que cometa una locura.

Le advirtió, pero Kanon se arrodillo, colocando sus manos en el suelo, como únicamente había pasado con Athena, esperando que su hermano no le diera la espalda, que tampoco traicionara a su consorte, tenía que salvar a su pequeño.

-Te lo imploro yo también.

Pronuncio Minos, arrodillándose a sus pies, limpiando sus pies con su cabello, esperando que Saga cumpliera su promesa, imitando a Kanon, sus dos seres amados se lo pedían, se lo imploraban, no podía ignorarlos.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero deben saber que lo que me piden gastara la mayor parte de mi cosmos y si el santuario desea destruirnos, yo no podre salvarnos.

*****

Nyx le dio nueva vida a Hércules, quien vestía una armadura a la semejanza de su madre, una blasfemia retorcida que parecía ser un ser viviente, Radamanthys poco a poco iba despertando, su cosmos brillando con las semillas implantadas por su amo en ese templo, vistiendo de pronto una armadura negra, parecida a un Dragon, si este estuviera en un estado muy avanzado de descomposición.

Shura al verle jadeo, retrocediendo un solo paso, diciéndose que podía matarlos a los dos, que sería por el bien de Radamanthys, cuyos ojos negros le mostraban que había perdido la consciencia hacía mucho tiempo, que ya no era más que un maniquí controlado por la noche.

-Hare lo que me pediste Radamanthys, te liberare de su influencia.

Radamanthys no respondió, solo camino en dirección de Hércules, quien beso sus labios con hambre, casi ronroneando cuando su pequeño respondió a sus caricias, con monstruosa sumisión.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, alejandrino, tu serás el combustible para que yo pueda salir de esta celda y dejar mi esencia en el mundo que conoces.

Inmediatamente sus dos heraldos le atacaron y Shura agradeció el hecho de que Radamanthys le enseñara como enfrentarse a ellos, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que, con ese golpe certero, de tocar su cuerpo, le habrían destruido.

-Maldita perra.

Pronunciaron de pronto, un invitado inesperado a esa batalla, quien usando su explosión de galaxias los lanzo lejos de su cuerpo, usando su cosmos ensangrentado y furioso, como digno dios representante de la guerra.

-Primero te metes con mi hermano menor, después con su consorte y ahora con mi aliado, supongo que tratas de llamar mi atención.

Shura no supo que hacer o que decir al ver a Saga a su lado, quien brillaba con su cosmos encendido, con su armadura negra con rojo, con la misma expresión con la cual era reconocido cuando era el patriarca arles del santuario de Athena.

-Pero ya tengo un consorte y no me gustan las entidades primordiales.

Susurro, riéndose al ver lo que bien podía ser una expresión de disgusto o sorpresa en la diosa, la que trato de aplastarlos con una de sus manos de seis dedos, una desagradable garra que destruyo una parte del suelo al no impactar con ellos.

-No es como si te estuviera pidiendo tu opinión, guerra.

Saga ignorándola se enfocó en Hércules, aquel que tanto odiaba su hermano y no era que tuviera que decírselo, sino que era seguro, porque el odiaba a Hypnos, por tocar a su incubo, por tratar de lastimarlo, seguro de que aun había otra cadena que debían cortar, esta era con la sangre de Shura, no solo su sangre, sino su vida entera.

-Tienes muchos admiradores Saga.

Se burlo Shura, usando su cosmos, su técnica, notando que en esa dimensión había algo pegado al cuerpo de Radamanthys, algo parecido a un ojo en su pecho, uno que se movía como si viera por el hombre rubio, cuya mirada estaba perdida.

Y recordando lo que le había mencionado antes, como algo de la influencia de la madre noche en esos cinco años de cautiverio se hizo un hueco en su cuerpo, corrompiendo su alma con su influencia, lo comprendió, esa oscuridad no era del espectro, sino del propio Hércules.

Cuya armadura carecía de un pedazo, un pequeño hueco en su pecho, en donde estaba el ojo que veía por Radamanthys, de allí que le ataran a su voluntad, que le hubieran condenado a la esclavitud, porque su amigo carecería de un alma, porque sería utilizado por las mismas sombras que usaban a Hércules como un envase, dos cuerpos y una sola esencia.

-Saga, déjame pelear con Hércules, tu mantén a Radamanthys lejos.

Saga asintió, mantendría a Radamanthys lejos del otro heraldo, ya que su cosmos era inútil contra ese león, en cambio la espada de Shura parecía cortar la mera creación de esa dimensión tan extraña.

\- ¿Eres un alejandrino?

Pregunto de pronto, logrando que Shura riera, cortando uno de los brazos del enorme león, como si se tratase de mantequilla, quien rugió con un sonido que reverbero en esa dimensión, haciendo que la madre noche rugiera, golpeando el suelo donde antes había estado parado.

-Comienzo a sentirme como una atracción de circo.

Se quejo, notando que Radamanthys llevaba su mano a su pecho, como si aquello pegado a su cuerpo le lastimara, apretando los dientes, sus ojos cambiando de color de pronto, para volver a ser tan negros como la noche misma.

-Si lo mato serás libre, pero no solo debo destruir su cuerpo, sino su influencia en ese bastardo, como se lo dijiste a Minos, pero el no quiso escucharte.

El brazo de Hércules comenzó a moverse, como si deseara regresar a su amo, quien se lanzó en su contra, sus dientes apretados, gritando su furia, intentando destruirlo con movimientos torpes, pero poderosos, que su propio entrenamiento le ayudaba a esquivarlos.

Y una vez hubiera aprendido el patrón de sus movimientos, como era bien sabido, ya no tenían resultado en un santo dorado, al menos, no uno tan poderoso como el, quien a su vez había sido entrenado para recibir esa clase de ataques, agradeciéndole profundamente a Radamanthys por su esfuerzo.

-Deberían escucharte más seguido.

Le grito, al ver que Saga lo sostenía de uno de sus brazos, para sostener con fuerza el ojo pegado a su cuerpo, el que usando su cosmos divino comenzó a arrancar de su alma, logrando que Nyx gritara con furia e intentara aplastarlo con su mano descarnada.

Sin embargo, con un grito de furia, usando su cosmos incandescente, Saga logro arrancar al parasito remanente del cosmos del heraldo de Nyx de su cuerpo, uno que comenzó a sufrir inmediatamente los estragos de ser un mortal en esa dimensión, por lo que fue lanzado con fuerza al portal, esperando que lo que decían fuera cierto, que tuviera la resistencia física para soportar la tortura que había sufrido en manos de su consorte y de aquella dimensión.

*****

La puerta dimensional estaba abierta, Kanon le veía hincado en el suelo, Minos esperaba de la misma forma, sin fuerza para moverse, Dohko cargando a su qizi, cuya herida había dejado de sangrar.

Cuando lo vieron, el cuerpo de Radamanthys cayendo al suelo sin gracia alguna, como si le hubieran aventado por una puerta, un cuerpo que Kanon sostuvo entre sus brazos, su angustia grabada en su rostro.

*****

La influencia de la madre noche trato de aferrarse al cuerpo de Saga, con un chirrido parecido al de un insecto, dividiéndose en varios tentáculos de energía negra, que Shura corto con su espada de cosmos, liberándole de ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Hércules volvía a gritar, sin consciencia alguna, parecido a los entes que ya había destruido, su madre sosteniendo su pecho al dejar de ser alimentada por el cosmos de un vivo, quedando únicamente el de su no muerto.

\- ¡Maldito seas!

Grito e intento aplastarles, golpeando a Saga con sus puños cerrados, sosteniéndolo como si fuera apenas una muñeca, sonriendo con aquella boca extraña, sus ojos apenas unas rendijas oscuras.

Shura al ver que la madre noche se distraía, enfoco toda su atención en su heraldo, cortando sus extremidades, que trataban de formarse de nuevo, hasta que por fin, una vez que se hubiera acercado lo suficiente a esa demente criatura para encajar su espada en el agujero de su pecho pudo hacerle suficiente daño, escuchando un satisfactorio alarido, el que siguió de la criatura desmoronándose cuando su armadura dejo de cubrirlo, dejando pequeños pedazos de carne descompuesta que iban convirtiéndose en humo negro.

Nyx profirió un grito desgarrador, una vez hubiera perdido su fuerza vital, la que robaba de sus heraldos, con el vivo a salvo en el mundo de los dioses y con su heraldo no muerto, destruido, no pudo más que tambalearse.

\- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Grito Saga, distrayéndola lo suficiente, para después Shura, relamiéndose los labios saltar en su dirección, encajando su espada de cosmos en su cabeza, escuchando un agradable crujido, al bajar lentamente usando su cosmos, cortándola a la mitad.

Shura grito al sentir su cosmos, sintiendo la sombra jalarlo hacia ella, sin embargo, Saga sosteniéndolo de su cintura le aparto de su inmensidad, escuchando como las cadenas de nuevo se elevaban, otros cosmos divinos les brindaban su ayuda desde donde estuvieran, arrastrándola a su trono, al mismo tiempo que sus gritos no cesaban.

\- ¡Debemos irnos!

Le ordeno Saga, pero Shura deseaba permanecer en aquella dimensión, destruir a la criatura, sin embargo, solo era un hombre, un humano, no tenía el poder para ello.

\- ¡Ellos no lo soportaran!

Esa sola mención hizo que volteara en dirección de la puerta, asintiendo, debían regresar y dejar a la noche en su dimensión, con los restos de su heraldo.

-¿Algún día morirá?

Saga se encogió de hombros, no hasta donde el sabia, pero no tenía que decírselo a Shura, aunque tampoco le mentiría.

-Espero que si.

*****

Al otro lado de la dimensión de la noche, Kanon se aferraba al cuerpo inconsciente de su pequeño, llorando su pena, creyéndolo muerto, aunque aún respiraba no creían que sobreviviera y lo mejor era llevárselo a la Atlántida, allí podría descansar sus últimas horas, seguro de la cacería del Santuario de Athena.

Aiacos se aferraba a su consorte que regresaría a los cinco picos, Minos solamente observaba el suelo, escuchando como los dos amores del alejandrino corrían a su encuentro, sintiendo como Saga le cargaba en sus brazos, para besar sus labios, dispuesto a llevarlo a su propio templo, donde estaba seguro estaría a salvo el tiempo que se tardará en recuperarse de aquella batalla.

Evitándole así que tratara de detener a Kanon cuando se llevaba a su pequeño en brazos, de querer hacerlo, pero no lo hacía, no los separaría en sus últimas horas de vida, no cuando veía el verdadero alcance del amor del embaucador por su hermano menor.

-Lo salvaron...

Quiso decirle, pero para Kanon eso perdía significado al saber que ya no podrían estar juntos, pero al menos, su pequeño estaba a salvo.

-Radamanthys está a salvo.

*****

Shura se aferró a sus amores, cada uno de ellos disfrutando de la presencia y del calor de su ser amado, sin saber que les deparaba el futuro, pero seguros de que no podrían separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte podría, listos para enfrentarse al Santuario de ser preciso.


	67. Un nuevo amanecer (epilogo)

Saga no soporto mucho mas de pie y cayo de rodillas, respirando hondo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo de pronto las manos de su consorte sobre sus hombros, lo estaba abrazando, recargando su frente contra la suya, seguro que podría pasar todo el tiempo de su vida así, a lado de Minos.

Pero no pasaría eso, porque pocos minutos después los sintieron, al menos una docena de cosmos poderosos, los que se acercaban al templo de la madre noche, evitando que Kanon pudiera llevarse a su pequeño.

Liderados por el antiguo patriarca, Shion, quien parecía, se había recuperado de su batalla con su viejo amigo, el que le veía con recelo, con su amado en sus brazos, el que se veía sumamente malherido, pero no tanto como el hombre rubio en los brazos de Kanon.

General de Poseidón, hermano del dios de la guerra, quien los veía desde los brazos de su consorte, quien no era otro más que el primer juez de las almas, asesino de Albafica, líder supremo de las fuerzas del ejército de Hades en su ausencia.

Sus enemigos en cualquier otro momento, menos ese y su honor, por mucho que le doliera, le obligaba a socorrerlos en ese instante tan oscuro, si ellos aceptaban su ayuda, eso era claro.

-Señor Aiacos he traído ayuda.

Gritaron a sus espaldas, ignorando su edad o su rango, un pequeño de mirada preocupada que corrió hasta donde se encontraba el espectro caído, en los brazos del anciano maestro.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Aiacos solo le sonrió, encontrando esa pregunta graciosa, porque a leguas se notaba que no estaban bien, pero se trataba de un niño deseando ser amable, así que alborotando su cabello asintió, logrando que Kikki se limpiara algunas lágrimas, antes de abrazarlo también.

-Mu y el señor Aldebaran lo saben todo, yo se los dije, saben que son buenos.

Pero se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para que los habitantes del santuario no los mataran, Minos se mantuvo rodeando a Saga, no dejaría que mataran a su consorte, no cuando había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerlo feliz.

-Ellos están bajo nuestra protección.

Pronunciaron de pronto Afrodita y Angeló, cada uno convocando su cosmos, esperando la respuesta del gran patriarca, la que fue un movimiento inesperado, elevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, como si quisiera pedir piedad o alguna clase de paz entre ambas partes.

-Sabemos lo que han hecho, el esfuerzo de estos tres espectros y su tarea al evitar que la madre noche escape de su prisión, por lo que les estamos agradecidos...

La sorpresa de los presentes fue demasiado dura, suponía que pensaban que intentarían asesinarlos ahora que estaban tan malheridos y en otro momento hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no en ese momento.

-Hemos venido para brindarles nuestra ayuda, nuestros curanderos, todo lo que este en nuestro poder para que puedan perdonarnos.

*****

Al otro lado del mundo, en el santuario de Athena, Milo tenía ambas manos en su rostro, como si apenas hubiera despertado de un pesado sueño, sin poder creer todo lo que paso por su mente, sus celos, la seguridad de verse engañado.

Estaba seguro en ese momento, que ni Camus ni Trust parecían estar interesados el uno en el otro, eran realmente como primos, o hermanos, así que debía pedirle perdón a su cubo de hielo, que tal vez era muy frio, tal vez no demostraba su afecto, pero si lo quería.

Quien camino en su dirección con un paso firme para hincarse de pronto, sin importarle lo que los demás creyeran, besando su mano con delicadeza, como todo un don juan haría.

\- ¿Quisieras darme una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor, mi devoción a ti, mi tesoro de fuego?

Milo asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver que Camus se levantaba para besar sus labios, girando con él en sus brazos, como si de pronto bailaran, sintiendo una mirada en ellos, pero mucho más en él.

-Sabes Camus, me alegra que nos hayan traído de regreso a la vida, porque por fin comprendo que le ves a tu escorpión, es realmente dulce y si no te cuidas, le obtendré para mí.

Susurro, caminando unos pasos, besando su mano libre, antes de dar la media vuelta, dejando a Milo confundido, mucho más al escuchar un ligero gruñido de Camus, quien, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, se pegó a su cuerpo.

-Matare a quien trate de alejarlo de mí.

Le amenazo, logrando que Milo sujetara sus mejillas para verlo a los ojos, sintiera su frente y tratara de ver que hacía que su Camus actuara de aquella forma.

-Júrame que solo me amaras a mí, porque yo te juro que seré lo que mereces.

Milo asintió, antes de sentir los besos de Camus, quien imitaba a un muy controlado Kanon, bueno, cuando estaba con su pequeño, gimiendo en sus brazos, con su dulce sabor en sus labios.

-Siempre he sido tuyo.

Eso se ganó una sonrisa posesiva de Camus, quien asintió, aun pegado a su cuerpo.

-Como yo soy tuyo.

*****

Siegfried estaba sentado en una de las muchas escaleras del santuario, su hermano estaba al lado de la señorita Hilda y podía ver a los dos soldados de Poseidón sentados hombro con hombro, era obvio que se trataban de una pareja, que ambos se deseaban.

El albino sangraba, un hilo rojo recorría su rostro de ojos amarillos, pero su casco evitaba que pudieran revisar sus heridas, por alguna razón no deseaba quitárselo y esa armadura le hacía ver mucho más cruel e inhumano de lo que en realidad era, como un reptil, más que como una persona.

Hasta que su amante, el guerrero de cabello rosa le robo el casco, recorriendo su mejilla con afecto, tal vez regañándolo por no dejarse atender y era en momentos como ese en que envidiaba a los amantes, aun a los aldeanos, porque sabía que su puesto, su vida, estaba destinada a la soledad.

-Peleaste muy bien, eres muy poderoso.

Pronunciaron de pronto, sentándose a su lado, el flautista que le enfrento hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora había peleado a su lado con honor, usando su fuerza, todo su poder, por el bien del mundo que ambos conocían.

-No tanto como tú, Sorrento de Sirena, eres un guerrero honorable, que debe estar orgulloso de serlo.

Siegfried pronuncio, limpiando un poco de sangre de su mejilla, sorprendiéndose demasiado cuando el flautista sostuvo su muñeca, para besar el dorso de su mano con delicadeza, en un acto por demás extraño.

-Como tú debes estarlo, eres sin duda un gran guerrero, un buen hombre y tu belleza me ha robado el aliento.

Siegfried estaba tan confundido que no pudo responder a ese alago, tragando un poco de saliva y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, su hermano llamo su nombre, necesitaban de su presencia junto a la señorita Hilda.

-Debo... debo irme.

Respondió apenas en un susurro, alejándose de pronto, sintiendo la mirada de Sorrento fija en él, encontrándolo extrañamente excitante.

*****

Mu y Aldebaran habían decidido acompañar al antiguo patriarca, para asegurarse que nada malo ocurriera con los espectros que tanto habían hecho por todos ellos, quienes, al ver su repentino cambio de opinión, no supieron que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero aceptarían su ayuda de momento.

Shion los había visto tomarse de la mano, besarse, pero no había dicho nada, mucho menos cuando Kikki les trataba como si se trataran de sus padres, parecía que por fin comprendía que no se separarían por sus caprichos.

-Aldebaran, Mu, por favor, ayúdenle a los caídos, parece que no pueden moverse con facilidad.

Aioros y su hermano caminaron en dirección de Shura, quien, junto a sus amores, bajaron la guardia al ver que no serían atacados, que comprendían la misión de los jueces, con todos sus espectros.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice, pero no me daré por vencido.

Pronuncio el arquero logrando que Shura negara su promesa y sus amores apretaran los dientes, deseosos de darle una lección, debía dejar de acosar a su compañero, él no lo amaría nunca.

-El nos ama, es mejor que te olvides de tu locura.

Aioria fue con Kanon, quien cargaba a su pequeño sumido en su dolor, parecía que el espectro no sobreviviría, que Hércules realmente le había destruido y el hizo mucho de aquel daño, supuso, recordando la manera en cómo trataba de aterrorizar al muchacho de veintitrés años.

-Lo lamento Kanon, no era yo, jamás hubiera actuado de esta forma de no ser poseído.

Kanon fijo sus ojos en él, sin responderle, para alejarse con su pequeño en sus brazos, no estaba de humor para perdonarle, jamás lo haría, se dijo, pero era cierto, Aioria era inocente de cualquier daño realizado a su consorte.

-A quien debes pedirle perdón es a Radamanthys, a mi pequeño... si acaso sobrevive.

Dohko se llevó a su consorte en sus brazos, Minos le ayudaba a Saga a caminar, no serían cargados por los otros guerreros, aunque eran apreciados sus esfuerzos, mucho más cuando les ayudaron a transportarse al santuario, directamente a los cuartos de los sanadores, quienes les atenderían inmediatamente.

-Creo que este será un nuevo comienzo.

Pronuncio Shion, esperando que Dohko respondiera a su intento por recuperar su amistad, o al menos, porque le hablara.

-Abandonare el santuario y mi armadura, Shion, espero que lo comprendas.

Le informo, dejando a su qizi en su cama, quien pensaba en la manera de presentarle a su princesa a su cachorrito, tal vez eso le diría, que le había traído un cachorrito para que le hiciera compañía.

-Si esa es tu decisión, tengo que respetarla.

*****

Aiacos y Minos se recuperaron con rapidez, su cosmos estaba debilitado, pero sus cuerpos curaban rápido, siempre había sido así, también con Radamanthys, quien en esta ocasión se estaba muriendo, tal vez su cosmos estaba perdido.

Kanon se aferraba a su mano, su frente contra el dorso, llorando al creerle perdido, seguro que nada más podía hacerse por él, su pequeño estaba muriendo, no podría salvarlo, su vida se le escapaba de las manos y jamás volvería a verlo.

-Tal vez en el Inframundo nuestro hermano podría recuperarse y si no, él debe morir en su tierra, no en este lugar que le ha hecho un prisionero por demasiado tiempo.

Kanon observo a Minos, sin decir nada, comprendía lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, pero no quería perderlo, y creía que no le dejarían seguirlo al Inframundo.

-Se cuanto lo amas, lo acepto, podrás venir con nosotros, Radamanthys no lo querría de otra forma.

Kanon asintió, su pequeño merecía regresar a su hogar y el a su Atlántida, pero no se separaría de su lado mientras aun seguiría con vida, el día que dejara de respirar, en ese momento regresaría a su pilar.

-Si no me hubiera alejado de mi pequeño, nada de esto le habría pasado.

Minos negó aquello, el daño ya había pasado y no era posible deshacerlo.

-Al fin está libre de su influencia, mi hermano sería feliz y las reencarnaciones existen, de morir, tu podrás encontrarlo en otra vida, mi hermano te buscara.

Pero él no lo deseaba en otra vida, no quería pasar el resto de la suya sin él, pero no dijo nada, permitiendo que los llevaran al Inframundo, sorprendiéndose cuando Dohko decidió ir con ellos, seguiría a su qizi a donde fuera.

*****

En el Inframundo, en la tierra de los espectros su realidad era la cotidiana, una muy extraña para dos vivos, pero en especial para los espectros, quienes se percataron del débil cosmos de su señor Hades, que brillaba a medias, haciéndolos sentir reconfortados.

-Nuestro señor está vivo.

Susurro Minos con una sonrisa, si eso era cierto, Radamanthys estaba a salvo, pero debían apresurarse.

-Debemos ir con nuestro amo, el salvara a nuestro hermano, lo sé.

Kanon se movió como perdido, siguiendo a los espectros, observando al dios Hades con su apariencia divina, sentado en su trono, apenas recuperándose de sus heridas, pero si él estaba vivo, como era que Nyx pudo despertar.

-Kanon, me alegra verte.

Escucharon la voz de la diosa de la sabiduría, quien junto a sus guerreros habían mantenido el Inframundo libre de las polillas, dejándole esta ocasión la lucha a quienes estaban preparados para ella, encargándose de mantener al dios Hades en pie, cuando la diosa de la noche abrió sus primeros grilletes.

-Athena.

Athena camino hasta llegar a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Pandora pronunciaba el nombre de su pequeño y corría en su dirección para ver la gravedad de su estado, cuan malherido estaba.

-Su señor Hades aún está muy débil, pero yo puedo brindarle un poco de ayuda a este juez de las almas, sería una injusticia que perdiera la vida cuando ha encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

Con un pequeño corte de su palma dejo que su sangre cayera en su cuerpo, la que, de alguna forma, tal vez porque era sangre divina, curo sus heridas, pero no le despertó ni le hizo más poderoso, tampoco le causo dolor como aquella ocasión en la que fue bendecido con la sangre del dios Hades.

-Espero que con eso pueda despertar.

Kanon también lo esperaba, en realidad lo hacía, pero había dejado de creer en una mejor vida, nada de lo que deseaba jamás se volvía realidad, su pequeño jamás estaría a su lado, no obtuvo el mundo, su hermano seria cazado como un animal, lo habían perdido todo.

-Gracias jueces del Inframundo, me encargare de que sus esfuerzos sean recordados y hemos acordado que ustedes, cada uno de los espectros de Hades, podrán visitar la superficie cuatro meses al año, por el resto de sus vidas, como pago a su valentía y respecto al dios Ares, mi hermano seguirá al frente del Santuario, siempre y cuando opte por la paz.

Epilogo.

Unas semanas después, Minos había abandonado sus tareas en la sala del juicio y gozaba de cuatro meses de libertad en el santuario de Athena en compañía de su consorte, el dios de la guerra, que por el momento se conformaba con la compañía de su peligrosa ave, que aceptaba, lo mantenía entretenido hasta el momento.

Violate había encontrado la actitud de Dohko adorable y le agradaba que otro guerrero poderoso estuviera a cargo de la seguridad de su amado señor, quien compartía su tiempo y su afecto con ambos, el que no tenía porque salir a la superficie, porque tenía a su princesa y a su cachorrito en su presencia.

Sorrento había comenzado una campaña sin tregua para seducir al guerrero más leal de la señorita Hilda, quien hasta la fecha había logrado esquivar cada una de sus tácticas de cortejo, pero, creía que la sirena no se detendría hasta tenerle consigo.

Surt había encontrado una excusa para visitar el santuario e intentar seducir al escorpión, quien encontraba los celos de Camus agradables, pero las intenciones de su amigo, sumamente inquietantes, demasiado extrañas para su cordura.

Aldebaran y Mu habían declarado su amor, lo habían hecho oficial, en una ceremonia antigua que unía sus vidas y sus almas, en pocas palabras se habían casado, con la bendición de Shion.

Io seguía enamorado de su reptil de piel blanca, Kasa, a quien cada día de su vida trataría de demostrarle cuan hermoso lo encontraba, hasta que su mismo compañero lo creyera.

La paz había reinado por el momento, cada uno de los involucrados eran felices, aun Shura, junto a sus amores, quienes cada día, trataban de encontrar la manera de ahuyentar a cierto arquero, que, aunque comprendía que no sería amado por su cabrita, de todas formas, encontraba agradable su compañía, tanto como para visitarle ya como su amigo y no como un pretendiente a sus afectos.

-Deberíamos adoptar...

Susurro un día Angeló, observando a Shura, quien después de explicarles lo que sabía de su pueblo, encontró divertida la expresión de sus amores, pero Afrodita respondió antes, golpeando al santo de cáncer.

-No, lo que deberíamos hacer es conseguir una chica poderosa que no le interese ser madre, convencerla de gestarle un heredero a Shura y quedárnoslo nosotros...

Shura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, esa era la idea más descabellada que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-Pero quien querría hacer algo así, aunque Shura es buen mozo y podría conseguir una novia en cualquier momento, además, es su deber perpetuar su raza, que tal si se acaban los alejandrinos y ya no hay quien mate a la madre noche.

Explico Angeló, recostado en la cama, acababan de hacer el amor y aún estaba adolorido, no era cosa de todos los días recibirlos a ambos en su cuerpo, no al mismo tiempo.

-Deberían ser gemelos, dos niños, o dos niñas, y así continuamos con los suyos... podríamos tener una docena, un zodiaco dorado.

Afrodita asintió, ambos haciendo planes para conocer una linda chica que quisiera dejarles a sus bebes, claro que tendrían que realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva, seguro de que serían buenos padres, no creía que fuera para nada difícil cuidar niños, una discusión que Shura opto por ignorar.

-Además, que tan difícil puede ser.

*****

Kanon no se había separado de Radamanthys en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Aiacos o Minos le prometían hacer guardia y avisarle si su pequeño despertaba, su deber era permanecer a su lado, no lo dejaría solo en ese lugar, ni en esa oscura noche.

-Sabes, cuando estaba en la Atlántida, antes de encontrarte, me imaginaba una vida a tu lado, tendríamos una casa bonita, estaríamos juntos, habría sol... tu cocinarías y yo traería el sustento, ahora que lo pienso suena muy estúpido, hasta pensé en el nombre que le pondríamos a nuestros pequeños, de tenerlos... eso es, gemelos...

Era absurdo hablarle de eso a una persona en coma, se dijo Kanon, cubriendo su rostro para forzarse a ser fuerte, seguro de que Radamanthys lo estaba escuchando, que le gustaría saber sus planes, aunque fueran una locura.

-Tendríamos gemelos y no serían obligados a odiarse, tampoco los separarían... seriamos felices, podemos ser felices, pero para eso debes despertar, solo abre los ojos.

No era la primera vez que le suplicaba por ello, como tampoco era la primera vez que le ignoraban.

-Sólo abre los ojos...

Susurro, besando su mano, llorando de pronto, desesperado porque su pequeño no despertaba, no prestaba atención a sus suplicas.

\- ¿Cómo se llamarían?

Escucho de pronto, petrificándose, sintiendo que la mano que sostenía se aferraba a la suya y unos hermosos ojos amarillos, se enfocaban en él, con una sonrisa cansada en un rostro hermoso, con la sonrisa más perfecta que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

-Nuestros gemelos... de tenerlos, eso es... 

Fin.


End file.
